But I Won't Do That
by Billy Stubbs
Summary: What if Ron was the know-it-all bookworm while Hermione was the lovable prat? In a world without Voldemort, seventh year Ron Weasley is on a mission to enjoy his last year at Hogwarts while trying to ask his crush out. Hermione Granger wants to do well for her NEWTs and ask her crush out. Can they help one another? Non-canon obviously, with some characters being OOC. Chapter 19 up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first time writing fanfiction for Harry Potter. I know I'm a little late but I just want to say that I love HP and its canon ships even though I respect all ships. I am a huge fan of HP and I just want to say that I love Book Ron and Book Hermione. While Emma and Rupert have done a great job, honestly, I feel that most people still see Ron as a comic relief guy while Hermione is a flawless queen which to me, isn't what those two characters are all about. I love how they've been developed in the books with all their flaws and stuff.**

 **So this is an idea I had. What if Ron was the bookworm while Hermione was the lovable prat? This story is going to be an AU as Voldemort doesn't exist in this world and most of the characters would appear to be OOC.**

 **So bear with me as this is my first fic ever!**

 **Disclaimer: Only going to do this once but it refers to the entire story. I do not own any of the characters or elements of the HP Universe as that is all JK Rowling's. Other than that, please enjoy my story. I will try to update as much as I can.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Dear Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley, we, at the Ministry for Magic, are pleased to inform you that the position of….Oh, my…Ronald! I'M SO PROUD!" Molly Weasley screamed as she choked on her tears as her youngest son sat beaming in front of her. Arthur Weasley pulled him into a hug while Percy Weasley snatched the letter from his mother before beaming with pride himself and joining his parents in hugging his youngest brother.

Ron could not help but feel completely elated. For months, he had requested for an internship with the Department of International Magical Cooperation where he would be given an opportunity to study abroad and work together with the British liaison to MACUSA in New York. Like his brother Percy, Ron's dream was to rise within the Ministry though he preferred working overseas rather than in Britain. After seventeen years of having to deal with the tumultuous weather of cold, damp Britain, a change of place was high on Ronald's cards.

"Wait, not that I'm not happy for you Ron, but explain to me what happens now? Are you going back to Hogwarts?" Molly asked as she faced the men in the room. Ron started to speak but Percy cut him off.

"Of course he's going back to school, Mother. While this internship almost certainly guarantees Ron a job, eventually he would have to take his NEWTs in order to rise within the Ministry. He could defer, of course, but I think it would be best to get it out of the way. Besides, with Ron's grades, I don't see why that would be a problem?" Percy replied as he gazed at Ron with pride. Ron flinched with embarrassment. He had thought of deferring his studies as he was eager to leave but he knew he should listen to his older brother. Percy had been his idol growing up and any advice Percy had given him Ron had taken into his stride. "Of course I am, Mother."

"Can I speak to Ron alone?" Percy said as he pulled his younger brother out of the room, not wanting a reply to his rhetorical question. Once they were outside the house, Percy motioned for Ron to sit on the stone steps of their house's entrance.

"Ron, firstly, I want to say how proud I am of you. You've really outdone yourself with this. You, me, Bill and to a smaller extent, Charlie, we are the future of the Weasley house!"

"Ginny is too, Percy. Fred and George aren't that bad as well. The joke shop is doing well." Ron said indignantly. Although Ron could not stand some of the twin's antics, he did care for them as well. As for Ginny, she was his best friend as well as his sister and judging by the way she developed the Bat Bogey Hex, he knew she was a fast learner.

"Yeah, well, in terms of money as well as status, you and I are the potentially the breadwinners of the family after Dad. I know you care about Fred and George but honestly, don't do anything stupid now. You're following Bill and my footsteps, Ronald. Of course, you could have been Head Boy though. Why did you turn it down again?"

"I told you already. I wanted to focus on my studies as well as S.P.E.W. Being Head Boy is just a hassle that I don't need."

"Merlin, Ron! Not that I don't approve of you setting up non-profit organisations, but honestly, the welfare of house elves is a lost cause."

"Maybe to you!" snapped Ron as he stood up. "Listen, Percy, I appreciate the pep talk but I have to get back on rewriting my Muggle Studies essay." Leaving Percy to gape at his outburst, Ron made a beeline for his room. Throwing his letter on his desk, Ron leapt into the bed as he decided to take a nap before going back to his Muggle Studies textbook.

KNOCK!

Ron grimaced at the thought of someone interrupting his nap. Grumbling to himself, he heaved his way onto the door and braced himself from a retort from Percy, the likely suspect. As soon as he flung the door open, Ron was hit with a hug that nearly crushed his lungs. Only the long and wavy crimson hair tied in a neat ponytail, as well as the overpowering perfume, was a dead giveaway as to who the intruder was. "Ginny, I can't breathe," Ron whispered as his younger sister stared at him with a wide smile.

"Ron! Mom told me! I'm so happy for you!" Ginny yelled as Ron patted her on her head before breaking the embrace. He looked around the corridor for signs of life before shutting it. Smiling at his sister, he pulled out a bottle of Firewhisky from underneath his bed.

"Want to celebrate?" Ron said as he smiled at Ginny who was busy adjusting her hair.

"Can we do it when I get back?"

"Where are you going?"

Ginny smiled as she flashed her relationship bracelet at him. "Ahh, going out with Dean again. You guys are getting serious." Ron chuckled as he poured himself a glass.

"Well, it's been like a year. So who knows? Maybe he's the one."

"Want me to cover for you?"

"You already have," Ginny said with a smile as she took a sip from her brother's glass. "Mum and Dad went with Percy to the Ministry as Mum wanted to check out where they might put you. Fred and George are at the shop. Mum left the roast beef in the fridge for dinner."

"Nice! The house all to myself! I can finish that essay and then work on S.P.E.W." Ron said as he threw himself on the bed.

"Hey, do you think this looks nice?" Ginny said as she removed her robes to show a red tank top with shorts underneath. "You think Dean will like it?"

"Hmmm…honestly, it may send the wrong message," Ron said as he sized the outfit up. "Unless that's what you're going for."

"No, not really. Not tonight anyways."

"Why don't you wear that grey tank top with a plaid shirt? And switch the shorts to long jeans. Dean may like the shorts but I doubt you want other guys ogling you?"

"You're probably right. The ponytail is good right?" Ginny said as she tilted her head back and forth.

"It's nice. Go have fun tonight, Gin!" Ron said as he flipped open his Muggle Studies textbook. Ginny smiled at her brother before frowning. Packing her things into her bag, she sat next to him while putting her arm around his shoulders.

"You know, Ron, it's not just me and Dean tonight. The Pack is meeting up. All those guys are your roommates in Gryffindor. Why not tag along?"

"Firstly, I don't think your boyfriend will like it if your brother came along."

"Then he can very well suck it in. Come on, Ron, it'll be fun! God knows you need some fun in your life."

"I have plenty of fun in my life, thank you very much," Ron said huffily as he buried his face in his textbook. "Will she be there?" he whispered half-glancing at Ginny who gave him a smirk.

"Seriously, what's with her and all the guys in the school? It's like every single guy is completely infatuated with her!"

"I'm not infatuated with her!" Ron snapped as his sister's smirk grew wider. "I just happen to think that she's cute, that's all."

"Well according to Harry, she's single as well," Ginny said as her brother's eyes widened with realization. "She and Roger Davies broke up. I expect you have to get a number. The queue for boys wishing to be her rebound is getting pretty long."

Ron threw a pillow at Ginny who dodged it before sticking her tongue out and snatching her brother's glass from him. Downing it all in one go, Ginny smiled as she gazed at her brother who had begun pacing the room whenever he was deep in thought.

"Ron, can I offer you a piece of advice?"

"What, Ginny?"

"Look, you know I love you and you are my best friend so take this with a pinch of salt. I love that you're pursuing your dreams of joining the Ministry and leaving us average folks in Britain but ever since I've known you, all you are is a know-it-all bookworm." Ron opened his mouth to retort but Ginny held a finger to his lips. "You know it's true. You work so hard but I have yet to see you have a social life. You don't go on dates, you hardly attend parties and you haven't even had a first kiss, much less a girlfriend. You only get one childhood, Ron. Don't waste it like Percy. You're not Percy."

"Well, actually Ginny, Percy had a girlfriend."

"Okay, it's official. You're worse than Percy and as your favourite person in the world; I cannot stand it any longer. Look, you say you like…her even though I think she's a little too perfect for my taste so why not go ask her out? Win her over? Make a move? The way I see it if it works out, great! If it doesn't, then you just have to survive this year before going overseas and making a fresh start. It's a win-win situation."

Ron contemplated what his sister had just said. While he was a little insulted that Ginny thought he was worse than Percy, he couldn't help but agree. Ron's crush on She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had grown exponentially since he first laid eyes on her and while her string of exes is like a Who's Who of Hogwarts elite, Ron had not been deterred when it came to fantasizing about her. But maybe his sister had a point. It was his last year in Hogwarts after all and despite his cynical nature about love, Ron always wondered what such an experience would be like. Maybe this could be an experiment, Ron rationalised as he pondered on the implications of taking on such a pursuit.

"I'll think about it, Ginny."

"You sure you don't want to come? You know it's cool with Harry right? Aren't you guys friends?" Ginny said with a bemused look on her face.

"More like acquaintances. We never really evolve from roommates."

"Well, if you ever change your mind, you know what to do." Ginny winked as she gave Ron a hug.

"Need me to apparate you there? Or are you going to portkey?" Ron said as he pulled out his wand. While the Ministry has relaxed its rules on underage magic, the Trace was still around. Ginny often asked Ron to apparate her to whenever she wanted to go out.

"Nope. Dean's fetching me on his new broomstick. The git got a Firebolt that he wants to show off. He's picking me from my room."

"Nice. Anyways, here you go, Ginny" Ron said as he removed a small pouch containing a few Sickles and Galleons inside. "You'll need it for tonight in case you want to do some spending."

"Ron, where did you get this?" Ginny asked as she stared blankly at him. "I can't accept this."

"It's okay," Ron replied as he placed the pouch in his sister's hands before giving her a hug. "Mom gave it to me to help buy school supplies for my last term but I already have everything I need. Go have a good time! You know the emergency drills."

"Thank you, Ron," Ginny whispered as she gave her brother a peck on his cheek. "For what it's worth, I think you can do much better than her."

Ron said nothing as Ginny left his room. He went back to his textbook only to fling it aside after ten minutes. Smiling to himself, Ron went underneath his bed to pull out the Hogwarts Yearbook which the school gives to each student after each year. Flipping to her page, Ron could not help but smile as he gently caressed her photo.

"Hey, Neville," Ron said as he closed the door to the compartment. Neville stood up to hug him while dropping his quills on the floor. Ron laughed as he helped Neville pick his stuff up before staring outside at the wizards and witches outside who were waving goodbye to the students entering the train at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Maybe he might get a glimpse of her before she entered the train. Unfortunately, Neville started to converse with Ron which broke his train of thought.

"Don't you have to patrol or do meetings now?" Neville asked as he stuffed his face with a Chocolate Frog while offering one to Ron who refused.

"Nah, Anthony is covering for me since I helped him with his studies. Speaking of studies, there's something I want to show you once we get back to our chambers."

"What is i…. Oh hi, Ginny!" Neville remarked as Ron's younger sister entered the compartment, her eyes blinking with tears. "What's wrong?" he asked as Ginny sat down next to Ron and leaned on his shoulder.

"It's just the git." Ginny snapped as she stared furiously at Neville before softening her expression. "I'm sorry, Neville. Just kind of on edge."

"What happened?" Ron said as he stared out the window, not wanting to look his sister in the eye. It wasn't because he was disinterested but rather Ron knew from experience, his sister had a lot of pride and responded better to someone who would seem detached rather than fuss over her.

"He said she was cute."

"Who?"

"Your fantasy girl." Ginny sneered.

"Really? That's all?"

"Of course that's not all, Ronald! He was a git on our date. Always talking to her rather than me. Honestly, what do you guys see in her?"

"Who's she talking about?" Neville asked curiously. Ginny rolled her eyes at Neville who almost choked on his chocolate as his eyes widened in realization. "Oh, her."

"Five minutes pity party," Ron said as he took out a book to read. Ginny pouted at her older brother who gave a long sigh of frustration. "Fine, ten minutes." Ginny beamed as she continued to lean on her brother's shoulder while twirling her hair.

"What's a pity party?" Neville asked.

"Well, Neville, a pity party is what Ginny and I use whenever we want to rant or just brood in silence at situations we find ourselves either unable to control or is just too meaningless to dwell on for too long. In this case here, Ginny knows that Dean loves her and she loves him as well. Just because he acted a tad insensitively doesn't mean it's the end of the world. We both know she going to go back to the Pack compartment where Dean will apologize profusely and she will forgive him and things will be back to normal."

"You think he loves me?" Ginny asked. The question had seemed to be directed at herself rather than Ron.

"Okay, maybe not love. Fancy you badly, yes. So let him stew in his misery for a while but go talk to him and sort things out. Pity party's over."

"No! You said ten minutes. It's only been two."

"Fine!" Ron replied gruffly as he buried his face in his book. The compartment door slid open. Half expecting to find Dean standing there, Ron was surprised to see two first year students looking sheepishly at the three of them. One was a girl while the other was a boy. Judging by their blonde hair and similar facial expressions, Ron inferred them to be twins.

"Sorry but can we sit with you?" the boy squeaked as the girl held his hand as tightly as she could. "The other compartments are taken."

"No, sod off!" Ginny replied as Ron frowned at her before smiling. "Of course you can. Here, sit next to Neville."

"Thank you." The boy said as he awkwardly sat next to his twin sister who both squeezed next to Neville. "My name is Jack Wendell and this is my sister, Sam."

"Hi Jack, my name is Ronald Weasley. That is Neville Longbottom and this is my very nice although she sometimes forgets sister, Ginny Weasley."

The girl squealed as she beamed at Ginny before yelling at her brother. "I told you! That's Ginny Weasley. She's part of the Pack!"

"So you heard of the Pack?" Ron asked as Ginny now raised her eyebrow at Jack who was blushing furiously.

"Yeah, my brother has a crush on you!" Sam said as she smirked at her twin who now looked embarrassed.

"No! I mean, I do think that she's pretty."

"Oh please, he loves you! He thinks that you're the second prettiest witch he's ever seen."

"Only second?" Ginny said as she pouted mockingly at Jack who now tried to hide his head behind his sister. Neville was roaring with laughter as Ron could not help but snigger at the scene.

"Yes, because the first is…" Sam started to speak but Ginny cut her off.

"Let me guess? Brunette hair, about five foot six, beautiful smile? Sound familiar?" Ginny growled as she poked Ron in his ribs. "Why don't you tell them about her, Ron?"

Ron gave his sister another disapproving frown before relenting. Smiling at Jack and Sam, Ron placed his book down and began to speak.

"So what do you guys want to know about Jamie Lily Potter? Other than that she's Harry's younger sister?" Ron said as his eyes unknowingly lit up at the thought of his crush.

"Wait. Tell us about the Pack first," Jack said eagerly as he leaned closer to listen in. Ron looked at Ginny who smiled at him knowingly before giving him a hug. She gave Neville a playful punch on the arm before leaving to find Dean.

"Before I go on, I have to ask," Ron said as he stared at the two first- years. "How do you know about the Pack?"

"We have an older brother who's a fifth year in Hufflepuff. Hopefully, we get to be in the same house as him." Sam replied while Neville snorted. "First time I heard someone who wants to go into Hufflepuff," Neville said as Ron glared at him.

"Well, back to the Pack then. I suppose you already know this but the Pack is just another name for the Gryffindor Qudditch team. Slytherin has their own version of the Pack but that's another thing. So the Pack consists of five people. You have the king which is Harry Potter…"

"Oh, the handsome one!" Sam said as Jack made a face.

"Err yeah I suppose." Ron grimaced at the thought of his roommate. "He's the leader of the group, captain and the Seeker for the team. Then you have the queen, Hermione Granger, who's the keeper for the team, vice-captain and the first female to become a keeper in almost a century. Those two are like best friends and although the rumours are that they're dating, Neville and I have on good authority that Harry isn't interested in her although I can't say otherwise. Not that he would want to, given that Hermione is the most insufferable person I ever had the pleasure to meet."

"Ron?" Neville remarked as he smirked at his friend. "Focus."

"Yeah okay. Then you have the Beaters of the team, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas, who are our roommates and the closest definition to jocks if you guys want to believe that. Harry, Seamus, and Dean are all roommates with Neville and myself. Then you have Ginny, my sister, whom you already met that plays as one of the Chasers. You had Katie Bell who used to play as one of the Chasers but she graduated last term so I'm guessing they're going to have try-outs to find a new member of the team. Finally, you have Jamie Potter." Ron said as his eyes started to sparkle.

"Every school has a girl like Jamie Potter. You know, the kind of girl whom you won't describe as smoking hot because it paints a very unpleasant and sexualised image of her but rather she's what you call the perfect girl next door. Beautiful face with a simple brunette ponytail, sparkling green eyes and perfect smile with cute dimples on her cheeks…"

"You got it bad, Ron!" Neville laughed as Ron gave him a scowl before continuing.

"No, I don't! Besides the best thing about Jamie is her personality. She's very friendly and has a great outgoing personality. She's humble and extremely kind. Plus, she works really hard in her studies too. Did you know she turned down being a prefect because she wanted to focus on her work?"

"Ron, she's a big flirt!"

"No, Neville, guys flirt with her all the time. It's not her fault." Ron said defensively.

"Mate, I'm telling you she's friendzoning them all."

"And I'm telling you it's not her fault. Speaking of friendzones, Jack and Sam, did you know that.." Ron wanted to continue to speak but Neville cut him off.

"Sorry, guys, but if you want to leave, here's your chance. Ron's sort of our relationship consultant in our group which is kind of ironic seeing that he's never been in one. Better leave before he goes on one of his rants."

"It's okay. We have to go anyways. My sister left something with her brother. Thanks for letting us sit here" Jack said as he took his sister's hand and left.

"Blimey, I didn't know you felt that strongly for Jamie. How long has this been going on?" Neville asked as Ron slouched in his seat.

"Since the fourth year. Ever since the Ball."

"Speaking of the Ball, you do know that we have one this year right? The Christmas Ball?

"Yeah, how can I forget? I was thinking of not going."

"Why not? Why don't you just go and ask Jamie to the Ball?"

"Are you KIDDING? Why would Jamie Potter want to go with me to the ball?"

"What do you have to lose?" Neville replied exasperatedly. "Since it's our last year, why don't we make the most of it?"

"You know, Ginny said the same thing to me. Maybe you both are right. I do spend a tad too much time in my books."

"Only a tad?" Neville said cheekily as Ron threw a Chocolate Frog in his direction. "Okay, okay fine. Hey, wanna play Shoot, Shag, Marry?"

"We haven't played that since we were in the third year, Neville!"

"So what? I'm feeling nostalgic." Neville said as he tapped his forehead to think before smiling wickedly at Ron. "Jamie, Hermione, Ginny! Go!"

"Are you insane?" Ron said as he rolled his eyes at Neville. "Ginny is my sister."

"So shoot her. Spare your family the pain of incest."

"No. Give me someone else."

"Nope. So you shot Ginny. I assume that since you've been obsessing over her, you want to marry Jamie which only leaves you to…" Neville said as he waited for Ron to finish his sentence. Ron stared at him incredulously before looking away.

"No."

"Say it."

"Leave it, Neville. I'm going to read." Ron snapped as he threw himself back into his book while Neville sighed in frustration.

"You know, you once told me that the best way to get to know a girl is to know her best friend. And we all know who Jamie's best friend is." Neville said as he laid down on his seat and closed his eyes for a nap. Ron placed his book down and stared longingly outside the train. As his head grew heavy from listening to Neville's loud snores and the mechanical purring of the train, Ron could not help but wonder if he should indeed get close to Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi to all my readers! Sorry if I'm slow in updating. I promise to have more updates coming in the days to come. This chapter is important in setting up what will be the Ron and Hermione story. Please do not fret if Harry is a little OOC here. I'm basing in on what James Potter would be like and what his son would have turn out to be as well. Furthermore, there is Ron and Hermione interaction here but lots more to come. Do not panic. Thank you so much to everyone who read and enjoy my story so far.**

 **Chapter 2**

"Hey Harry, when are Quidditch practices going to be?" Hermione asked as she stuffed her face with another Sugar Quill.

"For the sixteen thousandth time, I don't have the schedule yet Hermione. McGonagall going to give it to us next week." Harry said exasperatedly as he fumbled through his books.

"You got to chill, Hermione. We're going to win back the Cup this year." Jamie said as she smiled at her best friend. Hermione sighed as she flicked another paper pellet in the direction of Seamus who stuck his tongue out in response. "Yeah, if Finnigan here had just aimed the bludger at Malfoy instead of me, we could have won."

"Give it a rest, Granger." Seamus retorted as he flashed her a rude gesture. "I was aiming for the ferret but he dodged. Although if you keep harping on it, I might be tempted to do it again."

"Oh screw you!" Hermione said as she blew a strand of hair off her head. "Where's Dean and Ginny?" she asked as she stared at the two empty seats next to Seamus.

"Probably making out somewhere. The couple had a problem in Paradise." Seamus sniggered as he winked at Jamie who started to blush.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he stared at his sister who just shook her head.

"Well…" Seamus started but Jamie cut him off. "Leave it, Seamus."

"No, hang on. What happened?"

"Well, you see…" Hermione chimed in while smirking at Jamie. "Apparently, our friend Dean drank way too much Firewhisky and told your sister that he thinks she's the hottest thing to have entered Hogwarts. Said if Jamie here had a kissing booth and started charging one galleon for a kiss, you guys would be rolling in sweet dough."

"What?!" Harry said with a tinge of annoyance. "But… Dean… is with Ginny!"

"Look, Harry, let's face it," Hermione replied. "As long as your sister is single, every single guy in Hogwarts will be vying for her attention. Heck, I bet even Snape is checking you out since he likes giving you detentions so often."

"HERMIONE!" Jamie said as she looked away, embarrassed. "I'm not that kind of girl."

"Maybe not but it's not fair to us regular chicks. You get guys like Cedric Diggory and Roger Davies while the rest of us are stuck with the leftovers."

"Excuse me, but which one of us scored with an international Quidditch player?"

"Krum and I ended things like months ago."

"I didn't know you guys broke up," Harry whispered to Hermione as he took her hand with his. Hermione blushed furiously while Jamie gave her a smile and a wink. Hermione knew that everyone in Hogwarts referred to Harry and her as the Power Couple even though they haven't actually dated. Yet Jamie knew how much her best friend was falling for her brother. It had started in the sixth year when Hermione lost it after seeing Harry and Cho Chang snog inside a classroom. When Jamie pointed out to Hermione that the only reason she might be feeling angry towards Harry was that she had feelings for him, Hermione had started yelling at her as well.

" _That can't be it!" Hermione yelled as she stuffed her teary face into her pillow. Jamie sighed in frustration._

" _Stop being a prat, Hermione. We've been at it for two years. You even broke up with Krum because he was jealous of Harry and you know what? He had a right to be. You never cared what Krum thought about how you look or who you spoke to or what you did but when it's my git of a brother, you go overboard in expressing yourself."_

" _Well, even if that's true, what chance do I have now that Harry is with her?"_

" _Oh please, Hermione," Jamie said as she flung herself onto her bed. "I told you already. Harry's been complaining to me about how Cho keeps talking about Cedric. Don't know why she does though. My ex is nothing but hype."_

" _So what if she's always talking about him?"_

" _Merlin! Hermione, were you always this daft? Remember how you would always talk about Harry every time you went with Krum? And not just best friend stuff but you talked about Harry ALL THE TIME. And we all know what happened next."_

" _Wait." Hermione wiped her eyes as she turned to face Jamie. "Cho likes Cedric?"_

" _Probably just a tiny bit less of how much you fancy my brother." Jamie smiled as Hermione turned scarlet._

" _Besides, Hermione, you guys are best friends. You're always there for each other and quite frankly after all the rumours, its time you two just get together. If there was like an author for your love story, she would put the two of you together. It's cliché but that's how it is. And then we can be sisters-in –law!"_

"Yeah, it's no big deal." Hermione smiled as she gripped Harry's hand tighter. She could not help but be moved by those sharp green eyes and raven hair. She couldn't decide whether she preferred Harry with glasses or without. Either way, Hermione knew she was falling badly in love. Maybe she should invite him to Hogsmeade, just the two of them. Just an outing with two best friends. Grab a Butterbeer or two. Hermione was about to suggest the idea when the compartment doors slid open.

"Well, looks like the lovebirds are back!" Seamus sniggered as Dean smacked him on the head. Both he and Ginny look dishevelled with Dean sporting a wide grin and Ginny looking flushed. "So what do you guys use for protection this time? Muggle means or magic?"

"Shut up Seamus!" Dean and Ginny said at the same time while glaring daggers at the other three who had started laughing out loud.

"So Ginny, does your big brother know you're no longer a you-know-what?" Seamus said while he winked at Ginny who threw a book towards his head.

"No, he doesn't. And no one tells him either or else I'm hexing them bad."

"Honestly, would Ron mind? He seems pretty understanding for a big brother." Jamie said while glaring at Harry who snorted loudly before pulling his hand away from Hermione.

"Yeah, well maybe if Ron had to go through what I go through, that is, having a sister who the entire male population at Hogwarts is wanking off too every night, maybe he might think differently. Even these clowns (Harry points to Seamus and Dean) had a thing for you."

"Not me, mate!" Dean said while staring at his girlfriend who smirked at him. "I only have eyes for Ginny."

"Well, Jamie, like your brother said. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, an ear to talk to or even a guy to shag and be that one mistake before you find true love, I'm your wizard." Seamus said as Jamie flashed him a rude hand gesture but not before Harry threw another book towards him.

"You know," Jamie said as she leaned back in her seat. "I've been going after gits and prats like Davies and Diggory while being swarmed by the more desperate types like Finnigan over here…" she said while pointing at Seamus who did his best mock expression of looking hurt. "… Maybe I should date someone like Ron. Would be nice for a change."

Hermione snorted while the other three boys in the compartment started laughing though Dean stopped as soon as he saw Ginny glaring at him before turning her glare towards Hermione.

"Something wrong with my brother, Granger?"

"How about him being an insufferable know-it-all who answers every question that comes his way?"

"As opposed to a bimbo who wouldn't know a Quaffle from a Bludger until one hits her?"

"Look, Ginny. I don't want to fight with you." Hermione said as she folded her arms. "I and your brother have been at war since Merlin knows when."

"Yeah, why is that anyways? Weren't you both friends in the first year?" Harry said.

"Not really. More like acquaintances. But he just pisses me off so much you know? Reports me every time I'm outside after curfew, docking points whenever he feels like it and always has this stupid smug expression on his face."

"You have a smug expression on your face!" Ginny retorted as Dean held her back.

"Why don't I tell your brother what you and Dean did over the summer? See if you're still his favourite sibling after that?"

"HOW DARE YOU… DEAN! LET GO OFF ME…"

"Guys, enough!" Harry yelled as the other four looked on. "Look, I get things are a little out of hand here so firstly, Hermione and Ginny, apologize to each other. Do it or else I start having trainings on Saturdays!"

Hermione and Ginny grumbled before nodding to each other and shaking hands.

"Now, Ron is off limits this year. This is our final year and we need to pass our NEWTs. Dean, Seamus and I need Ron to be on his game whenever he helps us with homework and whenever we get a chance to study with him. Jamie, although I really can't see it happening, but you aren't allowed to be near Ron."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Fine! Just don't make him distracted."

"That's going to be hard mate, seeing that your sister makes every guy distracted," Seamus said while Dean sniggered earning a punch to his stomach by Ginny.

"Guys, I'm serious about this. In fact, I'm thinking of making Ron part of the Pack." Harry said as his words drew groans from Seamus and Hermione.

"You can't be serious!" Hermione said as she shook her head.

"Normally, I wouldn't do this but I agree with Hermione," Ginny said earning gasps from everyone in the compartment. "He's my older brother and I don't want him to be part of this just because you guys want to use him for your studies."

"Ginny, it's going to be a two way street. Ron helps us out with our studies and we help him with his social standing. Think of all the bullies who take the mickey out of him because of who he is. Once he's in, he would be untouchable." Harry said as Ginny shook her head.

"No. I mean it, Potter."

"Okay, how about this?" Jamie spoke after staring at her brother who looked like he was ready to burst. "Our dad works at the Ministry and he as well as Lupin does have quite a considerable amount of influence. You said that Ron got accepted for an internship? Well, if Harry and I put a good word in with our dad, Ron would not only be guaranteed a job but he would rise higher than any newbie that ever came into the Ministry. How about it, Ginny? I need help with my studies as well. I got an Exceeding Expectations for Potions. Ron could turn that into an Outstanding."

"I don't know about this…." Ginny said as she tried to comprehend the possible benefits of her brother joining the group.

"Don't worry, Ginny. I look out for my future brother-in-law." Dean said as Seamus and Harry smirked at him. Ginny threw her arms in the air. "Fuck it, I'm in. I'll be watching you all as well. Especially you Hermione." Ginny said as she placed her hand in the middle while glaring at Hermione. Dean placed his hand on top of Ginny's, followed by Seamus, Jamie, and Harry. All five of them were staring at Hermione who sighed in frustration before putting her hand over Harry's.

"I still think this is a bad idea," Hermione said.

"Who knows, Hermione... Maybe you might even fall for him." Seamus laughed.

"Ewww! Ron?! Please."

"Watch it, Granger," Ginny said icily.

…

"Now, class, as you all know that this is your final year at Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall said as she scanned the students in her class. "That being said, your studies must be your number one priority this year. I cannot stress how important it is that you take your studies seriously. While some of you have made me very proud, there are a few that I know will need extra attention. That being said, Dumbledore has requested that all seven-years are to report to their Head of House at the end of dinner tonight. Now, shall we begin?"

Ron took out his Quick Quotes Quill while straightening out his parchment. Next, to him, Neville looked positively flustered as he rummaged through his bag to find his Transfiguration textbook. At the back of the class, Ron spied Harry, Dean, Seamus, and Hermione all talking furiously amongst themselves while Hermione glared at him. Shaking his head, he turned to face his professor once more.

"Ahem, if you four at the back would like to join us, I would very much like to get started," McGonagall said icily as she glared at the Pack who had now quietened down. "Now can anyone tell me, are there limits to Transfiguration?"

Almost on cue, everyone stared at Ron who raised his hand in the air. "Yes, Professor. There are five Principal Exceptions to Gemp's Law on Elemental Transfiguration."

"Very good, Mr. Weasley. Ten points to Gryffindor. Mr. Weasley, can you elaborate on one of the five exceptions?"

"Yes, Professor. Food is the first exception to Gemp's Law. It is impossible to make good food out of nothing. You can summon it if you know where it is, you can transform it and you can increase the quantity of whichever food you have. This was first discovered in the early seventeenth century by Octavius Gemp who…"

"That would be all, Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall said as she beamed with pride at her favourite student. "I hope many of you can take a page out of Mr. Weasley's book. Now I want you all in groups of six. Let's see how many of you can successfully turn these plates into pancakes." Professor McGonagall said as she summoned plates in front of each student. Before Ron could say anything to Neville, he felt a strong hand grip him from behind.

"Hey mate, mind if we join you?" Harry said as he sat next to Ron. Neville sighed as Seamus and Dean both nodded their heads to ask him to move but not before Ron grabbed his arm. "Only if it's okay with Neville. He sits next to me, of course."

"Of course! Oei you gits! Go drag those chairs and sit in front of us." Harry said as he glared at his two male best friends who grumbled before dragging chairs to put in front of Ron. Hermione, on the other hand, sat quietly next to Harry.

"Well, have you guys read the first chapter yet?" Ron asked as the others shook their heads. Hermione, however, had other ideas.

"Nope, because we all have lives." Harry groaned as Dean and Seamus smirked at each other. Ron and Hermione, over the years, have constantly argued. This was to be yet another bickering session between the two.

"Well, that may be the case but then again, not all of us will have jobs. Some will have to settle for just being mistresses to famous Bulgarian seekers."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione said as she glared daggers at Ron who looked annoyed.

"I can't explain everything to you, Hermione, even though you always need someone to."

"As opposed to jumping up and down while sucking up to Professor McGonagall? Oh, look at me teacher, I know the answer! I'm so smart!" Hermione said while she did a poor imitation of Ron.

"Wow, that was good," Ron said sarcastically as he clapped his hands slow. "How about I do an impression of you? Duhhhh this is Hermione duhhhhh do you want chips with that duhhhhh."

"Guys…" Harry said as he stared at Hermione and Ron who were both looking like they wanted to kill each other.

"God, you're such a wanker, Ron! No wonder you don't have any friends."

"Excuse me, I'm his friend," Neville said timidly.

"Alright, that's it. Do you want my help? She can't stay!" Ron growled as Harry glowered at Hermione before turning to Ron. "Look, don't be too hasty mate. I make sure she keeps quiet."

"Why don't you just transfigure yourself a new friend, Weasley? Maybe a girl while you're at it. You could use some action."

"You could use less. Tell me, do any of your boys have to actually do anything to get you? Or is it because you're too slow to understand anything that you're always impressed by any guy who can string more than two sentences?"

"Pussy!"

"Bitch!"

"MR WEASLEY AND MS GRANGER!" Professor McGonagall screamed while addressing the group after sneaking up from behind. " I WILL NOT TOLERATE THE USE OF SUCH LANGUAGE IN MY CLASS. Thirty points from Gryffindor!"

"Sorry, Professor McGonagall," Ron said as he looked down in shame. Hermione, on the other hand, raised her eyebrow for which Professor McGonagall told her that she needed to see her after class. The group continued working in silence until the bell for her next period rang. Hermione blushed as Harry gave her a comforting pat on the back as he strode out of the classroom together with Dean and Seamus.

"Come to the front, Hermione." Professor McGonagall said as she raised her eyebrow at Hermione who had been staring at Harry walking out of class.

"Professor, it's not my fault! Ron started it and …." Hermione shut her mouth when Professor McGonagall raised her hand to interrupt her.

"As interesting as that conversation may go, there is another more pertinent issue. Now, as I said at the start of class, that your exams are the most important thing in your seventh year. That being said, I am hereby taking you off the Quidditch team."

"WHAT? WHY?!"

"Your grades have been slipping and you barely made it into your final year. As much as I would love to see us hold that Quidditch Cup again, your future is more important to me, Hermione."

"But this is our year! Please, you have to give me a chance. I can pull up my grades. I do anything please."

"Well, the Headmaster did want to talk to you all about this after dinner tonight but I suppose there is another way. You would need a tutor. Someone to mentor you. Make sure you do your work."

"There is! Jamie's grades aren't that bad. She can tutor me!"

"Not a chance, Miss Granger. I know she's your best friend which means you would have considerable influence over her. I would have suggested Mr. Weasley but seeing your relationship with him, I doubt he would consider it."

"I can find someone else. I will try. Please don't take me off the team."

"Very well, Miss Granger. You have until tomorrow. Good luck."

…

"Ron! Come join us!" Harry yelled as he took a swig of Firewhiskey that he had smuggled into the tower. Ron could only shake his head at the sight before him. He had just returned back to his dormitory from a Prefect's meeting. Harry, Seamus, Neville, and Hermione all sat in a circle on a picnic mat in the middle of the dorm with a pack of Exploding Snap cards. Ginny had removed herself from Dean's arms to go hug her brother. Ron smiled and returned his sister's hug while glaring at Dean who looked sheepish on his bed.

"You guys know that drinking is not allowed here, don't you?" Ron said exasperatedly. He knew his remarks would fall on deaf ears. The Pack had always gathered in his dorm on numerous occasions. Luckily, Ron was able to cast a Silencing Charm on his bed while being able to be at peace behind the safety of the curtains of his four poster bed. However, as he turned to his bed, Ron gulped as he saw Jamie Potter lying down while going through one of his books.

"OH! Sorry, Ron, I wanted to see what you were reading. Hermione beat me in chess again and I can't stand her gloating all over me." Jamie said as she got up from his bed. "That's cos you suck!" Hermione replied while leaning against Harry.

"It's…okay. You can…err…borrow it if you want." Ron said, fumbling at his words while blushing furiously. Hermione stared at him curiously.

"It's okay," Jamie said while smiling at him and giving him back his book. Ron felt a tinge of excitement shooting all over his body as her delicate fingers caressed his thumb when he reached for it. "An American No Maj by Walter White. Sounds interesting."

"Yeah, I'm trying to read up on America's take on wizards living there. It would help when I go for my internship."

"I heard about that from your sister. Great job on that by the way! Congratulations." Jamie said as she flashed another smile at him, causing Ron to nearly buckle from his knees growing weak.

"Thanks. What about you? Where are you going after Hogwarts?"

"I don't know. Maybe a career in Quidditch? Oh wait, you don't watch us play do you?"

"Actually, I do. I come to see Ginny play."

"Oh, just Ginny? What about me?" Jamie said as she pouted. Ron turned away, embarrassed at what he just said before Jamie gave a giggle and smacked him on his hand. "I'm just kidding, Ron. You need to lighten up. Live a little."

"So I've been told," Ron said as he turned to glare at Hermione. Surprisingly, Hermione didn't glare back but had a rather quizzical look on her face.

"I think you should. You only get one chance at being a kid. This is your last year at Hogwarts after all. Why don't you come to try outs? We do need a new Chaser."

"Err… no thanks. I suck at Quidditch."

"Well, you never know until you try. Roger was hopeless during try-outs for Ravenclaw but then on his first game, he scored a hundred points."

"Maybe he had it in him the whole time. Speaking about Davies, I'm sorry you guys didn't work out."

Jamie smiled at him while motioning for Ron to sit next to her. Ron's ears started to turn red as he awkwardly made his way to sit next to her while trying his best to not let any part of his body come into contact with Jamie. Jamie leaned in to whisper to him.

"That's very sweet of you. But it's okay. He and I weren't meant for each other. Honestly, I doubt I ever find someone who's right for me."

"Yeah, you will. You're amazing and beautiful." Ron replied while trying furiously to tell his skin to go back to its normal light colour.

"Wow, you have a way with words don't you Weasley?" Jamie said as she smirked at him. "Listen, Ron, I was wondering…"

"Sorry but I need to talk to Ron!" Hermione butted in as she grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him off the bed. Ron wanted to reply in indignation but seeing Jamie get off the bed and sit on the picnic mat, he sighed before allowing himself to be dragged to the common room by Hermione Granger. Pulling himself out of her grip once they descended the stairs, Ron looked positively angry with Hermione, who was now sporting a cheeky grin, for interrupting his intimate moment with Jamie.

"What the hell is your problem, Hermione?!"

"Well other than the fact you were about to hit on my best friend, there is one I need to talk to you about."

"I WAS NOT ABOUT TO HIT ON HER," Ron yelled as Hermione shook his her head at him. "We were just talking."

"Yeah right! Please, Weasley, I've seen how guys try to hit on her. Not to mention that they turned into idiots around her."

"I am not an idiot."

"No, you're not. But you are interested in Jamie."

"I am not!"

"Don't lie to me. I can tell when a guy likes Jamie okay? And if you agree with a proposition that I have, I can help you get her."

"What?" Ron said as he stared dumbfounded at Hermione who just shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, maybe not get her as in get her to be your girlfriend. But I can get you to be her date for the ball. You can take things from there." Hermione said as she stared into Ron's blue eyes. She never noticed how sparkling his eyes were before. Shaking her head, she looked away as Ron began to process what he just heard.

"Okay, Hermione. What's the proposition?" Ron asked.

"Simple. Professor McGonagall told me that I'm off the team unless I can find someone who can tutor me in my studies. She wanted you to do it of course but you would have to agree to it. I propose we call a truce here. I won't make fun of you anymore while you tutor me in my studies. In addition, I would…how would I put it...help you get the girl of your dreams who happen to be my best friend. Do we have a deal?" Hermione said as she extended her hand for Ron to shake. Ron stared at it before laughing to himself.

"You expect me to believe that you would do something like that for me? You hate me, Hermione!"

"I don't hate you! I just find you extremely annoying."

"Well, same goes for me!"

"Look! We've been at each other's throats since the first year. We used to be friends at one time, didn't we?"

Ron said nothing as he stared at Hermione with a blank expression on his face.

"Look, Ron. As of right now, there are probably fifty if not more guys all wanting a chance with Jamie. At dinner just now, both Colin Creevey and Justin Finch-Fletchey came up to her and started to chat her up. Guys are all lining up but you're going to have an advantage in your corner. Her best friend will not only give her your approval but she's gonna put in a good word for you. Neville said you're some kind of love expert right? Dean, Seamus, and Harry all come up to you for advice. How important is a girl's best friend to influencing her to fall for the right guy?"

Ron sighed. Hermione did have a point there. Ron thought of the implications. This was his last year in Hogwarts. He had spent the last six years studying in the library while focusing on his studies. Perhaps it would be good to try mixing up his social life. He needed help with that though and even though he couldn't stand her, Hermione might be the key to him getting a date with Jamie Potter after all these years.

"Fine. On one condition, whatever I tell you to do, you do it. No arguments."

"Same goes for you too. We got a lot to work on, starting with your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"It's too long. Anyways, we better get back to the room."

Ron nodded as he walked past Hermione up the stairs. As Hermione's head flew to thoughts of Quidditch and Harry, she could not help but frown at the image of Ron and Jamie talking on his bed. _Must be a best friend thing_ Hermione thought to herself as she ascended up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, thank you so much for the reviews! I appreciate each and every one of you so much.**

 **Firstly, I want to address the idea of pairings in my story. My story will be Ron/Hermione. However, just like any good love story, they won't get there straight away. In fact, there will be many obstacles that both characters will have to overcome. My reason for not putting the pairing first is because just like the show, How I Met Your Mother, I didn't know how my characters would develop. Anyone who writes will tell you that sometimes characters tend to develop on their own. Of course, we do have a say in how we steer them to a particular direction but you never know. Just like in HIMYM, (SPOILER IF YOU ARE WATCHING, DO NOT READ!)**

 **Barney and Robin were perfect for each other after years of character development only to have it torn up in the finale just because of an ending that was filmed nine years prior. That being said, while I can pretty much guarantee Ron and Hermione, I can't say very much about Hinny.**

 **Secondly, Ron and Hermione are going to be dealing with many issues of teenage angst which is what normal teens go through when they're not being hunted by Dark Lords. Thus, again, their characters would be OOC and you might not agree with some of the stuff being said. It's just an opinion so don't treat it as fact. Just remember, I love all my readers unless you're Dolores Umbridge in which case, I must not tell lies.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Mr. Weasley, are you sure about this?" Professor McGonagall said as she pursed her thin lips together while shaking her head. She had summoned Ronald to her office once Hermione had informed her of Ronald tutoring her.

"I'm sure about this, Professor McGonagall. Hermione may be tough to work with but I welcome the challenge." Ron replied as he shifted his seat.

"Be it as it may, I want you to understand that you need to take this very seriously. In spite of your tumultuous relationship with Miss Granger, I need you to focus and help her as much as you can. I will, of course, not hold you responsible for her grades but you must not let any petty differences come between you too. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall"

"Good." Professor McGonagall replied as she waved a wand. A parchment flew out from her file cabinet and landed on her desk. On it, Ron could see a list of Prefects from each of the houses. He was surprised to see that there was a space next to his name.

"Professor McGonagall, where's Timothy name? Isn't he the second Prefect for Gryffindor?"

"I can see that your powers of observation are still very keen, Mr. Weasley. Mr. Littlefoot is no longer at Hogwarts. Last night, we received an OWL that his father had sent regarding a job transfer to Drumstrang. Headmaster Karkaroff of Drumstrang has hired Timothy's father as a professor and he wished to enrol his son for his last two years over at Drumstrang. Mr. Timothy has already left this morning. So as you can see, I have a vacancy."

"I see. Who would be my new partner, Professor McGonagall?"

"Well, I have been thinking about it. Ever since Headmaster Dumbledore decided to do away with gender specifications and allowed us to choose whomever we wanted to as prefects, my job has been easier although I do try my best to give it to one girl and one boy. My first choice was naturally Mr. Potter but seeing as he is my Qudditch Captain, I doubt if he hasn't already had enough on his plate. I was going to suggest your sister, Ginny, but I am concerned if I'm showing favouritism towards a particular family. After all, Bill, Charlie, and Percy were all prefects with two being Head Boys. With Ginny, that makes five. If it weren't for Fred and George, all the Weasley children might have ended up being prefects." Professor McGonagall said as she chuckled. "I can't believe I'm actually thankful for Fred and George."

"Well, I believe my sister is the most qualified Gryffindor to become a prefect. Not to mention, being a girl, it would also seem fair gender-wise."

"I agree, Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall replied with a curious smile. "However, I have decided that Hermione Granger will be our new prefect instead."

"WHAT? WHY!"

"Because you have convinced me, Mr. Weasley. I was going to name Ginny as prefect until you told me that you were comfortable tutoring Miss Granger. Since you both are going to be spending more time together, why not be useful to me? As Prefects, you would be allowed to stay past curfew and once your patrols are done, you can use the Library to tutor her. Besides, giving Miss Granger authority and with you supervising her, she might just surprise us both."

"Forgive me Professor, but this is Hermione Granger we are talking about. She's constantly breaking the rules, flaunting it in my face. Surely she's not capable to take on such a huge responsibility?"

"You never know, Mr. Weasley. Sometimes it is the people we least expect it who surprise us the most. Miss Granger is a good person despite her many flaws and I believe with such an appointment, she might just flourish. Furthermore, if she does do badly in her grades, a resume with a Hogwarts Prefect position might just help her later in life. My decision is final, Mr. Weasley. You can have the honour of informing her as well as briefing her on the expectations of being a Prefect." Professor McGonagall said as she handed a Prefect's badge to Ron who accepted it grouchily.

"Don't be so glum, Ronald. I know it might not seem fair…"

"It is unfair! I worked really hard on my conduct and my grades to become Prefect material and Hermione comes along and just gets to be one because my partner decided to go to Drumstrang." Ron replied indignantly, no longer caring if he sounded respectful.

"True. But life is unfair, Ronald. Why don't you take this as a challenge? You're going to be working in the Ministry one day and office politics can be quite a serious problem for you. You'll be working with people who would insult you, make your life unbearable and might get promoted ahead of you despite doing less. Take Hermione as a test. If you can put up with her, you can handle anyone out there and I will add this to your testimonial. Do you think you can handle this?" Professor McGonagall asked as she smiled at Ron. Ron sighed in frustration and nodded before leaving her office.

Despite Professor McGonagall's comforting words, Ron still felt resentment towards Hermione. He had worked really hard to earn his badge while Hermione had done nothing to achieve it. Heck, even Seamus deserved it more. Walking towards the Great Hall where most of the students were having their lunch, Ron spied the Pack sitting in their usual spot at the head of the long Gryffindor table. He frowned as he saw Michael Corner trying to squeeze next to Jamie. Hermione noticed him walking over and quickly got up to shove Michael away from Jamie who the latter was seemingly grateful. Dean and Ginny were nowhere in sight. Before Ron could comprehend more on the matter, he could not help but blush furiously as Jamie spotted him in the distance and waved him to come over.

"Hi, Ron!" Jamie said while smiling at him, making Ron's ears turned a bright red.

"Hi, Jamie…Hermione, Harry, Seamus." Ron said as both the boys nodded at him. Hermione, however, had gone back to her fourth helping of Treacle tarts. "Don't you ever stop eating, Hermione? " Ron said with a look of disgust.

Hermione grimaced at him while continuing to chew. "What?! I'm hungry. Geez, Weasley."

"Sorry about Hermione," Jamie said as she motioned for Ron to sit next to her. "Although I am jealous. Girl eats like a pig and yet still has one heck of a body." Jamie joked as Hermione kicked her playfully under the table. "Anyways, do any of you see Timothy today?"

Harry snorted loudly. "You mean your stalker? Nope. Haven't seen him."

"Stalker?" Ron asked. Despite being prefects together, he and Timothy weren't close. They hardly spoke while they patrolled and only communicated when necessary.

"Yeah, he used to stalk my sister over here. He even tried to give her detention once with only the two of them. If you ask me, he just wanted some quality time with you." Harry replied disgustedly while glaring at his sister who shook her head at him.

"Didn't know that," Ron said. "But you don't have to worry about it anymore. He's transferred to Drumstrang."

"Drumstrang? You mean that place that teaches Dark Arts?" Seamus whispered as Ron nodded his head. There were many rumours about Drumstrang. Headed by the mysterious Headmaster Igor Karkaroff, Drumstrang was a place infamous for its graduates; many of whom became masters in the dark arts after they left.

"Maybe he's going there to learn how to make Jamie fall in love with him," Seamus exclaimed.

"Well, then I might actually have to go along with my threat of breaking every bone in his body," Harry growled as Jamie rolled her eyes. "Honestly, big brother. You got to stop being so overprotective."

"I can't help if I'm protective of my little sister, right Weasley?" Harry said while he smirked at Jamie. Ron said nothing but instead started to look around. "Speaking of sisters, none of you have seen Ginny by any chance?"

"Nah mate, she and Dean are inside the Room of…OUCH!" Seamus cried as Harry hit him in the ribs while Hermione and Jamie glared at him. Luckily, Ron had not seemed to notice but instead fiddled with a golden badge in his hands.

"Hermione, we meet tonight at eight thirty. I see you in the Gryffindor corridor."

"Wait, aren't we supposed to start next week? Why do I have to meet you tonight?"

"Because…" Ron groaned as he tossed the badge onto the table. "With Timothy gone, Professor McGonagall has appointed you as Prefect."

This drew a multitude of reactions. Harry almost choked on his roast beef as he gasped loudly. Seamus started to yell and jump around while telling Hermione of how many rules they could now break because she was a Prefect. Jamie started laughing loudly at the thought of her best friend having to be part of Hogwarts's disciplinary system while Ron could not stop sighing at the thought that Professor McGonagall might just be losing it after all. Hermione, on the other hand, had frozen in her seat with a stunned look on her face.

"But… but…I can't…really… Prefect?" Hermione whispered as she fumbled with the gold badge.

"You know what this means right? You are allowed to give or take points away! Quick, take fifty points from Ravenclaw for being smug, prissy gits! I want to see it work." Seamus said as he got up to run to the Entrance Hall where the four hourglasses were kept.

"You can't take points off other houses, Seamus!" Ron snapped irritably. "Not to mention, Hermione, there are expectations on the way Prefects are supposed to behave. You can't just take points all willy nilly –"

"So you're saying I don't have it in me do be a Prefect?" Hermione snapped back while glowering at Ron.

"Honestly? No. I think Professor McGonagall made an error here."

"Well, too bad because whatever you may think, I am a Prefect now. This means I can give and take points. That being said, I give myself ten points for having to put up with you, Ron!"

"You can't give points! Only Hogwarts faculty can give points!"

"Fine, five points from Gryffindor for you annoying me!"

"You can't deduct points because of me. I am a Prefect as well!"

"God, Hermione." Seamus laughed as Harry joined in. "You suck at this."

"Five points from Gryffindor because you just pissed me off, Finnigan," Hermione said smugly as Ron looked appalled at what she just did.

"You…you…god, anyone, _anyone_ , would have been a better choice than you." Ron shouted as he stomped off out of the Great Hall with Hermione flashing a rude hand gesture as he left.

"Hate to say it, Hermione," Jamie said to her best friend. "But I have to agree with Ron there."

…

"Hey, Ron."

Ron looked up from his book of Ancient Runes. Michael Corner was sitting across from him. Despite Ron trying his best to isolate himself in the corner of the library, he always seemed to be disturbed by someone. From students who wanted to ask him questions about homework to blokes who want to ask him for advice about their love lives, Ron always found this to be a little annoying even though he didn't mind helping people. Trying his best to muster a smile, Ron looked at Michael who seemed to be staring at him curiously.

"Can I help you, Michael?"

"Err yeah… listen. There are rumours going around that you're now part of the Pack. Is that true?"

"Don't believe everything you hear. I'm not part of the Pack."

"Oh, that's too bad. Because I wanted to ask you about…err…never mind." Michael said as he fidgeted in his seat.

"Look, Michael, why don't you just come out and say it?"

"Okay, remember all the times I told you about the girl that I kind of fancy?"

"Kind of? You're obsessed with her."

"Yeah, well, I want to tell you who she is?"

"Why?" Ron looked dumbfounded. One of Ron's rules when it comes to blokes asking for advice about relationships was that he never wanted to know who the girl was. In the beginning, he did ask but ever since some of them revealed it to be Ginny, Ron felt that in order to be objective, he could not know about the girl unless the person chooses to reveal that information. Despite this, Ron always had an inkling as to who the girl or guy was. In this case, it was obvious.

"Cause if what people say is true, you're kind of close to her," Michael whispered as he leaned closer to Ron.

"It's Hermione, isn't it?"

"Wait, how did you know?"

"Michael, it's like worst-kept secret in the whole of Hogwarts. You're always trailing after her. Doing her homework for her even though I think it's cheating."

"You're not going to deduct points, are you Ron?" Michael asked, worriedly.

"No, of course not. I just feel you need to let her go. Didn't I tell you to let her go?" Ron reassured Michael who looked sheepish.

"I tried. I really did. But she's just… so perfect."

"You're deluded, Michael. Wait, does that mean, when you told me how you almost hit her boyfriend, you actually tried to go toe to toe with Victor Krum?"

"Not really. I mean when she started dating the prat, I just sort of tried to be happy for her. But it just failed miserably. So I tried to use the guilt approach that you told me off for again. Like, guilt her into thinking that she chose Krum over me. But I failed at that too. She picked the guy."

"Merlin, Michael! What were you thinking?" Ron said as he slapped his hand on his forehead.

"It got so bad that I was kept down a grade. Parents weren't too happy with that."

"Wait, what? You're still in the sixth year?"

"Didn't you notice how I wasn't in your classes? Or that I wasn't in any of the exams?"

"When did this happen?"

"Well, in January, Flitwick recommended that I repeat my sixth year because he said that with my grades and charmwork, it would be bad for the house's reputation and it would help me prepare for my NEWTs better. I agreed. Just my luck, Hermione splits from Krum in Feb and we became good friends again."

"Merlin, I'm sorry. If you want, I could pass you my notes."

"No, it's okay. Just don't tell Hermione."

"Wait, why doesn't Hermione know about this? Isn't she your friend?"

"Yeah, but I don't want her to worry. She's got enough on her plate with Quidditch responsibilities and being the new Gryffindor Prefect."

Ron sighed as the memory of what occurred at lunch came rushing back. "That reminds me, I have to meet her soon for patrol."

"Okay, but can you do me a favour, Ron?"

"What's that?"

"Could you find out if she likes anyone? Or what she thinks of me?"

Ron groaned in frustration. "Michael! No offence to Hermione…okay maybe a little…but I think you can do better. Didn't you tell me about that Hufflepuff girl that used to have a crush on you? Why not give her a chance? You need to stay away from Hermione."

"Mate, I would if I could. Every time I take your advice and try to stay away by avoiding her and not talking to her, she always finds a way to talk to me. Once she does, I can't help it, mate. It's Hermione freaking Granger! How can anyone resist her?"

"Watch me," Ron said as he collected his books, annoyed that Michael kept talking about Hermione. For some strange reason, it bothered him to think of the two together. Not wanting to be late, Ron muffled an apology to Michael as he ran to the corridor.

….

"I'm sorry! Got caught up!" Hermione yelled as Ron stood tapping his feet, furious at Hermione. "It's nine o'clock, Granger! Where have you been?!" he yelled.

"Well, if you must know, Harry and I were outside practising our flying. We were done by eight but I needed to shower and do my hair. Some of us care what our hair looks like." Hermione replied huffily as she glared at Ron.

"It's the night, Hermione. Everyone should be in bed soon! There's no one who will even see it!" Ron retorted, flabbergasted at what Hermione just said.

"Well, you're seeing it. I want to look good for you." Hermione replied coyly as she strolled past him down the corridor.

"Oi, where you going?" Ron yelled, chasing after her.

"To the kitchens. I'm hungry!" Hermione replied as she walked down the stairs. Her athletic build allowed her to move faster than Ron though his long legs were allowing him to catch up with her.

"Can you think of anything else but food? And taking food after meal times is against school policy!" Ron said as he grabbed her wrist.

"Look, Ron, I'm hungry and I just found out today that I'm a Prefect. So how about this? You let me get some food and I promise I listen to everything you have to say and do whatever you tell me to do." Hermione replied as she stood her ground, refusing to budge. Weighing the benefits of having a quiet and attentive Hermione compared to a grouchy and overbearing one, Ron sighed as he let go of her hand and followed her to the kitchens.

….

"You want some of the pudding?" Hermione asked as she held out pudding cup in her hand.

"No thanks. Now, are you listening? As there are four houses, we are only allowed to patrol within our designated sections." Ron said as he continued to explain.

"Look, you've said everything like thrice now. Can we get to the part where I can assign detentions?" Hermione said as she smacked her hands together with glee.

"Technically, we are allowed to give detentions to members of our house but I would strongly not advise it."

"Strongly not advise it?! You gave me detention last year!"

"You were found in the Owlery making out with Viktor Krum! And when I asked you to leave, you tried to hit me!"

"Which I apologised for. Get off your high horse, Ron."

"My high horse? What about yours?"

"God, sometimes I can't stand you, Weasley!"

"The feeling is mutual, Granger!"

Ron walked away angrily while Hermione muttered curse words behind his back. For a good ten minutes, they walked in silence, each not wanting to back down. After a while, Ron realized just how pointless this all was. McGonagall did tell him to try to make it work. Taking deep long breaths, Ron stopped to turn around to face Hermione.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Hermione replied, not wanting to believe that Ron had cracked first.

"I'm sorry. This is your first day being a Prefect. I shouldn't be so tough on you."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

They continued to walk in silence until Ron suggested they go to the Astronomy Tower. Climbing up the stairs, they walked slowly and made their way to the balcony of the tower. Ron loved coming here at night. As Hogwarts was located in the countryside, there were no artificial lights that would blind the stars of the night sky. The pitch black curtain that blanketed all around Hogwarts was lit by thousands of tiny, sparkling lights. Ron recalled when he was younger, his father would often say that each star was actually a fairy whose light burns brightly throughout the night. He could see that Hermione was into it as well as she looked up at the sky with awe.

"I'm sorry, Ron," Hermione said as Ron turned to face her. Her strands of brown hair were cascading all over her face as the wind blew strongly against them. He could see the twinkling in her hazel eyes filled with a longing for something Ron knew not. Her lips formed a sort of half smile that seemed to emanate hope. She hugged herself tightly with her robes and Ron's eyes fell to her soft, delicate hands that were so very small compared to his. For a moment, Ron could see what Michael and other guys saw in Hermione Granger. Shaking his head, Ron turned to face the sky.

"It's okay, Hermione. We're good."

"We were, once, weren't we?"

Ron turned to face her as her comment got his attention. "What do you mean?"

Hermione turned to face him with a forlorn expression on her face. "You were my first friend. Remember how you taught me how to do Wingardium Leviosa."

"Oh, yeah! You kept jabbing in the air like you were trying to stab someone!"

"I was eleven! And you acted like such a prat. It's Levi-O-sa, not Levio-SA. Like O…my god, just stop that!" Hermione said as she giggled.

Ron started to laugh. "Yeah, I remembered you copying all the time from my homework."

"Remember when we went to the Forbidden Forest?" Hermione laughed

"How about when you convince me to prank Peeves?" Ron chimed in.

"What about Nick's Deathday?"

"The first Quidditch match?"

"Meeting Hagrid!"

"Winning the House Cup in our first year!"

"Why did we stop being friends, Ron?" Hermione asked as she and Ron stopped laughing. A solemn look had now crossed Ron's face. Hermione raised a hand to touch his cheek but Ron pulled away. "Patrol's over. We can go back our rooms now." Ron said as he walked away from Hermione. He had taken a few steps before his right arm was being yanked back by an angry Hermione.

"Really, Ronald? We just had a moment and now you want to ruin it? Answer my question!"

"That's all it was, Hermione. A moment. Moment's over." Ron said as he felt his anger rising again. "Just let go of me."

"It's our seventh year, Ron! Would you just get over yourself and tell me?" Hermione snapped while glaring hard at Ron who gave her a scowl.

"I can't, okay? Just tonight isn't the night."

"You know Ron, if you want our truce to work, maybe we should just get out all our frustrations now. You want to go first or should I?"

"Hermione, now really isn't the time…"

"Fine, I'll go first. Do you want to know why we aren't friends? It's not because we stopped talking or we drifted apart, it's because you, my friend, are the most annoying person in this school. You're a know-it-all who likes to flash it in our faces every time you get a question right. You hate being wrong to the point that you belittle anyone who might have an opinion. You're sarcastic about almost everything and so very cynical. You only like staying within your comfort zone and you throw the rules in our face each and every time. You rat us out to the professors whenever you get the chance and you're exactly like your pompous, self-righteous git of a brother, Percy."

While Ron was fully prepared to let go of whatever Hermione was about to say, the mention of his older brother had hurt him badly. Trying to contain his anger, Ron strode up to glare daggers at Hermione who looked surprised and almost cowered under his stare.

"My turn. There's just so much I want to say but I guess I better just summarise in case my message never gets across. Firstly, you're a lazy person, Hermione. You never worked a day in your life and unless its Quidditch, you never put in any effort. You're brilliant but you choose to not use your brains and often you just say whatever little thing that comes out from your mouth no matter how insensitive it might be. You're stubborn and insufferable. You want to talk about me looking down on others? You do that too. I heard how many times you mock me about having no friends. Maybe it hasn't crossed your thick skull yet but the only reason why so many people are nice to you is that of the way you look and nothing to do with your character which honestly, if you ask me, just sucks!"

"Excuse me? People are nice to me because I'm a nice person. Unlike you."

"Oh is that true? How about one example, okay? How about Michael Corner?"

Hermione was stunned as Ron paced around in frustration. "What do you mean? What about Michael?" Hermione said in a low, dangerous tone.

"Michael is in love with you," Ron replied. He felt a pang of guilt talking about Michael to Hermione without his permission but he had to do something. The charade had gone long enough.

"I know. And I have already told him that I have no feelings for him."

"Yet he still sticks with you."

"It's not my fault!" Hermione yelled. "I didn't ask for my good friend to fall for me!"

"I agree," Ron said in a much calmer tone now. Ron thought to what he had told Neville about Jamie and guys who like her. Surely, it must apply to Hermione as well. " Look, I agree it's not your fault. You didn't ask for this and all that. I am sorry. But Hermione, Michael is still in love with you. You're all he thinks about."

"What would you have me do?"

"Break his heart. Do it hard and then don't speak to him for a few weeks or however long it takes for him to get over you."

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Hermione Granger," Ron whispered as Hermione looked at him as if he was crazy. "Are you in love with Michael Corner?"

"No."

"Is there any chemistry? Any way he could be attractive to you?"

"Well…err… I mean who knows, he might look hot one day." Hermione muttered.

"Is it happening right now?" Ron asked

"Well, no."

"When you broke up with Krum, did you spend a lot of time with him?"

"Yes."

"Was he closer to you during that time? Did he get like clingy?"

"I did find it overwhelming, sure, but he means well."

"Look, Hermione, we can have this conversation till morning and still you be unsure so I'm just going to say this. Michael Corner is not your friend. I don't care if he did your homework, listened to you cry or did a thousand caring or romantic things. Despite your years of friendship or however close it may be, once Michael fell for you and fell for you hard, he stopped being your friend. Maybe if the flames were extinguished early, he would still have a chance but he's fallen in too deep. Now if you're in love with him, great. That's a fantastic romance story right there but sadly, you're not. All that's left for him to feel is jealousy and pain. He might try to fake being happy or tell himself that being friends with you is worth getting hurt for whenever you reject him or you find someone else but you'll still be hurting him. And I don't think you want to do that.." Ron explained as Hermione listened to him intently.

"So you're saying I have to let him go until he moves on? What if he never moves on?"

"He will. Give him time and space. Trust me, your friendship will be better for it. He and you will be better for it."

"Huh, never thought I say this but thank you, Ron," Hermione said as she smiled.

"Oh, you're welcome, Hermione?" Ron said as he couldn't believe his ears. Pretending to dig his ears, he stood closer to Hermione. "Could you say that again? I mean this is about as close to a miracle as I'm about to get."

"Shut up, Weasley," Hermione said while awkwardly punching him. "Listen, I'm sorry about what I said about you. I don't really think that."

"No, you were right," Ron said as he smiled back at her. "I guess I can be overbearing sometimes and I do act a little pompous. It's nice to have someone like you cut me down to size all these years."

"Could you say that again?"

"No."

"Just the first part, Hermione was right?" Hermione said as a mock expression of shock covered her face.

"Shut up!"

"Ha-ha…for what it's worth, Ron, I know I can be a little lazy and insensitive sometimes. So back to our truce?"

"You know what…"Ron said as he stared up the night sky. "Screw our truce. I say we just start with a clean slate. I'll go first."

Clearing his throat, Ron extended his right hand. "Hi, I have just learned all our course books by heart and I just hope it will be enough - I'm Ronald Weasley, by the way, who are you?"

Hermione smirked as she recalled her first ever meeting with the bossy, future Prefect. Extending her arm, she grabbed Ron's hand and gripped it tightly.

"I'm Hermione Granger."


	4. Chapter 4

**HI! Sorry for the late update. I have been really busy at work lately. Anyways, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS. YOU ARE THE REASON WHY I'M WRITING THIS!**

 **P.s. Again, this chapter contains stuff that you might not agree with. Won't elaborate on more but just remember that this is an opinion. Anyways, without further ado, enjoy my story!**

 **Chapter 4**

SMACK!

Ron doubled over as soon as Michael's fist connected with his head. The pain had shot around his skull as Ron steadied himself with his hands. His wand and books were strewn all over the third floor corridor as he winced in pain.

"Did you tell Hermione to stay away from me?" Michael shouted, his face contorted in anger. Ignoring the pain in his head, Ron stood up to face his attacker. Guilt was coursing through him like a river yet Ron stood his ground.

"I did what I thought was best for you, mate."

"You have no bloody right to do that. No bloody right!" Michael whispered furiously as he glared at a handful of third-years who had now begun to scatter from the much larger former seven-year student.

"You weren't getting any better. I know it hurts right now but –"

SMACK!

Another fist had collided with his nose, causing it to spew blood all over his face. Ron fell to the ground and felt his arm graze against the hard, concrete floor.

"I confide it you. I ask you for advice. And now you do this to me? Even if it was for the best intentions, you couldn't at least discuss it with me? Why? You want Hermione all to yourself? Is that it? Do you love her? TELL ME, RONALD WEASLEY?" Michael screamed as he grabbed the front of Ron's robes and balled his left fist. "Tell me or I break what's left of your face."

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

Ron turned his head to see a fuming Harry Potter with Dean and Seamus by his side. All three boys had their wands drawn.

"Walk away before we hurt you, Corner." Harry spat with anger dripping from his voice. Dean had pulled up next to Ron and was helping him on his feet. Seamus, however, had made strides towards Michael and pressed his forehead onto his.

"I don't know, Harry. Maybe we should just beat the shit out of this Ravenclaw." Seamus said as he smirked while shoving Michael to the floor. Almost immediately, Ron rushed to Michael's side and raise a hand to stop Seamus.

"It's okay. We're okay. He needs to do it. He's entitled to. It's my fault. Please just let him go." Ron pleaded as Seamus stuck his wand directly into Michael's face. Ron turned to Michael whose face was a mixture of anger and fear. "Just go, Michael. I'm sorry." Ron whispered to him. Michael glared angrily at Ron before picking himself up and storming away. Harry gave his arm for Ron to pull himself up of which the latter accepted gratefully.

"Blimey, Ron. Why the hell was Michael trying to kill you?" Harry asked as concern now covered his expression. Ron whispered a Healing charm to his nose which cleared away the blood and put his nose back into place.

"I made a mistake. Michael was right to hit me." Ron said, hoping Harry would leave it as that. However, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain had other ideas.

"Really? Because I thought the reason was that you told Hermione to give him some space in order for him to move on. Granted, it is messed up to mess up someone's love life but it was obvious Michael wasn't going to do it. I still think he shouldn't have hit you."

"It's okay. He wasn't just angry at me. He was angry at her and more importantly, himself. If this is a way to allow him to let his feelings out, I can live with that rather than see him get hurt."

"Be that as it may, we can't allow that. Ginny will kill me if she finds out I let her brother get beat up." Dean exclaimed as he helped Ron pick up his stuff on the floor. "You're a Gryffindor. We can't allow other House mates picking on you."

"Besides, you're a prefect. Couldn't you just give him detention?" Seamus chimed in.

"Interesting that you guys are bringing this up right now…" Ron said as he brushed the floor dust off his robes. "I don't remember you guys sticking up for me for the past six years. In fact, you three bullied me in my third and fourth year."

Harry, Dean and Seamus fell silent while exchanging guilty looks. Ron sighed as he saw how each of the three boys were fumbling for words to say. Not wanting the awkward moment to stay, Ron flashed them a smile.

"But you guys are here now. That's all that matters. Thank you for helping me."

Returning the smile, Harry patted Ron on the shoulder. "Come, let's go to the hospital wing." Ron shook his head. "I'm fine, how about we take a look at your Potions essays? Pretty sure Seamus there hasn't written a single word."

Dean snorted as Seamus grinned. "Does my name count?"

"Do me a favour, guys. Don't tell Hermione or anyone else about this. I don't want Michael to get hurt."

"Sure thing, mate."

….

"Ron, Ron! Wait up!" Jamie cried as she ran after Ron. Ever since the Michael incident, Ron had done his best to avoid the Pack or anyone else as much as possible. However, as Jamie was running towards him in the Great Hall, Ron knew he couldn't avoid her much longer.

"Hey, Jamie." Ron said as he flashed her a smile.

"What's up with you? I haven't seen you much around. Didn't Harry tell you you're part of the group now?"

"Yeah he did. I appreciate it but I just been busy, you know. With work. I don't like to get distracted."

"Guess that makes two of us." Jamie said as she smiled while pushing back a strand of her raven hair from her face. Ron could not help but melt at the green eyes piercing back at him. Ever since he first had a crush on her, he always wondered what it would be like to talk to her alone face to face. Now seeing her right in front of him, Ron could understand why the entire male Hogwarts population was fascinated by Harry's sister. She was beyond gorgeous.

"Hello… Hogwarts to Ron… You okay?" Jamie said as she eyed him curiously. Realizing he had been gaping at her for nearly twenty seconds, Ron blushed furiously as he tried to regain his bearings.

"Yeah…yeah… anyways you wanted to ask me something?"

"Yeah, I was wondering when you would be free to tutor me in Potions. You seem to be the only one getting Outstandings in all your essays. Plus the boys told me how much you helped them so far."

"Yeah sure. Of course I'll help you."

"When will you be free? Tonight?"

"I think I am." Ron replied as his heart fluttered in his chest.

AHEM!

Both of them turned to find Hermione smirking while tapping her foot.

"Now that both of you are aware of my presence, sorry Jamie, but Ron can't tutor you tonight." Hermione said as she grinned at Ron who looked confused. "Tonight is the night we officially begin our studies together."

"Surely that can wait, Hermione?" Ron asked as he cursed himself for forgetting about his tutoring gig.

"No, it's okay. Hermione definitely needs you more than me." Jamie laughed as she gave her best friend a hug. "Don't hog him to yourself. "

Hermione flipped her best friend off as Jamie turned to walk away in the other direction. Turning back, she flashed another one of her trademark smiles to Ron.

"I'm looking forward to our studying time together, Ronald. And just like Hermione, I do expect it to be one on one."

"Yeah…one on one…yeah sure." Ron stammered as he tried to maintain his composure. Hermione rolled her eyes as she dragged Ron away.

"You done ogling her or do you want to go off and wank to her as well?"

Turning his attention to Hermione, Ron scowled at her for taking him away from Jamie. "Honestly, Hermione! That's just disgusting."

"So you don't wank to her?"

"Of course not! She's my friend."

"Interesting. So when she wasn't your friend, did you wank to her?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you, Granger."

"AH-HA!" Hermione said triumphantly as she poked him in the chest. "That's a clear sign that you do!"

"Why are you following me around, Hermione?" Ron sighed as he walked back towards the tower.

"No reason. I felt like going for a walk and apparently so do you. Where you going anyways?" Hermione said as she and Ron walked out of the castle.

"I'm going to the grounds. Going to find a spot to read." Ron said as he waved a book in her face.

"Why not the library?"

"Because it's not any of your business."

"Someone is cranky!"

"Look!" Ron said as he grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and spun her to face him. "I'm trying my best not to pick a fight with you but I could really use some alone time here. I see you later tonight okay?"

"Cranky, Ron. Tell me if I was Jamie, would you really want to be rid of me?"

"Jamie's different." Ron whispered defensively.

"Yeah, I should know. One smile from her and you're whipped. I wonder what one pat on the shoulder will get. Merlin, if she hugs you, you probably do her NEWTs for her won't you?" Hermione teased as she gave him a smirk.

"Well, when it comes to the Potters, I guess it takes one to know one." Ron retorted.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ron sighed. "Nothing. I'll see you later."

…

"Where have you been?" Ron asked harshly as Hermione walked into the library with dishevelled hair while rubbing her eyes. "I convinced Madam Pince to let me use the back place of the library for tutoring. We shouldn't be wasting time. You're already half an hour late!"

"Bloody hell, give it a rest will you, Weasley." Hermione yawned as she stretched her arms. "I took a nap after dinner. Fish fingers make me sleepy."

"Well?"

"Well, what? I got my books. Shall we get started?"

"Aren't you going to apologise?"

"What for?"

"For being late! Honestly, Hermione. Punctuality is one of the principles of being a pref-"

"Merlin! Okay, okay. I apologize. Just spare me the speech!" Hermione retorted as she threw herself on the seat next to Ron.

"Not really a meaningful apology." Ron grumbled under his breath as he opened his Defence against the Dark Arts textbook. Hermione, however, heard him and flashed him a glare.

"I'm sorry. Sorry that I'm not perfect Jamie. I bet if she was late, you'll be all like… _that's okay, Jamie. I'm just glad you showed up Jamie._ " Hermione said as she mimicked his voice in a feminine way.

"Don't drag Jamie into this!"

"Don't take it out on me if you have a stick up your bloody arse!"

"Merlin, will you stop cursing?"

"Why does it bother you?"

"Yes."

"Well then, too fucking bad." Hermione snarled as she slammed Ron's textbook shut. Not wanting to be insulted by Hermione any longer, Ron threw his books into his bag and stood up. "You know what? If you're not going to take this seriously, then let's just forget about it. We can do this another night." Ron said as he readied himself to storm away.

Reaching a hand to stop him, Hermione gripped Ron's hand softly. "Look, I'm really sorry, Ron. Can we….can we just…study?" Hermione sighed as she tried to look as apologetic as possible. Allowing himself time to calm down, Ron sat back on his seat. "Sure, get out your textbook."

"Yeah about that… I kind of left it back at the tower." Hermione said sheepishly.

"Merlin! Next time bring your books, Hermione."

"Okay, okay. So can I just take notes while you explain DADA stuff to me?" Hermione said as she flashed him a grin.

"Okay fine. But no bringing up Jamie into our conversations. Right now, we have to focus."

"Alright alright." Hermione said as she continued to grin at him. Feeling uneasy, Ron stared back at her blankly.

"What?"

"Can I have my hand back, Ron? Kind of need it to write stuff down, you know?"

"Oh! Sorry!" Ron said hastily as he released his hand. Another thought flashed through his head. He didn't realize how soft and comfortable Hermione's hand had been. Dismissing the thought almost instantly, Ron turned to Hermione to explain how Counter-Charms were while not realizing his ears had turned a slight pink.

…

 _Two hours later_

"Ron, we've been at this for like a century! Can we just take a break?" Hermione grumbled as she threw her quill down in frustration.

"Hermione, we can't take breaks. There's a lot to focus on. Now listen, for Patronuses, you need to have a really happy memory…."

"Ron, please! My head is hurting." Hermione said as she groaned while pressing her fingers to her forehead.

"Stop faking it!" Ron said as he gave her a scowl.

"I'm not faking it."

"Yes you are! Ten minutes after you started, you said you had menstrual cramps. Then you had stomach pains. Then you swore someone Confunded you. Then, not fifteen minutes ago, you said you were under the Cruciatus curse!"

"What?" Hermione said as she mocked Ron with disbelief. "You didn't believe it could happen to me? Moody would have been very disappointed. Constant vigilance! "

"HERMIONE!"

"Fine! But I really do have a migraine." Hermione whined while giving Ron a pout.

"That's not going to work on me, Hermione!" Ron sighed as he went back to his book. Hermione leaned her head on his right shoulder. "Please, Won-won? Can we take a break? It really hurts."

Ron grumbled as he closed his books while turning to Hermione. He placed both his hands on her forehead while pressing his thumbs on it.

"What are you doing?" Hermione stammered as she looked shocked at Ron's actions.

"I'm massaging your temple." Ron replied as he continued to massage his thumbs on her forehead.

"Massaging my temple? Ronald Weasley, shouldn't you at least buy me dinner first?" Hermione replied cheekily.

"Do you want me to stop?" Ron said gruffly.

"Merlin, no. This feels…good." Hermione whispered as Ron continued to massage her forehead. "Mmm…Ron…don't stop…keep going…you're nearly reaching the spot..."

"Hermione, stop it."

"Oh Won-Won! That feels so good!"

"OK. I'm out." Ron said as he removed his hands. Hermione felt a little disappointed at the loss of his touch but grinned back at him. "My knight in shining armour."

"Stop it, Granger."

"You know you liked it, Weasley."

Ron sighed as he packed his bag. "Anyways, you're right. We should probably call it a night."

"Fancy a walk?" Hermione said as they exited the library. Ron shook his head. "It's late. We're only out after curfew because Professor McGonagall gave us permission."

"That's why we should take a walk. Come on, we could use with a bit of exercise."

"Where would you like to walk to?"

"The kitchen of course!"

Ron snorted in derision. "Really, Hermione? You still hungry after all this time?"

"Always." Hermione grinned as she dragged Ron towards the kitchen despite his protests.

…

Ron could only grimace as Hermione stuffed yet another tart down her throat. Their trip to the kitchen had been eventful as the elves rushed to serve the two Gryffindor students. Ron had reprimanded Hermione about her behaviour when she clapped her hands with glee and raided as much snack as she could stuff down. Flipping him off, Ron turned away from her in frustration to talk to Dobby, one of the elves working in the Hogwarts kitchen and whom Ron was closest to. Ron proceeded to explain how he wanted to give socks to the elves as part of his S.P.E.W duty yet Dobby had politely refused. Hermione, however, had not stopped badgering him about it ever since they left the kitchen.

"Honestly, why would you name your organisation after vomit?" Hermione asked him yet again as she swallowed another tart in seconds.

"Firstly, it's called the Society for the Protection of Elvish Welfare. S.P.E.W not spew."

"Why not call it the Elf Liberation Front? Wouldn't those initials make more sense than puke?"

"Can we just change the subject?"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"How about Jamie?" Hermione asked as Ron groaned in frustration.

"I thought we agreed not to talk about her."

"Only when we're studying. Now we've stopped. So let's talk about her. What makes you so into my best friend? Besdes fer glooks" Hermione said as she continued to bite down on her last peach tart.

"Can you like not talk with your mouth full? It's disgusting." Ron said as he sat down on a bench along the corridor. Hermione swallowed her tart before sitting down next to him.

"So, Ronald. Answer my question." Hermione said as she smiled at him. "Why do you fancy Jamie."

"Because she's nice to me. She's nice to everyone. She works hard. She does really well in Quidditch…"

"And she's cute."

"Well…"

"Oh god, Ron! You're such a filthy hypocrite." Hermione laughed as Ron glared at her. "You remember how you told me people are only nice to me because of how I look? Here you are fawning over my best friend because of how she looks. Face it, you're in love with the image of her."

"Well, I have to start somewhere, don't I?" Ron snapped defensively. "Now, this year, I've managed to get her attention so I guess I just have to take my time to know her before deciding if I'm really in love or not."

"Merlin, you're pathetic." Hermione grinned cheekily.

"You're one to talk. You've been in love with Harry for so long and yet you're too scared to do anything about it."

"What?" Hermione replied indignantly. "I am not in love with Harry."

"Please. Everyone could see it. You always act so differently around him. You mention him all the time. You always blush and gape in the same way I do whenever I'm around Jamie. You guys are like perfect for each other as well." Ron said.

"What do you mean, perfect?" Hermione asked.

"You guys are best friends right?" Ron exclaimed. "Isn't that like the best kind of love? Falling for someone who's already your best friend? You guys know how to act around each other. You know what makes the other sad, how to best cheer them up and how to make them smile again. You know each other's quirks, pet peeves, flaws and strengths. Must be nice to fall in love with your best friend. Wish I had that."

"What, love?" Hermione asked.

"No, a best friend." Ron sighed as he looked down.

"Don't you have a best friend?"

"No. Nor friends for that matter."

"What about Ginny?"

"She's my sister. It doesn't count."

"Bloody hell." Hermione exclaimed while Ron glared at her for swearing. "Sorry, but I constantly see you with so many students. I always thought you had friends."

"They just talk to me to ask about advice on love or on schoolwork. None of them have really taken the time to get to know me."

"Oh. Doesn't it get lonely."

"I'm used to it." Ron whispered in a voice that suggested the statement was untrue.

Hermione could not help but feel sympathy for Ronald Weasley. She couldn't imagine herself without Harry, Jamie or Dean. Even Seamus made her feel better even though he was constantly teasing her. Hermione remembered how her father had given her the speech on how to make friends in school. Friends shape who you are and what you become. Without them, who knows what could happen? Not wanting the awkward pause to continue longer, Hermione flashed him a smile.

"Well, you may not have had friends before but you do have one now. I'm your friend, Ron."

Fearing that Ron would dismiss this action as nothing more than her trying to pacify him, she was a little surprised to see him beaming towards her.

"Thank you, Hermione. That really means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it, friend. And as your friend, I would like to tell you, from the bottom of my heart, change the name of your organisation!"

Ron chuckled at Hermione's mock outburst.

"Wait, Hermione. Would you like to join me? You could be the treasurer!" Ron exclaimed excitedly.

"Do you really want to lose your friendship right now?" Hermione said as they both burst into laughter. After laughing so hard that his ribs started to hurt, Ron sat closer to Hermione.

"So… you and Harry?"

"Yeah it's true. But I can't tell him."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm afraid, remember? You told me that."

"Of losing him as your best friend, you mean?" Ron asked as Hermione nodded. Hermione sighed as she leaned against his shoulder once again.

"He's always been there for me, Ron. I can't remember a time when Harry wasn't in my life. I could deal with losing Dean, Seamus, Ginny and even Jamie but not Harry. He was my first friend. He gave me the confidence to become a Quidditch keeper. You know how scared I am every time I'm in those hoops? And people will always make fun of me. A girl playing as Keeper? How can that be? Yet here I am. Hermione Granger, vice-captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"Hermione, listen." Ron said as he looked away from her. "I know you're afraid that if you tell Harry how you feel, it would cause a rift between you if he doesn't feel the same way. You remember what I told you about Michael? Well, I doubt that it's going to be as bad as that but if you don't tell him how you feel, not only will you regret it for the rest of your life but you will start to resent him for it. You won't lose him as a best friend, Hermione. Not if you tell him how you feel and allow yourself time to deal with it should he not feel the same way."

Hermione turned to look at Ron, their faces only separated by inches. Ron stared deep into her hazel eyes as he felt something tugging in his chest. Dismissing it as awkwardness, Ron gave Hermione a smile and pulled away.

"You really think I should tell him?" Hermione asked.

"Well, maybe, not right away. How about you start by asking him to the ball?" Hermione flinched at the suggestion.

"I can't ask him to the ball."

"Why not?"

"Because firstly, I'm a girl and boys always ask the girl out. Secondly, I'm sure one of his many female fans will ask him out."

"Well, then go as friends. Besides, it's okay for a girl to ask a guy out."

"Won't it be desperate?"

"Only if she begs him with free sex or something."

"RON!" Hermione laughed as Ron grinned at her. "Blimey, I think I'm rubbing off of you. Don't get any ideas though"

"Must you always make everything sound dirty?" Ron said in exasperation while still grinning at Hermione. Before Hermione could speak, a sound of light sobbing filled the corridors. Looking blanking at each other, Ron and Hermione walked to find the source of the sound. Reaching an empty classroom, Ron and Hermione peered inside. In the middle of the room, on one of the desks, Eloise Midgen was crying while scratching the table with her wand.

"Eloise?" Ron said as he and Hermione walked towards the seven-year Hufflepuff. Eloise Midgen once had a bad case of acne although Madam Pomfrey had managed to clear it up. However, her own attempts to clear her acne had left her nose slightly off-centre. Her appearance had caused many sniggers and off-hand remarks about her looks, some very cruel in nature especially when it came to the Slytherins. Ron knew about this as Eloise had confided in him from time to time and had unfortunately, taken to eating which caused her figure to bloat. Realizing Ron had called her, Eloise gave a yelp of surprise before wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I didn't mean to be out of curfew. Please don't give me detention."

"Of course, I won't. Besides, I'm not on duty today. What's wrong?" Ron asked. Eloise opened her mouth to answer but as soon as she saw Hermione enter the room, she narrowed her eyes at the Gryffindor student.

"What's she doing here?" Eloise growled as Hermione looked at her in surprise.

"She's with me. She's my friend." Ron said dismissively as he held a look of concern for Eloise.

"Hah! She's your friend, Ronald?" Eloise drawled sarcastically, earning a glare from Hermione. "What's the matter, Hermione? Does my face bother you again?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Don't act so innocent. You and your group of friends have been making fun of me behind my back all these years!" Eloise snapped while Hermione looked away guiltily. Ron sighed as he turned to check on Hermione before facing Eloise again. "It's okay, Eloise. Hermione's not like that anymore. She's nice."

"Maybe to you. But she's always a bitch to me. Pretty little stuck-up bitches that get everything they want. Makes me sick!" Eloise yelled as Hermione grew angry at her words.

"Watch it, Eloise. Don't you fucking call me a bitch!"

"Then stop making fun of my weight!"

"GUYS!" Ron shouted as he tried to get the situation in order. "Eloise, talk to me. Why don't you tell me why you're crying?" Forgetting her anger at Hermione, Eloise felt the tears rise up again as she sobbed into his robes.

"It's Pansy!" Eloise sobbed as she held onto Ron who pulled her into a hug. Hermione felt a flicker of annoyance spread through her face at their embrace but she dismissed it.

"She wouldn't stop harassing me so I decided to confront her. Then she told me that I was nothing but a pathetic fat bitch that couldn't get a date even if I use a Glamour Charm on myself. I know I shouldn't let what others say bother me but what she said just got to me really bad tonight."

"Eloise, I'm sorry. Pansy shouldn't have said that." Ron said.

"Pansy deserves to get her head kicked in." Hermione growled as the two looked at her with quizzical looks. "What? No one should say what Pansy said to you. You're not that at all! You're beautiful, Eloise!"

"Will you stop that?" Eloise snapped as she walked away from the pair of them. "Why does everyone lie to me? You're beautiful. You're not fat. Like please. Even I'm disgusted with myself." Eloise spat as she moved towards the classroom door. Hermione made a move to intercept her but Ron held her back, shaking his head. Instead, Ron walked towards Eloise and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Eloise, if I told you the truth, would you promise me to listen to everything I have to say and not interrupt me?"

"Okay."

Ron took a deep breath as he stared at Eloise hard, not wanting to break eye contact. "Eloise, I known you for almost seven years now and even though I can't understand how you feel, I know it's not easy. But the truth is this, Eloise. You are fat. You've been eating so much ever since the nose incident. I know that you've been eating as a way to cope with all the insults that you get. For that I am sorry. No one deserves to go through what you go through. But you're right when you say you demand the truth. So here it is. Eloise Midgen, you are fat…"

"Why, thanks Ron!" Eloise muttered angrily but Ron held his hand up.

"You are fat but that's it. That's all you have to lose. Weight. You see, Eloise, I've known many girls in my time in Hogwarts and believe me when I tell you, there are a lot of bitches down here in our school. I've seen girls with mean streaks, huge egos and horrible personalities. Girls who are so drawn into their looks and what people think of them that they forget it is their character, not their reputation that matters. That being said, these girls would eventually have to change and lose these horrible elements about themselves when they're inevitably forced to grow up. But such changes takes years to happen. The boys around them are immature now and will be pulled by their looks but when the time comes for them to marry, every boy will tell you he wants a nice, decent girl who would care and support him. You think girls like Pansy can do that? You should feel sympathy for these girls. All you have to lose is weight. Of course, if you're comfortable the way you are then own it! But you're not. And I'm not telling you to lose weight because you want to attract some guy. I'm telling you to lose weight because of health issues. So how about you go do just that? Run and exercise and trust me, in seven months or even less, when you've reached the figure you want, boys will be lining up to date you because you would have the best of both worlds. Kind, sweet, smart and loyal with being slim just an added bonus."

Hermione stared at Ron as he made his speech towards Eloise who had stopped crying and was now smiling at him. Hermione realized how much easier her life had been compared to Eloise. She ate just as much as Eloise but a strong metabolism rate as well as her Quidditch training had given her quite a good figure. Feeling guilty for making fun of Eloise previously, Hermione smiled as she stood next to Ron.

"I can help you with that, Eloise. Train with me. We could go for runs! And I could show you some of the beauty products I have. We'll have Pansy choking on her words. If not, I choke the bitch myself."

Eloise stared at both Ron and Hermione before rushing over to engulf them in a hug. Smiling at each other, Ron and Hermione returned the embrace as tight as they could.

"Thanks both of you, I really needed that." Eloise said as she let them go due to a lack of oxygen. Smiling, she made her way to the exit but not before Hermione walked towards her.

"Listen, Eloise, I'm sorry if I ever made fun of you. There's just no excuses for it."

"It's alright. You're forgiven. Anyways, Ron, sorry for interrupting the two of you."

"You didn't interrupt us." Ron said as he stared at Eloise curiously. Eloise snickered as she replied. "Well, I'll leave you and your _friend_ alone." With that, Eloise disappeared from their sight.

"What did she mean by that?" Ron asked Hermione who shrugged her shoulders before walking back to their tower.

"That was really impressive what you said to Eloise." Hermione said to Ron as she skipped towards the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Not as impressive as you. Helping her train to lose weight. Who are you, Hermione Granger?"

"Always the tone of surprise, eh Ronald Weasley?" Hermione laughed as she gave him a playful hit on his arm. Both of them entered the common room. Ron stopped to tie his shoelace while Hermione bounded up her stairs. Stopping just before entering her dorm, she turned to look down at Ron

"Why didn't you let me speak to her first?"

"What?"

"With Eloise. Why did you hold me back, Ron?"

Ron gave her a quizzical stare. "That's because I thought it would be better to hear it from me than from some beautiful girl. It's kind of like a rich man telling a poor man that money isn't happiness. It would just have been hard for Eloise to believe anything you say if I didn't speak first."

"Oh." Hermione said as she gave him a smile. "Well, goodnight Ron. Thanks for the tutoring and thank you for the compliment."

"What compliment?" Ron asked as he walked up the stairs.

"For calling me beautiful. I knew you were always trying to get in my pants, Won-Won!"

"HERMIONE!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much to my reviewers for those lovely comments. Sorry if I'm not updating as regularly as possible. I have started writing other fanfics for my other interests and it is taking a lot of time to complete even 5000 words. That being said, thank you for being patient with me.**

 **Anyways, just to address this point, this story is Ron/Hermione but unlike other Romione fanfic, this one will take quite some time because Ron and Hermione are still into other people at the moment. But don't worry, we will get there. The best love stories are the ones that build over time. Why do you think I love Ronmione so much?**

 **P.S. True Love by Pink is the perfect Ronmione song. It is SOOOO them**

 **Disclaimer: I wish that JK Rowling will write more HP. Like what happens to them after the seventh book. Or that Harry Potter gets made into a TV series where parts of the novel that were not included or changed in the movies can be seen in each episode and that Ron can get his proper lines rather than give them to Hermione. Honestly, book Ron is amazing. Oh, and yes, I don't own anything except my fanfic. The rest is JK Rowling.  
**

**Chapter 5**

"Hermione! Wait up!" Seamus yelled as he raced after Hermione who was rushing to the Quidditch Pitch. Hermione gave a grunt of frustration before allowing Seamus to catch up with her.

"So, Granger, how have the tutoring sessions been going?" Seamus asked as he grinned wickedly at her while flipping his Beater bat in the air. Ron and Hermione had been spending the last month having studying sessions at night and doing patrols. Hermione smiled to herself thinking of all the times she enjoyed annoying Ron from her insistence on visiting the kitchens to her constant cursing and swearing. She did feel a little guilty for not trying to talk to Jamie for Ron just yet but the ball was two months away and as far as she knew, Jamie had not yet chosen a date although the number of suitors was swelling each and every day.

"Not that it's any of your business, Seamus, but things are going well. I just submitted a Transfiguration essay to McGonagall that I'm sure will get me a solid B at least."

"Damn, Weasley's magic seems to rub off on all of us. Snape finally passed a Potions test for me! We should have gotten him into the Pack sooner!" Seamus replied as he waved at Harry who had been shouting at them from across the pitch.

"There's more to him than just grades, Finnigan." Hermione snapped as she and Seamus broke into a run to meet up with their captain.

"More than just grades? Don't tell me you're into him?" Seamus said incredulously.

"Of course not! I just think Ron can be a bit of fun, sometimes."

"Whatever, Hermione. Just don't shag him till after the NEWTs. We can't afford the distraction." Seamus said cheekily as Hermione tried to clip him on his ear. The duo was nearly out of breath when they reached Harry, Jamie, Dean, and Ginny who were all in their Quidditch attire. Harry was frowning hard on the pitch where the Ravenclaw team had been practising. 

"Merlin! They're supposed to have left five minutes ago!" Harry yelled at his team.

"Relax, big brother. They're just having one final drill. We always go over our time limit too." Jamie reasoned as she gave Hermione a side hug while sucking on a Sugar Quill.

"Damn, check out their new Chaser!" Dean said as the other five turned to look at a young wizard in blue spinning in the air while shooting the Quaffle through the hoops at ease.

"Who is he?" Ginny asked.

"Why, Weasley? Worried you might have some competition?" Seamus joked as Ginny poked him in the ribs.

"Sam Davies. Roger's younger brother." Jamie replied as she passed a Sugar Quill to Hermione, who looked nervously on the pitch. "He's alright."

"Looks better than alright," Hermione said as she clutched her arms by her side while Jamie patted her on her back. 

"Well… he does have a talent scout from the Falmouth Falcons looking at him." Jamie replied.

"WHAT?!" Harry yelped as he turned his head away from the pitch. "THE FREAKING FALMOUTH FALCONS?!" Upon hearing this, Hermione puked on the ground as Jamie patted her on the back while flashing her brother an angry scowl. Realizing he just made Hermione feel even more nervous, Harry flashed an apologetic grin and patted her on the back as well. "Don't worry, Hermione, I'm sure you can handle him. Plus, Dean and Seamus here will be knocking him out, won't you, guys?"

"Yeah, Hermione!" Dean said as he waved his bat. "I like ending the careers of future Quidditch stars. Almost as good as when we took out Malfoy."

"Please!" Ginny said as she patted Hermione on the back as well. "Malfoy just thinks he's a star. If he starts spouting crap again, I make sure he sees them all around his head."

Everyone started laughing at Ginny's comment while Harry turned his attention back to the pitch and yelled. "OEI YOU WANKERS! TIME'S UP! IT'S OUR TURN TO USE THE PITCH!"

"Oh, sod off Harry!" yelled one of the Ravenclaw players.

"That's it! Seamus, aim one of the Bludgers at them. Knock those fuckers off their brooms." Harry said as Seamus jumped up to his feet and proceeded to remove a Bludger.

"Seamus, don't!" Jamie yelled as she smacked her brother on his head. "They're just doing cooling off exercises now. Give them a break."

"Oh come on, Jamie!" Seamus said as he gave her a pout. "Just one bludger!"

"NO!"

"Shouldn't you guys have started training by now?"

Everyone turned in shock at the sound of the voice. Behind them, Ron Weasley stood with his bag of books and his wand tucked into his robes while tapping his foot.

"RON!" Ginny gasped as she gave her brother a hug. "Why are you here?"

"I have to be here, Ginny."

"Ron, you have never come to see me train before. You only come for my games. Why are you here?"

"Can't I just come to enjoy a bit of fresh air?"

"There are plenty of grounds around Hogwarts, Ron."

"Urgh, fine. Hermione, can I please tell them?" Ron said as he tapped his foot impatiently. The rest turned to stare at Hermione who was no longer nervous but instead appeared to be overcome with giggles.

"Sorry! I forgot. He lost a bet with me last night."

"What bet?" Jamie asked.

"I bet with him that if I could go for an hour without cursing then he would have to come see how Quidditch players train." 

"Wow!" Ginny remarked sarcastically while smirking at her brother. "I've been on this team for years and you never come for me but Granger here wins a bet and you come for her? Thanks for showing how much you care, Ronald."

"Ginny! You know I rather be anywhere else than here. I have to sit here for two hours watching you all play while doing nothing productive. Isn't that torture enough?"

"Well, Ron…" Seamus said as he clapped him on his back. "If you feel like doing something productive, how about you do my Care for Magical Creatures essay for me while you watch us? I'll pay you three Galleons."

"SEAMUS!" Ginny and Hermione yelled while glaring at him.

"I'll do it."

"WHAT?!" cried the Pack in unison.

"Look, I might as well do something." Ron reasoned as Ginny slapped Seamus on his head. "I don't mind doing the essay."

"NO!" Hermione yelled as the rest looked at her with surprise. "You promised to watch us play. You can't multitask."

"But Hermione…." Seamus whined only to stop when Hermione flashed him an angry glare. "One more word out of you Finnigan and I will stuff that Bludger up your arse."

"Well, maybe we should all do our essays," Harry said loudly while turning his head towards the pitch. "SINCE WE ALL DON'T SEEM LIKE WE HAVE TIME TO TRAIN!" 

"Honestly!" Jamie said as she stood up and walked into the pitch. Whistling to get the attention of the team, Jamie winked before shouting. "Anthony! Could you come down here for a bit?"

Anthony Goldstein, the Ravenclaw Captain, came flying down with Terry Boot and the rest of the Ravenclaw team to stand in front of Jamie. "Jamie…hi…sorry…what do…what do you need?" Anthony asked as he fumbled his words while trying to contain himself from blushing. Jamie smiled as she flipped her ponytail before placing a hand on his arm. "Look, Anthony. My brother is about to burst a nut over there. Could you guys wrap it up, please? For me?" 

"SURE! Anything…anything…for you…" Anthony stuttered as he turned scarlet. Looking back at his team, Anthony yelled at them to leave the pitch. "OEI, YOU PRATS! LET'S PACK IT UP. GET OFF THE PITCH NOW! IF I SEE ANY OF YOU LOT DAWDLING ABOUT, YOU'LL GET IT FROM ME." The female members of the team grumbled as they trudged out to the locker rooms while the male members stood gawking at Jamie before running into the locker rooms after Anthony flashed them a deadly glare. Turning his face back to Jamie, Anthony smiled while scratching his head.

"Pitch is all yours, Jamie."

"Thanks, Anthony! I really appreciate it." 

"Sure, listen, if you haven't yet found a date to the ball, do you think…you mind…going with me?"

"I'll think about it, kay," Jamie said as she waved for her team to come into the pitch. "All the best for the game, Goldstein. Look forward to seeing you on the pitch." 

"Thanks…I better go…" Anthony said as he gave her a smile before hurriedly running into the locker rooms. Jamie turned to face the Pack with Dean, Ginny, Hermione, and Seamus giving her appreciative smiles while Harry stared furiously at her. She saw Ron making his way to the stands while waving at her. Smiling, she waved back before her brother grabbed her by her arms. 

"Way to go, sis. Nice way to prostitute yourself out there." Harry growled while staring angrily in the direction of the locker rooms.

"Excuse me?!" Jamie snapped as she wrestled herself off her brother. "You better watch what you're saying, you prat!" Jamie yelled as she took off flying to the hoops with Hermione. Harry sighed as Ginny and Dean just shook their heads before flying up as well. Seamus gave Harry a pat on the back.

"You know, Harry, if your sister were to flash her knickers in our first game against Ravenclaw, I reckon you won't even have to worry about catching that golden snitch. Anthony would probably do it for us!"

….

"Well, that went well," Harry said sarcastically as he glared at his team on the pitch. Hermione groaned as Jamie massaged her shoulders. She had let in too many Quaffles today despite Jamie throwing a few easy ones her way. Seamus was busy getting the Bludger back in the Quidditch Box while Dean and Ginny were involved in a heated discussion a few metres away.

"Maybe you should have Keeper try-outs as well as Chasers for tomorrow." The Pack was looking for a new chaser to join the team. While it was customary for the captain to hold try-outs for all positions, Harry had convinced Professor McGonagall that he only needed one for chasers. Hermione puked again into her bucket as she trembled in disgust at her performance. She remembered when they won the cup in their fifth year and how happy she was back then. She was a solid keeper who did have tips given to her by a certain Bulgarian seeker. Yet after losing the title to Slytherin last year, Hermione's confidence had taken quite a tumble. She still felt nervous going onto the pitch each and every time they were playing.

"Nonsense! You just need to believe in yourself more." Jamie said while hugging her best friend while glaring at Harry to say something. The Gryffindor captain gave his sister a scowl before softening his expression and patting Hermione on her back. "Yeah, Hermione. I don't want anyone else as Keeper. I don't trust anyone else to do the job."

"Well, we better start training more, then," Seamus said as he removed his Beater uniform. "If not, Ravenclaw is going to thrash us." 

"Maybe we will be a bit better if SOME people were to take the game more seriously." Ginny snapped as she glared at her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry! But if I had hit the last Bludger at you, you'll be injured and we would have to look for two Chasers tomorrow." Dean snapped back as he threw off his own uniform.

"I told you…" Ginny whispered dangerously. "I would have dodged that bludger."

"And I told you…"Dean replied in an equally dangerous tone. "You would have gotten hurt."

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO PROTECT ME, THOMAS!" Ginny yelled as she walked towards the locker room. "I'M NOT SOME DAMN DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!"

"EXCUSE ME FOR WANTING TO WATCH OUT FOR MY GIRLFRIEND!" Dean yelled as he chased after her.

"Urgh. Too much drama!" Seamus groaned as he lifted the box to put in the training shed. "See you guys at dinner," Seamus said as he made his way off the pitch. 

"I agree with Ginny," Harry said as he stared at Hermione and Jamie. "Hermione, you know I love you but you're going to have to train a lot harder." Hermione nodded as she used her wand to clear up her vomit. "Jamie, you have to stop giving her chances. Just go all out on her. It's the only way she can improve." 

"What?" Jamie said as she stared at her brother. "We can't just clobber her. Hermione needs to have her confidence."

"Well, we can't take it easy on her, can we? Not like Ravenclaw would anyways, no matter how much you flirt with them." 

"EXCUSE ME?!" Jamie yelled while staring daggers at her brother. "I wasn't flirting with them. And speaking of flirting with Ravenclaws, what house was Cho Chang in?"

"Well, you still can't take it easy on Hermione! She doesn't need to be coddled."

"She doesn't need to be bashed in as well!"

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU STOP TALKING AS IF I'M NOT HERE?!" Hermione screamed as she kicked her broom before stomping off towards the locker room.

"Nice going, sis," Harry said angrily as he ran after Hermione. Jamie yelled in frustration before kicking her broom as well. 

"Bad time, huh?"

"I'm not in the mood, Ron." Jamie snapped as she gathered her broom before facing him. Ron gave her an apologetic smile before thrusting a piece of parchment onto her hands.

"Here, this is for you."

"What is it?" Jamie asked curiously.

"It's my Potions notes. They should be more than enough to get you an Outstanding." Ron whispered silently while smiling at her. Jamie beamed at him before taking the parchment.

"Ron! Thank you!"

"It's no problem. I saw that you were kind of upset so I thought I try to cheer you up."

"That's really sweet of you."

"Like I said. No problem. Well, I've completed my bet for Hermione. See you back at the tower, Jamie." Ron said as he gathered his books before turning to walk away. As he was about to walk off the pitch, Ron saw a Quaffle fly past him. Turning he saw Jamie holding two broomsticks in her hand.

"Fancy a fly?"

…..

"Hermione! HERMIONE!" Harry yelled as Hermione went into the showers. Ignoring him the best she could, Hermione flipped the tap and allowed the cool water to run all over her body. She felt comforted knowing that the water from the shower head, which had been pouring all over her head, was masking the salty tears that had descended from her eyes. She knew she wasn't angry at Harry or Jamie for that matter. She was mostly upset at herself for not being able to perform better. Hermione closed her eyes as she allowed her body to be immersed in water while she immersed herself in her thoughts. 

" _You're a witch, Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall said as she passed a letter to Hermione's parents. Hermione stared at her father who was silently amused at what was happening while Hermione's mother stared bemusedly at Professor McGonagall._

" _I'm sorry. I know that you explained where you are from and what you are but can you just…for the sake of my sanity…run it by me again?" Hermione's mother asked as she switched her gaze from her daughter back to the professor and back to her daughter again._

" _Well, as I explained already, the reason for your daughter's state is due to her magical powers. As you are well aware, your daughter has done certain feats that a normal human being isn't capable of. Levitating a pillow above her head is a clear indication of her magic and while I could explain the intricacies of certain magical acts that your daughter has displayed before, it would greatly benefit her if she could attend Hogwarts, a school for special and talent children such as Miss Hermione Granger."_

 _"I see." Mr. Granger said as he smiled at his daughter who was still gaping at the professor. "I think we would need time, of course, to think about it."  
_

" _Naturally." Professor McGonagall added. "However, I must inform you that if you choose not to attend Hogwarts, there are other institutions that can help Hermione as well. Although, none are as good as our school. Furthermore, I must also add that if you choose not to allow Hermione to undertake her magical journey, then by our Ministry certain actions will be taken including the removal of your knowledge on everything magic."_

" _You mean…I won't know that I'm a witch?" Hermione whispered as the female Professor gave her a kind smile._

" _Well, no. More like you won't ever remember it. But of course, we will discuss it further after you've made your choice."_

" _Can I do magic, like, right now?" Hermione asked._

 _Professor McGonagall gave her a stern stare which made Hermione cower a little. "Now listen, Miss Granger, the Ministry, OUR Ministry, takes very seriously the misuse of underage magic. No one can do magic outside of school or designated areas until they have reached the age of seventeen. I must advise that you curb any urges you might have to use your abilities unless in cases of emergency or if you are unable to control it."_

" _Yes ma'am"_

 _Professor McGonagall gave her a smile. "However, it doesn't mean you can't experience our world if you can't use magic. Tell me Miss Granger…have you ever flown on a broom before?"_

Hermione smiled as she dried her hair. She remembered how that first broom ride had felt and every single time she got on a broom, all she could think of was how free she felt. How beautiful the Earth looked from way up high. Flying had always been a form of escape. Pulling over her shirt and packing up her bag, Hermione made a vow to make up to Harry and Jamie before they all went for dinner. As she left the showers, Hermione nearly jumped in surprise when Harry appeared in front of her.

"Bloody hell! What are you still doing here, Harry?"

"I was waiting for you!"

"I was in there for about an hour! Why didn't you at least take a shower? You reek!" Hermione yelped as she pinched her nose while flashing a grin at her best friend. Harry returned her a smile as he removed his Quidditch gear. Taking off his shirt, Hermione could not help but blush at how well defined Harry's chest had been. Apparently, Cho Chang hadn't been lying when she said she could cover Harry's face with a paper bag and still he would be the hottest wizard in Hogwarts thanks to his body. His arms weren't overly large but were well defined and Hermione could not help but think of how badly she wanted to touch his six pack abs.

"Spare me, please. I thought girls like a sweaty body." Harry remarked as he grinned at Hermione whose blush became more prominent. 

"Well, then you better find those girls. I'm sure there must be tons of Gryffindor girls just dying for you to notice them." Hermione replied cheekily while raising her eyebrows at Harry.

"Hah! Good one." Harry said as he put on a singlet. Hermione wondered if Harry really was unaware as to how many girls were ogling him on a daily basis or he just didn't care.

"Anyways, Hermione, I just want to apologize for ignoring you just now and maybe being a little too hard."

"It's okay, Harry. You should allow Keeper try-outs though. We need to win the cup this year no matter what!"

"Nah. I can't do that. You're the vice-captain of the team. Allowing it would just cause more harm than good." Harry said as he motioned for Hermione to sit next to him.

Hermione smiled as she sat down while allowing Harry to lean on her shoulder. Merlin! Even with his sweat, Harry still smelt and felt so good.

"Listen, I was thinking, in two weeks is our first Hogsmeade visit," Harry said as he raised his head and stared at her with his piercing green eyes. "How about we spend the morning just us two before meeting the rest later in the evening." 

"Are you asking me out on a date, Potter?" Hermione said as her eyes widened at Harry's suggestion. Harry chuckled as he gave her a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Depends on your idea of a date," Harry said as he grinned at her. "I was thinking because of how it can be a belated birthday gift seeing as how your last birthday went." Hermione groaned as she recalled how the Pack had celebrated her birthday in the common room with Firewhisky and Butterbeer only for Ron to walk in and shut it all down. It took the pleading of his sister as well as Jamie to allow him to relent and allow them to continue in the dormitories. Hermione smiled when Ron told her that he was only allowing it to happen because it was her birthday. 

"Yeah, why not?" Hermione grinned as Harry stood up to walk towards the showers. "Sure you don't want like any of the others to join us? Even Jamie?"

Harry scowled before smiling at her.

"I love my sister to death but honestly, it's nice to just have some time apart."

….

"Damn, Ron. You really do suck at flying!" Jamie laughed as Ron gripped his broomstick tightly while trying desperately to maintain his balance.

"Well, to be honest, this is my first time flying ever since the first year," Ron said as he tried his best to put a brave front. Jamie swooped in with ease and held his broom, allowing Ron to readjust his seating position. "Thanks." 

"Don't mention it." Jamie grinned as she flew to the large Quidditch hoops. She dropped off her broom and sat down in the middle hoop before turning to face Ron. "Come join me here, you wimp!"

If Ron was being honest with himself, he was terrified. He had already prepared himself to cast Wingardium Leviosa on his own body should the need arise and he knew that there was no force in this world that could make him fly a second longer. Unfortunately for him, Jamie Potter was out of this world. Willing whatever was left of his Gryffindor courage, Ron willed himself to fly to the middle hoop before slowly dropping off his broom and sitting next to Jamie. 

"You okay?" Jamie asked as she stared at him with a look of concern.

"Not really. I'm kind of scared right now." Ron muttered as he tried his best not to look down.

"Huh, interesting."

"What is?"

"Just that most boys normally would put up some form of fake bravado. You, on the other hand, just admitted to being afraid."

"Well, I am afraid," Ron said shakily as he glanced at her. 

"Good to know there's still some honest guys out there." Jamie laughed as she grabbed his hand. Only the soft touch of Jamie's small hand squeezing his large hand could have pulled Ron away from his fear. Praying hard that his ears weren't pink, Ron flashed her a smile. "Thanks again."

"Don't worry." Jamie giggled as she smiled at him. "I won't let you fall."

 _Too late_ thought Ron as he smiled at the thought of him already falling for Jamie. The sun was starting to set on the horizon. Ron could see the rays of the sun fleeing through the foliage of the Forbidden Forest while the Whomping Willow shook its leaves to get rid of the birds that had begun to nest on it. Ron could see the lake shimmering with light as he imagined the MerPeople and the Giant Squid swimming down deep within its depths. As the sun slowly departed into the horizon beyond the lake, Ron could not help but stare in awe at the natural beauty of the Hogwarts grounds. 

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Jamie said, echoing his thoughts. Nodding his head, Ron smiled as he allowed himself to lean against the sides of the hoop. "Yeah, it is," Ron replied as Jamie stifled a laugh. Surprised at her reaction, Ron turned to see Jamie Potter beaming at him. 

"I was expecting a cheesy pick-up line," Jamie explained as she composed herself. "Like…not as beautiful as you…or like you stare at me and go, yes that's the second most beautiful thing I'm witnessing right now." 

"Merlin!" Ron laughed as he now tried to compose himself. "Who uses such lines?"

"You be surprised," Jamie replied as she gave a long sigh. "I've met guys who use cheesy pickup lines, guys who try to befriend me first, guys who try to ignore me, guys who use the whole bad boy persona to try to attract me and the list goes on."

"Damn," Ron said as he fiddled with his robes. "Don't any of them want to be your friend?" 

Jamie gave a mirthless laugh. "All of them want to be my friend. It's ironic if you think about it. That's how they chose to start yet they get so upset when they do end up that way." Jamie gave another sigh before smiling at Ron. "So what about you, Ron? Want me to be your friend too?"

"Right now? I'm willing to settle for just being the guy whom you save from an impending death." Ron chuckled.

Jamie laughed as her mood began to lighten. "Honestly, you're not bad to hang out with. How come we never spoken until now?"

"Well, we did speak a few times…"

"I mean like this, Ron!"

"Oh yeah…well, I wasn't really close to Harry and I did kind of hate Hermione for a while so by association, I didn't see any reason to talk to you."

"Ron, can I ask you something?" Jamie said while looking at him seriously. "What do you think of me?"

Ron knew what he wanted to say. That he wanted to tell her she was the most perfect person he had ever met. That she could make any bad day better simply by just existing. That she was beautiful and sweet and kind beyond words. But he knew that it was all a lie. How could he possibly know anything about this girl? They've only just started talking, for goodness sake. To say only positive things about her would just turn her off and to say negative things like how she seemed like a flirt would only make her think that he was a jerk or that he was trying to pull off the whole insult-her-cos-she-would-think-you're –different routine which he was sure many guys had tried to do. So Ron decided to say the only thing he possibly could. 

"I don't know, honestly. I only just met you. You could be a decent person or just some girl who takes advantage of the boys chasing her. In fact, judging by my recent interactions with you, there's only one statement I am comfortable making."

"And what's that?"

"That you're a girl who lives under the shadow of her over-protective brother." Ron mused as Jamie's eyes started to widen.

"Merlin! You're the first guy to ever mention Harry when talking about me." Jamie said as she moved closer towards Ron until their shoulders bumped each other. Instinctively, Ron looked away, not wanting to stare her in her face as he was sure he was red in the face. Jamie, however, had not noticed and continued to talk. 

"Okay, not the first guy to do so, I'm exaggerating but the first guy to do so without any intentions of wanting more. God, I wish I had a chance to talk to someone about Harry. The prat is just so over-protective." 

"What did he say about Davies or Diggory? Did they get the overprotective brother speech?" Ron asked.

Jamie scoffed. "Yeah, like my brother would have the bollocks to give my ex-boyfriends the speech. Although I think the only reasons they were my boyfriends was because Harry was too chicken to confront them." Jamie smiled as she bumped her right shoulder into Ron's left. "What about you, Ron? Ever had to give Ginny's boyfriend the speech?"

"Nah, she has like five other older brothers for that. As for me, if Ginny was in her first or second year, I would probably be a little like Harry. But ever since she began taking an interest in boys, I figured I'll just watch out for her instead. Can't force them not to grow up, right? Besides, I've learned that if there ever was a guy that I'm not comfortable with, getting Ginny angry would only result in her growing closer to that guy. More importantly, I trust my sister. She's my best friend, after all. She tells me everything she's done with her boyfriends although she did promise way back that if she ever lost her virginity, she would tell me about it. Not that she would because we made a pact." 

"What kind of pact?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Where we would only lose it after we get married. And to the right person." Ron said as Jamie suddenly looked nervous. She, as well as the rest of the Pack, knew that Ginny had already lost her virginity to Dean. She recalled when Ginny called the entire Pack to the room to make them swear that no one would ever reveal what had happened to anyone especially Ron. _He would never trust me again_ Ginny had said even though Jamie herself had tried to convince her that Ron is probably the most understanding brother she had ever met.

"It's sweet how close you two are," Jamie said, wanting to change the subject. 

"You and Harry are close as well, aren't you? I know he might be a little over the top but he means well. He really cares a lot about you."

"I know that. It's just sometimes…"

"Sometimes?"

"Sometimes I feel like I shouldn't even exist."

"Excuse me?" Ron asked as he stared at her. "Jamie, you're way too young to be having an existential crisis." 

Jamie laughed before continuing to speak. "I mean it, Ron. Sometimes, I feel like I shouldn't even exist. Like there's another story which was not written where I am not part of this world. But I am and what's worse is that I don't know what to do with my life. I love Quidditch, don't get me wrong, but I don't see it as a future like Harry or Hermione? I just see it as something I love to do. Once I'm out of Hogwarts, I have no clue what comes next. It's kind of crappy, isn't it? Expecting an eighteen-year-old to decide her life's trajectory at such a young age. Not to mention, I really haven't had a chance to live my life or even have a meaningful relationship thanks to my overbearing brother. He's not the only one overprotective by the way. Harry's kind of like my Dad who not only insists on meeting with whichever boy asked me out but has threatened to disown me if I ever date a Slytherin. Then there's Uncle Sirius who is only an uncle in name since he is my dad's best friend but he too wants to scrutinize any relationship I'm in. Thank God for Mum I'm sorry. I know I'm not making any sense."

"No, I kind of get it."

"You're saying that because you mean that or you're saying because I'm pretty?"

"Merlin! You really don't trust men, do you?"

"I'm kidding!" Jamie replied cheekily. "Thanks for listening to me though."

"Not much I can do seeing as how I'm dangling for my life here."

"Stop being so melodramatic, Ron!" Jamie laughed as she punched him playfully in his arm. Ron grinned at her as he punched her back. Giving a scream of surprise, Jamie grinned wickedly at Ron before trying to wrestle him off the hoop. Ron's instincts kicked in as he gave his own scream of shock before trying to balance himself. "JAMIE! WE COULD FALL OFF."

"Hmmm… maybe we should."

"Are you mental?"

"Well, my mother always told me sometimes in life, we have to take a leap of faith."

"I think she meant that figuratively, not literally!"

"You never know," Jamie said as she gave him an evil grin. "Hope you're really good with spells, Ron," Jamie said before she leaped off the hoop. 

"JAMIE!" Ron screamed as he jumped onto his broom and pointed his wand towards her. "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" he yelled as he controlled Jamie's descent to the ground.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Ron yelled as he ran towards her. He was shocked to see Jamie laughing hysterically at him. 

"You've obviously lost it," Ron said as he continued to admonish her. "You could have been seriously injured, or killed." Jamie winked at him as she pulled out her own wand. "Sorry, Ron for scaring you but I was fine! I've done it loads of times using my wand. We have to practise slowing ourselves down if we get knocked off our brooms in Quidditch."

"But… that was very _gallant_ of you coming after me like that." Jamie smiled as she gave him a hug. Ron's insides felt like they were about to burst being overcome with ecstasy. He was easily a head taller than her so she fitted perfectly in between his neck and shoulder as he stroked her smooth hair. He squeezed both his legs tight, hoping to hide certain overexcited parts from coming into contact with her. 

"No problem." Ron squeaked as he held her tightly before reluctantly pulling away first. Knowing that his body was screaming at him to hold on to her as much as he could, Ron decided against making such moves until he knew she was comfortable with him. 

"We should really get back to the castle," Ron said as he walked towards the towers. 

"I have to go to the showers first. You can go ahead." Jamie said as she gathered her broomstick. Ron hesitated for a moment. He thought of volunteering to stay and walk her back to the castle. Yet, judging from Jamie's conversation about how guys were constantly chasing after her, he figured she could use the time alone. Smiling, he nodded at her.

"Hey, I really had a nice time talking to you," Jamie said, beaming at him. 

"Yeah, me too," Ron replied, grinning at her. "Thanks for sharing the hoop spot with me. It's a nice place to see the sunset. I know of a nice one at Hogsmeade if you're interested." Ron continued to speak hastily, not realizing what he was saying. 

"Ronald Weasley, are you asking me out on a date?" Jamie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What…no….just as friends?" Ron stuttered as he tried to make sense of what he had just said.

"Okay!" Jamie replied enthusiastically. "Just you and me for Hogsmeade in a fortnight. But just as friends okay? We are just friends right?"

Ron mulled it over in his head. On one hand, he wanted to be honest with Jamie and reveal to her that he had been having a crush on her for the longest time ever. This will no doubt lead to Jamie declining to go to Hogsmeade with him. On the other hand, if he didn't tell her what he was feeling, he would get to spend a day with Jamie Freaking Potter! It was in this moment that Ron recalled how Ginny had told him to go have fun this year and not to think too much of the consequences. _Besides,_ Ron thought as he tried to convince himself _, I am just a friend to her right now and there's no need for me to tell her how I feel. She doesn't know and no one gets hurt._

"We're getting there," Ron said as Jamie flashed one of her beautiful smiles before turning around to walk away. Ron sighed as he turned away from Jamie. A multitude of emotions was now swarming all around here although the strongest emotion was that of euphoria. He, Ron Weasley, Had A Date With Jamie Potter! HE HAD A DATE WITH JAMIE "THE GODDESS" POTTER! A familiar voice breaks him from his trance as he turned to the girl with the green eyes shouting to him from afar. 

"Looks like I was the one who fell for you!" Jamie screamed as she pointed to the hoops while laughing. Ron could not help but laugh back before waiting for Jamie to disappear from his sight. As soon as the lovely figure had wandered off into the locker rooms, Ron ran as fast as he could back to the tower.

He needed to talk to Ginny!

But Ginny was in a mood and Ron knew his sister better than anyone. Ginny won't be good to go for another twenty-four hours.

So Ron needed someone else to talk to. Someone who knew what to do on dates. Someone who has to appear to be friends with someone else even though they were dying to reveal how much they care for that person. Someone who knew Jamie better than anyone else.

Ron needed to find Hermione Granger.


	6. Chapter 6

**We're not even close to halfway there but this is my favourite chapter so far because you understand why I chose to title the story as such although I'm sure many of you might have figured it out by now. Once again, thanks for the reviews and favourites. LOVE feedback!**

 **Btw, Ron and Hermione's love story is going to be a slow burn as most great love stories are. So be patient but thank you for reading.**

 **Disclaimer – If I owned HP, I would exercise creative control to have more Ron and Hermione moments adapted into the movies especially moments like in POA during Snape class or the Malfoy Manor scene. But I don't. So no can do.**

 **Chapter 6**

"Name three ingredients to make a Felix Felicis potion," Ron said as he opened a classroom door to check for any stranglers.

"Ashwinder egg…squill bulb and…err…don't tell me… Murtlap tentacle!" Hermione said triumphantly as she did a little skip in her step.

"Brewing time?"

"Six months!"

"Correct again!" Ron said as he gave her a warm smile. Hermione hooted out loudly as she stood on a nearby chair.

"Granger is our Queen! Granger is our Queen!" Hermione yelled as the sound of her cheers echoed across the corridor.

"Haha...I admit you did well but don't let it get to your head." Ron said as he smirked at her. Hermione stuck out her tongue in response and proceeded to climb the steps to the seventh floor of the castle. Ron wondered if now would be the best time. He was eager to tell Hermione on his possible…date…outing…with Jamie. However, being the over-thinking person that he was, Ron had wrestled with saying it out and keeping it a secret though he could not fathom why the latter was important to him. Yet, Ron decided he needed Hermione's help. This was, after all, his first ever date.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something," Ron said as Hermione turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"I sort of have a date with Jamie."

Hermione was stunned. Ron was looking rather sheepish and nervous as he blurted out the news to her. She had noticed Jamie being somewhat reserved towards boys coming up to her and chatting her up but Hermione had assumed it was because she had found it tiresome. Maybe Jamie was looking forward to going on this so-called date with Ron? Hermione was startled as she felt a pang of…of…she couldn't quite place the emotion but she knew it was a negative one. Maybe because Jamie's been getting all the attention? Probably that, Hermione reasoned as she continued to gape at Ron.

"Hermione, you okay," Ron said with a look of concern on his face. Hermione realized she had been gaping at him for quite a while. Pulling herself together, Hermione forced her best smile.

"Okay, back up Weasley, you have a date?"

"Yeah."

"With my best friend?"

"Yeah."

"We are talking about Jamie here right?"

"Yeah."

"Jamie Potter?"

"Ok, Hermione, what gives?" Ron replied with a look of annoyance on his face.

"It's just that…it's just that...you sure she said date?" Hermione asked again as a look of indignation ran across Ron's face.

"Of course, she said date!" Ron snapped, causing Hermione to startle. "Why? Do you think Ronald Weasley isn't good enough to take Jamie on a date? That Jamie Potter wouldn't give me the time of day?"

"Of course not!" Hermione snapped as she reverted to her defensive mode as soon as Ron and she started bickering. "I don't think that. I was just asking an honest question. Stop being so bloody idiotic!"

Ron looked at her as if he was about to give her a nasty retort only for Hermione to see his expression soften. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to jump down your throat."

Hermione relaxed as she gave him a chuckle. "It's okay, Ron. Now listen, before I tell you what I think, I need context! Tell me everything. Like how did it happen?"

Hermione listened as Ron explained to her how he and Jamie had interacted, their discussion at the hoops, her falling down and him trying to save her even though Jamie had things under control as well as what Jamie said as they were leaving the pitch. Listening to Jamie's last words, she flinched as she realized her best friend was flirting with Ron. Hermione felt another pang of negative emotion. Why was this affecting her? Dismissing her feeling, Hermione smiled as she looked at Ron who looked so lost in his thoughts as he rambled on about how he felt.

"I mean…sure I do like her. I really, really do. I really, really, REALLY do! But she wants to be friends. She wants a friend on that date. Can I be friends with her? Or try? What if I bore her? Oh god, I'm going to bore her, aren't I? I don't even know what she likes. What does she like, Hermione? Do I do stuff? Do I hold hands? Do friends hold hands? Should I hug her? Should I just cancel? Oh for the love of Merlin…."

"RON!"

"WHAT?"

"Stop thinking!" Hermione said as she cupped his face with her soft hands. Ron felt a shiver rolling down his spine as he allowed his face to be caressed by Hermione. "I need you to breathe."

"Okay." Ron whimpered

"Now listen. If I know my best friend like I'm sure I do, if she tells you that you and she are going as just friends, then friends you have to be. Any moves on your part without her permission is going to end up badly." Hermione replied as Ron nodded to her words.

"Now, even though this might not be an official date, it is…kind of still…like a date. Just not the overly romantic kind. Or the romantic kind for that matter."

"I see. So no flowers?" Ron said as he grinned at her.

"No flowers!"

"Chocolates?"

"Did you just hear me?"

"What if I compose her a song filled with all my feelings about her?"

"What do you think this is? A teen movie?" Hermione said exasperatedly. "Honestly, Ron, it's not like this is your first time out with a girl alone right?" Ron suddenly became silent as his expression looked solemn.

"Ron?"

"Does Ginny count?" Ron said as he looked at her hopefully. Slowly, the gears in Hermione's head began to click but before she could help herself, she broke out into a fit of giggles.

"OEI!" Ron snapped loudly as he wasn't amused by Hermione's reaction.

"Sorry… HAHAHAH…but you mean to tell me…you haven't…HAHA….haven't been on a date? Or out with a girl alone before?" Hermione said as she tried to keep a straight face. Ron, however, had started blushing furiously. Before she could say anything, Ron stomped off in the opposite direction. Composing herself the best she could, Hermione chased after him.

"Ron!...Stop!...I'm sorry!" Hermione yelled as she caught up to him and grabbed his arm. Instinctively, Ron withdrew himself from her grasp.

"You're such an insensitive person, Hermione! SOME of us rather spend our time studying than taking part in such salacious shenanigans."

"Salad..cious what?" Hermione said as Ron gave a snort of derision and turned to walk away. Hermione fixed on her best serious expression as she whirled him around with force.

"Look, Ron! I'm sorry. It's just hard to believe you haven't been on a date, that's all."

"Why? Is it because I'm not desirable enough?"

"Ron! You're plenty desirable."

"Oh please!" Ron snorted as Hermione shook his arms in retaliation.

"Look, you're smart. You're funny." Hermione explained while Ron folded his arms, his expression softening at every compliment. "You're caring. You're patient especially with me. You're not bad looking!"

"Please."

"I mean it, Ron!" Hermione said as she stamped her foot. "You're tall which is a trait all girls want. Your red hair and your lean figure are more than enough. With a little bit of muscle, you could really be quite attractive."

Ron blushed at the compliment while mouthing a silent thank you to Hermione.

"Plus, you have a nice arse."

"HERMIONE!" Ron said, aghast at Hermione's remark.

"I mean it. I've noticed it before. It's kind of perky…"

"HERMIONE!"

"…why do you think I walk behind you most of the time…"

"HERMIONE, STOP OBJECTIFYING ME!"

Hermione laughed as Ron, who had look horrified and embarrassed a moment ago, broke out in laughter as well. Composing themselves, Ron gave her a serious expression.

"I need help, Hermione. I need your help. I don't know how to have fun. How to take life less seriously. I'm going to need that if I want to survive this date-type thingy that I have with Jamie."

Hermione grinned wickedly as she took Ron's arm.

"Come on, there's a room which I want to show you," Hermione said as she dragged Ron along the seventh-floor corridor.

…

"Bloody hell!"

Hermione could only laugh as Ron said out her favourite catchphrase after stepping into the room. He had chastised her greatly for dragging him only for her to tell him to shut up as she concentrated on a blank wall. Then he protested again as she made him lean against the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy before as she walked back and forth past a certain area of the wall three times. All of a sudden, a door sprung into view as she dragged him into the room. The room was filled with stacks and stacks of items ranging from broken pianos to dusty warlock figurines. In the middle of the room, there were two couches facing each other while a table was placed in the centre filled with Firewhisky bottles, Exploding Snap Cards and what he assumed was a pack of Muggle cigarettes. The room seemed to go on for ages as the ceiling appeared to go on for forever.

"Welcome, Ron. To the Room of Requirement."

Ron gasped at the mention of that name. He had heard about this place, having read up on it in accounts from past wizards at the Hogwarts library. It was rumoured to be the most mysterious chamber in the entire school and its location was considered to be lost to time itself. The room had powers beyond belief and could replicate or transform itself into anything the person who is inside and desires it to be wants it to be. It was a room that was as sacred and revered as any place in magical history was. Ron was in awe of this trance until Hermione threw her feet on the table and a loud sounding fart filled the chamber.

"Sorry." Hermione grinned sheepishly as she removed a farting prank bag from behind the couch cushions. "Forgot Seamus left them there."

"How did you find this place?" Ron asked curiously.

"Harry has some connections to the house-elf Dobby."

"And he told the rest of you. Even Ginny?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't Ginny tell me about this place?"

"Honestly?" Hermione said as she threw herself onto the cushions. "I have no idea. Maybe she just wanted a place to snog Dean."

"Blimey, Hermione! This is the Room of Requirement! The Room of Requirement! Next, to the Chamber of Secrets, this is one of the greatest and most revered and mysterious rooms in the entire castle and you're treating it like a….like a…"

"Like a chilling out spot?" Hermione grinned as she got off the cushions. "Gonna use the loo. Do not follow unless you feel like flashing your arse for me." Hermione said cheekily as a toiled materialised from nowhere. Ron could only gape as Hermione disappeared inside. Wondering if the magic would work with him, Ron focused on a similar toilet for himself as a small building appeared a few feet from him. Going inside to see spotless urinals and clean cubicles, Ron sighed as he went in to wash his face.

 _Nope_ definitely not dreaming, Ron thought as he gave out a long sigh.

"Ron!"

Ron jolted from his trance as he washed his hands before leaving the cubicle. Hermione was smirking at him as she took up one of the cigarettes in her hand. Before she could do anything else, Ron strode up to her and smacked it away.

"No smoking, Hermione! You're a prefect." Ron snapped as he glared at her.

"Relax, Weasley," Hermione said as she flicked the box off the table. "They're not mine and I don't smoke. Probably belongs to…" Hermione clamped her mouth shut as she turned to stare at Ron.

"Belongs to…?"

"Ron, I thought we're here to help you with your problem?"

"Hermione, if someone is smoking here we need to know. As prefects, it is our duty to…"

"Come off it, Ron! See that's your problem!"

"What?"

"That!" Hermione groaned as she poked his chest with her finger. "You're always talking about the rules. Acting all so serious. You need to loosen up a bit! Relax!"

Ron stiffened as Hermione continued to berate him. She was right, of course. He always did take things seriously. Maybe a bit too seriously. Isn't that why the twins always thought he was going to end up like Percy? Yet even Percy had a girlfriend. It was time for a change.

"You're right. So tell me, Miss Granger, how do I become less serious? How do I have fun?"

Hermione grinned wickedly as she took out a deck of cards from underneath the table. "We could play strip poker."

"No!" Ron replied as he blushed furiously at her suggestion. Hermione pouted her lips as she undid the first two buttons of her shirt. As Ron stared, he could see the outline of her breasts as tiny freckles dotted the surface. Not wanting to stare at her cleavage any longer, Ron shut his eyes as he looked away. He felt a strange tingling sensation shooting all over his body. Yet Ron ignored it as hard as he could.

"Such a gentleman, Mr. Weasley."

"Look can we pick an activity that is not so…intimate?" Ron said, choosing his words carefully. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him before smiling.

"Okay, I have a game."

"Alright."

"It's a muggle game."

"Okay."

"I'm going to say a word and all you have to do is say the word slightly louder."

"That's it?"

"Well, technically you have to play this game in public. But let's just use this as practice."

"Okay, what's the word?"

Hermione grinned as she whispered the word into his ear. "Penis."

"WHAT?!" Ron exclaimed as Hermione grinned at him. "You have to say the word, Ron."

"I can't"

"Oh for the love of all that is good, stop being such a know-it-all, bossy and idiotic prat and just say the god-damn word!"

"PENIS!" Ron whispered loudly as Hermione clapped her hands.

"PEEEEENISSSSSSS!" Hermione said as she ran around the couch.

"PENIS!" Ron yelled as he shook his head at Hermione.

"PEEEENIIIISSSSSSS!" Hermione screamed as she jumped on the couch. Knowing that he had to be louder than Hermione, Ron leaped on the table and shouted at the top of his voice.

"PEEENIIISSSSSS!"

Not to be outdone, Hermione took up a bull-horn that the room had conjured up. "Give me a P. Give me an E. Give me a NIS. What's that spell? PENISSSSS!"

Ron smirked as he placed his wand on his throat. _Sonorus_ Ron said as he took a deep breath before giving out the loudest sound he had ever made. "PENIS!" Ron yelled as the loudness of the sound caused Hermione to yelp while dropping on the couch. Ron's voice echoed throughout the room as the sound reverberated across the walls. Stacks of items had fallen due to the impact of the noise and yet Ron and Hermione could not help but fall to the ground in laughter.

"Next time, we should do it at the library."

"Hermione!"

Ron tried to be serious but he could not help but laugh as Hermione giggled alongside him.

"Okay, you've completed lesson number one, Ronald," Hermione said. "Now to lesson number two.."

"Hermione.."

"No interrupting! Ten points from Gryffindor!" Hermione yelled as a mischievous grin grew on her face.

"Ten points TO Gryffindor! Hermione! Don't do that!"

"Relax, Ron. It won't affect the House Points. Room of Requirement is enchanted, remember?"

"How do you know the enchantment will stop the points from being deducted? I assume that only the Pack has been in here. None of you are prefects!"

"True! But honestly, Ron! You're missing the point here." Hermione snapped. "You're not supposed to be taking things so seriously."

"But house points, Hermione…"

"Ok fine! I won't touch the house points. But you have GOT TO RELAX!" Hermione said while poking him in the ribs to emphasize her points. Ron winced in pain as he retreated to the other end of the couch.

"Okay, okay."

"Alright, the second lesson is that you have to not taking yourself so seriously and aka Hermione's way of having fun is to do something you haven't done before that will surprise me."

"Huh?"

"Step out of your comfort zone, Weasley. Come on! Do something that will surprise me."

"I could drink the Firewhisky in one gulp."

"Normally that would surprise me," Hermione said as she smiled. Ron noticed now that Hermione was getting awfully close towards him. "But I heard from your beloved sister that you and she are good drinkers despite your family having no knowledge of it. So no, that is not in your comfort zone."

"I could play chess?"

"And watch me beat you again? Nah, too boring."

"I could write your essay for you."

"Tempting but no."

"I can conduct a Patronus charm."

"Impressive but pass."

"I could…."

"HONESTLY, RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" Hermione said as she moved away from him. "If you're not going to take this seriously, maybe I should just…"

"Fine!" Ron said as he moved towards her, their faces inches apart. "How about this?"

Hermione could only blink in surprise as Ron was unnaturally close towards her. Then, he pulled away as he lifted his right hand to show the cigarette pack that he had taken from the floor behind her. Smiling as smugly as he could, Ron put a cigarette between his lips and lighted it. Hermione watched in awe as he took a drag before coughing out the smoke.

"Ron! Ron! Are you okay?" Hermione asked as she patted him on the back.

"Not my finest moment." Ron wheezed as he tried to bring the air back into his lungs.

"Well, not what I was expecting but yeah! You did it! Although I wished you didn't smoke."

"I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't. I blew out all the smoke! That doesn't mean I was smoking."

"You must have inhaled some. That makes you a smoker. Oh no, what are we going to tell Ginny? That her favourite brother who she looks up to has become a…smoker?" Hermione teased as Ron looked positively mortified. Hermione laughed as she smacked Ron on his arm.

"Relax! I was just taking the mickey out of you."

"That's a relief," Ron said as he sank back into the couch.

"Okay, final lesson for today," Hermione said as the room conjured up a pitcher of water with two goblets. "Tell me, Ron, what is your most embarrassing dream?"

"My most embarrassing dream?"

"Yeah," Hermione said as she gave Ron a goblet of water for him to drink and clear his throat. "Okay, I tell you mine."

Ron leaned in as Hermione cleared her throat.

"My most embarrassing dream is one I had recently. As you probably know by now, I'm kind of nervous every time we play because honestly being the last line of defence in Quidditch is kind of nerve-wracking. So I dreamt that we were playing Slytherin and we were losing and halfway through the game, everyone starts laughing at me, even members of my own team. And that's when I notice it. I was stark naked."

Ron spat out his water as Hermione gave a yelp. "What is your problem?!" Hermione yelled as she stood up to wipe herself.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry!" Ron said as he reached for a towel and passed it to Hermione who made retching noises every time she wiped her skin. "It's just that I have the same dream!"

"What?" Hermione said as she dropped the towel in shock.

"Yes!"

"You dream about me naked?"

"WHAT?! NO, OF COURSE NOT!"

"I knew you were a pervert, Ronald!"

"I do not dream of you naked!"

"Probably trying to see through my shirt with your water spitting tactics!"

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" Ron said in exasperation. "I dream of myself naked too. Except that I'm in class. Doing my exams!"

Hermione giggled as Ron blushed as they both pictured an uncomfortable Ron squirming in his seat while trying to write as fast as he could with his quill.

"Look, is there anything else that we could do for fun? Besides embarrassing ourselves?"

"Embarrassing yourself is kind of fun, Ron. Especially if you embarrass yourself for the right girl or do it for the right reasons. Put yourself out there. Expose who you are. Bare your soul!" Hermione giggled.

"Enough with the innuendos!" Ron replied.

"Fine but you know a girl like Jamie might like it if you were to embarrass yourself for her. Like I don't know. Hold up a big sign or wear a weird wig like Luna Lovegood does for her next Quidditch game? Just don't go overboard with any romantic crap."

"Uh huh," Ron replied, looking entirely unconvinced of what Hermione was telling him. "Is there anything else we can do for fun?"

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in thought before beaming at Ron and running off towards the nearest stacks.

"Hermione?!" Ron yelled, unsure if he should follow her.

…

"Where did you go?" Ron asked huffily as Hermione flipped him off. She was dragging what looked like a Muggle radio.

"This…" Hermione began to speak as she opened the CD drawer before smiling to herself and closing it. "This is how we're going to have fun!"

"How?"

"Meatloaf!" Hermione screamed triumphantly.

"God, Hermione, is that all you think about? Food?"

"Yes and no, you git! Meatloaf is a Muggle music band and we're going to dance to one of his songs!"

"Oh no!" Ron replied as he backed away from Hermione. "I don't dance!"

Hermione grimaced as she placed her hands on her hips and walked towards Ron. "Listen, Ron, Jamie loves to dance to music. Her parents always place the importance on the Muggle world and their influences into both Harry and Jamie. This is what Jamie, your ever-so-sweet Jamie, loves to do. Furthermore, this is one of the best ways to have fun. So you, mister, are going to go crazy with me as we dance to this power ballad."

"What's a power ballad?" Ron asked curiously.

"It's kind of like an epic romantic rock and roll love song," Hermione explained as she scratched her head. "I don't know if that's the correct definition but that's how I see it."

"Okay, but you got to teach me how to move. I don't know like how to waltz or anything." Ron said as he looked gloomily at his feet.

Hermione broke out into laughter as she grabbed his hand and threw him on the couch. Ron was about to protest in indignation but Hermione placed a finger to his lips as she pressed the PLAY button on the radio.

"Truth is, Ron, I don't know how to dance either. I just let the music move me." Hermione said as a guitar played to the sound of a revving motorcycle followed by a piano.

 _And I would do anything for love_ _  
_ _I'd run right into hell and back_ _  
_ _I would do anything for love_ _  
_ _I'd never lie to you and that's a fact_

 _But I'll never forget the way you feel right now_ _  
_ _Oh no, no way_ _  
_ _And I would do anything for love_ _  
_ _Oh I would do anything for love_ _  
_ _I would do anything for love, but I won't do that_ _  
_ _No, I won't do that_

Ron stared in amazement as Hermione mouthed off the words by heart. She sat on the table across him and she ran her hands through her brown hair. She winked at him every time the word "love" was sung. As the song played, Hermione walked slowly on top of the table as he saw for the first time how smooth her legs were as Hermione leaned back to allow her chest to rise. This earned a loud gulp from Ron as the tingling sensation came back around. Suddenly, Hermione leapt in the air and started jumping while playing an air guitar.

 _Some days it don't come easy_ _  
_ _Some days it don't come hard_ _  
_ _Some days it don't come at all, and these are the days that never end_ _  
_ _Some nights you're breathing fire_ _  
_ _Some nights you're carved in ice_ _  
_ _Some nights you're like nothing I've ever seen before or will again_

Ron gave a yelp as Hermione jumped sat on his knees. He felt a blush getting stronger across his cheeks.

"Maybe I'm crazy, but it's crazy and it's true. I know you can save me, no-one else can save me now but you" Hermione whispered slowly as she leaned closer towards Ron before pulling herself away and back into her jumping guitar stance.

 _As long as the planets are turning_ _  
_ _As long as the stars are burning_ _  
_ _As long dreams are coming true_ _  
_ _You'd better believe it, that I would do_

"ANYTHING FOR LOVE!" Hermione screamed in delight as she grabbed Ron's arms to pull him off the couch. Ron wanted to protest but the rhythm of the song as well as Hermione's antics had forced him to stand and to start jumping up and down with Hermione. "OH, I would do anything for love. Oh, I would do anything for love. But I won't do that. Come on Ron, sing with me!"

"No, I won't do that."

"That's the spirit!"

"No, Hermione!" Ron replied as the song kept playing. "I can't sing! And I don't know the lyrics!"

"So just go with the flow! For once, Ron, just let go!" Hermione said as the rock and roll part of the song started to play again. "Follow me!"

 _Some days I pray for silence_ _  
_ _Some days I pray for soul_ _  
_ _Some days I just pray to the god of sex and drugs and rock 'n' roll_

"Maybe I'm lonely, that's all I'm qualified to be," Hermione said as she grabbed Ron by the shoulders. He looked at her and started laughing as she nodded at him.

"That's just one and only, the one and only promise I can keep," Ron yelled as he mouthed off the words of the song.

"THAT'S IT, RON!" Hermione screamed. "Go nuts!" She started to jump from couch to couch as Ron laughed while mimicking her actions.

 _As long as the wheels are turning_ _  
_ _As long as the fires are burning_ _  
_ _As long as your prayers are coming true_ _  
_ _You'd better believe it, that I would do_

"ANYTHING FOR LOVE!" Ron and Hermione screamed as they both jumped into each other arms while the music continued to play. Taking the lead, Ron started to waltz the best he could while Hermione laughed and allowed him to lead her around. They started by spinning on the floor before walking awkwardly on every piece of furniture within sight all while mouthing out the words of the song.

 _Will you raise me up? will you help me down?  
Will you get me right out of this godforsaken town?  
Will you make it all a little less cold?_

"I can do that" Ron whispered as Hermione nodded at him. They were both slow dancing as Ron had his arms around Hermione's waist while she had hers on Ron's shoulders. "I can do that"

 _Will you cater to every fantasy I got?  
Will you hose me down with holy water, if I get too hot?  
Will you take me places I've never known?_

"I can do that" Hermione whispered back as she stared into his blue eyes. She never noticed before but Ron did have lovely eyes. Ron gulped as he tried not to stare back or look down in case he had another glimpse of Hermione's chest. "I can do that." 

"Hermione, thanks for teaching me how to have fun," Ron whispered as Hermione beamed back at him. "I really needed it."

"I guess you owe me, huh?" Hermione replied as she would wink at him while removing her arms from his neck while he did the same. "So you won't take the NEWTs for me? Even though I would love it if you did"

"I might do anything for love" Ron replied as he picked up his wand that had fallen off the floor. "But I won't do that."

…..

"It's an honour to be back here at Hogwarts to once again, do commentary on the match. I would like to thank Minerva, that is Professor McGonagall for all you Hogwarts students.."

"MR JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall snapped as she shook her head at the returning Gryffindor student. "When I asked you to come back and commentate on the match, I was hoping you would do it with a little more class. And its Professor or Mrs. McGonagall to you!"

"Sorry, there, Professor! Sometimes I forget my manners." Lee Jordan said as he continued to grin at the professor who was now shaking her head at regret on her decision. "Anyways back to the match, Gryffindor now in possession of the Quaffle. New chaser Jack Sloper seems to be handling it well in his first match although I still feel he has more of a Beater's build. Speaking of Beaters, Fred and George Weasley will like me to remind all students that they will be having a shop in Hogsmeade next weekend.."

"MR JORDAN!"

"Sorry Professor, I thought we might give some time to our sponsors."

"THERE ARE NO SPONSORS!"

"My bad," Lee said as he avoided McGonagall's famous dark glare. "Let's get back to the game with Jack passing the Quaffle to Jamie. Jamie Potter looking as ravishing as ever…"

Professor McGonagall deepened her glare.

"…but to mention anything to do with her looks is just wrong as we do not objectify anyone here in Hogwarts especially not young Ginny Weasley who has just scored. Fred and George would like me to remind you that their youngest sister is not available and that any guy who tries to objectify her in any way will have to answer to them. Isn't that right, Thomas?"

Dean flinched at the sound of his name while Seamus aimed a Bludger at a Ravenclaw Chaser. "Focus, Dean! They're killing us."

Ron could only watch as the Pack came under a barrage of attacks from a well-versed Ravenclaw formation. Sam Davies had scored all of the Ravenclaw goals as Dean and Seamus had been preoccupied with the other two Chasers. Jamie, Jack, and Ginny had tried their best to score but could hardly get possession of the Quaffle thanks to Ravenclaw's hogging of the ball. Anthony Goldstein, the Ravenclaw Seeker, was nowhere near Harry as his plan of allowing Terry Boot to constantly hit Bludgers towards Harry had distracted Gryffindor's star seeker. The extra practices that the Ravenclaws had been doing had been paying dividends. The score was now 200 to 50 in their favour. Ron turned his eyes from a sweaty yet somehow still radiant Jamie Potter to a flustered nervous wreck in Hermione Granger.

Hermione had been nervous even before the start of the game. The prospect of facing one of the greatest Chasers in Hogwarts History had caused her to panic a few times. She had insisted that she was no good and that Harry should just fire her. Even with the reassurances of Jamie, Harry, and Ron, Hermione still remained insecure of her abilities. Now on the pitch, it seemed that Hermione's belief in her horrible abilities was growing by the minute and with every goal scored by Davies, a look of disappointment grew on her face.

"Man, Hermione sucks!" yelled one of the Gryffindor students.

"Shut up! She's doing the best she can." Ron yelled angrily to the crowd. "She saved a lot more than she let in. It's just their attack is way too good."

"Someone needs to stop Davies," Neville remarked as both the Gryffindor crowd and the Ravenclaw crowd started to jeer one another. All of a sudden, Ron and the other Gryffindors turned towards the Slytherins as they started to chant a song.

" _Granger cannot save a thing!_

 _Not a Quaffle she has seen._

 _No wonder Gryffindor can't win!_

 _Because Granger is their queen!_

"SHUT UP, YOU PRATS!" Ron yelled as hard as he could while the other Gryffindors backed him up with shouts of anger of their own. Ron turned as he looked at Hermione who had fingers stuck in her ears and what looked like tears coming dripping from her eyes.

"Looks like Potter has seen the Snitch. He just dodged Boot's Bludger! Although Goldstein is catching up fast." Lee yelled as everyone in the stadium turned to see Harry flying as fast as he could with his hand outstretched while Goldstein chased him. On the other side, Ron heard a yell as Davies commanded his other two Chasers to distract Dean and Seamus.

"Looks like Davies is going for another goal. If he scores this and Harry catches the snitch, we will lose!" Neville cried fearfully as Davies and his chasers gathered in formation.

"Jamie!" Ron heard Seamus yell out. "Now would be a good time to flash your knickers!"

"Shut up, you prat!" Jamie yelled back as she teared after Davies. "Protect Hermione!"

Ron stared at a frightened Hermione who looked positively terrified at Sam Davies charging towards the goal. He turned to see Harry about to grab the Golden Snitch which frustratingly flew further each time Harry threw himself forward.

"Someone needs to tell Harry not to grab the Snitch if Davies were to score. Otherwise, Gryffindor will lose." Lee yelled out as the spectators were in a frenzy between watching Harry tear after the Snitch and watching Davies dodge Bludgers with the Quaffle in hand.

"FLASH YOUR KNICKERS!" Seamus roared.

"SHUT UP SEAMUS!" Ginny yelled as she avoided a Bludger sent to her by Terry Boot.

" _Embarrassing yourself is kind of fun, Ron. Especially if you embarrass yourself for the right girl or do it for the right reasons. Put yourself out there. Expose who you are. Bare your soul!"_

Perhaps it was the word knickers that triggered the flashback. Ron stood up on his seat and stood right on the ledge, leading for some of the Gryffindor students to yell at him for blocking their view. Whipping out his wand and whispering a spell while pointing the wand to his robes, Ron could not help but mutter a prayer to Merlin or the Quidditch Gods that what he was about to do would be successful. Then without thinking, Ron removed his robe, shirt and finally his trousers as he stood on the top of the ledge with nothing but a red thong covering his privates. Turning around, he stuck out his gluteus maximus as Ron yelled as loud as he could.

"I LOVE YOU, SAM DAVIES!"

The effect was immediate.

"BLOODY HELL!" Lee yelled as he nearly fell off his seat while Professor McGonagall had placed her hands in front of the eyes of the closest first years she could find. "WEASLEY IS FLASHING OUT HIS GOODS!"

"BLOODY HELL!" Seamus yelled as he collided with Dean who in turn collided with Ginny. Jamie, on the other hand, could only gape at Ron's arse.

"BLOODY HELL!" Davies shouted as Ron's words together with the gasp of the entire Hogwarts community forced him to turn and look. Shocked at what he saw, Davies threw the Quaffle not as hard or fast as he intended.

"BLOODY HELL!" Hermione yelled as she, like everyone at the stadium, looked shocked at what Ron had done. Yet the shock had forced her nerves to calm down and as the Quaffle hit the side of the hoop, Hermione leaped forward to tip the shot on the other side resulting in a non-goal.

"WHAT A SAVE BY GRANGER! BY THE TIPS OF HER FINGERS!" Lee yelled as everyone recovered from the shock of seeing Ron's arse to focusing on the game. Hermione, fuelled by the adrenaline the save had given her, threw the Quaffle as hard as she could towards Jamie who then threw it over the beaters of the Ravenclaw team to Ginny who flew towards the hoops and scored.

"GINNY WEASLEY SCORES! IF GRYFFINDOR GETS THE SNITCH NOW, THEY WIN! LOOKS LIKE THE SEEKERS HAVE JUST COLLIDED!" Lee yelled as the entire stadium now focused on the two seekers who had just form a mass of limbs on the pitch. As the dust began to settle, Harry waved his hand triumphantly as a golden spark shone in his hand.

"HARRY POTTER HAS GOT THE SNITCH. GRYFFINDOR WINS 210 TO 200! ALL THANKS TO HARD WORK, DEDICATION AND APPARENTLY WORKING YOUR ARSE OFF!" Lee yelled as Professor McGonagall grabbed the microphone from him.

"That's it. I'm going to let Luna Lovegood commentate from now on.

…..

Ron fastened his belt buckle as he felt the pats on the backs from his fellow Gryffindors. He could see Professor Snape and Flitwick in a deep yet heated discussion with Professor McGonagall in the distance, no doubt to decide his punishment. Yet Ron couldn't care less. He felt a sense of elation as he yelled cheers together with the Gryffindor students who had now invaded the pitch. As Ron searched the crowd for Hermione, he felt two large hands tackled him from behind.

"WEASLEY, YOU MAGNIFICENT BASTARD!" Seamus roared as Dean joined in the embrace.

"Ron, what's got into you?" Ginny laughed as she swooped in to hug her brother. "Honestly, Mum is going to kill you if she finds out you mooned the entire school."

"Who cares if you get a Howler, mate?" Dean laughed as he picked up his girlfriend and swung him around. "You're going to be a legend now. Part of Hogwarts History."

"RON!" Ron turned around to see Jamie running towards him.

"Let's go, guys," Ginny said as she pushed Seamus and Dean off. "Don't screw this up. I love you, big brother." Ginny said as she gave him a peck on the cheek before running after the boys. Ron looked down, unsure of how to respond to Jamie when he felt two small arms wrapping around his neck as Jamie leapt into his arms.

"Ron! Are you crazy? You know you're going to get at least a week's detention right? What were you thinking?" Jamie said as she frowned at him though she still kept her arms around his neck. Ron could not help but gulp at how beautiful she looked even with beads of sweat trickling down her forehead.

"Well, I heard Seamus say show your knickers so I thought he was referring to me," Ron said sheepishly as Jamie laughed before smacking him on the shoulder playfully.

"You prat! I was looking forward to our date at Hogsmeade but now, I can very well say I can't wait! Never took you for such a guy!"

"Always the tone of surprise," Ron replied as Jamie gave him another side-hug. All of a sudden, Ron heard a loud chorus of cheers and applause coming from the crowd in the distance. Curious as to what was going on, Jamie and Ron squeezed their way through the crowd. Jamie stopped suddenly as she started laughing to herself before turning to tap Ron on his chest.

"Took them long enough, don't you think?" Jamie said as Ron gave her a blank stare, unable to see what she was seeing. Pushing himself in front a little, Ron stood on his tiptoes and dropped his jaw in shock as he was, for the first time in his life, unable to process what he was seeing.

Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were kissing.

 **P.S, Sorry to leave you here for now. By the way, I don't know how to do a song fic well so for the song part, it's good if you listen to the song before or even when you read this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you once again for continuing to read my story and putting faith in me! I really, really appreciate every review, follow and favourite. I would like to take the time here to reply to a few of my reviewers.**

 **Foadar – I laughed out loud at your comment! Yeah I suppose he is "Moony" in spirit now! Love the Marauders!**

 **chemrunner57- Thanks for your feedback! Yes it is going to be a slow burn haha. But hopefully not too slow.**

 **Zalini- thanks so much for your encouraging and lovely comments! I love reading your stories as well! They're really very good**

 **The Trupe- Thanks for your comments! Yes, jealousy is going to be a factor in this story! Nothing like a little jealousy to spark a Ronmione relationship**

 **nadasnape – Thanks for reading and for your lovely comments! I promise to update as soon as I can.**

 **LGBTGirl- Thank you for your feedback! Haha, no there is no homophobia going on at Hogwarts. I might write a slash fic in the future but right now, I just leave subtle hints of slash in the future chapters. Who knows, maybe an Albus/Gilbert storyline one day? :)**

 **I know there are other reviewers but I am rushing this chapter as fast as I can because I may be busy the next few days. But know that I love you all as much as Lockhart loves signing his autographs.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything except Jamie Potter. If you're nice, you can have her**

 **Chapter 7**

"Mr Weasley, would you kindly like to explain your actions?" Headmaster Dumbledore said with a bemused expression on his face.

"Well, Headmaster, I had no excuses for what I did other than the fact I was caught up with my emotions for the match and I did what I did for my house to win. I understand that my behaviour was inappropriate and I will accept any punishment you give me." Ron replied as he looked towards Albus Dumbledore with the strongest apologetic expression he could muster.

"Gryffindor's win should be cancelled in the very least." Snape snapped as McGonagall glared towards him while Professor Flitwick looked shocked at the suggestion that Snape made.

"While Mr Weasley's actions are inexcusable, the actions of spectators, unless they physically disrupt the game and even then, would incur a penalty, cannot impact the score line especially after the game has ended." Professor McGonagall replied as she fixed Snape with an icy glare.

"I agree with Minerva." Professor Flitwick said as he shook his head at Ron. "Ravenclaw House will not accept a victory if it is served to us in such a manner."

"What's done is done, Severus." Dumbledore said with a tone that made it clear he was not to be argued with. "What we must discuss now is Mr Weasley's punishment."

"Detention of course!" Professor McGonagall replied. "Fifty points removed from Gryffindor's house as well." Flitwick nodded his approval of Professor McGonagall's decision while Snape remained silent. Dumbledore, however, chuckled at the lack of action coming from the latter.

"Why, Severus. If it was Harry Potter, you would have pushed for suspension and expulsion. Do forgive me from indulging me in this moment but why have you not done so with Weasley?"

Snape sighed loudly as if he was annoyed with himself. "Unfortunately, Potter's theatrics and actions have demanded an expulsion since the first day he entered the school. Mr Weasley here however has had acceptable behaviour that even I have to admit that. Furthermore, taking him out of my class would completely destroy my grade curve."

At Snape's final words, Ron could see Flitwick, McGonagall and Dumbledore all trying to stifle their laughter. He felt his indignation rising at the thought of him getting preferential treatment because of his academic prowess. Before Ron could speak out, Dumbledore had interjected.

"Then it's settled. A week's detention with….Professor Snape." Dumbledore said with a twinkling glint in his eye. "I'm sorry, Minerva, Filius, but to allow either of you to give detention would not be impartial on my part seeing how passionate you both feel about your houses." Dumbledore said to Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall who turned pink at his words and simply nodded in agreement.

"A week's worth of polishing and cleaning my Potions cupboards. No magic of course. We will begin the following week, every hour at six before dinner starting on Monday. Understand, Weasley?" Snape said as he stared at Ron who nodded. "Understood, Professor Snape."

"Good, you may leave." Dumbledore replied as Ron made his way to the door.

"Oh and Mr Weasley?" Dumbledore called to him as Ron was about to leave.

"Yes?"

"Please refrain from taking off all your clothes next time you feel the need to. There are other ways to impress a girl." Dumbledore chuckled as Ron blushed furiously while the other professors stare dumbfounded at their Headmaster's comments.

Ron ran down the steps and out into the corridor as fast as he could. As he walked quickly around the corridor, Ron could see Hermione Granger smirking at him while leaning on a bench.

"Ahh, here comes the naked hero of Gryffindor!" Hermione yelled as she ran to hug him. "I can't believe you did that, you prat!"

"I remembered your advice on embarrassing myself!" Ron replied huffily as he returned the hug. Ron had never considered the thought seriously before but Hermione actually felt good in his arms.

"Yes! But I didn't expect you to take my advice literally!"

"Well, it worked didn't it? I was thinking of Confunding Davies but I guess this worked out better."

"Yeah, but still…"

"They were singing such horrid things about. Best way to shut those Slytherins up." Ron replied as he withdrew himself from her hug. Hermione had a curious expression on her face.

"You did that for me?"

"What?"

"You embarrass yourself for me?"

"Who else would I have done it for?"

"I thought…" Hermione replied as she stared at him with wonder before shaking her head and smiling at him. "Never mind. Thank you Ron. I really mean it."

"No problem." Ron replied as he walked towards the Fat Lady's Portrait with her. "Anyways, no offense Hermione but why were you waiting for me? I thought you be celebrating in the Gryffindor common room."

"Well, the entire Gryffindor house is eagerly awaiting your arrival before they go into party mode. We all drew straws as to who gets to escort you back but I volunteered to go." Hermione chuckled as she linked her arm with Ron's.

"But what about Harry?" Ron asked as he stared as hard as he could towards the Fat Lady's Portrait and not trying to make any eye contact with Hermione.

"What about Harry?" Hermione asked as she stopped walking and removed her hand from Ron.

"Aren't you worried about what your boyfriend would think?" Ron replied icily as he turned to stare at her.

"Who said anything about boyfriend, Ronald?" Hermione replied as she was now glaring at Ron.

A chain of thoughts was swirling through his mind ever since Ron saw Hermione and Harry kissing. When he recovered from the shock, Ron had been forced by Professor McGonagall to go to the Headmaster's office. Now that the welcome distraction was over, Ron finally had time to process what he saw. Ron knew he should feel happy for Hermione. After all, wasn't he the one who had given her advice to go after Harry? Hermione was his friend, wasn't she? So how come he felt a little sick at the image of the two of them kissing?

"Ron, answer me!"

This shouldn't bother him. Hermione is at perfect liberty to kiss whomever she likes. He really shouldn't care. _Maybe,_ Ron thought out loud to himself, _maybe it's because she never told him! That's right! Here I am, telling her about my Hogsmeade date with Jamie while she's been smooching Harry behind my back and never had the decency to tell me!_

"I assume you guys were dating once I saw the two of you kissing on the pitch. How long has that been going on?" Ron retorted as he glared back at Hermione.

"For your information, Ronald, that was my first kiss with Harry! We are not dating!"

"Well, you could have fooled me seeing how deep your tongue was in his throat."

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Hermione yelled as she raised her hands in frustration. "First you do something unbelievably sweet and now you're jumping on me because I kissed Harry whom by the way, I told you and you yourself inferred it is who I like."

"Why didn't you tell me when you saw me just now?" Ron shouted back.

"Because I was concerned about YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Hermione spat as she strode towards the portrait. Ron felt a pang of guilt. Before Hermione could give the password, Ron grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Let go of me!" Hermione screamed as Ron dragged her away.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I was just pissed because I thought you and Harry were an item and you didn't tell me." Ron said as he let go of Hermione's shoulders. "Plus, I have detention with Snape next week and that just rattled me." Ron lied. Technically, it wasn't a lie. Detentions with Snape were usually never good especially for Gryffindor students.

Hermione was still glaring at Ron but she remained silent.

"Look, I'm really sorry. And as your friend, I'm happy for you and Harry. Truly I am. If you need me to help you with your studies so you can finish your homework faster, I would do it in a heartbeat. Just please don't be mad at me." Ron said as he stared down to the floor.

SMACK!

"Oww!" Ron yelped as Hermione hit him hard on his arm. He was shocked, however, to see her grinning at him.

"That's for being an idiot."

"Okay I deserve that."

"But it's hard to get mad at an idiot who strips naked for you." Hermione grinned as Ron scowled at her.

"Please don't remind me anymore. Still can't believe I did that." Ron replied as they walked back towards the portrait.

"Well, you always were an arse, Ronald Weasley." Hermione laughed as Ron gave the Fat Lady the password.

"Right back at you, Hermione Granger."

"Ready for your hero's welcome?" Hermione said as they leapt into the common room.

"THERE HE IS, FOLKS! THE ARSE OF GRYFFINDOR! RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" Seamus shouted as Ron's ears were blown away by the deafening cheers of the Gryffindor House.

…

"Weasley is our king! His thong is thin as string! And when we're losing, he whips his thing, Weasley is our KING!" Seamus roared as he jumped up and down on his bed. Ron had retreated back to his dorm with the rest of the Pack. Harry and Hermione were cuddled on the floor in front of Harry's bed while Ginny and Dean sat across them laughing at Seamus. Jamie, however, was leaning next to Ron who was blushing furiously at the thought of Jamie Potter sitting next to him on the floor.

"Enough, guys!" Ron replied while scowling at Seamus. "We should go to bed soon."

"No can do, mate." Seamus replied with a cheeky grin on his face as he flipped his empty Firewhisky bottle in the air. "We need to keep on celebrating."

"Sit still, you prat!" Dean said, embarrassed at his best friend's antics while Ginny continued to giggle.

"Why should I?" Seamus replied as he leapt off his bed to put his face as close to Dean's as possible. "It's been a good day. Firstly, we beat the heck out of Ravenclaw."

"We barely won, mate." Harry interjected as Hermione smiled at him.

"A win is a win so shut up, Potter. Secondly, the two of you are finally and I repeat this, FINALLY together which means I won my bet. So pay up, Dean!" Seamus replied as he stuck his hand out towards Dean who grumbled before throwing a galleon in his hand. "Thanks a lot, Harry." Dean exclaimed.

"Excuse me, you bet on us?" Hermione said indignantly.

"Yeah, we figured it wouldn't happen at all. Thanks a lot, Hermione." Ginny replied as she too reluctantly threw a Galleon into Jamie's hands.

"Jamie! How could you?" Hermione said

"Sorry, bestie." Jamie laughed as she winked at Hermione who flipped her off in return. "A girl's got to make money somehow."

"Guys, we really should get to bed." Ron said as he shook his head at the Pack's antics. Harry cleared his throat.

"Yeah we should but before we do that, we have a final order of business. I think it's time we made it official."

Ron's ears perked up at Harry's comment. Was he talking about him and Hermione?

"We should officially induct Ron into the Pack. I vote yes. The rest of you?" Harry said as he raised his hand.

Ron felt a wave of relief wash over him as he stared at the other five hands that were raised. Jamie nudged him on the ribs gently jolting Ron from his thoughts. After a while, Jamie grabbed his hand and raised it as well. Harry clapped his hands while Seamus and the rest gave loud hoots.

"It's official. Ronald Weasley, welcome to the pack!"

"And for your initiation, please strip for all of us!" Seamus yelled.

"SEAMUS!" Ginny and Hermione screamed while the other three broke out in laughter. After the laughing ceased, Harry got up and dropped on his bed. "We really should go to bed. We got to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"Yeah we should." Ginny said as she got up to give Dean a goodnight kiss. "See you guys tomorrow."

Jamie gave Ron a hug before giving one to her brother while flipping Seamus off when he ran towards her for one. Hermione gave Ron a smile before kissing Harry on the cheek and leaving. Ginny hugged her brother before flipping Seamus off as well. Seamus, Harry and Ron then retreated to their beds.

"Where's Neville?" Ron asked as he realized his friend wasn't in his bed.

"He passed out from drinking." Dean replied. "I'll go get him. He should be at the couch downstairs." Dean said quickly as he ran out of the room. Seamus chuckled at his best friend.

"Don't be fooled, Ron. He probably wants a quick snog with your sister." Ron made a face at Seamus before turning to face Harry.

"Anyways, Harry. I need to ask you something, mate."

"Sure, Ron. What is it?"

"Are you and Hermione really official?"

Harry sighed as he smiled at Ron and Seamus who were both staring at him.

"Well, to be honest, I haven't really asked her yet. We just kissed. I mean…I know it was in the heat of the moment and all…but I kinda felt something, you know? Do you think I should make it official? Like really ask her out to be my girlfriend?" Harry asked as he stared at Ron.

Ron felt another twinge of negative emotion but he shook it off almost immediately.

"Yeah, you should. She really likes you."

"She does?" Harry said, shocked at Ron's words. Seamus gave a groan of frustration.

"Yeah she does, you git!" Seamus replied as he threw himself on his bed. "Don't screw this up, mate. Some of us just got richer because of this."

"Okay, I'll do it. We're meeting in the morning at Hogsmeade tomorrow. Which means, we can all meet up in the afternoon at the Three Broomsticks so you prats better make other plans." Harry laughed as he grinned at the two.

"Not to worry, Harry. I got a date with Daphne Greengrass." Seamus chuckled as the other two looked dumbfounded at him. "What? Ron, no offense, but as nice as your arse is, Daphne's is out of this world."

"Speaking of other plans, Harry, there's something I need to ask your permission for." Ron said as he walked towards Harry's bed and sat next to him. "Is it okay with you that Jamie and I are going out tomorrow morning to Hogsmeade?"

"Bloody hell! You got a date with Jamie?" Seamus roared as he ran towards Harry's bed. Ron scowled at him before turning to Harry who was giving him a curious expression.

"You're asking me for permission?"

"You're her big brother, Harry. I wouldn't feel comfortable if I didn't get your blessing."

"And if I don't give it to you?"

"Then I'll make up some excuse to cancel it tomorrow."

"Are you daft?! You have a date with Jamie!" Seamus said as he smacked Ron on the shoulder. Harry's face however had turned from curiosity to one beaming with a smile at Ron.

"Ron, you do realize that in the entire history of Hogwarts, you are the FIRST person to ask me for permission to date my sister?"

"It's not really a date. She just wants to go as friends. Together. Just the two of us." Ron said quickly as he was still unsure about how Harry would react.

"Well, you have my blessing." Harry said as he gave Ron a pat on his back. "You know I always thought you were just our boring bookworm but you've really surprised me Ron. I know I can trust you with Jamie."

"Of course you can. I'm a big brother too. I understand how it works."

"Good." Harry said as he stuck out his hand for Ron to shake. "I trust you, Ron."

Ron smiled as he shook Harry's hand while Seamus patted him on his back. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that he was somehow lying to Harry about something he couldn't quite place.

…..

"Ginny!" Ron yelled as he ran towards his sister and Dean who were outside the Entrance Hall.

"You cut your hair!" Ginny exclaimed as Dean gave a nod of approval.

"Yeah. I thought it would look neater." Ron said as he grimaced towards his freshly cut mop.

"Well, you look nice, mate!" Dean exclaimed as Ginny straightened Ron's jacket. Ron was wearing a freshly ironed shirt with jeans and a jacket that he had borrowed from Dean earlier. While in the past, Hogsmeade outings meant that students had to go wearing Hogwarts robes, the antics of Fred and George Weasley had forced Dumbledore to change the ruling for fear of Hogwarts students embarrassing the school.

"Thanks. Listen I need your advice. Both of you. I can't find Hermione." Ron said.

"Well, she and Harry took off already. They wanted an early start." Dean exclaimed. Ron's now familiar twinge of negative emotion had appeared again but as usual, he dismissed it as soon as it came up.

"I need your help. What should I do? What do I talk to Jamie about?"

"Well, older brother." Ginny replied as she shared a knowing wink with her boyfriend. "Just be yourself. You'll be fine. Just remember, don't do anything too romantic. Girls don't like it if you move too fast."

"Well, but if she gives the sign that she wants to kiss you, do it." Dean replied. "I kissed Ginny on our first date."

"Yeah and you sucked at it." Ginny replied before laughing at Dean's mock expression of being upset. "But you got better at it, sweetie."

"Kiss her? How do I do that? How do I know when to kiss her?"

"Blimey, Ron, if you're that worried about kissing her or knowing when to kiss her, then don't." Dean laughed as he patted Ron on his back. "Might be good, girls like it when boys play hard to get."

"Doesn't happen very often but my boyfriend is right."

"HEY!"

Ignoring Dean, Ginny gave Ron a hug. "You'll do fine, Ron. Just be yourself. But don't strip naked on anything."

"Ha-ha!" Ron replied sarcastically as he grinned at his sister. "Okay, I better go."

Ginny and Dean watched as Ron ran into the corridors to meet Jamie. Dean nudged Ginny on her shoulders as she turned to face him.

"You know, we really should help them get together. It could work out for us, too!"

"How?"

"Well if Ron gets together with Jamie and shags her, then he can't very well be upset at us for doing the same."

"But Jamie's a virgin and besides, we don't even know if she's into Ron. She might just want to be friends with him."

Dean shrugged his shoulders before grasping Ginny's hand. "Just a thought, though." Ginny sighed as she walked with Dean towards Hogsmeade.

"He's never been in love before. I just hope he knows what he's doing."

….

"You PRATS DID WHAT?!" Ron yelled as Fred and George continued to laugh at him while wiggling a lollipop in their hands. Jamie was giggling as she grabbed his hand but Ron was too angry to notice. They had walked into Hogsmeade and gone into Honeydukes only to see a commotion outside the shop. There, Ron and Jamie found a small crowd gathered around a small tent where Fred and George were displaying their products from their Weasley's Wizard Wheezes shop including a brand new product of a sugar, maroon coloured lollipop shaped like a wizard wearing nothing but a thong.

"Well, Ronneikins, when we heard of what you did, George and I spent all night making these." Fred said as he gave Jamie one of the lollipops.

"We always knew the Weasley name would go down in history at Hogwarts but never in our wildest dreams did we think it would be you who would be the stuff of legends!" George said as he chuckled while beaming down at a fuming Ron.

"We call it Ronald's Rumps! Only costs a Sickle!"

"Jamie, would you like one?"

"Now, now George. We can't sell this to the friend of the man who inspired our hottest new product."

"Right, Fred. Here, Jamie, you can have this for free!"

"YOU BLOODY PRATS!" Ron said as he shook furiously at Fred and George who continued to laugh. Ron stared at Verity, the twin's assistant, who gave him a sheepish glance as she looked flustered at the crowd's yelling and grabbing of Weasley products.

"Ronald's Rumps is selling out like hotcakes, Ron. You should be proud." Fred grinned.

"In fact, we're going to give you a quarter of the money we make because we're such good brothers." George cried as he sold yet another lollipop to a fifth year Hufflepuff girl who grabbed it eagerly as she started licking it in front of Ron.

"You guys are so bad." Jamie grinned at the twins before turning her attention to Ron. "Come let's take a walk. Help you to clear your head." Ron could only protest lightly before Jamie dragged him off. Shooting dirty looks at the twins, Ron followed Jamie to the forest on the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

"I never thought I say this but I'm glad Harry's my brother." Jamie said as she let go of Ron's arm before sitting down at the bottom of a large birch tree. They had walked to a secluded part of the forest with the noise coming from Hogsmeade having died down a few yards ago. The floor was white with freshly fallen snow and Ron could hear the birds chirping in the trees. All in all, it was a beautiful place to sit as there was nothing to see but trees with snow sliding off the leaves and a cool wind rustling through the air.

"Yeah well, I thought I be used to it by now. But those prats can really get to me." Ron said as he sat next to her. "You cold?" Ron asked as he took out his wand.

"A little."

"Here." Ron said as he took out his wand and whispered a heating charm on both himself and Jamie. Jamie leaned on him while smiling widely. Ron could feel the familiar blush and heat rising to his cheeks which he knew had nothing to do with the charm whatsoever.

"Thanks. You're really good with magic, you know?"

"Nah. I'm just good at paying attention and practising. Practise makes perfect."

"Tell me about it. We were getting creamed by Ravenclaw until you did what you did."

Ron laughed as Jamie giggled at the memory of him on the Quidditch pitch. There, they sat in silence as they admired the view around them. After a while, Ron felt an awkwardness growing inside him as he glanced at Jamie who looked contented at staring up in the trees.

"You're good at magic too!" Ron blurted out as Jamie startled at the sound of his voice breaking the silence.

"Not as good as you. I can't even produce a corporeal Patronus."

"Well, it did take me quite a while as well."

"But you did! Of course, being Professor Moody's favourite student does help." Jamie remarked cheekily as she nudged Ron with her shoulder.

"Urgh, don't remind me. He gets on my nerves too."

"Seamus thinks the reason he so moody all the time is because he has a small prick."

"What?" Ron stared at her, aghast at her comment.

"Yeah!" Jamie chuckled. "He has a small prick so that's why he's always so moody. Did you know there's a correlation between a guy's temperament and the size of his prick?"

"Has that ever been proven?"

"Not unless you want to get under Moody's robes?" Jamie said as she giggled hysterically.

"No thanks! I rather you just do the Cruciatus curse on me." Ron said as he laughed as well. Composing herself, Jamie stood up and smiled at Ron.

"I want to see yours. Let me see it."

"WHAT?!" Ron yelled, flabbergasted at what Jamie said. Jamie blushed furiously as she tried to stifle her laugh. Ron couldn't help but feel the butterflies fluttering faster and faster in his stomach as he stared at Jamie's blushing face. _Merlin_ , Ron thought to himself, _even when she's embarrassed, she still looks gorgeous._

"Not that, you dirty git! I mean, I want to see your Patronus."

"I knew that." Ron said as a wave of relief came over him. Standing up next to Jamie, Ron raised his wand as he closed his eyes. His breathing became faint as Ron focused on a happy memory. In the past, Ron always imagined his accomplishments. Getting his Prefect's badge had been a joy of which he replicated in his mind each time he casted the Patronus Charm. Yet for some unexplainable reason that Ron felt that it wouldn't work this time. Maybe if he tried with it with the memory of him getting the Ministry letter.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Ron yelled as he swirled his wand in a circle. A bright white light flickered out of his wand.

"I meant your corporeal Patronus!" Jamie said as she gazed at awe at the Uncorporeal Patronus that came out of Ron's wand.

Ron grimaced as he chided himself internally for not being able to cast it. Ron closed his eyes as he tried to think of the happiest memory he had so far only for him to realize a strange tugging at his heart. _Jamie!_ Ron thought as he recalled the memory of her asking out on a date. Again, Ron casted his Patronus only to see a brighter, whiter light flicker out but no corporeal Patronus.

"It's okay, Ron." Jamie reassured him as she patted him on the back. "This is already very advanced magic."

Ignoring Jamie, Ron shut his eyes tightly as he raised his wand again. This time, Ron knew which memory to pick. A recent memory where he and a certain bushy brown haired girl had spent dancing and singing to a Muggle song inside the most enchanting room in the whole of Hogwarts. Realizing a smile had crept to his lips at the thought of the memory, Ron took a deep breath as he started to swirl his wand.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A bright, white, Jack Terrier Russell broke loose as it ran out of his wand. Jamie squealed in delight as she gazed upon the white dog which started running around in the snow, wagging its tail before rolling around on the ground and vanishing in the air.

"RON! THAT WAS BRILLIANT!" Jamie laughed as she gave him a hug from behind. Ron's heart was about to burst as he felt her arms tug against his body.

"Took me quite a while. Sorry."

"Don't apologize! That was incredible." Jamie said as she stared at him with awe. "Teach me how to do it."

"Okay."

Jamie took out her wand and pointed it in the air. Noticing how stiff her stance was, Ron went from behind her to adjust her arm. He could hardly believe it when Jamie backed her entire body into his with her bottom grinding against his pants. Praying hard that he wouldn't get hard, Ron composed himself as he placed his hand on top of Jamie's left hand. Jamie's soft hand instantly relaxed as she allowed Ron to move it about.

"You need to move your wand in like a circle and say the words."

"I know that part. But how did you get your mind to do it?"

"Easy. Just picture your happiest memory."

"But I have so many. Which would you consider to be my happiest?"

"Everyone has their own happiest memory, Jamie. You just need to close your eyes and let your heart decide for itself." Ron said as he decided to move back only to feel Jamie's other hand grab his right hand.

"No, don't move. I'm thinking."

Ron waited silently as Jamie stood thinking. He could smell the lavender shampoo coming from her ponytail. Ron had to bite his tongue as he struggled with the urge to nibble at her ear.

"I got it! My happiest memory was when Mom and Dad took Harry and me to a mountain ranch in Paradise Valley in America. I remembered it was the first time I ever rode a horse. It was a large horse, brown in colour but she was the most beautiful creature I ever laid eyes on. I remember galloping ahead of Harry who kept falling off his, the git. I remember galloping through the pine trees surrounded by the most beautiful mountains I had ever seen."

"Okay now I want you to picture that." Ron whispered as Jamie gave a shudder.

"I can't."

"Yes you can. Listen to me Jamie Lily Potter. I don't want you to just think about the memory. I want you to _feel_ it. Feel the soft and silky mane of the horse as your fingers flutter through it. Feel the smooth yet slightly coarse touch of the brown skin of your horse as you grip it tight. Feel that tightness and hardened surface in your rear as it settles on the saddle while your legs are pressed into your stirrups. Feel the wind on your face, rushing and caressing your cheeks as you gaze up at the mountains with snowy peaks and tops so high that some are hidden in the clouds. Feel the movement of the horse as its feet gallops hard on the ground while you are lost, lost in a moment of pure ecstasy. You feel it. The bliss of the moment coursing through your veins, pushing you forward as you settle into a cloud of pure contentment." Ron could feel Jamie tensing up in his arms before relaxing as a smile crept upon her lips. "Now do it."

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A bright light burst out of her wand as it settled into the shape of a horse galloping around on the snow. The horse appeared to neigh several times before tossing in mane about and standing on its two hind legs. Then it started to shimmer before vanishing in front of their eyes.

"I DID IT!" Jamie screamed as she turned to hug Ron. Ron noticed tears had started to form around her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jamie replied as she grinned at him. "It's just I never seen my Patronus before and I have you to thank for that, Ronald Weasley.

Ron smiled as he returned the embrace and lifted Jamie in the air. Suddenly, his footing gave way as he and Jamie both fell down to the ground, the blow softened by dead leaves and inches of snow. Laughing at Ron, Jamie made a snowball in her hand and threw it gently on his face. Ron grinned as he made a snowball to retaliate but not before Jamie took off screaming for cover as Ron chased her through the trees.

After a massive snowball fight and with the Hogsmeade clock chiming once, Ron and Jamie made their way back into Hogsmeade. Ron could not help but blush as he gave Jamie's hand a squeeze as she had insisted on holding hands with him back into Hogsmeade. Ron noticed that the other Hogwarts students had stared at the pair of them holding hands and started whispering and chatting furiously amongst themselves. Feeling bad, Ron tried to pull his hand gently away only for Jamie to hold it tighter.

"No. Let them talk. It's okay." Jamie said as Ron's eyes widen at the sight of Jamie Potter blushing as she gripped Ron's hand. They walked till they reached the exterior of the Three Broomsticks. As Ron took a step to enter, he felt Jamie pulling him back.

"Listen, Ron. I want to thank you and not just for today. You really amaze me, Ronald Weasley. You comforted me when I needed someone, you helped me with my homework, you embarrass yourself for us to win the cup and now, you helped me recreate my happiest memory. If there is anything I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask."

Ron gulped as he felt a wave of courage coursing through his veins. Just like when he took off his clothes at the Quidditch pitch, Ron decided not to think too much.

"Actually there is….Jamie… would you… maybe….would you like…if you haven't decided yet…would you want to go with me to the ball as my date?" Ron stammered as he stared at her. He shivered as Jamie placed her arms around his neck as she brought her face closer while Ron leaned forward.

"Let me show you." Jamie whispered as she brought her lips closer towards Ron.

…

"I never thought your brother's arse would taste so sweet." Seamus said as he took another lick of Ronald's Rump. Ginny scowled as she flipped him off before leaning her head against Dean who laughed before taking a sip of Butterbeer.

"Where the hell are they?" Hermione said huffily as she pushed the Butterbeer mug that Harry had placed in front of her back at him.

"I'm sure they're on their way, Mione." Harry said while glancing suspiciously at his now girlfriend. Hermione gave a grunt of annoyance and continued to glare at the front door of the pub.

"Anyways, how was your date, Finnigan?" Harry asked eager to change the subject.

"It was good. No action yet, mind you. She's the stuffy, uptight kind." Seamus replied as he passed his lollipop to Dean who shook his head.

"I'm going to look for them." Hermione exclaimed as she got up from her seat. Ginny grabbed her arm before she could leave the table.

"Let them be. So they're a little late. What's it to you?" Ginny asked as she scowled at Hermione who scowled back.

"Other than my best friend who is hardly ever late out somewhere gallivanting with your brother. Who knows what they could be up to? What could happen to them." Hermione snapped.

"Sit your arse down and let them enjoy themselves." Ginny replied icily. "Even Harry is cool about it."

Harry sighed as he dragged his girlfriend down to his lap while planting a kiss on her forehead. Hermione blushed at Harry's action before resigning herself to her boyfriend's arms. "Ok fine. I'm sure Jamie and Ron are okay."

"What's that? Jamie's on a date with the scumbag?"

The Pack turned to see a smirking Roger Davies with his younger brother glaring at them.

"Don't you call my brother a scumbag, you sore loser!" Ginny yelled as she got off her seat. Brandishing her wand, she pointed it towards Sam who did the same. "You lost. So get over it."

"Only because your brother cheated by flashing his arse."

"Sam, shut up!" Roger roared as he glared at his brother before turning to face Harry. "Your sister is on a date with the nerd?"

"Yeah she is!" Harry shouted as the entire bar turned to face the group. "What's the problem, Davies? Can't take it that Jamie dumped you?"

"Is that what she told you?"

"It's obvious isn't it, since you still aren't over her?" Hermione growled as the Pack stood up from their seats.

"Please, your sister was the one who wanted to continue. I just wanted her to stop being so desperate for me before I came back."

"Why don't you check yourself, mate?" Seamus countered as he pulled up his sleeves. "You black pots really need to see how dark you really are before staring at the kettles."

"Were you trying to say something clever, Finnigan?"

"Did it go over your head, Davies? How about this. Fuck off!" Seamus yelled as he took out his wand.

"I got no beef with you. Just can't believe you let your sister go out with that git. Have you no pride, Potter?"

"THAT'S IT!" Ginny yelled as she threw her wand down before shoving Sam against his older brother. Sam got up on his feet only to be met with another shove from Dean who stood in between him and his girlfriend.

"Fuck you Gryffindors!" Roger yelled as Madam Rosmerta made her way towards them. "This isn't over."

"Looks like it is for you." Seamus said as he stared out the window to avoid Madam Rosmerta's glare. Seamus started laughing as the rest stared at him with confusion. "Take a look for yourself." Seamus said with glee as the Pack ran to the window to stare outside.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Roger roared as he strode outside. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

The sound of yelling and chairs flipping on the floor was drowned out by the screaming in Hermione's head as she stared out the window. Somewhere deep in her stomach, she felt a pang of pain tugging against her, wanting to burst out as she continued to stare at the sight of Ronald Weasley and Jamie Potter kissing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the feedback and reviews. I realize halfway through writing this chapter that the characters of Ron and Hermione were starting to write their own characterisations. So I have decided to let the story flow as the thoughts invade my mind.**

 **To my reviewer/s who wanted Harry and Ginny to get together, I cannot promise that they will or they won't until the story ends of course. I love Hinny myself but this is primarily a Romione story. Right now, Harry has an important role to play so if Hinny were to happen, it can only happen at the end of the story. Can't give anything away! You'll have to read it.**

 **P.S This is the hardest chapter I had to write so far because of how important it is to the plot.**

 **Do I really need to put up a disclaimer? You guys already saw it in past chapters.**

 **Chapter 8**

SPLAT!

There was a sharp pain at the side of Ron's head as it started to spin. He felt the soft and wet snow engulf the left side of his face as his arms tried to pick himself up. One moment he felt a wondrous, warm feeling rising from his chest as his lips massaged that of Jamie Potter and the next, he was nursing a headache at being thrown to the ground after being hit but what Ron could only assume was a large fist. Ron rubbed the snow from his eyes as his ears started to pick up the commotion that was happening in front of him.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER, YOU SCUMBAG!"

"ROGER, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? RON! RON! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

Ron felt soft hands caressing his face as he smelled the sharp rose perfume that Jamie was sporting. Opening his eyes a little more, Ron recognized a fuming Roger Davies standing over him.

"ARGHHH!" Roger screamed as two large Gryffindor Beaters tackled him to the ground. Ron could make out red-haired girl screaming as she dropped next to him.

"Ron! Is he okay? What happened, Jamie?" Ginny asked, her voice laced with concern.

"Roger took a swing at him. Kick his arse, Seamus!" Jamie yelled as her Irish friend responded by continuing to pummel the daylights out of Roger. With almost supernatural strength, Roger shoved both Seamus and Dean off of him as he whipped out his wand.

"Back up, Finnigan!" Roger yelled as he pointed his wand at Ron. Both Ginny and Jamie had their wands out and stood in front of Ron, shielding him from Roger's wand.

"Why don't you back the fuck up instead?" Harry growled as he emerged from the pub with his wand pointing directly at Roger. Ron saw Hermione behind him clutching her hand tightly as she ran up to Ron.

"Are you okay?" Hermione whispered. Still reeling from the pain, Ron winced as he smiled at her while giving her the thumbs up.

"Hermione, where's Sam?" Ginny asked as she narrowed her eyes at Roger who had begun a shouting match with Harry, Dean, and Seamus.

"I knocked him out before he managed to back up his brother."

"Seriously?" Jamie asked as she turned to stare at her friend with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Hand is still sore but you should see the other guy," Hermione said as she grinned at Ron whose head was starting to feel better.

"You hit him?" Ron asked as he stared at Hermione. Hermione shrugged her shoulders as she smiled at him. "Someone had to. He called you a scumbag as well."

Before Ron could express his gratitude, Madam Rosmerta burst from the pub, her face contorted in anger as she shook her fist at the group.

"You lot better stop what you're doing before I tell the professors on you! Drop your wands and leave! Potter, get your group and get the hell out of here before I change my mind! Davies, come pick your brother up and leave! I do not want to see any of you inside or outside my pub! ARE WE CLEAR?!" 

Seamus, Dean, and Harry dropped their wands while Roger did the same. Ginny dragged Ron to the side as she did a healing charm on the sizeable bruise that had formed on the side of his head. Hermione walked towards Harry and the boys and started to drag them in the opposite direction. Jamie, however, had marched straight to Roger and slapped his face.

SMACK!

"Oww!" Roger screamed as he felt his right cheek stinging with pain. Jamie was staring daggers at him.

"If you ever come near Ron again or even think of harming one hair on his body, I will hex you so bad that your arse, as well as your entire body, will be stinging for weeks. You better watch it, Davies, because as soon as I get back to the castle, I'm going to write to my dad and my uncle and you know how much they care about me and my friends. If you haven't realized it yet, we are through. I dumped you for many reasons but what you've just shown here is why we will never work out ever again."

"Oh please! Like you would stay with that loser. He can't even give you the things I can give you." Roger retorted as he nursed his bruised cheek.

"Of course not! Because there is not a thing that I would want from you! Ron's twice the man you are, Roger. He's kind, sweet, dependable, smart and not to mention really, really very attractive once you get to know him." Jamie snapped as she continued to glare at him before smirking. "And unlike some wizards, Ron's wand is nine times the length of your one-inch wand."

"What?! Have you guys…?!" Roger growled as he glared at Ron.

"Whether we have or we haven't is none of your business. Get lost, Davies. Go find some dumb, blond bimbo to seduce and then disappoint when she realizes that you can't get it up. Or maybe you can. I could never tell since I could hardly see anything." Jamie spun around as she walked back to the Pack who were all glaring at Roger.

"You won't date him! You'll just break his heart like you did mine!" Roger shouted after her. Spinning around, Jamie glared at him while she pointed her wand at her throat.

 _Sonorus_

"I, JAMIE POTTER, AM DATING RONALD WEASLEY!" Jamie screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone who had gathered around to watch the fight turned towards her as they started whispering furiously at each other. Smiling to herself, Jamie flipped Roger off before walking back to Hogwarts with the Pack.

"I should really go to Madam Pomfrey," Ron said as they entered the Entrance Hall.

"I'll come with you," Ginny replied at once as she removed her hand from Dean's. Ron shook his head. "It's okay, Ginny. I can manage it."

"No, someone should follow you, mate. Madam Pomfrey will want to know what happened." Dean remarked. Ron turned his eyes towards the group. He noticed Harry and Hermione coming up from the rear with Harry kissing Hermione's hand.

"I'll go with him. It's sort of my fault he got hit." Jamie said as she strode forward to link her arm with Ron's. Ginny opened her mouth to protest but Dean silenced her with a knowing smile. Looking at how Jamie fretted over her brother's injury, Ginny smiled and nodded.

"What's going on?" Harry said as he and Hermione finally caught up with the rest.

"I'm taking Ron to Madam Pomfrey. We'll meet you guys for dinner if we're running late." Jamie said as she gently dragged Ron towards the Hospital Wing. Hermione felt a slight pain run through her as she stared at the sight of Ron and her best friend walking away with their arms linked with each other. Hermione stared at her hand which was no longer hurting due to Harry casting a Healing charm on it. She sighed faintly as she allowed Harry to pull her towards the common room while Dean, Ginny, and Seamus walked behind them.

"Ginny, is it true?" Seamus asked as he looked deep in thought while Ginny and Dean stared at him quizzically. "Does your brother have a nine-inch penis?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!"

….

"So Ron, what did Madam Pomfrey say?" Neville asked as Ron entered his dormitory. He saw that the boys were all gathered on his bed with Seamus passing around a bottle of Firewhisky as each of the boys took swigs from it. He could see Harry glaring at him as Dean motioned for Ron to sit next to him.

"She gave me a potion to drink. Takes all the edge off so I'm fine." Ron replied as he took the bottle that Seamus passed to him.

"So Ron…" Seamus said while winking at Harry who scowled back at him. "The guys here are all interested in knowing what happened on your date with Jamie."

"Yeah, Ron," Harry added as he narrowed his eyes back at Ron. "Tell us."

Ron sighed loudly before taking another swig. He then told the boys about how he and Jamie had taken a walk around Hogsmeade, meeting up with Fred and George, the Patronus incident as well as him asking Jamie to the ball. When he was done, everyone was staring at him with various expressions. Seamus was staring curiously at his pants, Dean was smirking with a strange smile plastered on his face, Neville was in awe at Ron's ability to ask Jamie to the ball and Harry looked at Ron sheepishly. Harry was the first of the boys to speak up.

"Listen, Ron, sorry if I was actin…" Harry had begun to speak but Ron held his hand up. "I understand, Harry. No worries. Jamie and I only kissed. Nothing else."

"But bloody hell, Ron! You're going to the ball with Jamie Potter." Neville remarked as his eyes gleamed of wonderment.

"Alright, Ron!" Dean yelled as he clapped him on his back.

"Wait, guys, stop, stop! This doesn't explain it!" Seamus said as he raised his hands. "So does Ron have a nine-inch penis?"

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" Ron sighed as the other three laugh while Seamus had a mock expression of hurt on his face. "Guys! I'm being serious here!" Seamus roared as he threw a pillow at Dean

"Can we change the subject?" Ron said as Dean started to hit Seamus with the pillow.

"Yes, we can!" Dean grinned as Seamus waved a tissue for surrender. "Harry, so how did you make it official with Hermione?"

"Did you guys shag?"

"SEAMUS!" Harry and Ron cried in unison.

"Why? We're all thinking about it." Seamus retorted as he laid on his front with his hands supporting his face while blinking his eyelids at Harry. "Tell us, pleaseeeee?"

"We didn't shag!" Harry roared as he grinned at the group who were now waiting on his every word. At Harry's declaration that he didn't have sex with Hermione, Ron could feel a wave of relief floating through him. "But we did make out."

The negative emotion was back and this time, the pain stung sharply.

"Okay, so long story short. We left early so none of you gits can stalk us. I brought her to the Shrieking Shack or rather the fence surrounding the place, a really nice spot secluded and peaceful. I told her about how when we ended the game, I felt this elation rushed through me and when I kissed her, it was the first time I honestly felt different about her. Like I'm thinking to myself, I have this drop dead gorgeous girl who is my best friend and knows everything about me and cares about me. So why haven't I notice her before? So I told her how I felt and you can imagine how shocked I was when she tells me she feels the same way about me! It's why her past relationships never worked out because she realizes they weren't me! So we confessed to each other and then we started to make out."

"With clothes or without clothes?" Seamus asked as Dean made a face.

"With clothes, you prat! We only started dating!" Harry snorted as he beamed towards the group. "And thanks by the way, for everyone not telling me she was into me!"

"Well, who asked you to go drooling over Cho?" Seamus said as Dean and Neville nodded. "I wanted to go for Hermione too but she only had the hots for you."

"At least you get Greengrass," Ron said quietly as the rest continued to jibe at each other, unaware of how quiet Ron had been. Why was this bothering him? Not only did he achieve his goal of having more fun this year but he was now dating the hottest girl in Hogwarts, his crush since like forever. So why was this bothering the hell out of him? A pillow to his face broke Ron out of his trance.

"OEI, WEASLEY!" Harry laughed as Ron balanced himself from falling off the bed. "I asked you a question." 

"Sorry, I wasn't listening. What did you say?"

"Did Hermione take you to the Room?" Harry asked as Seamus and Dean stared curiously at Ron. "What's the room?" Neville asked but the others ignored him.

"Yeah, she did."

"Dammit, Granger!" Dean roared out loud, shocking everyone who gave him dark glares in return. "Sorry, I had stuff in that room that others aren't supposed to see."

"Yeah, I found your cigarettes, Dean," Ron replied as Dean avoided his gaze while smiling sheepishly. "It's alright. I pretend I didn't know."

"Damn, she took you to the Room? You guys are really close now." Seamus said as Neville badgered Dean to answer his previous question.

"Of course they're close. They used to be a long time ago." Neville replied huffily as Dean refused to answer him.

"What happened?" Harry asked as Neville's eyes started to widen. "Ron doesn't like to talk about it."

"No, it's okay, Neville," Ron said as he let out a sigh while the other four boys leaned in closer to hear Ron's story. "Like you said it was a long time ago. I'll just give you the shortened version." Ron said as his mind raced back to what really happened in their third year.

…

"So Jamie, a little birdy told us you and Ronald Weasley are dating?" Lavender squealed as Parvati giggled next to her. Jamie had gotten back from the Hospital Wing with Ron. She had updated both Ginny and Hermione about Ron's current condition before going to take a shower. She was drying her hair when she returned back into the room to see a pile of Honeydukes sweets lying on her bed with the other four girls crowding around and munching to their heart's content.

"You guys told them?" Jamie said as she cocked her eyebrow at Ginny and Hermione. The former shook her head while the latter merely stuffed yet another chocolate frog in her mouth. Lavender chuckled as she nudged Parvati.

"It's been spreading throughout the school now," Lavender said as she grinned at Jamie.

"Did you hear that?" Parvati gasped dramatically as she turned towards her best friend who shook her head at her. "It's the sound of a thousand boy hearts breaking as Jamie Potter has finally found a date to the ball!" She and Lavender broke out in peals of laughter as Jamie shot a scowl in their direction.

"Fuck off," Jamie said as she sat next to Hermione. "Your hand okay?" Jamie asked her best friend who gave her a goofy grin as a Chocolate Frog dropped her mouth. "Ewww! Hermione! Not on my bed!"

"Sorry! And the hand is good!" Hermione laughed as she leaned against Jamie.

"My hand would be fine too if it had just been kissed by Harry Potter," Ginny replied cheekily as Lavender and Parvati both squealed with delight. Hermione and Jamie both looked at Ginny with surprise. "Aren't you with Dean?" Jamie asked.

"So what? I have to admit that your brother is hot though." Ginny laughed as she popped another flavoured bean down her throat.

"And you gave Dean such a hard time for saying I was cute?" Jamie asked.

"That's because the prat was saying that while I was with him. This is girl talk. Totally different."

"Speaking of girl talk…"Lavender said as she narrowed her eyes back at the group. "You three have been holding out on us for quite a while. So I say we get a little tipsy and start with Hermione telling us about Harry while Jamie then updates us about Ron. Parvati, get out the Butterbeer." Parvati smirked as she took out five Butterbeer bottles from under her bed and handed them out. Everyone leaned in as Hermione recounted her story with Harry. As Hermione told of how Harry made it official with her at their spot by the Shrieking Shack, Hermione grew frustrated at not being able to feel as elated as she was back when they were snogging. She couldn't help but stare at Jamie who looked at her quizzically. Maybe she was feeling weird because Jamie was Harry's brother? But Jamie had always supported her and Harry getting together. Shaking off the negative feeling that had started to grow, Hermione finished her tale with a smile as the other girls giggled at each other.

"Okay, Jamie. Now your turn." Lavender said as they all turned to face her. Hermione felt the heat rising to her ears as if the tension of knowing what Ron and Jamie might have done was killing her.

Jamie had a large grin plastered on her face as she recounted the tale of them going into Hogsmeade, talking about in the forest, working on her Patronus as well as the snowball fight. Her smile grew larger as she told about how Ron asked her to be his date and how they kissed which for some reason, had made Hermione feel extremely uncomfortable. Nevertheless, Hermione did her best to smile at her best friend who was clearly very much into Ron.

"And I know it's weird for you to hear this, Ginny, but your brother is a really good kisser," Jamie said as Lavender and Parvati giggled at Ginny who made a face before smiling. "I hope he asks me officially to be his girlfriend."

"Yeah, Ron is kind of cute," Lavender added as she stared into space dreamily. "I tried to flirt with him last year but he was way too busy to notice. Would have been nice to have a quick shag though."

"Gross! That's my brother you're talking about." Ginny said as Parvati nodded in agreement with Lavender.

"Relax, Ginny. Like I said, he was too busy." Lavender said as she smirked at Ginny. "Maybe Jamie will get a better chance now that they're together. You three bitches really need to get laid like Parvati and me."

"You're going to sleep with Ron?" Hermione asked as she pushed away the Chocolate Frog that Parvati offered her. 

"What?! No. Of course not." Jamie said quickly before hesitating. "Probably not?" Jamie added as she gave Hermione a confused look. The negative feeling was starting to rise.

"And I can't get laid. Weasley pact remember?" Ginny said as she quickly stuffed her mouth with the Chocolate Frog that Hermione had rejected. Ignoring Ginny, Hermione narrowed her eyes at Jamie.

"Probably not? You mean you might want to?"

"I don't know," Jamie said as she tried to play it cool. "I mean, this might come as a surprise to you but I used to think Ron was cute the first time Ginny introduced us to each other."

"So what? You guys aren't even together!" Hermione snapped, unaware of the harshness of her tone.

"What is your problem? I said I might sleep with him not that I will sleep with him. We have a long way to go before things get that serious. And why do you care if I sleep with Ron or not? You used to hate him!" Jamie snapped back as she glared at her best friend.

"I don't hate him! I care about Ron too!" Hermione snapped back as the girls started to glare at each other. Ginny gave a snort as Hermione turned her attention towards the red-haired girl.

"Got something to say, Ginny? Don't be shy. Just spit it out." Ginny gave Hermione a cold stare in return.

"Yeah, I got something to say. But I can't because I promise my big brother that I wouldn't blab about it. See unlike you, I actually care about him." Ginny yelled as she got off Jamie's bed.

"Maybe we should call it a night," Lavender whispered to Parvati.

"No!" Hermione yelled as she stood up from the bed to confront Ginny. "Look, ever since you and I became friends, you've only sort of tolerated me being around. And now, you say you know something about Ron and you won't tell me? Well, let me tell you something. Ron and I are good now. I care about him just as much as you and Jamie do. So if I did something to him, I would like to know what it is. He and I used to be friends before I knew the two of you."

"Hermione, I'm sorry for snapping at you," Jamie said as she placed her arm around her best friend. "Trust me when I say you don't want to hear this."

"Do you want to know why you guys drifted apart?" Ginny said icily as she glared at Hermione.

"Is this what this has been all about? Because even Ron won't tell me." Hermione said as she looked at Jamie who sighed and motioned for her to sit down. Following her best friend's advice, Hermione sat down back on the bed with Ginny who no longer looked angry. In fact, a sad expression crossed the youngest Weasley's face.

"This is only what I heard from Ron and my brother Percy," Ginny said as the others leaned in. "I can't give you the full version. Only what I know."

….

 _Third Year_

" _I still don't get it!" Hermione snapped as Ron gave another grunt of frustration. "I could have sworn that you were skipping Divination. How did you just appear next to me?"_

" _For the tenth time, I told you that I was next to you the entire time! It's not my fault you don't pay attention when you're in class."_

" _I don't pay attention in class! I pay attention to you! Since you take all my notes for me which I'm hoping…" Hermione trailed off while giving Ron a hopeful glance. Ron sighed as he slowly pulled out a parchment to hand to Hermione who squealed with delight. "Oh thank you! Thank you!"  
_

 _Ron smiled as he chatted with Hermione while walking down towards the Great Hall. Along the way, they bumped into Harry, Seamus, and Dean.  
_

 _"Ronald, Hermione," Harry said as Seamus and Dean sniggered at the pair of them. Ron scowled at Harry. Although he shared the same dormitory as Harry and the other two, Ron had thought of them as just roommates and nothing else. Hermione, on the other hand, had grown close to the three boys and Ron's scowl deepen when he saw that Hermione was sporting a faint blush while staring at Harry._

" _So you guys coming for Quidditch try-outs this afternoon?" Harry asked._

" _You guys going to be there?" Hermione asked._

 _"Yeah. I and Dean are going to try out for Beaters!" Seamus said with pride as he and Dean started to flex their muscles. Seamus placed his arm in front of Hermione. "Go on! Give it a squeeze!"  
_

" _Why would I be squeezing? Looks like there's nothing there." Hermione grinned as Seamus appeared to look hurt. Harry and Dean, however, were laughing loudly._

" _You're a riot, Granger!" Harry said as he nudged Hermione on her arm which caused her to blush even further. "You should come try out. We've seen you fly. You're a natural."_

" _She might not be able to come! Hermione and I have to finish Snape's essay first." Ron snapped as he glared at Harry and Hermione. Oblivious to Ron's expression, Harry shrugged his shoulders as he turned to Hermione. "Well, if you're done early, come try out with us. Or better yet, skive off the essay. Snape hates us all anyway. Doesn't matter if you do well or not." With that, the three boys took off in the opposite direction. Hermione rounded up on Ron, her face clearly agitated._

" _I can't come? Finish Snape essay? Since when do I need you to speak on my behalf, Ronald Weasley?" Hermione snapped at Ron._

" _Since you always needed me to do your essays or take notes for you! Besides, you have to hand in that essay tomorrow!" Ron snapped back._

" _So what?! Like Harry said, Snape hates us no matter what we do! Besides, I want to try out for Quidditch!" Hermione said, glowering at Ron._

 _"You'll have plenty of time for Quidditch but right now you need to put in more effort in your work, Hermione," Ron replied, his temper rising as well.  
_

" _Don't talk to me like you're my dad! I don't need you watching over me, Ronald!"_

" _I'm not watching over you! I just worry about your work! Forgive me for trying to be a good friend."_

" _A GOOD FRIEND SUPPORTS ME WHEN I WANT TO TRY OUT FOR QUIDDITCH!"_

" _YOUR STUDIES ARE MORE IMPORTANT, HERMIONE! WHO KNOWS IF YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE IT IN QUIDDITCH?!"_

 _Ron immediately regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth. He could see Hermione staring back at him, her face full of disgust._

" _So you're saying I'm not good enough?" Hermione asked, her face contorted with rage. "Now who's being a bad friend?" Hermione snapped as she ran off in the opposite direction._

 _"NO WAIT! HERMIONE! I'M SORRY! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Ron yelled as he chased after her. Hermione had run into the crowd of students and Ron searched his eyes rapidly for a glimpse of her bushy brown hair. Upset that he could not find her, Ron ran into the nearest empty classroom and pulled out his Time Turner.  
_

" _I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

 _Ron yelped in shock as he turned to face his brother Percy who had just entered the room while smirking at him._

" _Not now, Perce! I'm busy!"_

" _Trying to turn back time? I would advise you against that."_

" _How did you know about the Time Turner?"_

" _Oh please." Percy snorted as he took a chair and sat in front of Ron. "You really think you're the first person that Professor McGonagall has given this too? Bill and I had it before when we were taking large loads of classes as well. Although I hear that you've been using it for classes like Divination which honestly is a very silly subject, Ronald"_

" _Hermione takes the class and I want to be close to her."_

" _Are you using it just to take classes with her?" Percy asked incredulously._

 _Ron remained silent as he continued to glare at Percy. "Get out. I'm going to use it and I need to be alone."_

" _Sorry, Ron. But turning back time wouldn't do any good. You're just going to meet yourself and that will cause a time paradox which will lead to disastrous consequences."_

" _But I have to do something!" Ron insisted as Percy stared at him strangely. "My friendship with Hermione is on the line here!"_

 _Percy sighed as he placed his hand on Ron's shoulder. "Maybe it's for the best."_

 _Ron shrugged Percy's hand off as he glared at him fiercely. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

" _It means, Ronald, that maybe time away from Granger might give you a chance to sort out your priorities. Think about it, Ron! You have a chance to become a Prefect and maybe even Head Boy. Your grades are good but think of how much better they could be if you didn't have any distractions! Besides, people like Granger aren't really your friends. They just use you to do their homework for them. She, along with Potter and his gang, are nothing more than a bunch of delinquents getting by in life based on their charms."_

" _SHUT UP!" Ron roared. "Hermione isn't like that."_

 _"Yes, she is," Percy said patiently as he gave Ron a pitiful look. "Hermione's just using you. Once she's done, she won't be your friend any longer."  
_

" _You're wrong about her. She's my friend and whether you or anyone like it, she's going to be my friend for a long time. Now if you excuse me, I have to go make it up to her. " Ron snapped as he strode out of the classroom and made a beeline for the library._

" _RON! Wake up!"_

 _Ron groaned as he lifted his head up from his slumber. He felt the wetness of his ink covering his cheek and his hand dropped the quill that he had been holding. Looking up from a desk in the library, Ron saw his sister staring amusedly at him while shaking her head._

" _I've been looking all over for you. It's past dinner. Where have you been?"_

 _"I've been working on an essay," Ron said groggily as he let out a yawn. Ginny's eyes narrowed at him. "Yours or Hermione's?"  
_

" _Mine." Ron lied while avoiding his sister's gaze._

 _"Really? Then why does the name on the essay say, Hermione?" Ginny demanded as she shook her head at Ron. "You have to stop doing her work for her, Ron."  
_

 _"She's my friend and I accidentally said something nasty to her," Ron said as he got up from his desk while packing his things. "I'm trying to make things right."  
_

" _Well, if you're looking for her, she's back in the common room. She made reserve keeper for the team."_

" _She did?" Ron blurted out, astonished at what Ginny had said. Ginny laughed as she caught Ron's look. "Well, she was as nervous as Lockhart was when duelling with Snape but she did alright. Oliver's probably finished announcing it to the house."_

 _Ron walked with Ginny back to Gryffindor Tower without saying a word. Entering the common room, he saw a large group of Gryffindor students gathered around Oliver Wood. He saw Fred and George giving Hermione pats on her back while Seamus, Harry, and Dean laughed at Lee doing an impression of Oliver on the pitch. He stole a glance at Percy who had nodded as soon as he caught Ron staring at him while tilting his head towards Hermione who was now talking to Ginny._

 _Ron sighed as he made his way through the crowd of Gryffindor students towards Hermione who was glaring at him triumphantly._

" _Still think I'm not good enough?" Hermione said as she placed her hands on her hips._

" _I didn't say that! I'm sorry if my words were misunderstood. Hermione, I'm proud of you!" Ron said hurriedly before Hermione could continue her rant. Hermione's expression softened as she smiled back at Ron._

" _Well, things worked out so there's no reason to be mad. Do you have my essay?"_

" _What essay?"_

 _"The one you were working on," Hermione said impatiently.  
_

" _Oh right. Here you go!" Ron said as he gave her the essay he had written._

 _"Sweet, now Snape can get off my arse," Hermione replied gleefully as she looked through her essay. "Gotta go now. Harry and the team want to raid the kitchens for food. Hey, wait up for me guys!" Hermione called out as she ran after Harry. Ron turned to see Ginny walking towards him with a young but beautiful witch with a brunette ponytail in tow._

" _Did she even thank you for writing the essay?" Ginny said as she glared at the sight of the departing Hermione._

" _No, it's okay. She just got made Keeper. Sorry, who are you?" Ron asked as he stared back at the young witch._

" _I'm Jamie, Harry's younger sister. I agree with Ginny. Hermione should really appreciate you more seeing how much you care for her." Jamie replied as Ginny nodded at her words. Ginny gave a yawn before staring at the two. "I'm going to bed. See you up there, Jamie."_

" _Nights, Gin!" Ron replied as he waved at his sister. Ron turned his attention back to Jamie who was now sporting a blush that Ron was oblivious to._

" _Hermione's a nice girl. She just has a lot on her plate. Besides, she cares about me too." Ron said defensively._

" _Maybe I'm wrong. It could be because I only met Hermione today and she told us she was mad at you for something." Jamie said as she shrugged her shoulders. "We were in the library earlier today before dinner because I needed to return a book to Madam Pince. My brother and his gang along with Hermione followed me there. Hermione pointed to us where you were sleeping and she told us not to disturb you because you were doing her essay. Sounds to me like she just wanted you to do the essay for her."_

 _Ron stared at Jamie with shock upon hearing the revelation. Suddenly, Percy's words ran through his mind once again. Frowning to himself and pounding his fist on the table, Ron's actions startled Jamie._

 _"I'm sure she is a good person and a good friend," Jamie said hurriedly as she backpedalled her steps. "I just feel she should appreciate you more. Like show that she cares more about you, that's all. I'm sorry if I upset you. I'm going to go to bed now." Jamie said as she took off up the stairs towards the female dormitory._

 _Ron collapsed into a chair as he contemplated what Jamie had just told him. With each thought, Ron's expression grew darker and darker until he stood up and stomped towards Percy who was deep in conversation with a fellow classmate. Ripping the Time Turner off his neck, Ron threw the item on the lap of his older brother who stared at him in confusion.  
_

 _"Help me pass this to Professor McGonagall tomorrow," Ron growled as he took off from Percy, not giving his brother a chance to respond. "I don't need it anymore."  
_

….

"Hi, guys!" Hermione burst into the room, causing all five boys to jump while Seamus started to curse heavily. "Sorry but Professor McGonagall wants to see us, Ron. Prefect's stuff." Hermione said hastily as she dragged Ron out of the room before any of the guys could say anything.

"Merlin, Hermione!" Ron grumbled loudly as he adjusted his shirt. "You could have given me a heart attack." Ron looked up to see Hermione looking out of a window. "Hermione, where is Professor McGonagall? What does she want?"

Ron looked at Hermione cluelessly as she glanced at him before turning away. Ron could hear faint sobbing coming from her direction.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked as his voice became low with concern. "Tell me what's wrong." Hermione turned to face him, her eyes red with tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Without hesitating, Ron closed the gap between them and held Hermione in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I'm so fucking sorry."

"Shhhh," Ron whispered as Hermione buried her face in his chest. "What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for not thanking you for writing the essay. I'm sorry for always asking you to do my homework for me. I'm sorry for not being a good friend. I'm so, so sorry Ron." Hermione whimpered as she crumbled to the floor. Realizing what had happened, Ron sat down on the floor next to her.

"Hermione, look at me."

Hermione was shaking her head in her hands.

"Look at me, Hermione Jean Granger."

Hermione wiped her tears as she looked into the piercing blue eyes of Ronald Weasley.

"It's not your fault. I'm to blame as well. I should have been more supportive of your Quidditch abilities. I walked away from our friendship as well because I thought that you rather be with the Pack. We can't blame ourselves for what we did when we were thirteen. That's like four years ago. It was what it was. To be honest, I hated you for a while after that incident. But I learned to put the past behind us especially when you and I grew closer again this year. Your friendship means the world to me, Hermione. I mean it when I said back at the Astronomy Tower that I want us to start over. So as your friend, can you do me a favour?"

"Which is?"

"Stop blaming yourself and stop asking for forgiveness. There's nothing to forgive, you great insufferable prat of a friend!" Ron remarked cheekily as Hermione playfully punched him.

"Prat."

"Pussy"

"Idiot"

"Bitch."

Ron and Hermione grinned at each other. Ron realized how close their faces were. Their noses were but a few centimetres apart. Even while still teary-eyed, Ron could not help but notice how beautiful Hermione Granger was. On the other hand, Hermione felt the pull of Ron's blue eyes as well as his very enticing lips. Those lips which just hours ago had been kissed by Jamie Potter. Jerking herself from her daze, Hermione stood up and pulled Ron to his feet.

"I'm glad we're friends. I wouldn't trade our friendship for anything." Hermione replied as she smiled at Ron.

"Me too. We should go to bed." Ron said as Hermione nodded. They walked towards the two pairs of stairs that led to the different gender dormitories.

"Ron?" Hermione squeaked as she started walking up the stairs the same time Ron walked up his.

"Yes."

"I'm happy for you and Jamie."

"Oh. Thanks"

"Yeah."

"I'm happy for you and Harry."

"Oh. Thanks."

"Yeah," Ron replied as he and Hermione stared at each other awkwardly. Smiling, they both nodded silently before continuing up towards their dormitories.

As Ron and Hermione pulled themselves down into their beds, they didn't realize that both of them were thinking the same thing. That it had taken them years to repair the friendship that they both had. That now their friendship was the most important thing that mattered. That both were now in relationships with their respective Potters. That they both were happy for the other. Their friendship was indeed the most important thing and it became clear to them that nothing will get in its way once again.

Because that's what they wanted, wasn't it?

To be friends.

Just friends.

"What else could I want?" Ron and Hermione thought as they both drifted off to sleep.

 **P.S Sorry if this chapter seems like a filler but trust me when I tell you that it's importance to the story cannot be understated. Apologize if Hermione or Ron seemed a little mean in the flashback part but we all do stupid and mean things when we were young so forgive them.**

 **Next chapter will include the prelude to the ball and the ball itself which is going to be one HELL of a chapter. So stay tuned and stay golden, my lovely readers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, sorry for the long wait. I have been really busy at my new job but I decided to rush this chapter because I felt bad at you guys waiting for so long. For those of you who believed that Ron and Hermione like each other, they do but they haven't realized it yet or rather, haven't piece it all together yet. Love takes time, people and don't forget, Hermione and Ron do have feelings for their respective Potters and we all know how hard it is to get over a crush.**

 **Once again, thank you for all the reads, reviews and love. This is the prelude to the ball chapter!**

 **Chapter 9**

"Not bad!" Ron exclaimed as he gave Hermione a high-five. Hermione had run out of the room beaming as she thrust a parchment in his hand while smiling smugly at him.

"An Exceeding Expectations for a Transfiguration essay! I'm totally going to rock my NEWTs!" Hermione yelled as she pumped her fists into the air.

"That's my girl," Harry said as he emerged from the classroom. Hermione leaped into his arms while pressing her lips towards his. Harry spun her around in the air as they kissed. Ron could not help but beam at the pair of them. As part of his silent pact not to spoil his friendship with Hermione, Ron had decided to focus his mind and heart solely on Hermione's happiness. Despite whatever discomfort he might feel that he still could not describe, Ron had decided that nothing was worth more than his friendship with Hermione. Of course, a certain brunette girl had been willing to distract him from time to time was of great help. As if fate would have it, that said girl appeared in front of them while making retching noises at Harry and Hermione.

"Honestly, get a room, you two!" Jamie said as she threw her arms around Ron. Harry scowled at the sight while Hermione just grinned before flipping Jamie off. Ron beamed at the beautiful witch in his arms before pecking her lightly on the cheek. Jamie pretended to look upset.

"Seriously, Ron? My brother and my best friend throw themselves at each other and all you do is give me a kiss on the cheek?"

"Good things come to those who wait."

"Am I a good thing, then?" Jamie smirked as she grabbed Ron's hand and gripped it tightly.

"Well, seeing how I waited several years, does that answer your question?"

"Awww!" Jamie cooed as she gave Ron a proper kiss while Harry made a face. "Watch it," Harry said pointing warningly at Ron and Jamie. "Just because I've given my permission doesn't mean I can't withdraw it – "

"Your permission?" Jamie scoffed. "Since when did you give me your permission to do anything? Anyway, you said yourself you'd rather it was Ron than Roger or Cedric."

"Yeah, I would," Harry said grudgingly.

"Hey, Ron! Nice hair."

Ron turned to see two sixth-year Hufflepuffs giggling as they walked past him. Ron could see one of the girls flicker her eyes down Ron's robes before smiling. Jamie, however, looked simply furious and glared at the pair of them who both gulped loudly before walking past the group rather hastily.

"What just happened?" Ron said out loud as he stared at Harry, Hermione and Jamie. He heard laughing from behind as Ron turned to see Seamus, Dean, and Ginny approaching him.

"It seems, mate, that you are now considered to be…. what's the word for it…hot?" Seamus laughed as Dean nudged him in the ribs.

"Yeah, apparently the girls in our class can't stop talking about you, big brother," Ginny said as she gave Ron a playful punch. "Well, not mostly about you but about how you look and other stuff that little sisters really don't feel comfortable talking about."

"Tell me about it." Jamie snapped as she glared in the direction of a nearby group of fourth-year witches who turned their attention from Ron towards the floor. "Luna told me that a couple of sixth-year girls were gossiping about how they wanted to sneak you a love potion."

"What?!" Ron yelped. Seamus placed an arm around Ron's shoulders.

"Face it mate, now that you're officially part of the Pack, your popularity has increased. Not to mention you're dating Jamie. But of course, none of this compares to the fact that now everyone has seen what you've been packing and the rumours of your legendary nine -inch wand."

"My wand is eleven inches."

"Wasn't talking about that wand, mate. Although that would be super impressive." Seamus grinned as Ginny took a swipe at his head.

"I'm getting bored," Harry said as he gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. "My lady is getting hungry and I need some food as well. How about we go to the Room of Requirement? I could use some relaxation before dinner."

"Thanks, dear but Ron and I have to work on my Charms essay. We thought we finish it before dinner so that we both could do…other things." Hermione said suggestively to Harry. Harry frowned before widening his eyes at the realization. "Ahh, yes, okay see you guys later," Harry said as he kissed Hermione goodbye before whistling at Dean, Seamus, and Ginny to follow him.

"I guess I better go too," Jamie said as she stared at Ron questioningly. Ron frowned just like Harry before realizing what Jamie wanted him to do. Ron lowered his face to kiss Jamie only to awkwardly capture her top lip. At that moment, a group of Slytherin witches walked past them with Astoria Greengrass beaming at Ron for some reason. Letting out a sigh of frustration, Jamie grabbed Ron by the head and planted a powerful kiss on his lips before releasing him and scowling at Astoria who returned the favour. Hugging Hermione goodbye, Jamie then punched Ron hard in the arm before glaring at him as she took off after the Pack. Ron looked dumbfounded as he turned to Hermione who had started to giggle incessantly.

"You may be the brightest wizard of our age, Ron but you sure as hell don't know much about girls," Hermione said as she dragged Ron towards the library.

…

"So only if a Secret Keeper divulges the information, the Fidelius Charm prevents anyone from knowing the location of whom the spell was cast for," Hermione said as she turned to Ron who was frowning while fiddling with his quill.

"Ron? Earth to Ron? Hello?!" Hermione said as she raised her hand and moved it in front of Ron's face. With no reaction from Ron, Hermione cracked her knuckles before placing her fingers behind Ron's right ear and flicked it hard.

"OWW! What the hell, Hermione?!" Ron yelped as he grabbed his ear.

"Shhhh!" Madam Pince whispered as she gave them a stern glare. Giving the librarian her most apologetic expression, Hermione grabbed Ron and dragged him into the aisles of the most secluded part of the library.

"That's what you get for not paying attention to me. Constant vigilance, Ron!"

"Well, sorry for not paying attention but there are other ways of getting it." Ron snapped as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Like what? Kissing you?" Hermione said without thinking. Both of them stared at each other at Hermione's words.

"No," Ron said as he recovered quickly. "Sorry, my mind was on other things."

"Well, we're not going to get much done anyways so tell me. What's on your mind, Ronald Weasley?"

Ron sighed as he leaned against a bookshelf. "I was thinking about Jamie."

"Oh," Hermione said as she dismissed the strange emotion that went through her body. "Well, she is my best friend so anything you want to ask, I can help you with."

"It's just…" Ron said, unsure if he wanted to say more. Staring at Hermione who looked back at him with concern, Ron sighed again before speaking.

"It's just that ever since the Hogsmeade date, Jamie and I have been getting closer but she's been acting differently. I mean sure we're closer and we've been kissing but sometimes she either snaps at me or just looks away. Like if there's something wrong with me."

"Ok, Ron. Let me see." Hermione frowned as she started to think. "Does she get snappy whenever a comment is made about you and other girls who've taken a fancy to you?"

"Yes! Although fancy is a strong word I still don't believe that…"

"Focus! Ok start at the beginning, what did Jamie say when you asked her to be your girlfriend?"

Ron suddenly became silent while looking at Hermione sheepishly. Hermione groaned in frustration before hitting Ron on the arm.

"Oww! Stop that, Granger!"

"Oh, suck it up, you prat! That's the problem! You haven't asked Jamie to be your girlfriend yet! It's obvious what she's feeling!"

"Wait, how do you know she wants me to ask her?"

"Because she told Ginny she wanted you to ever since that Davies incident."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me, Hermione?"

"Because I thought you were smart enough to figure it out. But clearly, I was wrong."

"No, you weren't." Ron sighed as he smiled at Hermione. "I was going to ask her but I thought that since the ball is coming up, I would ask her to be my girlfriend then. You know, officially."

"Well, that is sweet," Hermione said as she smirked at Ron. "But in the meantime, with every girl giving you flirty signs, Jamie's becoming increasingly insecure. So, you can't blame her if she's feeling jealous."

"Jealous?" Ron stammered as he gaped at Hermione. "She feels jealous of me? But she's the prettiest girl in the world!"

"Gee, thanks, Ron!" Hermione snapped playfully as Ron looked taken aback.

"No, I mean, you're obviously very beautiful, Hermione." Ron started to explain before Hermione grinned at him. "Oh, you bitch," Ron said gruffly as Hermione batted her eyes at Ron.

"For what it's worth, I can understand where she is coming from," Hermione said as Ron looked curiously at her.

"You get jealous of me too? Sorry, Hermione but I'm seeing your best friend." Ron said. It was Hermione's turn to look taken aback as she scrambled for her words. "No! What I meant was…" Hermione looked at Ron who was now batting his eyelids at her, earning a playful hit by Hermione.

"You're such a jerk, Weasley."

"Thanks," Ron said as he grinned at her before sighing again. "However, back to my ball idea, while it is good now that Jamie wants me to ask her, I have a problem."

"And what's that?"

"I've never been on an actual date before with a girl who likes me. Hogsmeade doesn't count. Plus, to add to my stress factor, the date is now at a ball where I will have to confess my undying love for the girl of my dreams. Talk about a teenager's nightmare…or dream depends on how you look at it. Not only that, but I've seen the robes that I have and let's just say the Basilik stare isn't the only thing that will petrify you."

Hermione frowned again thoughtfully before grinning wickedly at Ron.

"We can go look for robes at the Room of Requirement!" Hermione explained as Ron stared at her. "The Room gives us everything we want so we can just wish for robes to appear and we can try on until we find one. We can always return it back to the room once the ball is done."

"Hermione, I never thought I say this but that was brilliant! You're a genius, Hermione."

"Ahh, that tone of surprise," Hermione smirked as Ron awkwardly gave her a hug. They've been hugging a lot more lately as Hermione note that every time he hugged her, she could sense a tinge of electricity flow throughout her body. Probably because they both cherished this friendship quite a bit, Hermione thought as she returned the hug.

"Anyways, I was thinking we could go tonight," Hermione said as she pulled away. Ron frowned at her words.

"Tonight? But aren't you and Harry hanging out tonight?"

"We can do that tomorrow. Besides, it's part of the deal remember? You've been helping me get good grades so I thought I repay you back by helping you with Jamie." Hermione said as she grinned at him.

"Yeah, can't believe she's jealous though," Ron said as he smiled at Hermione.

"Well, you do have a nine- inch penis."

"HERMIONE!"

….

"Okay, what gives?" Ginny said as she walked up to Jamie and hook her arm into hers.

"I don't know what you mean," Jamie said as she watched Ron and Hermione bickering about prefect duty as they took off after dinner. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Come on, you've been acting spacey throughout dinner. And you threw a roll at Lavender, that ditzy blonde, when she mentioned how perfect she thought my brother's arse is. What's with you?"

"Nothing is with me, Ginny. Leave me alone!" Jamie snapped as she unhooked her arm before trying to walk away. Ginny caught up to Jamie and dragged her into the nearest empty classroom.

"You're dating my brother. As his sister, I do have the right to know what's going on?" Ginny said calmly as Jamie scowled at her while crossing her arms.

"Are you sure about that? Am I dating your brother? Because last I checked, he hasn't asked me or anything." Jamie huffed as she threw herself down on a chair. Composing herself, Jamie gave Ginny an apologetic grin. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"I do," Ginny said as she smiled at her friend. "You're insecure. And not to mention, jealous."

"JEALOUS?! HAH!" Jamie said loudly as she blushed. "Maybe Ron's jealous since every guy tries to hit on me even after we're…whatever it is we're doing."

"I never seen you like this, Jamie," Ginny said as she stared curiously at the pretty brunette. "You must really like Ron," Jamie said nothing and tried to look blankly at Ginny's words before sighing loudly.

"Urgh! Why do I feel this way? Even with Roger and Cedric, I never felt this way even when tons of witches were throwing themselves at them. But the mere mention that some witch finds Ron cute or says something nice about him, I want to throw myself at the bitch and just hex her until she looks like a slug or worse. And you know what? Ron doesn't get jealous at wizards who throw themselves at me. He acts so cool like it doesn't even bother him. What if he doesn't feel the same way I feel towards him?"

Ginny placed her arm around her friend. "Look, I may not be as smart as my brother but I know my brother and trust me when I tell you he's been crazy about you for Merlin knows how long," Ginny said reassuringly as Jamie leaned on her shoulder. "Ron is nuts about you. As for asking you to be his girlfriend, that's going to take some time given that you are going to be his first girlfriend and quite probably, his last."

"Thanks, Ginny," Jamie said as she smiled at her best friend. "I just never felt like this before. Your brother is kind, sweet and I feel like I can share everything with him. I even dreamt up about our futures together! Can you imagine that? I haven't even met your parents and already, I'm thinking about our future together. Can you blame me for getting jealous at Lavender? But she does have a point about your brother's perfect ar.."

"OKAY, OKAY! TOO MUCH INFO!" Ginny yelped as she covered her ears while glaring at Jamie. Jamie laughed as she playfully swatted Ginny's arm. "Sorry, I can get carried away. But don't worry. I'm not going to break your brother's heart or anything."

"You better not," Ginny said as she scowled at Jamie before smiling. "Well, I guess that concludes the sister talk."

"Yeah. Don't tell Ron about what I said, please. And don't tell him to ask me to be his girlfriend. I want him to do it on his own. Good things come to those who wait." Jamie said as she echoed Ron's words.

"Yeah, it does. You got to come visit us at the Burrow. I can't believe none of you have ever been to our place."

"Well, technically, you didn't join the Pack until Dean made you his girlfriend. Not to mention, Dean told us that we can't visit you until he does. But I think it's because he scared about all your brothers giving him the brother to boyfriend chat."

"Really? Interesting." Ginny said as she thought to herself. Jamie stared at her curiously before breaking the silence.

"Anyways, your brother isn't the only one who has to deal with firsts. I might be his first girlfriend but Ron can be my first too."

"You've already had boyfriends, Potter."

"Wasn't talking about boyfriends, Weasley."

Ginny stared at Jamie blankly before her eyes widened with realization at what Jamie was implying.

"Oh…OH!" Ginny squeaked as Jamie's face had turned completely red. "I didn't realize you guys were THAT serious."

"Me neither. But I've been thinking about it for days now. I was just waiting for the right guy. Now I found him."

"Interesting. Jamie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How do you know if my brother's the right guy? Like if he's the one?"

Jamie laughed. "I don't know if he's the ONE, but right now, I feel he is the right guy for me to go through with you know what. Wasn't it the same with you and Dean?"

Ginny gave a dry laugh before offering Jamie a sad smile. "Dean and I just rushed into the moment. We weren't thinking straight."

Jamie looked at Ginny strangely before putting her arm around her shoulders. "What happened? Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay," Ginny replied hastily before leaning in on Jamie. "Dean's a really nice guy. I hope he's the one. He has to be." Ginny said with her thoughts swirling elsewhere. Jamie opened her mouth to speak but looking at the forlorn expression of the youngest Weasley, she thought better about it before pulling the redhead into a hug. There they sat for a long while before Ginny spat out strands of Jamie's hair.

"Why does the back of your hair feel like someone took a pair of scissors to them?" Ginny said as Jamie laughed before running her fingers through her hair.

"Blame Hermione. She kept tugging at it when I threw the roll at Lavender. Help me fix it?" Jamie said. Ginny nodded as the two girls left the classroom and headed back to their common room.

"Speaking of Hermione, have you noticed how close the two of them have been?" Jamie said.

Ginny snorted as the Fat Lady swung her portrait open. "I bet with you ten sickles that those two will be at each other's throats before long."

….

"What about this one?" Ron said as he waltzed out from out from behind a folding screen. Hermione stifled a giggle as she looked at him awkwardly posing while the cuffs from his sleeves and neck area stuck out like tissues billowing in the wind.

"Look, I know the point of the evening is to make her laugh but you don't have to look like a clown, Ron!" Hermione said as she gave him a cheeky grin. Ron groaned out loud. This was the sixteenth outfit that he had to put on after they had entered the Room of Requirement and Hermione had wished for ballroom clothing. Instantly, the Room was filled with aisles and aisles of wizarding robes and dresses as Hermione squealed while dragging Ron around.

"I give up. Let's face it, Hermione. Ronald Weasley does not an attractive wizard, make." Ron said as he slumped into a chair.

"Were you doing a Yoda impression?"

"Who's Yoda?"

"You've never watched Star Wars?" Hermione said incredulously as Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Put it on the list," Hermione said as Ron sighed while waving his wand. A parchment appeared from nowhere as the words "Watch Star Wars" was written down. Hermione smiled. It had been her idea to come up with a list of things Ron and she had to do together. A friendship list of sorts.

"Ok, so should we continue or should I just appear in my birthday suit? It seems to be my best outfit, after all." Ron quipped as he made a face at a maroon outfit which looked like someone had ripped it apart by accident and sewn it back in a hurry.

"Suit…THAT'S IT!" Hermione yelled as Ron jumped, startled by her outburst. "Sorry! I just realized. Why do you want to come in dress robes? The ball just specifies formal attire. So why not Muggle clothing instead?" An oak cupboard flew from deep within the Room to land, not two feet from where Ron and Hermione were standing.

"Quick! Go get changed and let me see." Hermione said as she pushed Ron towards the cupboard before taking a seat in front of the folding curtain.

After five minutes, Ron came out wearing a polo-tee shirt and jeans. "What part of formal don't you understand?" Hermione said as she shook her head.

After ten minutes, Ron came out wearing a white suit, with a red bowtie as well as white shoes. "Are you planning on selling chicken?" Hermione said as she shook her head.

After fifteen minutes, Ron came out wearing a navy ceremonial uniform. "Better but not really right for this occasion. Keep it for when you're role playing for sex." Hermione said as she grinned leading to Ron shouting his usual "HERMIONE!"

After twenty minutes, Ron came out wearing a policeman outfit. "Seriously?" Hermione said as she shook her head while Ron grinned cheekily at her.

Finally, Ron came out wearing a dinner jacket with long, black pants. For some reason, the Room's magic seemed to have fixed all clothing to be tailored towards Ron's body. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat as she grew breathless for a moment. Together with the bow tie, Ron looked extremely suave and with his new haircut, Hermione could not help but admire how handsome he looked. Ironically, Ron made a face as he sighed in front of her.

"This is the last one. Tell me, honestly, do I look weird?" Ron asked as he grimaced at himself. Hermione thought of throwing in a witty retort but decided that, especially with Ron looking so good, she couldn't give such a bare-faced lie.

"Jamie's so going to melt. This is totally panty dropping stuff." Hermione said as she wolf-whistled at Ron who started to blush furiously.

"Thanks. Okay, now let's do you."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I mean…. let's get you an outfit to wear! Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron said as Hermione laughed wildly at him.

"It's okay, Ron. I already have my dress." Hermione said after she had composed herself.

"Let me see it?"

"NO!" Hermione snapped as she made a face at him.

"Why not?" Ron demanded as he stepped towards her. Hermione could not help but gulp at the sight of a handsome Ron approaching closer towards her.

"Because you're going to make fun of me! Besides, I don't need your opinion. I need your sister and your girlfriend, not you."

"Oh please." Ron scoffed as he got on one knee. "Hermione Granger, will you please do me the honour of letting me see you in your dress?" Hermione pretended to ponder for a moment before squealing like a newlywed. "Oh yes, yes, a thousand times yes! But first, close your eyes and do not open them, Ronald Weasley. And yes, I will be looking at you since you're the perv who wanted to do me."

"Oh, for the love of Merlin…" Ron groaned as he shut his eyes tightly. He heard the rustling of cloth and felt the breeze of a spell being cast. After what seemed like an eternity, Hermione called on him to open his eyes. Ron did so with trepidation before feeling all air in his lungs disappearing as he took in the sight before his eyes.

The first thing he noticed was that Hermione had completely straightened out her hair where she had parted the front of her hair in the centre while at her neck level, the hair was tied together neatly. She was wearing a goblin-made tiara with its diamonds glittering like stars. Hermione wore a yellow silk dress with a satin organza which the latter's layers gave a sort of lightness to the dress. She had beautiful, hand painted shoes with golden flowers. Yet it was her face that Ron was staring at the most. Her spell had given her rosy cheeks while her mascara was applied perfectly as Ron could feel the heat of his body rising as he stared into her hazel-colored eyes. Yet it was her smile, with her thin lips taking on a light pink that forced him to be rooted to the spot as he continued to admire every inch of her.

"Be honest. Do I look good?" Hermione asked as her eyes darted towards Ron nervously.

"Good? Hermione, you looked absolutely stunning." Hermione beamed at him as Ron continued to throw compliment after compliment at her. "Harry's a lucky guy," Ron said as he finished complimenting her while giving her a genuine smile. Hermione's smile faded a little as she stared at Ron nervously.

"Actually, I was thinking before we change out of these clothes, if you don't mind helping me out with an experiment."

"What experiment?" Ron asked as Hermione went towards a nearby cupboard while removing two worn out flasks.

"I wanted to show you how much I progressed with your help so I've been secretly brewing these. Can you tell what it is? Here, smell them." Hermione said as she thrust one of the flasks under Ron's nose. Ron took a sniff. At first, Ron could not ascertain what concoction Hermione had made given that there was no overpowering smell. Taking a much larger sniff, Ron's nose picked up what could possibly be lacewing flies and fluxweed, which were ingredients most likely used to brew…

"POLYJUICE POTION!" Ron yelled as Hermione nearly dropped the other flask in shock. "Hermione, am I right? Did you brew Polyjuice Potion?"

"Yeah, I did! Are you proud of me?"

"Hermione! Where did you get the ingredients to make this?" Ron asked as he looked flabbergasted at Hermione's nonchalant expression.

"Remember last month when you had detention with Snape and I came to see you each time you were done? I snuck in to take the ingredients from his cupboards."

"HERMIONE!"

"Oh relax. If Snape had noticed, he would have done something by now." Hermione scoffed as she proceeded to add a brunette strand of hair into the potion while adding a toenail clipping into another.

"What are you doing now?" Ron asked.

"Okay so if my calculations are correct, by adding these two items, the potion will now help us transform into Jamie and Harry. We have one hour before we transform back so drink up!" Hermione said as she passed the toenail potion to Ron who pushed it away.

"Are you insane?! Why would I want to look like Harry or for you to look like Jamie? Why are we even doing this?!" Ron said as he looked shocked at Hermione who was clearly getting bored.

"Okay, look. You said that this is your first date with a girl who happens to be the queen of this school and you want to ask her to be your girlfriend? Well, practice makes perfect so I now am going to take this potion to look like Jamie so that when you go up against the real thing, you won't be so awkward. Similarly, you take Harry's potion to look like him so that way, I can practise on you and it will be a win-win for both of us! Now stop being so stubborn and let's do this!"

"How did you even get Jamie's hair?"

"I pulled it from her head when she was throwing that roll at Lavender. Smart right?"

"And the toenail from Harry?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Good point. Although you do know that if you get this potion wrong, the worst effects include nausea, constipation, and a strong urge to rip out one's eyes, nose, and tongue." Ron said as Hermione's face grew white.

"Maybe you should drink first," Hermione said sheepishly as Ron glared at her. Sighing, Ron closed his eyes and took a swig of the potion.

…

"Her hair feels so smooth!" Hermione cried as she whipped Jamie's ponytail back and forth while staring at herself in the mirror. Ron had gone to feeling his broad shoulders while gently caressing his abs. The Polyjuice potion had made Ron shorter as he was taller than Harry but he felt a wave of energy he hadn't felt before. The potion had not only given Harry's physical attributes but the effects that those attributes brought including increased strength and stamina. Ron sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. Harry could pull this off much better than he could. He heard a similar sigh and turned to see Hermione frowning at herself in the mirror while pushing her breasts together.

"God, Jamie pulls this off better than I ever could and this is without even putting on any make-up! God, her skin is so soft! And her legs. God, she has so little thigh fat! How does she have so little thigh fat?"

"You think that's bad? Check out Harry's abs. They're really defined." Ron sighed as he looked down his shirt.

"Oh please. Yours aren't that bad either. Jamie's boobs are bigger than mine."

"Really?"

"Trust me, Weasley. A girl knows." Hermione sighed before sporting a mischievous grin. "Hey Ron, want to see them?"

"See what?"

"Jamie's boobs! I show you mine if you show me yours." Hermione sniggered as her eyes diverted to Ron's pants.

"HERMIONE!"

"Relax, Ron. I'm just messing with you." Hermione said as she spun around in her dress. "Well, judging by how much time we just spent admiring our friend's bodies, we have about forty minutes before the potion wears off."

"So, what do we do now?" Ron asked as he walked away from the mirror, not wanting to look at how good Harry looked in a dinner jacket. Hermione grabbed his hands as she stared at him. "I have an idea. Close your eyes." Ron did as he was told before Hermione nudged him to open them. As Ron opened his eyes, he could not help but be mesmerized by the magical ability of the Room. The Room had transformed itself into a giant hall with large tables each fitted with a candlelight lamp. From the ceiling, a beautiful chandelier which consisted of tiny glass cherubs shone brightly upon on the floor. The tables all surrounded a vast dancing floor while a temporary stage had been set up. On the stage, various musical instruments from the cello to the trumpets started playing by themselves as light and smooth jazz echoed throughout the room.

"I figured if we were at the ball, it would be easier to talk," Hermione said as she took a seat at one of the empty tables. Ron sat on the seat next to her as he admired the room. Hermione spun to face him.

"Okay, so let's role-play."

"Do you pretend to be Jamie first or do I pretend to be Harry first?"

"I think we just stick to me pretending to be Jamie. I know how to handle my boyfriend in a conversation. It's how he looks that gets me nervous."

"Wow, still can't believe Potter is your boyfriend," Ron said quietly as Hermione blushed at the comment. "Can't believe the Dream Pair came true."

"Oh please, if anyone is the Dream Pair it's you and Jamie. You've been in love with her since like forever." Hermione said quietly as Ron blushed back. An awkward silence formed between them. Wanting the moment to end, Ron decided to change the subject.

"Can you imagine if anyone pops in here right now? They'll be thinking how incestuous we look!"

Hermione stifled a laugh. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Weasley. That will only happen if we kiss."

"Speaking of kisses…" Ron started as Hermione's eyes began to widen. "I'm hoping to have my first kiss with Jamie."

Hermione snorted. "You already snogged her many times, Ron."

"No, I haven't." Ron sighed as he explained. "Jamie's the one who's been initiating the kissing. I haven't gone to kiss her yet."

"Ron!" Hermione laughed as she stared at him. "No wonder she's jealous all the time. She thinks you might not be that into her."

"That's crazy…" Ron laughed uneasily as he felt a surge of doubt flow through him. He did want to kiss Jamie, doesn't he? Must be the nerves.

"Let's change the topic," Hermione suggested as Ron nodded at her in relief, eager to get away from his thoughts.

"So, tell me, what are your plans when you leave Hogwarts? What do you want to do?" Ron asked.

"You're asking me or you're asking Jamie?" Hermione asked back.

"Why not both?"

"Well, if I was Jamie, I would say probably a Quidditch career. I don't know what she wants."

"Actually, she's unsure of that as well."

"Really?" Hermione said, sounding surprised. "I always figured she knew what she wanted to do."

"What about you, Miss Granger? What do you want to do?" Ron asked as he leaned against his seat.

"Honestly?" Hermione said as she pondered. "I have no bloody clue. It's sad, isn't it? Even if I do well in my NEWTs, I have no idea what I want as a career."

"Have you thought about what you're passionate about?"

"I'm kind of only passionate about Quidditch. But let's face it, that's not a viable career option."

"Why not?"

"You're kidding, right? Have you met me? Seen me on a broom before?"

"I'm not saying you don't need practice," Ron said as he held up his hands. "But it doesn't mean you give up on what you want just because you're no good at it. We only have one shot at life. Make the best out of it."

"Easy for you to say." Hermione sighed. "You've got it all figured out."

"In hindsight, I always wanted to do well like Percy. Ministry is just the best way to go for us highly ambitious wizards."

"That's the problem." Hermione sighed again. "Maybe I don't want a wizarding career."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked curiously.

"My parents are dentists. They're okay with me attending Hogwarts because they didn't know how to handle my powers. But once I'm eighteen and have a better grasp of it, I'm sure my mom would want me to go to university or college or something. Maybe even open a dental place."

"She does know there are charms to fix your teeth, right?"

"My parents are realists, Ron. A muggle career might be what's best for me."

"Well, she's wrong," Ron said as he smiled at Hermione. "I know for a fact that a magical world without Hermione Granger is a whole lot less magical."

"Thanks, Ron," Hermione said as she beamed back at him. "That's sweet of you."

"Promise me you would at least try to go for a Quidditch career. Hey, maybe join the Chudley Cannons you keep sprouting so much about. They suck so you'll probably stand out!"

"And I take it back my compliment," Hermione said as she punched him playfully on the shoulder as they both broke out in laughter. Ron looked onto the musical stage as an idea occurred to him.

"Hey, dance with me? I know the perfect song for ballroom dancing." Ron said as he extended his hand. Hermione smiled and nodded as she took his hand. Ron brought them out onto the floor as he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist while she brought hers around his neck. Although they knew they were both impersonating Potters, both could not help but try to picture the other in the other's body. Ron shut his eyes as he wished for his song to be played.

The instrumental music started to play

"Ron!" Hermione said in surprise as she recognized the song immediately. "I didn't know you knew Muggle music."

"Well, it was part of my Muggle studies to learn as much about the Muggle world as possible. Your dress gave me the idea. For some reason, I always loved Disney songs."

"So do I." Hermione said as they started to sway on the dance floor.

 _Tale as old as time_ _  
_ _True as it can be_ _  
_ _Barely even friends_ _  
_ _Then somebody bends_ _  
_ _Unexpectedly_

"You're full of surprises, Ron."

"Always the tone, Hermione."

 _Just a little change_ _  
_ _Small to say the least_ _  
_ _Both a little scared_ _  
_ _Neither one prepared_

 _Beauty and the Beast._

"So, who's the beast?" Ron asked as Hermione smirked.

"Obviously, you. Have you seen your hair?"

 _Ever just the same_ _  
_ _Ever a surprise_ _  
_ _Ever as before_ _  
_ _Ever just as sure_ _  
_ _As the sun will rise_

"How do you know how to dance, Ron?" Hermione asked as Ron swayed her gracefully on the spot.

"Well, the fourth-year ball, I took Ginny to it because she wanted to go. So, I learned how to dance so that I wouldn't embarrass my little sister. Took me three weeks." Ron laughed as Hermione beamed at him.

"That's… incredible."

 _Tale as old as time_ _  
_ _Tune as old as song_ _  
_ _Bitter sweet and strange_ _  
_ _Finding you can change_ _  
_ _Learning you were wrong_

"I'm glad we're friends again, Hermione," Ron said as he leaned closer to her. He shut his eyes as he said the words. For some reason, he didn't want to see Jamie looking back at him.

 _Certain as the sun_ _  
_ _(Certain as the sun)_ _  
_ _Rising in the east_ _  
_ _(Tale as old as time)_ _  
_ _Song as old as rhyme_ _  
_ _Beauty and the beast_

Hermione shut her eyes as well. Even though she could feel Harry's shoulders, all she wanted to see was Ron.

 _Tale as old as time_ _  
_ _(Song as old as rhyme)_ _  
_ _Beauty and the beast_

Unknowingly, the two had drawn closer. Ron could feel Hermione's breath as he knew they were inches apart.

"Ron, I was thinking," Hermione whispered with her eyes closed. "Since I'm in Jamie's body, maybe I could help you out with the kissing part. You know as a friend." Hermione said her last sentence quickly as her heart started to beat frantically.

"Oh," Ron whispered as his heart felt the same. "Okay, as a friend. Since you look like Jamie…"

"And you look like Harry. So, it would be easier when we open our eyes."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"On three?" Ron said as his eyelids started to flutter. "One..." Ron said as he leaned in closer.

"Two…" Hermione whispered as she leaned in closer.

"Three." Ron and Hermione opened their eyes to find them staring into Hermione's hazel eyes and Ron's piercing blue ones. Taken aback by how they look, the pair jumped away from each other.

"The potion must have worn off," Ron said as he felt himself being back into his body.

"Yeah," Hermione said as she felt her hair.

Not knowing what to do next, Ron and Hermione did the only thing people would do when they realized they were in an awkward situation.

They both broke down in laughter before running off to get changed.

…..

"Harry!"

Harry Potter turned to see a redhead rushing over towards him. He grunted in frustration as he looked down at his watch. He was expecting to see Hermione who was already ten minutes late on their date which they both had to postpone for today seeing how Hermione was preoccupied with studying with Ron last night. Harry had an amazing date planned at the Hogwarts lake and already had his broom tucked into an Extendable Charmed bag with his Invisibility cloak inside. This was the last person he expected to see.

"Ginny. Where's Hermione?"

"She'll be coming down. Listen, I need to talk to you. You're my last hope, Harry Potter." Ginny said as she glanced around the corridor nervously.

"Can't it wait?" Harry said impatiently.

"No, it can't. Please, it's been killing me since yesterday. I need to talk to someone." Ginny said as tears started to form in her eyes. Harry felt a rush of concern go through him.

"Okay. But why can't you talk to Dean? Or Ron for that matter?"

"Because they both can never know! Not yet! Please, I don't know what else to do!"

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry said as Ginny collapsed in his arms.

"Harry, I think I'm pregnant."

…..

 **Did you expect that ending? It might or might not be what you think so don't worry about it except that all of my fans who are clamouring for some Harry and Ginny action, there's a lot of it to come. Next up, the BALL chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long wait! Initially, this was supposed to be two chapters but since I promised that it would be the Ball chapter, I decided to just lump two chapters in one. This is the hardest chapter I had to write so far, not including the fact that it's over 12000 words long. I hope I have done the story justice so far. Please excuse me if you see any obvious spelling errors. I will try to make the next chapter come out as soon as possible.**

 **Thank you so much to all my readers and reviewers. Please continue to indulge yourself in my story.**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine but JKR's.**

 **P.S. Avengers Infinity War was awesome! I might write an epic Harry Potter fanfic in Avengers-style once this fic is done.**

 **Chapter 10**

"Ginny, are you sure you're pregnant?" Harry asked impatiently as Ginny finally calmed herself down from sobbing. Hermione shot in a glare in response as she comforted Ginny in her seat. Harry sighed as he took another swig of Firewhiskey that he had brought in the Room of Requirement. Ginny's eyes were starting to dry as she wiped her face with a piece of tissue that Hermione had brought in.

"I'm late, Harry," Ginny replied as she composed herself. "I'm never late. It's something I'm quite proud of. Furthermore, I have been throwing up rather often. I don't know if I'm hundred-percent pregnant but I'm fairly certain I am."

"Well, then let's get certain. Why don't we do a pregnancy charm to find out?" Harry said as he stared at the two girls.

"For one thing, we don't know the words, Harry," Hermione replied as she got up from her seat and started to pace around. "Secondly, even if we do know the charm, I doubt we can cast it competently. The only one of us who could do that would be..."

"...Ron" Harry finished her sentence while groaning in frustration.

"And we can't tell my brother," Ginny said adamantly. "He doesn't even know that I'm no longer a virgin. How do you think he would react if I suddenly became a mother?"

"We got to tell Dean at least," Harry said determinedly.

"We can't!" Ginny snapped. "I'm sorry… we can't tell Dean until I'm completely sure."

"That only leaves us with a Muggle pregnancy test kit. How the hell are we supposed to get one?" Harry growled in frustration as he kicked a nearby chair.

"Should we try again?" Ginny said as she stared at Hermione. "You sure we can't get it here?"

Hermione sighed in frustration as she explained her reasoning once more.

"Firstly, the room only works if we can sort of imagine what is it we need. None of us have seen a pregnancy test kit before, not even Harry and myself. I'm sure we've glanced at it before but we haven't really seen it. Secondly, every time I try to imagine myself needing a pregnancy kit test, it doesn't work because the room senses that I'm not pregnant. Thirdly, even when you do it, it doesn't come out because maybe and just maybe it's because the room senses that you're not pregnant too! But other than that, I have no idea why it doesn't work."

"See, Ginny? Maybe you aren't really pregnant." Harry reasoned as he could see that Ginny had a hard time believing Hermione's words.

"I still have to be sure, Harry. Do you think Hogsmeade has a muggle store?" Ginny asked as she reasoned everything that Harry and Hermione had told her.

"Not that I know of. Even if it did, I doubt it will have what we need." Harry replied.

"Then I'll just have to go to London or the nearest Muggle town tonight," Ginny said in a tone of finality.

"Tonight?!" Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"Yes, tonight. Harry, can you call Dobby to get me there?" Ginny asked as she took a swig of Firewhiskey before straightening her robes.

"Ginny, listen," Hermione said as she looked at her. "I know you're really eager to find out once and for all but wouldn't it be better to just tell your brother? He can perform the charm and you can find out for sure. If you are really pregnant, you have to tell him anyway. I still think not telling your brother is a bad idea."

"I know it is." Ginny sighed as she looked at Hermione. "But I'm not ready for him to find out just yet and if the test proves that I'm not pregnant, I can avoid having to deal with him. Please, Hermione, Harry, I have to do this. I need your help."

"Fine," Harry said as he looked at Hermione. "I have a plan. I was going to ask Dobby to bring me to London on the day of the ball since we have no classes…"

"Why do you have to go to London?" Hermione interrupted with a tone of surprise.

"Christmas shopping," Harry said as he smiled sheepishly at the two girls.

"You haven't done your shopping yet? Why didn't you do it when we went to Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked

"Because if I recall, your brother got into a fight and we were all kind of distracted?"

"Why didn't you do it in the morning then?"

"Because I was kind of distracted," Harry said as he smirked at Hermione who merely shook her head at him. "Don't you listen to him, Ginny. We went shopping as well. Only this prat decided to window shop rather than buy something."

"At any rate, I figured since the Christmas Ball is held the 22nd of December instead of actual Christmas, I had a plan to sneak out of Hogwarts and buy gifts for you lot. So how about you accompany me to London in the morning? We can go to a store and get that pregnancy kit test for you."

"Fine. But until then, not a word to your sister, Dean, Seamus and most important of all, Ron." Ginny said as Harry nodded.

"I still think it's a bad idea not telling him." Hermione sighed as she thought of her friendship with Ron and how he would react if he found out she knew about Ginny.

…

"Hey, there little brother!"

Ron turned around to see Percy and Bill Weasley running towards him. Before he could say anything, Bill tackled him down to the ground while Percy looked on disapprovingly.

"What are you doing here?" Ron wheezed as he tried to breathe under Bill's crushing arms. Bill only squeezed him harder until Ron tapped on his shoulder in submission as Bill released him from his grip.

"Well, I and Percy had some time off from our Ministry duties. The curse-breakers in Egypt let me have the week off and I went home to visit Mom. After the Burrow, I went to meet Percy and we thought we'll come here to Hogwarts to see how you and Ginny are doing. Plus, you know, check out the ball for some seventh-year who might want to date Percy."

"She'll be like four years younger, Bill," Percy said as he clapped Ron on his back while giving his older brother a stern look.

"Got to find some broad for you now that you and Penelope aren't together. Who cares if she's four years younger? It's still alright to me." Bill laughed as he grinned at Ron.

"Easy for you to say. You have Fleur. She's perfect for you." Percy said as Ron recalled Bill's current girlfriend who studied at Beauxbatons.

"True. Although I can say the same for our younger brother here." Bill laughed as he turned towards Ron. "A little birdie told me that you are currently dating Jamie Potter."

Ron blushed intensely under Bill's smirk as he turned to Percy. Surprisingly, Percy was also smirking at Ron as the two brothers beamed towards the youngest male Weasley.

"It's not official yet. We're just dating." Ron said as quietly as possible.

"Fred and George both believe you must have her under the Imperius Curse," Bill said. "Either that or that she was charmed by your rump."

"Honestly, Ronald," Percy said as he switched to a disapproving persona. "How can you pull off such a stunt? Mother was beside herself when she found out…"

"Mom knows?!" Ron said, horrified at the thought.

"Well, you can't expect the twins to keep silent about this." Bill reasoned.

"Yes, Mom knows," Percy said, ignoring his brothers' comments. "But I convinced her that sending a Howler would only hurt your standing in the school. But I have to say that I'm very disappointed in you as well. Thank Merlin your little act has not reached the ears of the Ministry."

"Now, Percy," Bill said as he clicked his tongue. "We are here to support Ron, not reprimand him."

"Yes, of course," Percy said as he wiped his glasses. "I must say, however, I am impressed that you've captured the heart of Jamie Potter."

"Huh?" Ron said, still shocked that Percy would be fine with him dating Jamie. He always pictured Percy to be a stickler for the rules as well as a firm believer in a career before anything else. It was, after all, what led to his break-up with Penelope Clearwater.

"Well, you see, James Potter is a well-respected member of the Ministry as well as Head Auror. Together with Sirius Black, they both have the highest number of arrests and cases solved amongst the entire division. Lily Potter is Head Healer at St Mungo's as well as the Ministry go-to person when it comes to knowledge about Potions. The Potters are a very-well respected wizarding family and your union with young Jamie will go far in bringing our families together."

"Union?! Are you talking about marriage?" Ron yelled, aghast at Percy's words.

"Of course, I'm talking about marriage," Percy said impatiently while continuing to ignore Ron's looks of horror. "Once you go on your internship to MACUSA, you're going to be there for a good five years with little chance of returning home except for the holidays. Any relationship you pursue would have been an issue but not with young Jamie. From what her dad says, Jamie's got a chance at pursuing a career in Quidditch which means as soon as Hogwarts is over, her dad would be using his connections to get her into a team, most likely the Ballycastle Bats or even the Montrose Magpies. As a Quidditch player, she would have easy access to international Portkeys and can even stay with you in between matches. Furthermore, you get to have one full year of no concerns as she is stuck here doing her NEWTs while you settle down in America."

"You really gave this a lot of thought, haven't you Perce?" Bill remarked as he gave his brother a bemused grin. Ron, however, was at a loss for words as he processed Percy's ramblings.

"Of course, I have. Jamie isn't like Penelope." Percy snapped as he glared at Bill. "From what I heard from Diggory, Jamie's a loyal bird. Would never cheat on Ron and very decent and respectful."

"Not to mention, hot." Bill grinned as Ron groaned in frustration. Sensing Ron's discomfort, Bill turned to Percy.

"Say, why don't you go find Ginny? I need to give Ron the big brother talk. Like the one I gave you about you-know-what." Bill said as Percy's eyes widened in realization. Ron caught on a moment later and was now as red as a tomato.

"Yes of course. Better you than me." Percy muttered as he walked off into the corridor. Before Ron could walk away, Bill grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the grounds. "Come, let's take a walk towards the Whomping Willow. Merlin knows no one would be dumb enough to go there. We would need privacy for this."

Despite Ron's strong protests, Bill, who was twice the size of Ron, easily dragged him towards the dangerous tree. Sitting a good few feet away from the willow tree's reach, Bill dropped down onto the grass and motioned for Ron to take a seat next to him.

"I'm not going to give you the sex talk," Bill said as he grinned at Ron before looking stern. "Although if you were our little sister, things would be different. Namely, I would be beating Dean Thomas to a pulp. She hasn't done anything stupid, has she?"

"Not that I know of," Ron said as he cast Heating Charms for both Bill and himself. Although it wasn't snowing yet, the cold December winds were cruel as they bit across the skin.

"Good," Bill said as he sported a goofy smile. "If you don't know, that means she hasn't."

"I trust her, Bill. The pact, remember."

"Ahhh, yes." Bill then reached out into his robes and pulled out two Butterbeer bottles and a pack of cigarettes.

"Since when do you smoke?" Ron asked incredulously as Bill lighted a cigarette with his wand. Bill chuckled as he opened the Butterbeer bottles and passed one to Ron.

"Since I've been busting my arse down in Egypt. Don't tell Mum." Bill said as he took a long puff. Ron drank his Butterbeer in silence as the two brothers sat and admired the view of the Scottish Highlands.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Ron asked as he took another gulp of Butterbeer while Bill sat smoking.

Bill gave Ron a curious look before sighing. Putting out his cigarette, Bill turned to Ron and whipped out a small black box.

"I'm going to ask Fleur to marry me. I want you to be my best man, Ron, together with Charlie."

Ron yelped in shock before giving his brother the widest grin he could think of. "Of course, I would! Congratulations Bill!" Ron said as he pulled his brother into a hug.

"Don't tell Mum. I want to surprise her for Christmas. It's her and Fleur's Christmas gift. Two gifts for the price of one. They don't call me the smartest Weasley for nothing, y'know?" Bill said cheekily as he smirked at Ron who rolled his eyes in response.

"Oh, and Ron, I have another piece of news as well. Dad, Mom, Charlie and I are pulling our resources to get you an apartment in New York once you get there for your internship."

"What?!" Ron yelped. "But the Ministry would be providing me with quarters."

"Ron, do you really think I let my younger brother stay in some dingy Ministry room for five years?" Bill said as he shook his head. "Not a word more out of you, Ronneikins. This was decided by Mom and honestly, all of us are proud of you and wouldn't want anything less."

Ron was still in shock when he nodded at Bill's words. His family was poor, to say the least and the fact that his parents together with his brothers were doing so much for him made Ron feel a little guilty. Sensing his brother's mood, Bill clapped Ron on the back.

"Before you go on feeling guilty about it, just think of it as repayment for helping out with the wedding," Bill said as he grinned at Ron who grinned back in return.

"How do you know she's going to say yes?"

"Have you seen me? She's going to say yes."

"You can be such a prat, Bill."

"I like to think of myself as an expert on women, Ronald."

Ron laughed heartily at Bill's comment. Lately, Ron had felt something missing in his life. He had spent hours thinking about it. He was going out with the perfect girl, had perfect grades, had a wonderful family, had a great relationship with a great group of friends and his dream job. So why wasn't he feeling contented?

"Speaking of women…" Bill started as he sat up and stared at Ron. "Tell me, how did this thing between you and Jamie happen. Now don't skip any details. I want you to tell me everything starting from when you came to Hogwarts this year."

Ron pondered for a minute before spilling out everything to Bill. He started from his promise to Ginny to have fun to the deal he made with Hermione about tutoring her to Hermione becoming a perfect and his recent interaction with Hermione at the corridors, in the Room as well as on the pitch and in Hogsmeade. Ron then talked about Jamie and how he started talking to her on the pitch to the date at Hogsmeade. Ron ended the story with his recent dance with Hermione in the Room. To his credit, Bill didn't interrupt once and only smiled knowingly at him when Ron finished his story.

"Are we talking about Hermione Granger here? The same girl whom you've been complaining about since your third year?"

"Yeah."

"You guys have gotten close, huh."

"You could say that."

"And you guys are back to being friends?"

"Best friends. Honestly, Hermione is just wonderful." Ron sighed as he finished his Butterbeer. Bill, however, had been gazing intently at him before clearing his throat.

"Ron, can I give you a piece of advice? Professor Dumbledore once gave a speech at our End of Year Feast and he told us that it is our choices, far more than our abilities that show who we truly are. He said that in life, we all have to make choices and choose between what is right and what is easy. I think the reason he tells us this is because he knows that while we grow up, we tend to realize certain things about ourselves. Sometimes, the thing you thought you wanted isn't what you really want. Sometimes, we go through life making choices that we think is right because it is what we want only to realize that we made them because they were easy. Because it wasn't what we really wanted. Because we were too scared or too dumb or too much in denial to realize what we really want."

"What's your point, Bill?"

"Thinking back on what Percy just said to you about Jamie and about what I said to you about your career, tell me honestly, Ronald Bilius Weasley, what do you really want?" Bill asked as he stared at Ron who looked back in confusion.

"I want to go to MACUSA and I want to be with Jamie," Ron replied as Bill shook his head.

"You can't even see it, can you?"

"See what? Bill, tell me." Ron replied earnestly. Bill pondered for a bit before shaking his head.

"I can't, Ron. This is something you have to figure out on your own. You're almost there, buddy. Just another nudge should do it. But can I offer you a last piece of advice?" Bill said with as much seriousness to his tone as he could muster. Ron nodded as he waited in anticipation.

"Follow your heart. It rarely leads you astray."

…

"So, Ginny, what do you think?" Harry said as he pointed towards yet another ring in the showcase cabinet.

"Remind me again why you want to get a ring for Hermione?" Ginny asked as she struggled up to her feet from the chair she had been relaxing on.

"Because I want a gift for Hermione that shows that I'm serious about her being my girlfriend. Something extravagant yet not too ostentatious. Something she can wear but can easily remove."

"And from that, you came to the conclusion that you must get a ring?" Ginny said as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Look, I was thinking perfume but I kind of already bought her that for her birthday last year. I haven't gotten her a ring yet and she doesn't need to wear it all the time. What should I have gotten here? A bracelet? Like friendship bracelets? Come on, Ginny!" Harry argued as he continued to scan the display case.

"Why not a necklace? Or a locket? Or earrings?" Ginny retorted as she scanned the display case as well.

"Because Hermione hates wearing earrings and a locket or necklace is like next year's Christmas gift. Got to spread it out, you know."

"Right. Fine, what about that one?" Ginny said as she pointed towards a sapphire ring.

"Are you nuts? Too much!" Harry replied.

"You're right. It is too ostentatious."

"No, I mean the price!"

"Seriously, Potter?" Ginny said as she rolled her eyes. "Just pick something and let's go!"

"May I help you?" A short, bespectacled man in his fifties with blonde hair and a wry smile was standing behind the display case. "My name is Carl and how might I be of assistance?"

"Thank you, Carl. I'm Harry. Listen, I need a gift for my girlfriend." Harry said. Carl clicked his tongue.

"A little late for Christmas shopping, aren't we?"

"Not now, Carl. Could you recommend me anything that says thanks for saying yes to being my girlfriend but I don't want to rush into things? You know, something…ample."

Carl narrowed his eyes at Harry while grinning brightly. "Interesting choice of words, Harry. So, I'm assuming you had an eye on this girl for quite a while and you finally dive into the courage of telling her how you feel." Harry looked triumphantly at Ginny who scoffed.

"Oh please. Don't think you're cooler than you look, Harry. Hi, I'm Ginny." Ginny said as she shook Carl's hand.

"I see. Okay, might I suggest a ring that doesn't have a jewel encrusted on it? A simple gold ring should suffice. Maybe even engrave something on it?"

"Carl, you're a genius! How much are we talking here?"

"About 100 pounds!"

"Carl, you're the worst! I need something cheaper. I'm not going to marry her right away."

Ginny rolled her eyes as Carl glanced between the two of them. "I would advise you not to say that in front of your girlfriend." Both Harry and Ginny jolted at Carl's comment.

"Oh, no, no, no. Ginny's not my girlfriend." Harry said hastily as Ginny still looked in shock.

"My humblest apologies. Most of the time, men who come in here close to Christmas often bring their girlfriends or wives to help them pick the present. Prevents returns, so I'm not complaining."

"Apology accepted. So, Carl, what's your cheapest ring?" Harry said but before Carl could answer, Ginny interrupted him.

"Why do you think that I'm dating Harry?" Ginny asked.

Carl sighed as he stared at the young pair. "I've been watching you both since you entered the store. You both seemed to bicker most of the time and yet I could sense a certain chemistry between you both. Besides, it's obvious that you both care about each other. Harry here could have come here by himself and gotten the present and yet he spent the last thirty minutes asking you for your opinion on everything he picks, making me think he values your opinion."

"Okay, then what about Ginny caring about me?" Harry asked.

"She's here with you in the store in this freezing weather close to Christmas and she's carrying your shopping bags," Carl said as he pointed towards the shopping bags that Harry had thrown onto Ginny when he raced into the store.

"Oh right," Harry said sheepishly as Ginny gave him a smirk.

"I can get one for you at thirty pounds and you can engrave her name on it," Carl said as he looked at Harry who sighed with relief.

"Thank you, Carl."

"Should I get one for miss Ginny as well?" Carl replied cheekily as Ginny squealed and clapped her hands.

"Not now, Carl!" Harry said as he ushered Ginny away from the display case.

"Sorry, Ginny. Not until next year, okay?"

"It's okay, Harry. But I'll hold you to that." Ginny said as she sighed. "I think it's sweet you're getting Hermione a nice gift. She's going to love it. You guys really are the Dream Pair."

"Ginny, you okay?" Harry asked as he looked at Ginny whose thoughts were clearly elsewhere. "Ginny?"

"I don't know if Dean's the one," Ginny said quietly as she touched her stomach.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Harry like I keep thinking about what if I do have a baby? I mean the thought of keeping it is one thing but I can't help but think what about Dean? If I do have Dean's baby, why don't I feel happy about it?"

"Maybe because you're having the baby out of wedlock?"

"No, I mean even if I pretended we were married, it still feels strange. You guys don't know this but we fight all the time. I look you and Hermione and even Ron and Jamie and I think to myself, there are two couples who even though just recently got together, they seem much closer to each other than me and Dean. That's not even the worst part."

"What is?" Harry said, staring at Ginny intently.

"The worst part is that these fights aren't Dean's fault. I keep fighting with him. He keeps looking out for me and I think that's great but at the same time, I feel like that's all he does. Look out for me. And at the end of this year, he'll be leaving and I thought, as horrible as this may be, that it would be easier for us to go our separate ways. But now, with a baby? I just don't know what to do." Ginny said as she sighed again.

Harry walked towards Ginny and pulled her into a hug. Ginny returned the embrace briefly before pushing herself off. "Can't have you hugging a girl while buying a gift for your girlfriend. Carl would notice."

Harry smiled. "Think of it as a friend giving a big brother hug because you can't tell your big brother now."

"So, if it was Jamie, you would do the same?"

"No. I probably kill Dean for knocking her up and her too."

"Good to know!"

"Ahhhh!" Carl said as he emerged from the back with a ring ready to be engraved. "You sure you don't want me to put her name now?"

"NOT NOW, CARL!" Harry and Ginny said in unison.

…

"So, you and Ron excited for tonight?" Hermione said as she continued to brush Jamie's hair.

"More like nervous." Jamie grinned as she smiled at herself in the mirror. "You really think I shouldn't braid it or put it in a bun or do something with it? Seems kind of plain."

"Trust me. If Ron's going to see you tonight, best let him see you as who you are. The girl he fell for." Hermione said as she felt her body shudder at the words. Ignoring her emotions, Hermione looked back at Jamie.

"So, can I see the dress one more time?"

"Only if you show me yours?"

"Deal!"

Jamie smiled as she waved her wand and from her cupboard, a beautiful, periwinkle gown emerged with diamonds glittering around its frills. Jamie got up and walked towards her hamper where she pulled out a diamond tiara that was wrapped in cloth. She placed it on her head and waved her wand so that the dress floated in front of her giving Hermione a good look at what Jamie would look like during the ball. Hermione was squealing in delight.

"You looked absolutely gorgeous!" Hermione said.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin, Jamie," Lavender said as she and Parvati entered the dormitory. "Give us regular girls a chance."

"You looked positively beautiful, Jamie," Parvati said as she walked over to admire the dress.

"Oh please," Lavender said as she smirked at Jamie. "Jamie could come in naked and still get everyone's attention." All the girls started to giggle at Lavender's comment before Jamie waved her dress back into the cupboard.

"Maybe that's how I'll look at the end of the night?" Jamie said as she winked at Lavender. Parvati and Hermione looked confused as Lavender started to giggle before rolling her eyes at the other two girls.

"She's thinking of sleeping with Ron."

Suddenly, the pain that Hermione had been ignoring for weeks ever since it first came about had hit Hermione with a vengeance. Only this time, Hermione knew what the emotion was.

"What?" Hermione said as Parvati giggled together with Lavender. "But you guys aren't official yet?"

"So?" Lavender said as Jamie stared at Hermione. "Knowing Ron, he's probably going to make it official tonight. Do you not remember the fourth-year ball? Do you know how many seventh years and sixth years were doing it all around Hogwarts?"

"Besides, I'm pretty sure if you and Ron do sleep together, he will most definitely ask you to be his girlfriend," Parvati added. Hermione glared at Parvati and Lavender before grabbing Jamie on her hand and dragging her outside the dormitory.

"Hermione, what gives?" Jamie said as she stared with concern at her friend. Hermione, however, was looking positively furious.

"You tell me! You told us the other night that you were not going to sleep with Ron so what changed?"

Jamie narrowed her eyes. "What's it to you?"

"Because you only started dating for a short time. You can't just throw yourself at him like that."

"I'm not going to throw myself at him!" Jamie screeched before she took a deep breath and calmed herself down. Looking back at Hermione, Jamie gave her the most apologetic expression that she could muster. "Look, I'm going to go out to the ball with him and if things go well, I may or may not sleep with him. Don't paint me as some sort of scarlet woman, Hermione!"

"I just think you should wait."

"Why? I've waited long enough and quite frankly, I'm worried that I will always be scared to lose it. But Ron's a great guy, isn't he?"

Hermione remained silent until she realized that Jamie wasn't backing down. "Yes."

"And does he seem like the type to pressure me into having sex like Davies or Diggory would?"

"No."

"And since I love him and he loves me, shouldn't we be able to express ourselves to each other?"

"Yes."

"So why can't I sleep with Ron?"

Hermione said nothing but continued to glare at her best friend even though her expression was starting to soften.

"Hermione you're my best friend and I always take your advice. I will always listen to you no matter what and if you can give me a good reason as to why I shouldn't sleep with him then trust me when I say I won't do that. So, tell me, is there anything I should know?"

Jamie tapped her foot as she narrowed her eyes at Hermione. Hermione's anger had completely subsided only to be replaced by a strong lingering presence of sadness. Yet Hermione refused to let the emotion mirror itself onto her face. Instead, Hermione decided to frown at Jamie.

"You really love him?" Hermione said, refusing to answer Jamie's question.

"Yes."

"Then okay. I trust you. I'm sorry for jumping on you. Ron's a great guy and a good friend and I don't want to see him get hurt. Nor you of course." Hermione sighed as she shrugged her shoulders. A smile suddenly broke out on Jamie's face as she gave her best friend a hug.

"By the way, best friend's rule, you cannot tell my brother what we just discussed."

"Hah, I may jump to conclusions," Hermione said as she smiled at Jamie. "But I won't do that." The strong painful emotion had come back again. Hermione saw Jamie mouth a thank you towards her before entering the dormitory but she couldn't hear her. Because the thoughts in Hermione's head were getting louder by the second. Each shouting the exact same thing. Maybe it was her last words to Jamie that made them stronger seeing how those words had reminded Hermione of a great moment she shared with Ron in the Room of Requirement. Nevertheless, what was done was done and Hermione resigned herself to the fate that even though she couldn't stop the voices from screaming it out, at least they did identify the emotion.

Hermione Granger was jealous. Jealous of Ron Weasley and Jamie Potter.

…

"So, you think Hermione would mind me wearing her ring?" Ginny said as she squinted at it. Harry removed it from her hand in a huff as he promptly placed it back into the black box.

"Thanks for letting me use your finger to size the ring."

"No problem. I didn't know me and Hermione have the same size hands."

"Coincidence," Harry replied as he stopped in front of a convenience store. "Okay, so this store has a pharmacy section so I'm betting they have the pregnancy kit test. Also, it looks kind of secluded so it shouldn't be weird that you're buying one."

"I still need you to help me point it out," Ginny said as she grabbed his arm to drag him into the store.

"Can't you just read the label and buy it? I already gave you the money." Harry replied as he stood his ground.

"Oh, stop being such a baby, Potter!"

"Great mothering advice, Mom!"

"Harry! Please?" Ginny said as she placed her hands by her hips. Harry groaned loudly before grumbling as he pushed past her into the store. Ginny gave him a triumphant smile as she walked behind him.

"Here," Harry said as he took a pink pregnancy kit test from the aisle. "Come, let's just buy this so that I can call Dobby who can grab us back to Hogwarts."

Ginny nodded as she walked together with Harry towards the cashier. Harry pretended to be interested in the magazines as Ginny waited in line to pay. The cashier was an elderly lady with a stern disapproving face like Professor McGonagall. She narrowed her eyes at Ginny as she placed the money on the counter.

"I'm sorry, dear, but how old are you?"

"I'm old enough. I'm eighteen." Ginny replied as she glanced at Harry who looked away. Catching Harry in her sight, the cashier stared at him coldly before turning back to Ginny.

"Before I allow this purchase to happen, could you please call your boyfriend over here?"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"I'm sorry?" the cashier said as she squinted her eyes at Ginny. "So, you're purchasing a pregnancy kit test with someone you're not even in love with?"

"What I meant was…he's not my boyfriend, he's much more than that!" Ginny said quickly as she called Harry over. "Hi dear!" Ginny said nervously at Harry who looked confused.

"Are you the gentleman that may have knocked up this young girl?" the cashier asked as Harry looked bewildered at the situation. Ginny whispered to Harry. "Harry, Confound this woman. I got the Trace on me. You do it."

"I can't. I left my wand in the dormitory."

"Potter, you are the worst!" Ginny snapped silently as she put on an angry scowl for the cashier. "I'm sorry but I don't see how this is any of your business. If you don't want to sell it to us, we are just going to go elsewhere."

"Oh no, you don't." the cashier said as she grabbed the money and the pregnancy kit test before Ginny could reach for it. "I'm sorry dear but I'm doing what's best for you. Does your mother know that you are purchasing this?"

"Why does it matter if I am?" Ginny said, now furious with the cashier. The bell on the door of the convenience store started to ring as a new customer entered.

"Well, well, what's going on?" A familiar voice spoke as Harry and Ginny turned around.

"Carl!" Harry said as the familiar old man entered.

"Mary, what are you doing?" Carl said as he stared at the angry little cashier.

"I think these kids are making a bad mistake," Mary said as she scowled at Harry and Ginny.

"Well, Mary, I know how strict you are with your values but I can assure you that these two have got it right. Why Harry here even bought something to give to miss Ginny. You know? The kind that comes in a black box?" Carl said as he winked at Harry. Getting the signal, Harry nodded as he removed the black box from his robes. Mary, however, still looked unconvinced.

"I don't know, Carl…" Ginny groaned in frustration and was about to say something to retort when she felt Harry pulled her towards his face.

"Just go with it and don't read too much into what I'm doing," Harry whispered quickly before crashing his lips onto hers. Ginny looked shocked at first before her eyes caught Mary and Carl staring at them. Deciding it was for the best, Ginny pulled Harry even closer as she kissed him back.

"Okay. I'm sorry." Mary said out loud, causing Harry and Ginny to break off each other. "I'm a mother and unplanned pregnancies are of no surprise to me. I just wanted you both to be sure that you're in love. Especially now that I know you got something serious planned."

Mary pointed towards Harry's black box. Harry flashed her a smile before pocketing the box away, not wanting to look at Carl.

"Here," Mary said as she placed the kit into a bag and gave it to Ginny with the money as well. "It's on the house. A gesture for my rude behaviour. Also, you can have these. If you teens are going to do it anyways, might as well be protected although I do wish you had gotten these sooner before you realized you needed the kit." Mary added as she took out a box of birth control pills and a pack of condoms and placed it into the bag. Harry looked horrified as Ginny started to blush furiously

"Err…Thanks." Ginny muttered hastily as she placed the bag in one of Harry's shopping bags and the pair of them as well as Carl hurried outside the shop as fast as they could.

"Thanks, Carl," Harry said as he grinned at the man. "I didn't know you were stalking me."

"I was on break," Carl said as he grinned back. "What do you think you are? Famous or something?"

"It was nice to meet you, Carl. Have a great Christmas." Ginny said as she dragged Harry off into the opposite direction. Once they were out of sight from Carl, Ginny pushed Harry into a nearby alley and smacked him hard on his forehead.

"OWW!" Harry screamed as he glared at Ginny. "What the hell?!"

"That was for kissing me, you prat! You have a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend."

"I did it so that Mary would buy that we were a couple!"

"It better not be because you wanted to, Potter! I'm not some scarlet woman."

"Oh please. Like I would want to kiss you?! I prefer my girlfriend, thank you very much."

"So, we agree," Ginny said as she glared at Harry. "We both hated it, won't ever bring it up and we should get back to Hogwarts now?"

"Agreed," Harry said as he rubbed his forehead. "You better not have left like a scar on here."

"How weird would that be?" Ginny said as she rubbed her hand on his forehead. Harry flinched as she touched his skin as if he had burned her. Rolling her eyes, she pulled her hand away as Harry grinned sheepishly at her.

"I was thinking we should leave the bag with your stuff with Dobby. That way, he can pass it to you once everyone has gone to bed and you don't have to worry about it being seen by the girls in your dormitory." Harry said as Ginny nodded to his suggestion. As Harry whispered for Dobby to appear and take them back to Hogwarts, Ginny wondered that even though the freezing winds of December were upon them, she could not help feeling a little warm.

…..

It was undoubtedly the grandest ball Ron had ever been in. Which wasn't saying much since he had only been invited to one other ball which he had experienced with his sister. Yet this ball was so much more extravagant than Ron would have pictured. The ceiling of the Great Hall had been enchanted to look like a snowy night sky with light snow falling down at intervals. A dance floor had been set up in the middle of the hall with round tables all around its sides. Christmas decorations covered the walls with Christmas trees decorated with all sorts of ornaments, including Ron noted with disgust, Ronald's Rumps.

He walked back towards the Entrance Hall where Harry, Dean, and Seamus were waiting for the girls to arrive. Seamus was the first to leave once Daphne Greengrass appeared. The blonde yet pretty Slytherin witch wore a green gown and while she looked happy to see Seamus, she pretended not to notice the other boys although Ron could have sworn her eyes raked him up and down while he stood in his dinner jacket.

Ginny came down next in her maroon gown and she made a beeline for Dean who smiled and tried to kiss her lips only for Ginny to swerve her head at the last minute to receive a peck on the cheek. She looked nervous and gave Ron a strange lopsided grin before allowing her boyfriend to pull her away. Ron could have sworn that Harry was blushing too. Before he could ask Harry anything, Hermione appeared in her yellow dress that Ron had found so breath-taking. Harry looked stunned before coming to his senses and rushing towards Hermione, capturing her lips in a kiss that Ron felt looked more forced than necessary. He looked away once Hermione got over her surprise and kissed Harry back. As the couple walked past Ron, Hermione whispered something to Harry before turning to Ron.

"She's coming. You're going to do fine. Good luck, Ron." Hermione said softly even though her eyes looked sad. Again, Ron tried to speak but Harry had already guided her into the hall. Ron sighed as he adjusted his bow tie. As he watched the couple leave his sight, a soft clearing of the throat made caused Ron to turn around.

To say that Jamie Potter was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen would be a greater understatement that saying Dumbledore was a great wizard.

Ron could only gulp as Jamie approached him in her periwinkle gown with her diamonds glittering like stars. Her tiara together with her simple ponytail and the blushing countenance that stood before Ron made him clear his throat as a loud yet somehow hoarse voice left his throat and made a single word.

"Wow!"

"My sentiments exactly," Jamie said as she admired Ron in his dinner jacket. "Hermione said you looked amazing but honestly, I have no words to describe you. And I have to admit even though I was jealous before, it's nothing compared to how I would feel around you tonight with probably every girl staring at you. Just promise to keep your eyes on me?" Jamie said as she smiled at him.

Ron beamed back at her and linked her arm around his. "Just try to stop me."

Jamie and Ron walked into the Great Hall that was now swarming with students, teachers, and guests. He could see how everyone had begun to stare at them as they walked into the hall towards the round table where the Pack was sitting. Ron noticed how every guy had turned their heads to stare at Jamie while some of the girls were gazing intently at Ron. Lavender Brown made a wolf whistle while her date, Anthony Goldstein, gave Ron a cold stare which he changed into a smile as soon as Jamie made eye contact with him. Ron waved at Neville who was with Luna Lovegood. Before he could say anything, Neville grinned sheepishly as Luna dragged him off to a table of Ravenclaws. Feeling happy for his friend, Ron and Jamie turned and sat down at the Pack's table.

"So, Daphne, this is Jamie and her man, Ronald Weasley," Seamus said as he grinned at Ron. Daphne, however, rolled her eyes.

"You're introducing them to me like we haven't met before in all seven years of our Hogwarts education."

"Well, I just wanted you to be welcome since now you are part of the Pack."

"Err, Seamus." Harry and Dean said in unison while glancing nervously at him. Seamus sighed as he gave them both a dark glare.

"You are part of the Pack because we here don't discriminate especially when it comes to our soulmates."

"What makes you think you and Daphne are soulmates? No offense, Daphne." Ginny asked as Daphne smiled at her.

"None taken, Ginny. Seriously, Seamus, this is just one date. Desperate much?"

"For you my lady. I am desperate for you. Just think. You, a Slytherin and I, a Gryffindor. From our two houses, we become star-crossed lovers like Romeo and Juliet. The Montagues and the Catapults." Seamus said smugly as the rest of the group stared at him.

"Don't you mean the Capulet?" Hermione said as she shook her head.

"You sure it wasn't Catapult? Cos that would have been so cool." Seamus sighed as Dean laughed at him.

"You do know that both those lovers died due to suicide, right?" Ron said as the rest nodded at his words.

"Yeah, but they took a chance, didn't they? I mean, think about it. If you're looking for a story that spews out romance and happy endings, there's a ton of books like that all around. But it isn't the ending that's important. Do you guys know who Rosaline is?"

"Some skank you hooked up with?" Daphne said, earning snickers from the group while Seamus rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Gather around, children, let Uncle Seamus tell you a story," Seamus said as he walked around the group while tapping each chair as he passed by.

"Now, first of all, I would like to say that the only reason I know Romeo and Juliet is because we had to do a book report in Muggle Studies and not because I spend my life in some stuffy library. No offense, Ron."

Ron flinched but before he could utter a single word, Jamie silenced him by grabbing his hand.

"Now, Rosaline happens to be the girl that poor old' Romeo was head over heels for. I mean, really in love with. So much so that Romeo actually sneaks into the Capulet's party to see her only for his heart to be captured instantly and so ruthlessly by the sight of dear old' Juliet. Of which, the sight of her caused him to fall hopelessly in love. So, then he does what every boy would do. He sneaks into her yard, professes his love for her, she does the same for him, they get married that very same day I think, families find out, they fight and then they die for each other. It's the dream, I know."

"Really, Seamus? You plan to die for Daphne?" Harry said as Seamus looked at Daphne who seemed to wonder if it wasn't too late to leave for another table.

"I might die from her," Seamus said earning a glare from his date. "It's a tragedy, Harry. Of course, they die for each other. All the best love stories must have tragic characters and death. But you're missing the point."

"So, what is the point?" Dean asked.

"That Romeo followed his heart. To which, I intend to do the same." Seamus said as he turned to Daphne. "Forget about our houses, Greengrass. For you are a rose. A rose by any other name would still smell as sweet. For when I look at you, I never saw true beauty before tonight….and okay that's all of the quotes I can remember so far."

Everyone laughed as Ron scoffed out loud. Sensing a challenge, Seamus took his chair and brought it next to Ron before smirking at him.

"Would you like to share your theory, Weasley?"

"If you don't mind."

"Go ahead. You have the floor."

"Okay," Ron said as he cleared his throat. "Your entire message about following the heart is flawed from the beginning. If Romeo claimed to be in love with Rosaline, why did he suddenly have a change of heart when he saw Juliet, a girl who he had just seen? Because of her looks? Could it be possible that he was just in love with the image of her? Juliet could have been a completely horrible person and yet he claimed he was in love with her just because he saw how beautiful she was? And then, the most unrealistic part happens where Juliet in turn, fell for Romeo upon seeing him and hearing him speak and they get married right there and then. Rosaline was a better fit for Romeo judging by the fact that his family would rather he be with her than with Juliet. If Romeo had just used his head, he would have lived longer."

"Or he would have died due to the ongoing war in Verona. The choice of his heart at least made his life infinitely better than it would have been had he settled for Rosaline."

"Would he? What if Rosaline was the perfect girl for him? I mean compatibility-wise?" Ron said. For some reason, he avoided staring at Jamie or Hermione. "What if Rosaline, the girl that he was in love with loved him back and he had for ages had a crush on her and finally she reciprocated? Should he throw that all away for Juliet, a girl who he might be happier with but will most likely end up in tragedy?"

"Are we still talking about the book?" Seamus said as he stared at Ron who in turn, smiled and nodded at him.

"I don't think we are," Daphne said as she gave Ron a strange grin.

"We are." Ron insisted as he sat back in his chair.

"Well, if you ask me, he should still go for Juliet. Life's short and we have to make the most of it. These violent delights have violent ends but we have to decide if it is the delights or the ends that we choose to live by." Seamus said as he beamed at the group who was now staring in shock at Seamus's wise words.

"What?" Seamus said as he motioned for Daphne to follow him to the dance floor. "I'm more than just a pretty face." With much grumbling, although Ron could see Daphne blushing, she allowed Seamus to hold her hand as he brought her to the dance floor.

"Dean, let's dance," Ginny said as she grabbed his hand and dragged her boyfriend towards the dance floor before he could protest.

"What's gotten into her?" Jamie said as Hermione gave Harry a strange look. Ron noted how the latter glared back at Hermione before plastering a smile on his face as he looked towards Ron and Jamie.

"Nothing. Say, why don't you two go dance while I wait with Hermione for the food? We'll call you guys once the food comes." Harry said as Hermione's eyes perked up at the mention of food. Ron smiled as he thanked Harry before bringing Jamie onto the dance floor. Thinking back to what Seamus just said, Ron felt more determined than ever to tell Jamie how he felt. It was, after all, what he wanted wasn't it?

"Jamie, I need to ask you something," Ron said as Jamie's eyes perked up upon hearing his words. Throwing her arms around his neck, Jamie brought her mouth closer to Ron's.

"Tell me at the end of the ball, okay? I want to hear it then."

…..

The ball was a tremendous success so far as it approached its finale. Lee Jordan, whom Professor McGonagall had reluctantly agreed to allow him to play songs for the ball as well as host it, had been on his game tonight. The food was excellent as Ron noted how even Hermione was worried that she would pop out of her dress for fear of eating too much. Everyone was dancing and enjoying themselves. Ron saw Neville, whom everyone cheered loudly for when he swooped in to kiss Luna only for Luna to respond eagerly before the pair ran away at the sight of Snape who had made his way towards them. The Pack was now dancing on the dance floor with Jamie dancing around Seamus and Dean. Ron also noted how Ginny was dancing with Harry although the two seemed eager not to come into any sort of contact with each other. Realizing Hermione was missing, Ron took another gulp of water before scanning the floor for her. Unable to find her, Ron stood up to look for her only to receive a tap on his shoulder.

"Too tired to dance?" Hermione said as she smiled at him when Ron turned to face her.

"Nah, more like saving myself for Jamie."

"Oh," Hermione said quietly as Ron could see she was frowning to herself before dismissing her expression and smiling back at Ron. "Well, I'm here to tell you some good news."

"What?"

"I persuaded Lee to play a special song for the finale. That should help you with your mission. You know, getting her to be your girlfriend and kissing her."

"What song is it?"

"You'll see," Hermione said as she gave him a hug before whispering into his ear, making Ron shiver. "Good luck. Now go to Jamie."

"Thanks, Hermione for everything," Ron said as he pulled away. Hermione, however, looked sad as she smiled back at him. "I'm happy for you, Ron," Hermione replied before she walked towards Harry.

Ron walked towards Jamie and stuck out his hand. "May I have the last dance?"

"Only if you promise me that it won't be our last," Jamie said as she grinned at him before putting her arms around his neck while he put his around her waist. On the stage, Lee ended the song before clearing his throat.

"Sorry to do this folks, but this is our last song for the evening. I know, I know, you guys want to hear me play all night but you know what they say, all good things must come to an end. So, this song is going to be a love song. And no, I know how some of you might have heard of the new Muggle movie that just came out called Titanic. And how the song "My Heart Will Go On" by muggle singer Celine Dion is now top of the charts. But I won't be playing that because frankly, I hated the movie. There was space on that goddamn piece of wood, Rose! How can you bloody let Jack die like that?"

"MR JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall yelled as Lee cowered under her towering voice.

"Sorry, Professor but I am a hopeless romantic. They could have been together!"

"MR JORDAN!"

"Okay, okay. Relax professor. I realize I might have just spoilt the ending."

"You think?!" someone shouted as Lee cringed.

"Anyways, here's a classic song. A song from the Muggle world that depicts how love can find us even when we're looking for it elsewhere. You might say it is a tale. A tale as old as time." Lee said as the song from Beauty and the Beast started to play. Ron took a quick glance at Hermione who was already dancing with Harry. She smiled and winked at him. Feeling grateful, Ron winked and smiled back.

"I love this song," Jamie said as she pulled Ron in closer.

"Hermione helped me to request it. She hopes that it would give me courage."

"Courage to do what?"

"Wait till the end and I'll show you," Ron said as Jamie smiled back at him. As they danced to the song and Jamie complimented Ron on his dancing abilities, Ron's mind could not help but analyse the lyrics of the song.

 **Tale as old as time. True as it can be.**

Ron thought of the story of Romeo and Juliet that Seamus had told.

 **Barely even friends. Then somebody bends. Unexpectedly.**

This was him and Jamie. They were barely friends until the talk on the Quidditch Pitch. From that to their Hogsmeade date, they had grown closer until they reached this moment right now.

 _Or it could be referring to Hermione. Weren't you guys barely friends until you both decided to put the past behind for the sake of helping each other and now look how close you are?_

 **Just a little change. Small to say the least**.

That had to be him and Jamie. How much they changed in their interaction towards each other. It hadn't been much of a change but it was significant enough to point them towards each other.

 _Or how you and Hermione changed? Not much since you've always sort of care for her? Why else did you do her work for her all those years ago, look out for her and even forgive her so easily? Was there really much of a change? No. Yet still significant, isn't it?_

 **Both a little scared. Neither one prepared. Beauty and the Beast.**

Him and Jamie again. Both had been insecure and scared about approaching this moment and definitely, nothing had prepared them for it not even Jamie who was so often very secure in her past relationships. Plus, she is a beauty and Ron is most definitely a Beast.

 _So are you and Hermione. Hermione is gorgeous too! And face it, both of you were scared about facing each other again, always hiding behind insults and lies about being happy for the other. Yet despite her tenacity and your ability to anticipate, neither of you saw it coming did you?_

 **Ever just the same. Ever a surprise. Ever as before, ever just as sure, as the sun will rise.**

Him and Jamie. Meant for each other…

 _You would always go back to Hermione. She's the first girl you ever really cared about. Even though you're realizing it like about seven years late and it may seem like a surprise, you will always care for Hermione._

"Ron are you okay?" Jamie said as Ron stared at her curiously. Ron hadn't heard her. Instead, the voice, which seemed to be coming from his chest, was drowning out the others in his head.

 **Tale as old as time. Tune as old as song.**

Ron thought about what Bill had said about asking him what he really wanted. He thought about what Seamus had said about Romeo picking Juliet.

 **Bittersweet and strange. Finding you can change. Learning you were wrong**.

Him and Jamie…

 _Do I really have to explain this one? Think of how much you change this year, how happier you are for it and the person who is really responsible for all that._

Ron shook his head as the song was drawing to a close. Smiling at Jamie who was now staring intensely into his eyes, Ron allowed himself to drown in her green eyes as he opened his mouth to speak. Without hesitating, Ron said the words he had been practicising ever since he first said it to her picture inside the yearbook that he kept in his room.

"Jamie Potter. I have been falling for you for so long. Will you be my girlfriend?" Jamie smiled at Ron before pulling him closer and whispering in his ear.

"Yes."

Cue the butterflies.

The butterflies.

The butterflies are gone. So was the lump in his throat. What was going on?

"Kiss me, Ron," Jamie said as she looked at him expectantly

 **Tale as old as time. Song as old as rhyme.**

Ron pulled Jamie to his lips and pressed them against his. He felt her kissing him back as he pulled her tighter, pushing every single one of his emotions, his love all into her as he brought his hands and run it through her brown, bushy hair…

Wait, her brown bushy hair?!

 _And her hazel-coloured eyes._

But Jamie's eyes are green!

 _So, they are. And yet here you are, kissing Jamie Lily Potter when you are clearly in love with Hermione Jean Granger._

 **Beauty and the Beast.**

"Ron. That was perfect." Jamie said as she pulled away from his lips for air. Everyone was applauding now either to the song or to him and Jamie kissing. Yet, Ron could not bear to look anywhere except at Jamie's face. As Jamie Potter aka Rosaline went in for another kiss before Ron could object, a single word escaped his lips before Jamie's touched his. Ron was immensely grateful that over the noise generated from the ball and Jamie caught up in the moment, she had not heard him.

"Mione."

…

Ron strode along the corridors to the kitchen as fast as he could. The Pack had wanted to continue their Christmas celebration back at the boy's dormitory. Ron had told Jamie to tell the group that he had to go to the kitchens to collect food and drinks from the elves to bring up as well as spread pamphlets about S.P.E.W. Jamie agreed to his suggestion and had left with the Pack back to the Gryffindor tower. Ron, on the other hand, was beside himself as many thoughts raced through his head with each step he took towards the kitchens.

The truth had dawned on him. The emotion he felt whenever Hermione had talked about Harry. It was jealousy. He was jealous because, in his quest to date his long-time crush Jamie Potter, Ron had inadvertently fallen in love with her best friend. Hermione bloody Jean bloody Granger!

Fuck!

Ron sighed as he allowed his brain to do the math.

Jamie Potter was everything he looked for in a girl. She was beautiful and intelligent. They could carry deep and insightful conversations. She was into him. She and Ron were compatible on every level just as Percy had said and she would most definitely support him in his career. As she had one more year of Hogwarts, Ron could spend the first year of his career adjusting to life while waiting for Jamie to join him. A beautiful future was planned out for them.

And then there was Hermione Granger. Lazy although still improving. Can be an insensitive prat at times. Foul-mouthed with such dirty thoughts. Always bickering with him. Not on his level intellectually and might disappear into the Muggle world once Hogwarts is over. Not worth jeopardizing his career for and definitely would not be easier to acclimate to his family with Percy definitely opposing their relationship. There were a ton of reasons why Hermione Granger would not be a viable option while Jamie was most definitely the best choice. Jamie was perfect in every way except…

 _Except that she's not Hermione Granger who you love._

"SHUT UP!" Ron yelled to himself as he banged his fist on the wall.

"Master Wheezy!" Dobby said as the elf appeared behind Ron, giving him a fright.

"Dobby!" Ron yelled as he recognized the elf that Harry was close to. Ron had known Dobby earlier from his previous forays to recruit elves for his organization. "You scared me!"

Dobby immediately started to bang his head against the wall. "Dobby is a bad elf! Master Wheezy is so kind to Dobby and Dobby scared him! Dobby deserves to be punished!"

"NO!" Ron shouted as he prevented the elf from hurting himself. "I'm fine. Listen to me, Dobby, I need your help. Do you mind preparing some food and drinks to bring up to my dormitory? Harry Potter and I are having a party there."

Dobby gasped at the mention of Harry's name before giving Ron a poorly executed salute. "Dobby will prepare the items. Dobby will bring them up to the room. Don't need to trouble yourself, Master Wheezy. Dobby will do it."

"Thanks, Dobby," Ron said as he spied a brown bag that had dropped out of Dobby's grasp. "Dobby, you dropped this," Ron said as he gave the bag to Dobby.

"Oh, thank you Master Wheezy. Miss Wheezy would have been most upset if I lost this."

"Wait…" Ron said as he stared at the elf. "This is Ginny's? She gave you a gift?"

"No, Miss Wheezy said that I should give this to her once everyone is asleep. She said I need to hold on to this as it is very important."

"Well, why don't you pass it to me and I will bring it to her? I am her brother, after all." Ron said as he stuck his hand out. Dobby gripped the bag tighter as he looked uneasy at disobeying an order.

"Dobby shouldn't trouble Mr. Wheezy."

"Dobby, it's okay."

"No, Dobby should go. Dobby can bring the food and later Dobby can pass the bag."

"That's like two jobs. So unnecessary. Dobby, give me the bag. I'm a Prefect so that is an order."

Dobby still looked uneasy but eventually, he relented. Passing the bag to Ron, Dobby gave him a kiss on his hand before running back to the kitchens.

"What is in this bag?" Ron said out loud as he opened the bag to look at the items. His eyes widened in shock as he stopped breathing. Taking the kit out, as well as the pills and the pack of condoms, Ron's brain went into overdrive before his heart started to speak again.

Only this time, his emotions and thoughts were agreeing on something. And Ron felt it stronger than ever. An emotion that triumphed over the shock as well as his internal struggle with his love life.

Rage.

…..

"It was amazing!" Jamie said as Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Luna, and Daphne gathered around her on Ron's bed. Neville, Harry, Dean, and Seamus were laughing as a bunch of Exploding Snap cards burst and landed all around Seamus's face and body. Bottles of Firewhiskey and Butterbeer were on the floor as Neville burst another round of streamers onto the ceiling.

"So, are you going to shag him?" Lavender said cheekily as Hermione gave her a cold stare. Jamie just grinned as she picked up one of the cards that had landed on her lap.

"If he plays his cards right, who knows?"

"I still think it's a bad idea," Hermione said as Daphne scoffed.

"Well, you Gryffindor girls are such prudes. Us Slytherins have all done it."

"Forgive us for not being sluts, Daphne," Ginny said as she glowered at the smug Slytherin girl.

"Yeah, you should call yourself Slutherins!" Luna said as the rest of the girls looked at her before bursting into laughter with Daphne giving Luna a wide smirk. Before Daphne could retort, a loud bang was heard as the door to the room was flung open.

Ron Weasley stood there, fuming with rage as he made a beeline towards Dean. With unbelievable strength, Ron grabbed his roommate up to his feet before shoving him on the floor.

"What the fuck!" Dean said as he crashed onto the floor. Seamus went to check on his friend while Harry stood stunned. Neville, however, was on his feet holding Ron back as best as he could.

"Ron!" Jamie and Ginny cried in unison. Ron whirled around to face his little sister. His nostrils were flaring as his eyes threw daggers at Ginny.

"Why don't you tell me? What the fuck is this?" Ron said as he threw the bag towards Ginny. The contents of the bag spilled out on the floor. Ginny gasped as she realized what Ron was pointing to. She immediately turned to Harry whose eyes widened in realization at what Ron had brought with him.

"Listen Ron…" Ginny said but before she could make another sound, Ron yelled in her face.

"DON'T YOU LISTEN RON ME! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Ron roared as Dean got up to shove Ron only to be held by Seamus.

"DON'T YOU SHOUT AT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"I'LL DEAL WITH MY SISTER ANY WAY I SEE FIT! FUCK OFF, THOMAS! THIS IS YOUR FAULT."

"Ginny, is this pregnancy kit test yours?" Seamus said as he let Dean go before picking it up from the floor.

"What? Pregnant?" Dean said as he turned to Ginny in shock. Ginny, however, was trying hard not to cry.

"Ron, please remain calm," Jamie said as she rushed to her feet to calm her boyfriend down. Harry looked between Ginny and Ron, unsure of getting involved. Daphne, Luna, Lavender, and Parvati had all retreated to the other end of the room. Hermione stared at Ginny and then back at Ron. Ron whose face was not only red but tears had started to streak down his face. Ron, whose sister meant the world to him. Ron, who felt betrayed by his sister and would blame himself even though it was not his fault. Ron, who was clearly hurting right now.

"It's mine," Hermione said in a clear voice, causing Ron to looked at her with surprise while the rest turned to her in shock.

"Hermione…" Ginny started to speak but Hermione put her hand up to silence her.

"I asked Ginny to hold it for me because I was afraid that I might lose it. I got it for me and Harry."

"Me and you?" Harry said, flabbergasted at what Hermione was saying.

"Yes." Hermione sighed as she dove deeper into her lie. "I thought maybe it's time for me to try out new things now that I'm in a relationship with Harry. You guys know what I'm talking about. But since it's going to be my first time, I wanted to be prepared. And you know how much I suck at charms. So, I decided to go about using Muggle means."

"So, you went out to buy birth control pills, condoms, and a pregnancy kit test?" Ron said slowly, not believing a word Hermione was saying.

"I wanted to be prepared!" Hermione said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Think about it, Ron. Your sister is a Pure-blood. She would only know contraceptives via magical means. Us Muggleborns would get Muggle ones. I wanted to surprise Harry once we do it. Sorry, Ginny. I didn't know that this would happen." Hermione said as she glanced at Ginny who gave her a guilty yet grateful passing nod.

The reaction was immediate. Dean looked overwhelmed with relief while Seamus started to hoot loudly. The girls walked towards Hermione to prod her for more details while Harry strode to his girlfriend to give her a hug. Neville had released Ron from his grip as Ron stood there processing what had just happened. Ginny walked over to her brother.

"Listen, Ron..."

"Ginny, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry!" Ron said as he pulled his sister into a hug. Ginny hugged her brother back just as hard.

"I'm such a prat! I promise I wouldn't be like this but I haven't been thinking straight and I just assumed the worst. Please, please forgive me!"

Ginny pulled away and gave her brother a smile. "Of course, I forgive you. Don't be mad at yourself. You're always watching out for me."

"And Dean?" Ron said as he walked to his roommate. "I'm so sorry for shoving you."

Dean broke out in laughter as he pulled Ron into a bear hug. "We're good, mate. I'm just glad that no one is pregnant!"

"Okay, so let's get this party back on track!" Seamus yelled as he jumped on his bed while the others cheered around. "Someone break out the Butterbeer! We have a lot to celebrate. Ron!"

Ron turned towards Seamus upon hearing his name.

"Where's the food, mate?"

"Dobby will bring it right up."

"Excellent!" Seamus said as he ran towards Harry and Hermione and pulled Harry into a bear hug. Jamie had run towards Hermione to give her one herself. Ron looked at Dean and Ginny who were now cuddling together on Dean's bed. From across the room of people, Ron locked eyes with Hermione. Hermione gave Ron a doleful smile before winking at him as she nodded her head towards Jamie who was now chattering with the girls while Daphne poked fun at the pills. Doing his best to smile back, Ron turned around towards the door.

"Where are you going, mate?" Harry called out as Ron turned back to face him.

"I got to go to McGonagall." Ron lied as he smiled at Harry. "Prefect's stuff."

"Wait, Ron! I'll go too!" Hermione said as she walked towards him. Ron took a few steps back as she approached, putting on his best smile.

"It's okay! McGonagall just wants to see me. I'll be back very soon!" Ron said as he took a few steps towards the door before Hermione grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just embarrassed. Sorry for exposing you."

"It's okay. Just a misunderstanding. Don't worry about it."

Ron and Hermione stood there in silence before Ron turned to place his hand on the doorknob. Turning around, Ron looked at Hermione.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

"Are you happy?"

Hermione let out a sigh as she turned to face Jamie who was waving at Ron and Hermione before looking at Harry who was motioning for her to join him. She thought about Jamie's story about Ron's amazing kiss and how she felt that Ron was the one for her. Thinking about her friendship with Ron, it took everything in Hermione's power to push all thoughts of Ron and her out even if it was for a brief moment.

"I think I am. No wait, I'm happy." Hermione sighed as she faced him.

"Then I'm happy for you. Thanks for your advice and help for me and Jamie. We could have never gotten together without you." Ron said as he left the room. Hermione watched his red hair disappear from her sight before sighing out loud and turning back to join the party.

Once out of sight, Ron ran down the stairs and through the common room. Pushing through the Fat Lady's portrait, Ron didn't stop running until he reached the staircase that led to the Astronomy tower. Running up the steps, Ron didn't stop to take a breath until he reached the balcony. The very same place that he and Hermione had decided to start over. Where he and Hermione had made plans to rebuild their friendship and work together to achieve their goals. Which they did. Ron was with Jamie and Hermione had gotten Harry as well as improved her studies. Everything was in tandem, each event working perfectly until Ron realized he had fallen for Hermione.

At that moment, Ron felt it. What he comforted other students whenever they had their hearts broken. Ron felt the pain pierce through his heart as the thought of Hermione losing her virginity to Harry played over and over in his mind. Ron felt the anguish spread to every part of his body as he begged for his body to be numb over the excruciating pain that was boring into every niche and crevice in his mind, body, and heart. Ron realized that the reason he could only sympathise and not empathise was because he never felt pain like this before. The pain of watching the person you love go after somewhere else. Someone who was more perfect than you. He understood what Michael Corner must have felt. What Roger Davies was so worked up about and what Hermione probably would feel if Harry ever fell for someone else.

And for the first time in his seven years at Hogwarts, Ron let his emotions take over as he broke down in tears.

….

 **So that's it for now. For my Hinny fans, I brought in some Hinny action for you. Don't feel too bad for Ron and Hermione though. As Shakespeare said, the course of true love never did run smooth. Things are just heating up.**

 **Love you all and if you choose to leave a review, I would very much appreciate it so. Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I can't believe I did it again! I wanted to write just 6000 words but somehow the chapter kept writing itself and I didn't have the heart to break it into two.**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, MESSAGES AND LOVE YOU ALL SEND ME! I was planning on uploading this on this Friday but you, my readers, have motivated me to do it sooner.**

 **So here it is, chapter 11. We're going to the second half now!**

 **BTW, once I'm done with this fic, I have a few ideas for writing another one. If there are any requests, please feel free to let me know. Thank you**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HP. That is all JKR's.**

 **Chapter 11**

There is nothing more important than a plan.

There are some who claim that they take life without a plan by living every moment as if it was their last. But ironically, that too is a plan. With every decision and every action, man is constantly planning out his life, either one moment at a time or much more than that. We plan for every situation, every crisis, every event, every issue and even for what happens after we die. Even in the darkest of times, there is nothing quite like a plan to help you start living again.

Except for one constant problem. Nothing ever goes according to plan.

….

When she was seven, Hermione wanted nothing better than to eat ice cream all day and become a princess.

When she was ten, Hermione wanted nothing more than to make friends.

When she was eleven, Hermione became a witch and wanted to fly for as long as possible

When she was thirteen, Hermione wanted nothing more than to be a Quidditch player

When she was sixteen, Hermione wanted to be with Harry Potter.

Now that she was eighteen, Hermione had everything she had been dreaming of. Harry was her boyfriend, her grades had started to improve, her confidence returning and everything in her life was going according to plan.

As the sun started to peak into her room, Hermione realized how chilly it was in her room. Hermione thought of grabbing the wand from her nightstand and performing a Heating Charm on her body but for some reason, she didn't want to do magic today. Wrapping a robe around her body, Hermione shook herself off the bed and exited her room, not wishing to stay for a second longer.

Hermione stood still in the corridor as she leaned on the staircase ledge. Before she could take another step, a low growl escaped from her stomach. _"Eat before you do anything. You need to sort out your priorities.'_ Her stomach seemed to say as another growl emerged from it. Hermione started to descend the stairs before deciding against it as she turned to walk towards another door in the corridor. She had a plan and she needed to execute it. To do that, she needed to talk to someone in particular.

Sighing loudly to herself, Hermione put on her best smile as she knocked the door three times.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"YOU BETTER BE WEARING CLOTHES IN THERE!" Hermione yelled as she turned the knob.

…

"So, do you like it?" Bill asked as Ron walked around the apartment. It was a small, New York apartment with a kitchen situated in the living room. The other room was his bedroom with a bathroom fitted in. He had a bed big enough to fit two people with a study desk next to it. There was a brown, teak cabinet in his bedroom. In the living room, a small sofa was situated with a Muggle television set in front of him and an empty bookcase for Ron to place his books. The kitchen area came with a dining table as well as a washing machine on the balcony outside. Ron felt the cold white plastic of the kitchen counter while taking off his shoes to get a feel of the smooth, ceramic tile of his apartment's floor.

"I know it's not much…" Bill said before Ron pulled him into a hug.

"It's perfect! How did you, Charlie, Mom, and Dad afford this?! This is much better than we get in the Ministry quarters." Ron said as he beamed with pride at his apartment.

Bill chuckled as he pulled out two Butterbeer bottles before handing over one to Ron. He made a beeline for the couch, jumping on it and sinking into the fabric as he let out a peaceful sigh. Ron grinned at his older brother before joining him.

"Cheers, mate," Bill said as he and Ron clinked their bottles together. Taking a swig of the delicious Butterbeer, Ron let out a similar sigh to Bill as he placed his bottle on the table in front of them.

"So, tell me again, how far you and Jamie got?" Bill asked as he gave Ron a cheeky grin.

Ron let out a groan of frustration. "For the last time, Jamie and I only snog. She wanted to do more stuff in the Hogwarts express on the way back but I didn't let her."

"What do you mean? Be specific."

"She was reaching for my pants' buckle," Ron said as his ears started to turn red.

"And you turn her down?!" Bill said incredulously. "Are you sure you're not gay? Because if you are, then I'm the wrong brother to talk to."

Ron rolled his eyes as he threw a cushion at Bill's face. Charlie Weasley was the second oldest brother of the Weasley clan. Though he had received his fair share of interested female parties, it was only recently that his family found out that Charlie was actually bisexual and had been going out with a man called Sullivan. Ron's mom had always prodded for more but Charlie was adamant at not revealing anything until the relationship had reached serious status.

"No, Bill, I'm not gay. Trust me, I was feeling it."

"So then maybe you're bi?"

"No. I just wasn't ready to take it that far."

"Are you insane?" Bill said as he threw the pillow back at Ron. "This is Jamie Potter we're talking about! Granted, she's a little too young for me but I can honestly see her growing into the hottest witch in all of Britain and you reject her when she wants to give you he…"

"Yes!" Ron yelled as he cut Bill off. Taking another swig of Butterbeer, Ron leaned back further into the sofa.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the fact that you're in love with Hermione Granger, would it?"

"WHAT?!" Ron spat as the Butterbeer that was still in his mouth projected out like a burst pipe from his lips. Ignoring what he did, Ron turned to face his brother who had a smug smile plastered on his face.

"What do you mean about Hermione?"

"Don't play dumb with me, smartest wizard of my age. You fancy Hermione and that's why you don't want to shag Jamie."

"I am NOT fancying Hermione!" Ron said as he folded his arms and looked at Bill with disgust.

"Oh please!" Bill said as he let out a frustrated groan. "If I tell you how I came to the conclusion that you like Hermione, would you please tell me exactly what is really going on with you?"

"Fine!"

"Okay, let's look at the facts, shall we? You and Hermione were close friends back in the day when you used to slave over her homework and always watched out for her. I don't know about you but I doubt even my bests of friends would do all my assignments for me just out of friendship. Then you broke off contact with her when you thought she was using you but that wasn't what really bothered you, was it? It was the fact that finally Hermione had Harry's attention and you felt jealous of them back then so you did what you always do. Distract yourself in the world of books, assignments, and homework. Fast forward to this year where you and Hermione work out this plan to help each other out. Yet, while doing so, you realize there was so much more to Hermione than you realize and the crush that you had on her since the first year had evolved into love. Love because you didn't have to change who you are for her but rather you both get the opportunity to show who you really are to each other."

"Then you convince yourself that you weren't in love with her. You blamed it on wanting to maintain your bond, your friendship. So, you went for another crush, Jamie Potter who let's face it is quite a good catch as well and even for a while, you believe that she is the one. You allowed your mind to dictate that Hermione belonged to Harry while Jamie is yours and everyone lives happily ever after except you're not happy."

"That's a lot of jumping onto conclusions, Bill," Ron said as he pondered his older brother's words.

"Maybe but tell me this, little brother," Bill said as he stared at Ron. "If you're truly in love with Jamie, why did ninety percent of the story you tell me back before the Ball started had Hermione mentioned in them? You talked so much about Hermione but so little of Jamie. Why is that?"

"Because she's my friend."

"You don't talk that much about just a friend, Ron."

"It doesn't matter anyway." Ron sighed as he proceeded to tell Bill what happened during the ball and after. He skipped over the part where he thought Ginny was pregnant as he knew how overprotective his eldest brother was. When he got to the part on the Astronomy Tower, Bill gave him a comforting pat on the back as his expression turned sympathetic upon hearing Ron's breakdown.

"…And after, I pretended I was okay. Spend most of my time with Jamie until we left for the Christmas holidays." Ron finished as he downed his Butterbeer in one huge gulp. "So, what should I do?" Ron said as he turned to face Bill.

"Honestly, I can't say," Bill said as he gave Ron's situation a long and hard thought. "If Hermione is really happy with Harry, then telling her how you feel could actually ruin things not just for you but for Jamie as well. Not to mention if Hermione is really that into Harry as you say she is, then her rejection will only cause your friendship to become more awkward. But if you don't tell her, you might regret it for the rest of your life."

"Maybe it's just a fleeting crush." Ron reasoned as Bill shook his head.

"Not when you break down like that. Not when you two have that much history together. Face it, you're in love with Hermione Granger. I need to apologize here, younger brother. Maybe a few days ago, I would have said that you need to go after Hermione. But that's before you told me how prepared she was to give Harry her virginity and how happy you tell me she is. Maybe not telling her might seem like the right thing to do."

"You're confusing me."

"Here!" Bill said as he took out the black box that he kept on him at all times. "Pretend that Hermione is single and Jamie is single. You now have a chance to propose to them. Jamie is the girl of your dreams for the past few years. She's perfect for you just like Percy said and proposing to her would guarantee you a life where all your needs are met. Then, there's Hermione. The girl that burst through the seams of the walls that you put up and captured your heart. She and you definitely have chemistry but with her, she will bring constant bickering, emotional stress and a lot of problems and obstacles that you have to overcome. Now tell me, who would you propose to?"

"That's not fair. You've painted a better picture for Jamie for me."

"And that is what your mind will choose. Nine times out of ten, we Weasleys often settle for what's best seeing as how hard life has been for us."

"So, I should propose to Jamie?"

"Don't ask me. You're the one who has to propose!"

"I thought you said you were an expert on women," Ron said with a mirthless laugh.

"I'm an expert on women but not on love, Ron." Bill chuckled as he gave Ron another pat on the back. "But I can tell you one thing. If Hermione was Fleur, I would do anything to get her. No matter the consequences, no matter the messes that might erupt, nothing. I would do anything for love, Ron."

Ron's ears perked up at the familiar words.

"But would I do that?" Ron thought as he stared down at the black box. "You know before the start of this year, I had a plan. Do well in my studies and just go to MACUSA and stay here. Who knows maybe I might fall in love with someone while I was here? That was my plan. And then I had to adapt it because there was a chance I could get Jamie Potter. So, I made another plan to win her over and like Percy said, she works with my plan. And then comes Hermione who just throws a wrench in all of them." Ron sighed as he fiddled with the black box in his hand.

Feeling an awkward silence between there, Bill cleared his throat before taking his box away.

"You still have some more time before you decide what to do," Bill said, putting an end to the conversation. "Now be a good best man and help me practice my proposal speech for Fleur at the Burrow tonight."

"So, you're going to do it on Christmas?" Ron said as he gave his brother a smirk.

"It's the season to be jolly and a time for miracles." Bill laughed as he and Ron got off the couch. "How can she possibly say no?"

"You're such a manipulative wanker, Bill!"

"True!" Bill said as he stared into Ron's bedroom. "Oh, and by the way, I'm going to be using the apartment before you move in. Don't worry, I'll change the sheets before you come."

"Ewww! I knew there was another reason you brought me here today!" Ron said as he grimaced at Bill.

Bill shrugged his shoulders. "Hey if you don't want to get some, then don't keep a brother down."

As Ron helped Bill with his speech, he could not help but think of Hermione and Jamie and how he could only see two separate paths. One thing was for certain. Ronald Weasley needed a plan.

….

"Thanks again for inviting us, Mr. Potter," Hermione said as she wolfed down another Treacle Tart. James Potter smiled at the young lady who was sitting next to Jamie. Seamus mumbled something in response as he tucked in another chicken wing while Harry laughed at his friend for putting too much food in his mouth. Sirius Black was shaking his head while nodding towards Seamus, earning a small laugh from Lily.

"So, Dean and Ginny couldn't make it?" Lily asked her son who received a swift kick from his sister as Harry was paying too much attention towards Seamus.

"Dean's got a family affair. Ginny and Ron have their annual Weasley dinner. From what I heard, Bill is planning to propose tonight."

"Bill Weasley?" Sirius said as he turned to face his best friend who nodded at him. "Well, I'll be damned. The young gun finally going to tie the knot. Arthur must be so proud."

"Indeed," James said as he gave Seamus a glare, forcing the boy to abandon his chicken wing meekly. "Bill Weasley is the best curse breaker the Ministry's had in the past. Hopefully, with his marriage, he might abandon his Egypt post and come back to work for us."

"Yeah, I plan on being a curse breaker too!" Seamus said as he grinned at Sirius. "Either that or an Auror."

Harry, Jamie, and Hermione burst out in laughter.

"Spare us please, Seamus!" Jamie snickered. "You an Auror? We might as well shut down the department."

"Please yourself, Jamie." Seamus retorted as he winked at Sirius. "We bad boy types make the best bad-ass Aurors, eh Sirius."

Sirius frowned at the use of his first name. "Call me Mr. Black, Seamus. I'm not comfortable being on a first name basis with you."

"Mr. Black? What am I? Racist?"

"I'm white!"

"Exactly! That's why I can't call you Mr. Black. Come on, be Sirius!" Seamus said as Harry snickered at the double meaning behind Seamus's words. Sirius, however, was not amused and drew out his wand.

"I could hex you right now, boy!"

"SIRIUS! For the last time, no wands at the dinner table!" Lily growled as Sirius made a face before putting his wand away. James stifled a laugh at the exchange between his best friend and his wife only to look down when his wife glared at him.

"So, Harry," James said eager to change the subject. "How's the preparation for Slytherin going?"

"Good!" Harry said eagerly as he stared at Hermione who smiled back. "We're confident of taking on those Slytherin gits. Malfoy almost lost the Snitch in the game between Hufflepuff. Jamie's going to outscore them and Hermione's a cracking keeper!"

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said as she blushed at his compliment. Seamus, however, looked affronted at Harry's failure to mention him.

"Slow down there, Harry! What about me? Where's your love for your amazing Beater?"

"Well, that love disappeared when you decided to fraternize with the enemy!"

"Fraternise with the enemy?!" Seamus said with a mock expression being hurt. "I assume you're talking about Daphne."

"Who's Daphne?" Lily asked.

"Daphne Greengrass, Mum," Jamie said as she gave Seamus an evil grin. "She's Seamus's Juliet!"

"Rowan and Emily's kid?" Sirius said in disgust as James realized who they were talking about. "I always hated that family. Crazy Pureblood lot."

"I couldn't agree more!" Seamus bellowed out as he rose from his seat to do a mock toast with his glass. "Alas, her family wants nothing to do with me and so ends the tragic tale of this Romeo and his Slytherin Juliet."

"Stop being so dramatic!" Jamie said as Hermione laughed at Seamus's antics. "I thought the reason you guys stopped seeing each other is that you said she wouldn't put out!"

"WHAT?! SEAMUS FINNIGAN!" Lily cried out as Sirius and James burst out laughing.

"Apologies, Mrs. Potter," Seamus said as he glared at Jamie. "Unfortunately, that couldn't be further from the truth. The truth is that I realize that Daphne was but another Rosaline in my quest to pursue my Juliet."

"Rosaline?" Sirius whispered to Hermione who shook her head.

"It's a character from Romeo and Juliet. One Muggle studies essay and Seamus thinks he's an expert on Shakespeare."

"Maybe you could be my Juliet," Seamus said to Jamie while fixing an evil grin on his face.

"In your dreams, Finnigan," Jamie replied icily.

"Oh right! How could I forget?" Seamus said as he clapped his hand on his forehead. "Are you or are you not currently together with a certain Ronald Weasley?"

"WHAT?!" cried the voices of Lily, James, and Sirius while Jamie gave Seamus the dirtiest look she could muster.

"You're dating Molly's boy?" Lily said as Jamie tried to slide down her seat. "Sit up straight, Jamie!"

"Harry's dating Hermione!" Jamie cried out.

"JAMIE!" Harry and Hermione cried out, aghast at what she had revealed.

"Pay up, Potter!" Sirius said as he gave James a smug smile. James grumbled as he took out a Galleon from his pocket and threw it at Sirius.

"You bet on us?" Harry said as Hermione tried sliding down her chair.

"Of course. James here didn't think you would ever realize how much a catch Granger is!" Sirius said triumphantly.

"SIRIUS!" Lily yelled as Sirius gave an apologetic grin before remaining silent. "Stop embarrassing the girl. I'm so sorry, Hermione."

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Hermione asked meekly.

"I think we're all getting off topic here!" James said as he glared at his daughter who had been crawling on the floor, trying to make a quick getaway. "Jamie Lily Potter! Get back in here! I got a few questions for you."

"Yeah, Jamie," Seamus said as he grinned at her. "Tell us about Ron and his nine-inch wand. Hey, that rhymes."

"Finnigan, be quiet," James said as Seamus gave him a mock salute before doing a zipping action on his lips.

"So dear, ignore your father," Lily said as James opened his mouth to speak. "Tell us about Ron. How did it happen?"

"Mom! Why aren't you interrogating Harry?" Jamie whined as Harry gave his sister a deadly glare.

"We will talk about Harry later," James said as he glared at his daughter.

"So, Harry gets a free pass?" Jamie spat as she glared at her brother.

"Hey, we're focused on you now." Harry snapped as he returned the glare.

"Besides, Harry's a boy. He can take care of himself." James said.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Lily, Jamie, and Hermione cried out in indignation as James cowered under the mistake of his words.

"Nice one, Mr. Potter," Seamus said earning a growl from Sirius.

"While your father ponders about his chauvinistic attitude," Lily growled as James gave her an apologetic look. "I am interested as to how you and Ronald got together, Jamie. I heard from Molly that he's quite a studious character, very different from your previous boyfriends."

"Fine!" Jamie said as she threw her hands up in surrender. "Ron and I became closer after we went on a date at Hogsmeade. He's a good listener and he taught me how to cast a Patronus as well as help me in my studies. He's very respectful of me, Mom. He even asked Harry for permission to date me."

"Really? Is this true?" Lily said as she stared at her son who shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, Ron's a nice guy, Mom. I can vouch for him." Harry replied.

"The Weasleys are a nice bunch, James," Sirius said as he looked towards his best friend who was now deep in thought. "I heard the boy is very focused on his future. He even got an internship at MACUSA. If he's anything like his dad, you have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah dad, stop being so overprotective!" Jamie said as she stared at her father who sighed before relaxing his stance. "Ron's a gentleman. You'll love him."

"Yes, Molly raises her kids well. I should ask her about him the next time we meet." Lily said, earning a groan from Jamie. Seamus, however, cleared his throat.

"So now let's go to Harry."

"Thanks, Seamus!" Harry replied sarcastically as Hermione continued her descent underneath the table.

"Ahh, I think we all know about Harry and Hermione, don't we?" Sirius said as he winked at Harry, who looked red in the face.

"Sirius, behave yourself!" Lily snapped as she gave Hermione a warm smile. "Don't worry dear, no one here will pry into your relationship with Harry any further although if my son does step out of line, please don't hesitate to inform me of his behaviour. I'm sure his father would like to have an important chat with his son."

James stared at his wife curiously before widening his eyes at the realisation that he needed to have the talk with Harry. "Err, okay. Harry, see me after dinner."

"Dad…." Harry whined before silencing himself upon seeing his father's serious look.

"I could give him the talk," Sirius said.

"Me too!" Seamus added earning yet another glare from Sirius.

"Not a word from either of you. The last thing I need is for my son to know the explicit details of your thoughts." Lily said as she stood up and gathered some plates. "That being said, it looks like our dinner is about to end. Jamie, Hermione, would you mind giving me a hand in the kitchen?"

Hermione and Jamie jumped off from their seats and followed Mrs. Potter into the safety of the kitchen. Lily dumped the plates in the sink while turning the tap on at full blast. Putting a finger to her lips, Lily Potter cast a silencing charm as well as a locking charm on the kitchen door before switching the tap off.

"Now then," Lily said as she smiled at the two girls. "Now that we have gotten all the testosterone out of our sight, I want to talk to you girls about a delicate matter. Now I would assume that your mother might want to do this, Hermione but seeing as you're dating my son and the fact that your parents are Muggles, it would be good that you pay attention to me although do listen to your mother when she has the talk with you."

"The talk?" Hermione said in horror as Jamie smacked her hand on her forehead in frustration.

"Now, on to a serious matter ladies, have any of you had sex? Tell me the truth."

Hermione could only gape in shock as Jamie shook her head. "Neither of us have, Mom."

"Good. Because as much as your father wants to believe that you're going to wait until marriage, I'm more of a realist. Your father and I used to do it often during his seventh year."

"EWW! Mom!" Jamie spat out in disgust.

"Now, Jamie. I've been more adventurous than that. I lost my virginity in my sixth year." Lily said as both girls were shocked at her revelation.

"But you and Dad only started going out in your seventh year! Who's the guy, Mom?"

Lily shook her head as she gave the girls a wry smile. "That's not important, Jamie. What's important is knowing how to protect yourself so that you don't expect any surprises if you know what I mean."

"Well, Hermione's way ahead of you in that department," Jamie said as she smirked at her best friend who gave her a playful smack in retaliation.

"Is that true, Hermione? Are you planning on sleeping with my son?"

"I…I…."

"It's okay. Tell me, what kind of contraceptives were you going to use? Muggle ones?" Lily asked as Hermione felt her face burning. Unable to give a response, Hermione nodded.

Lily smiled at Hermione before putting a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "Muggle contraceptives are one way to go but honestly, they're not a hundred percent effective plus they can be quite dangerous to use sometimes. So, I'm going to teach you contraceptive charms that you can use to prevent semen from entering your…"

"MOM!" Jamie said as she covered her ears. "Too much info!"

"Sorry," Lily said sheepishly before taking out her wand. "Now, I'm going to teach you the charm later but for now just follow my wand movement. Point it to your area and just swish and flick!"

"So how do you plan we get out of this one?" Jamie whispered as she grimaced towards her best friend who looked like she rather be anywhere but Godric's Hollow.

….

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!" Arthur bellowed as his family joined him with a toast. "Today, we celebrate many things. Family, health, and success. But above all that, we celebrate with the addition of a new future Weasley to our group, Miss Fleur Delacour!"

Ron cheered alongside his siblings as Molly stood up to give her future daughter in law a peck on the cheek. Bill looked overcome with joy as Charlie gave him a pat on the back. Fred and George let off a bunch of small fireworks in the kitchen as its sparkles lit up the room. Ron could see Ginny cooing over the size of Fleur's diamond ring while Percy tried to admonish the twins for their actions. Indeed, there was nothing livelier than a Weasley Christmas dinner.

"So, Ron, how was the apartment?" Charlie asked as Percy's ears perked up.

"It's perfect, Charlie. Thank you so much." Ron replied.

"Just think about it, George. Ron can go stark naked any time he wants!" Fred said as George nearly choked on his food.

"Is that all you guys talk about? Seriously, it's old news." Ron replied curtly.

"Nonsense! We're going to need you to strip naked again, Ron. Especially with Slytherin coming up!" Ginny smirked as Ron glared at her.

"Absolutely not! Ron, you are to keep your clothes on at all times!" Molly cried out as Arthur stifled a laugh.

"Unless of course, you're taking a shower, or when you're changing clothes or when you and Jamie find an empty classroom?" George said as he winked at Ron whose face had started to turn scarlet.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked as Molly looked confused as well.

"Ron's dating Jamie Potter. James Potter's daughter." Percy said in a matter of fact tone.

"WHAT?!" cried Arthur, Molly, and Charlie in unison.

"I know! It's hard to believe!" Fred added as he grinned at his twin.

"Incredibly hard to believe. Unless of course, Ron's cast some sort of spell on her. Or smuggled her a love potion." George said as Ron glared at the twins.

"Ron, when were you going to tell us?" Molly said as she gave a stern look at her youngest son.

Before Ron could answer, Bill spoke.

"He just got together with her, Mom. You know Ron. He's not going to say anything unless it becomes serious."

"Well, I heard that Jamie is a lot like Lily. Good family, the Potters." Arthur said approvingly.

"Plus, she's hot," Bill said as his fiancée turned to glare at him.

"Excuse me!"

"Not as hot as you, my dear."

"Nice save, Bill!"

"Shut up, Charlie!"

"Boys!" Molly cried out as the entire Weasley family went silent. Molly turned to her husband. "Perhaps you should have the talk with your son."

The mention of the talk caused the entire Weasley family including Fleur to cringe. It was Arthur's turn to be embarrassed as he gaped at his wife before tugging on his collar. Luckily, Bill recovered quickly.

"It's okay Dad, I already had the talk with Ron."

"Thank you!" Arthur cried in relief as Ginny snickered at her father.

"In fact, maybe its time I give my speech," Bill said as he raised his glass. Everyone followed Bill's lead as the oldest Weasley son stood from his chair and walked to the head of the table.

"I have been coming to these Christmas dinners for as long as I can remember and I have to say that tonight will no doubt, be one of the most memorable and best moments of my life. Mom, Dad, thank you for raising me and supporting me all these years. To my siblings, I love you all so much and I look forward to being at each one of your weddings. To Fleur, my dear sweet Fleur, I just want to share with you something I haven't told anyone before."

Bill sighed as he beamed down on his fiancée.

"All my life, I always had a plan. I set out a goal and I achieve it. Top in my class, Prefect, Head Boy. Each and every step of my life has been crafted out and executed to the best of my abilities. Yet, one morning, when I was leaving the Ministry to attend to some assignment, I recall stopping by a coffee shop. I ordered my usual cup of coffee and yet for some reason, the milk in the coffee they gave me was bad and I had to use the restroom in the shop. I recalled staying in the cubicle for over an hour cursing my luck as my entire schedule was disrupted. When I left the cubicle, I realized that the Portkey that I had intended to use had expired and I had to wait quite a bit for the next one. So, I decided to stay in that café and it just so happened at that time, a young graduate from Beaubaxtons walked into that same shop and my life was changed forever."

"You gave me the courage to pursue a career outside the Ministry and it was because of your influence that I took up the position in Egypt. And now, I am marrying the woman of my dreams. If someone had told me a few years ago, that I was going to give up my Ministry career for some French witch and spend my days under the hot sweltering sun of the desert, I would have laughed."

Bill turned his head and stared into Ron's eyes.

"I guess what I want to say is that life is what happens when you're busy making other plans and if you're lucky and you're brave enough, life does give you what you want. So, here's to life and the wacky crazy adventure it brings."

….

"Hey," Harry said as Hermione entered his room.

"Hey," Hermione said as she closed the door before jumping on his bed. Harry immediately wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her in for a kiss. Hermione could feel his lips pressing hard against hers, his tongue demanding to be let in. Hesitating for a second, Hermione relented as she allowed his tongue to enter while she sucked on his. She could feel his vice-like grip on her waist as her breasts were squashed against his hard chest. She removed her hands from his neck and instead, placed them on his sharp cheeks as she pulled his face closer to her, deepening the kiss.

If anyone had walked in on them, they would say that Harry and Hermione were locked in a passionate kiss. Hermione herself had dreamt of this moment. Dreaming of snogging a preferably topless Harry in his bed had more than aroused her many nights at Hogwarts. Even when she was kissing Viktor, she would often picture the green-eyed, raven-haired boy in his place. Hermione lifted up Harry's shirt and quickly tossed it aside. She could feel the faint tingling between her legs as her fingers traced the outline of his abs. Grinning, Harry brought her in for another kiss as once again, Hermione pushed her lips onto his for all her might as she wished for it to be as passionate as she once dreamed.

That was the problem, wasn't it? She had to wish for it to be _passionate._

Disgusted with herself, Hermione pushed herself off Harry whose expression was the very definition of disappointment. Giving the excuse that Seamus and Jamie could enter at any moment, Hermione was extremely grateful when the possible scenario quite literally crashed through the door.

"Stop pushing me, Jamie!" Seamus roared as he nearly dropped a bottle of Firewhiskey. Jamie's expression of fury, however, had not changed as she stomped hard on his foot. Unaware of the sight of the couple in front of them, Harry leaped to the side as he frantically put his shirt back on though, hoping that his friend and sister had not caught him. However, as Harry's head emerged from his neck sleeve, a smirking Seamus told him that he was too late.

"Seamus, tell me that my brother and Hermione have their clothes on!" Jamie said as she covered her eyes with her hands. "Hermione, I didn't expect you to use the contraceptive charms that we just learn so quickly!"

Hermione let out a groan before shouting a slew of vulgarities at her best friend. Seamus, however, was grinning from ear to ear as he cleared his throat to sing.

"Potter and Granger sitting in a tree. F-U-C-K-I-N-G! First comes Potter, then comes Granger. Don't tell Daddy or you'll be in danger…OWW!" Seamus screamed as Jamie nudged him hard in the ribs.

"Promise me you'll never write lullabies ever again, mate," Harry said as he grappled Seamus in a headlock. Jamie took out four shot glasses as she motioned for Hermione to sit on the floor. As her best friend joined her, Jamie took out her wand and shot hot sparks onto both boys. Harry and Seamus abandoned their playful fight as they sat down in front of the girls.

"So, shall we play shoot, shag and marry?" Seamus said as the other three nodded at his suggestion.

"Okay, Jamie. You're first." Seamus said. "Let's see. How about Ron, Dean and myself?"

"Definitely shoot you." Jamie said earning a "hey!" from Seamus. "Since I'm dating Ron, I'll probably marry him and I guess I have to shag Dean. At least he knows what to do."

Hermione felt her heart sink upon hearing Jamie mentioning how she would marry Ron.

"Excuse me, but I'm not a virgin too!" Seamus protested as Harry glared at his friend.

"Okay fine!" Seamus said as he turned his attention to Hermione. "Hermione, same guys. Go!"

"Shoot you," Hermione said, earning another disappointed whine from Seamus and cheers from Harry and Jamie.

"Err…" Hermione said as she thought hard. It would be so easy to say she would prefer to shag Ron but somehow all Hermione could see was how handsome Ron had looked in his dinner jacket and how that she wouldn't mind seeing that for the rest of her life.

"Well, probably I shag Ron since we all here has a good sense of his body. But urgh, do I have to marry Dean? Still a better choice than Seamus though." Hermione said as her thoughts still very much focused on Ron.

"Okay, let's play another game," Seamus said gruffly as Jamie stifled a laugh. "Awww, is poor little Finnigan hurt?"

"Fine, then do me."

"In your dreams, Seamus!" Jamie replied as Seamus stuck out his tongue.

"I mean let's give me a turn. Harry, ask me!" Seamus said as he turned to his friend.

"Fine, Hermione, Ginny and Jamie," Harry said as he cracked his knuckles while grinning at Seamus.

"Well, before I would have shot Jamie out of respect for you Harry," Seamus said. "But now considering you are with Hermione, I will shoot Hermione because we bros got to stick together."

"And what about my sister?"

"Why, I would marry her of course," Seamus said as Jamie looked at him with disgust. "With you and your parent's blessing because I am a gentleman."

"Oh please!" Harry, Hermione, and Jamie cried in unison.

"Which leaves me to shag Ginny Weasley. Dean will be heartbroken of course, but I can't help it if Ginny finds me irresistible." Seamus said as Jamie made a face. "That and the fact that she's cute."

"Yeah, she is," Harry said absent-mindedly. Hermione, however, had heard his comment and was instantly jolted out of her thoughts.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean…I wouldn't say she's not bad looking. But she's nothing compared to you, Hermione. She's even a bad kisser!" Harry said hastily. Three pairs of eyes widened as Harry realized in horror the mistake he had made.

"How would you know she's a bad kisser?" Hermione said as her eyes narrowed at Harry.

"Did I say bad kisser? I meant bad Chaser. She really needs to improve her game." Harry replied weakly.

"Nice try dude, but seriously you kissed Ginny?"

Harry panicked for a moment as he saw Seamus narrow his eyes at him. Although he and Harry were friends, Seamus was friends with Dean too and was fiercely loyal to Ginny's boyfriend.

"It was ages ago. Before she and Dean got together. Under the mistletoe in the fourth year." Harry lied in the most convincing tone he could muster. Seamus softened his expression immediately and grinned at Harry although the girls were still staring at him.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Harry pleaded with his girlfriend who now had a strange look on her face.

"Come on, Hermione. It happened a long time ago. It's good that Harry is honest with you, isn't it?" Seamus said, coming to the aid of his friend.

Hermione gave a meek smile. "No harm was done. I think I left something in our room, Jamie. You guys carry on." Hermione said as she got up and left the room.

"I'll go talk to her," Jamie exclaimed as she tried to get to her feet only for Harry to place a hand on her shoulder as he got up instead. "I'm her boyfriend. Let me go talk to her. You guys just carry on." With that, Harry exited the room.

"Man, so much drama," Seamus said as he poured himself and Jamie a drink. Jamie sighed as she shook her head before giving a grateful nod towards Seamus. The pair of them clinked their glasses together before gulping down the shot. Turning towards Seamus, Jamie motioned for him to pour them both another.

"Seamus, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, fine, I am ten inches long."

"Yeah right." Jamie scoffed as Seamus pretended to look offended. "No, seriously, I wanted to ask you. How was your first time?"

"First time doing what?"

"You know what."

"First time flying a broom. First time sneaking into a girl's bathroom. First time I farted in Professor McGonagall's class. You got to be more specific, Potter."

"Your first time having sex, Finnigan. How was it?"

"Oh. It was okay. Didn't last too long, to be honest. Why are you asking me this, Jamie?"

"Because I want to know how it feels like. How do you do it? Act like it's no big deal?"

"Because it isn't a big deal. Sex is just sex you know? As natural as breathing." Seamus said as he finished his third glass of Firewhiskey. "So, I'm guessing Ron won't put out?"

"No." Jamie groaned as she finished her third glass. "What should I do? Any advice, non-virgin?"

Seamus thought for a moment before replying. "Well, your birthday is coming up after the Slytherin match, right? Why not just ask him for it then?"

"Throw myself at him?" Jamie said in disgust. "No thanks. Still have my dignity, you know."

"Urgh, what is the big deal? It's just sex. The more you make out of it, the more nervous you'll get. The way I see it if the right moment presents itself just go for it. Don't think. How do you think I managed to get Lavender back in our sixth year?"

"Cos its Lavender?" Jamie said as she emphasized her friend's name. Lavender was not known for having much self-control.

"Touché." Seamus agreed as he poured yet another drink. "Still can't believe you guys made fun of us."

"Can you blame us?" Jamie sniggered as she allowed Seamus to pour her another glass. "You and Lavender were so sweet together."

"Please, the day I get Lavender Brown is the day I officially stop being a prat," Seamus said as he raised his glass to Jamie.

"Sounds like a good plan. You should get on that."

"You should get on Ron."

"Shut up, Seamus," Jamie said as she downed her drink as Seamus did his.

"Okay, Jamie." Seamus burped out loud. "Me, Severus Snape and Filch. Go!"

"I'll still shoot you."

"DAMN IT!"

….

"You do realize it's the holidays, right?" Ginny said as she entered Ron's room to find her brother pouring through his Charm notes. Ron scowled at the loss of his train of thought as he threw his quill in frustration.

"Hey, that cost me quite a bit," Ginny said as she glared at Ron for behaving so carelessly with the set of quills she got him.

"Sorry, Ginny. What are you doing here? It's late." Ron said as he studied his sister who seemed to be fiddling with her bracelet. "Wait, you meeting Dean tonight?"

"No. He has a family function. I came up here to see you."

"No offense, Ginny, but I'm kind of busy. What is it that you want?"

"It's okay, it can wait," Ginny said as she slumped her shoulders and made her way to the door. Silently, Ginny began to count each step that she took. Just like clockwork, before she could make a fourth, Ron spoke out.

"Wait. Talk to me!" Ginny grinned. She knew her brother would never turn her away.

"So, tell me about you and Jamie," Ginny said as she threw herself on his bed while pushing his notes and quills on the floor. If it was anyone else, Ron would have been furious. But Ginny was his soft spot and her action only earned an annoyed glare from her older brother.

"Well, Jamie and I are good. We have been getting closer."

"Ahhh, so you're snogging her senseless."

Ron cringed his nose. "I rather think we're just expressing our love for each other."

Ginny made a face. "Expressing your love for each other? Don't make me gag. So, tell me, how far have you gotten?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you seen her naked?"

"GINNY!"

"Hey, I agree. I don't want to hear about my brother's crazy sexual adventures but I do want to know like how far you guys have gotten. No details, just brief information."

"It's none of your business," Ron said with a scowl. Unwilling to admit defeat, Ginny used her most powerful weapon against her brother. She gave him a puppy-dog pout. Ron sighed before relenting.

"We've only kissed. We haven't seen each other naked. She hasn't even seen me topless."

"Technically, everyone saw you naked," Ginny said, reminding him of the Quidditch incident. Ron groaned in frustration.

"I thought you would at least progressed more by now, Ron," Ginny said as she stared at him. "Clearly, Jamie is into you and wants to do more than just kissing."

"Don't I know it?" Ron said as he proceeded to tell his sister about Jamie's attempt at his pants. Ginny's eyes widened as she gaped at Ron.

"And you turn her down? Do you know how many guys in our school would kill themselves to be where you were? I'm impressed, Ron."

"Well, I just want to take things slow, you know? Not rush into things seeing how I am leaving at the end of the semester."

"All I know is that you're going to be harder for Jamie to resist," Ginny remarked, causing Ron to look confused.

"Why is that?"

"Because you're playing hard to get and it's not even intentional on your part? Her sexual frustration will only grow."

"Really?" Ron said as he frowned at the thought.

"You know maybe you should just give in a little. I'm not saying you should have sex with her!" Ginny exclaimed as she raised her hands in protest. "Maybe you should give in a little to get rid of the sexual tension. Once it's gone, both of you can think straight about what you want."

For some reason, Ginny's words had resonated strongly in his head. Putting it aside for the moment, Ron reached out for his hidden Firewhiskey bottle and took a swig before passing it over to Ginny who shook her head. Surprised that Ginny would turn down a drink, Ron shrugged his shoulders before taking another swig.

"So…" Ginny said as she looked around his room. "You're really leaving next year."

Ron noted the sadness in his sister's voice. Reaching out to put an arm around her, he could feel Ginny relaxing as she leaned into him.

"I'm not going away forever. You can still visit me, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Ginny sighed as she blinked her eyes furiously so as not to let tears form. "It's just going to be hard knowing that you're not going back with me at Hogwarts."

"You'll still have Jamie. Or Seamus if he doesn't pass his NEWTs." Ron laughed as he tried to cheer his sister up.

"But you won't be there. You're my best friend, Ron." Ron could see his sister starting to tear up and without hesitating a moment, he pulled her into a fierce hug.

"You're my best friend too, Gin."

"Bloody hell, why am I crying?" Ginny said as she tried to laugh through the tears. "Your girlfriend will still be at Hogwarts. You'll probably apparate there every night."

"You can't Apparate in or out of Hogwarts, Ginny. I've been telling you that for years."

"Thanks for ruining the moment, you dork."

"Besides, just because I'm with Jamie, it doesn't mean you and I aren't going to be as close. No matter who I'm with, you're always the most important girl in my life, Ginevra Weasley. Next to Mum of course."

"You mean that?" Ginny said, looking into his eyes.

"Of course," Ron said as he smiled at her. "Don't you have any idea how much I love you?"

Ginny pulled away from the hug as tears started to pour freely down her face. Ron was shocked at how much his words had impacted upon his sister. Before he could ask her what was wrong, Ginny spoke.

"Ron, there's something I need to tell you. Please don't be mad at me."

…..

"Hermione, can I come in?" Harry said as he knocked the door. No answer was given. Harry thought of waiting in the corridor but a mixture of Gryffindor courage as well as his guilt made him push the door open to see Hermione lying down on her bed.

"Hermione, we need to talk."

"Go away, Harry," Hermione said as she kept her face to the side so as not to look at him. "I'm not in the mood."

"Please Hermione, I need you to hear me."

Hermione made no response. Harry approached the side of her bed slowly. He could see Hermione shutting her eyes but her face looked dry which meant she had not been crying. Taking it as a good sign, Harry sat down next to her bed as Hermione moved slightly away from him.

"Hermione, I'm going to tell you the truth because you're my girlfriend and my best friend and there should be no secrets between us. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. Just listen, okay?"

Again, Hermione made no response. Harry thought of reaching for her hand to hold but thought better of it.

"Yes, I kissed Ginny but it wasn't when you think it was. I couldn't tell Seamus or Jamie because we both promised Ginny. We went to a convenience store to buy her pregnancy kit but the woman behind the counter was a real arse and she refused to sell us the kit because she thought Ginny was just screwing around. She took our money so we couldn't go to another store and Ginny was desperate so me and her pretended to be a couple to satisfy the woman. She still didn't believe us and I panicked because we really needed that kit and so, without thinking, I kissed her on the lips. But it was a horrible kiss and it didn't mean anything."

Hermione opened her hazel eyes and started glaring at Harry.

"I know you don't believe me but trust me, I was only doing it as part of a charade. You have every right to be mad at me and if I could take back what I did, I would in a heartbeat. Because I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you, Hermione."

"And yet you kissed Ginny?" Hermione said as she sat upright and glared at him.

"I didn't want to! I panicked."

"Oh, and I suppose I better make sure Lavender and Parvati aren't around when you're having a panic attack, Harry, lest you decide to stick your tongue down their throats!"

"Hermione, you know me! I won't do that! Please, please you have to believe me. I love you so much, Hermione." Harry said as he stared at his girlfriend with an intense pleading expression.

Hermione sighed as she crossed her arms. Taking advantage of his window of opportunity, Harry took out the black box that he had bought her for Christmas as he looked up at her. Hermione's eyes widened in shock at the sight of Harry on one knee with a black box in his hand.

"This is for you, Hermione."

"Harry! What the fuck are you doing?"

"What?" Harry said, looking confused. "I want to give you your other present now. I was thinking of doing it tomorrow when we go out for a walk but why not here?"

"Because we haven't graduated! And we're still so young! And…

 _You're not the one_

Hermione nearly jumped when the thought entered her head so abruptly. Before she had time to process the thought, Harry gave a yelp as he realized what he looked like.

"BLIMEY! No, no it's not what you think! I'm not proposing!" Harry said hurriedly as he opened the box. The ring inside wasn't doing him any favours. "It's a relationship ring, not an engagement ring. And you don't have to wear it all the time. It's just a piece of jewelry. I wanted to buy you something serious as a normal boyfriend would but you don't have to wear it if you don't want to because…."

"Harry! Shut up." Hermione said as a babbling Harry clamped his mouth shut while blushing furiously. Hermione sighed as she took out the ring and placed it on her finger. It fitted perfectly. Grinning to herself before realizing that Harry had kissed Ginny, Hermione put on her best scathing expression before turning to her boyfriend.

"Well, this may win you some points but I still need some time. I should be okay in the morning but I'm still mad at you now."

Taking the hint, Harry stood on his feet as he smiled at his girlfriend. "Don't worry, I get it. I will see you tomorrow morning then. I think I'll go find something to eat downstairs" Harry said as he walked out towards the door. "I love you, Hermione," Harry said as he closed the door. Hermione stood up and pressed her ears against the door. She could hear him cheering slightly in the corridor as she heard his footsteps walking down the stairs as he headed to the kitchen.

"What's wrong with me?" Hermione said out loud as she flung herself onto the bed. Deep down, Hermione knew the answer. Any girl would be angry when they found out their boyfriend had kissed another girl. And not just any girl. A girl who she considered to be a friend. And her boyfriend had been her best friend. Together with the fact that Hermione knew how long she had pined for Harry, no one could blame her if she wanted to level him with a vicious hex for what he did.

By all accounts, Hermione Granger should be furious and upset with Harry Potter.

"So why aren't I?" Hermione said as the thought had plagued her from the moment she realized she felt no different when she first heard about the kiss.

 _You know why_

Hermione shrieked in frustration as she buried herself in her pillow hoping that the action will smother her thoughts as well as her breath.

….

Ron paced around the room as he tried to look everywhere except the crying mess that was his sister. She had broken the pact. She promised him that she wouldn't have sex and yet she did. And now, Ginny was paying for the grave consequences of her actions.

Part of it wanted to yell at her that she deserved it. His anger was brimming on the surface. Not only had she broken the pact, but she had lied to him as well! And they were brother and sister, the best of friends! Ron turned around to face her fully intending to scream at her for what she did only to find himself being unable to as Ginny had buried herself in a pillow with her sobs echoing throughout the room.

Ron's brotherly instincts kicked in as he made his way to comfort her only to stop himself. Racking his brain, Ron knew he had to take action as rationally as possible.

"Ginny, look at me," Ron said in a stern tone as Ginny ignored him, still crying hard into the pillow.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley." The mention of her full name caused Ginny to push away from the pillow as she locked eyes with her brother. Ron felt a moment of pity as he saw how red his sister's eyes were but he couldn't give in just yet.

"First, tell me when you first did it with Dean?"

Ginny stared curiously at her brother for a moment before whispering out loud. "It was my birthday last year. We went to a restaurant and went back to his place. He didn't force himself on me. I wanted to do it."

"And after that, I assumed there were other moments."

"Yeah, we did it again in the Room of Requirement." Ron's thoughts flashed to the pack of cigarettes that Dean had left behind. _Must have wanted a smoke after screwing my sister_ Ron thought angrily before dismissing the thought.

"And you think you're pregnant because you've missed your period?"

Ginny didn't answer but just nodded her head. Sighing to himself, Ron placed his hand on his forehead.

"Do you hate me?" Ginny squeaked out as she stared at Ron with sad, teary eyes. Knowing he couldn't keep up his anger, Ron softened his expression as he opened his arms wide. Staring at him for a moment, Ginny launched herself into his arms as Ron held her as tight as he could.

"Of course not. Hating you is impossible for me." Ron said as he pulled her close. "But it doesn't mean I'm not disappointed in you, Ginevra."

Ginny laughed a little as she buried her face in Ron's chest. "You sound like Percy."

Ron let out a small laugh. "Well, I supposed I do. Besides, it's my fault too."

Ginny pulled herself from Ron's arms as she stared in confusion at her older brother. "How is it your fault?"

"I made the stupid pact with you because Bill and the rest were always disturbing me to look after you. You know how overprotective those gits are. Anyways, I thought that if I made the pact, it would get them off my back. More importantly, I guessed in a way, I was overprotective of you as well. But I shouldn't have tried to fight the inevitable. Probably should have taught you contraceptive charms."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "You know contraceptive charms?"

"And pregnancy ones as well," Ron said as he grinned at her. Ginny's eyes widened at his revelation.

"Guess you won't need that pregnancy kit after all?" Ron said as he took out his wand but Ginny grabbed his hand.

"Ron, I…I don't think I can do this. What if I'm really pregnant? Dean might leave me if he isn't already dead from what the twins and the rest of our brothers will do to him. Mom will be so upset with me! Dad might disown me! I have to live off the streets!"

"Lucky for you, you have a brother who has his own apartment then," Ron said as he comforted his sister. "Look, before you start panicking, let's see if you are really pregnant first. Don't worry, no matter what happens, I will always look out for you."

Ginny smiled as she gave her brother a quick hug before pulling away. "Okay, so how do we do this?"

"Well, I'm going to perform the charm on you," Ron explained as he waved his wand. "After about a minute, a ball of light is going to appear. If it's green, it means you're pregnant and if it's red, it means you're not. You ready?" Ron said as he grabbed his sister's hand.

Ginny squeezed his hand tightly as she wiped her face the tears off her face. With an expression of raw determination, Ginny stared back at her brother and nodded.

"Let's do this."

…..

 _Face it, Hermione. You know where your heart truly lies._

"Shut up!" Hermione yelled in anger as she slammed her fist on the bedpost. Hermione had been arguing with the voice inside her head for over an hour. "Stupid subconscious!" Hermione yelled as she removed the ring and placed it on the table by her bed. She stood up and started to pace about in her room, kicking the pillows that she had thrown all over the floor.

 _Why are you denying it? You know how you feel about Ron._

"It doesn't matter how I feel. He has a girlfriend now."

 _And you have a boyfriend. Yet here we are._

"I am not in love with Ronald Weasley."

 _Maybe not. But you sure do fancy him, don't you? Why else would you be jealous of him and Jamie? Why else would Harry's moment of indiscretion not affect you?_

"Because Harry knows that it was a mistake and I know that it was a mistake. Harry's my boyfriend and Ron is my friend. I care about him."

 _Yes, you do._

"As a friend."

 _As more than a friend._

"Bloody hell! How stubborn can you be?"

 _Well, since I'm you, I guess just as stubborn as you are._

"I can't." Hermione sighed in resignation. "I can't fancy him. He's my best friend's boyfriend and I'm attached. Things are good now. I won't risk our friendships."

 _Not even to get what you want?_

"Especially not then. Nothing can come between my friendship with Ron, nor my friendship with Jamie or my relationship with Harry. I just have to bury it deep down.

 _Are you sure you can do that?_

"Of course, I can. Ron will be leaving for MACUSA at the end of the term anyways so I won't be seeing him. Out of sight and out of mind. So, here's the plan. I'm just going to be friends with Ron and enjoy our friendship until the end of the term. I'm going to continue to date Harry. Once the year is over, Harry and I are going to spend our days together and I will try to be as far from Ron as possible. Like what he said about Michael Corner, maybe all I really need is just a little time. After all, didn't you say that this isn't love just yet? It means I still have time to move on.

 _Are you sure you want to do that?_

"I have to. This plan will work." Hermione said as she felt better after reasoning her thoughts out. Noticing that the thought in her head was gone, Hermione picked up the pillows and placed them on her bed as she tried to go to sleep. Hermione closed her eyes and dreamt of her telling Ron that she fancied him. Ron denying caring for her and running away to America. Jamie finding out and crying her heart out before disowning her best friend. Harry being upset with her as he runs away with Ginny Weasley.

"I would do anything for love," Hermione whispered to herself in the darkness of her room. "But I won't do that."

…

Downstairs in the kitchen, Harry Potter had stuffed his face with yet another roast chicken wing. He smiled to himself as he taught of how happy he was with Hermione Granger.

"Maybe I should make her breakfast," Harry said to himself as he placed the chicken back into the refrigerator. He knew that Hermione would forgive him for kissing Ginny. It didn't mean anything after all. He was only there as a friend helping another friend. Hermione had nothing to be upset about. It was only Ginny Weasley, Dean's girlfriend, and Ron's sister. Ginny whom he often fought with on the Quidditch Pitch for her overzealous attitude towards her game. Ginny who always had a sarcastic retort for anything Harry had to say. Ginny whose figure had certainly become more voluptuous in her sixth year and her lips as soft as….

"What the hell?!" Harry said as he looked down to see how aroused he had gotten. Dismissing the thought as nothing more than him admiring a pretty girl's body, Harry decided to lie down on the couch before Jamie or Seamus would notice that he most certainly did not tuck his wand at the front of his pants.

"It's not cheating if I just think of it, right?" Harry said as he tried to picture himself kissing Ginny all over again. Yet the thought of Hermione entered his head and the guilt he felt when she was mad at him a few moments ago took over him. "No, can't even think that," Harry said to himself as he sighed.

Instead, Harry decided to recall his favourite memory of Hermione when she announced to the group that she wanted to sleep with him. Of course, he had known right away that Hermione was only playing along so that Ron wouldn't get upset at his sister. Still, the thought of a naked Hermione entered Harry's thoughts as his current problem in his pants started to grow harder.

"Fuck," Harry said as he tried to think of a plan to deflate the situation. Grimacing to himself, Harry lied down on the couch and tried to picture the most disgusting images he could muster. Before he knew what he was doing, Harry had fallen fast asleep to dreams of a naked Snape and a naked Filch getting it on.

….

"Congratulations!" Ron said as he took another swig of Firewhiskey before passing it over to Ginny. "You're not pregnant."

Ginny laughed as she took the bottle from him. To say her relief was palpable when she saw the glowing red ball of light would have been an understatement as she had jumped up and down on Ron's bed while crying tears of joy.

"You sure the charm is a hundred percent effective?" Ginny asked Ron again as her brother nodded. "Thank Merlin!"

"It was probably the stress that caused you to miss your period, Ginny," Ron said as he took the bottle back from her.

"Yeah, I was stressing about not telling you. Even more so when you were getting close to Jamie."

Now it was Ron's turn to look confused. "Why?"

"Because Dean and I thought that if you got together with Jamie, you might have shagged her. That way, I won't feel so guilty and I could open up to you."

Ron gave his sister an annoyed glance. "You can always open up to me," Ron said as a sudden thought occurred to him.

"Wait, if the pregnancy kit was for you, why did Hermione say it was hers? Did she know?" Ron asked indignantly. Ginny's face grew alarmed as she recalled what Hermione had done for her.

"Yes, she and Harry knew but that was because I had to get the kit and they both know the Muggle world better than I did. Please don't be mad at either one of them. I forced them to promise me not to tell you."

"But why would she lie and say she was going to have sex with Harry?"

"She probably did that so you wouldn't be suspicious. She did it so you wouldn't get hurt by thinking your little sister had broken the pact. Please don't be mad at them, Ron. For me? Please?"

"Fine," Ron said as he knew how persuasive Ginny could be. Suddenly, a wave of relief struck him as yet another thought entered his head.

"So, does that mean Hermione and Harry aren't going to have sex?"

"I don't think Hermione wants to," Ginny said as she gave it some thought. "But Harry can be a little pushy," Ginny replied as she frowned at the thought of their chaste kiss inside the store. Ginny felt something fluttering in her stomach before grimacing at the thought of the pair of them kissing and dismissing the feeling entirely.

"I see." Ron hadn't heard what his sister had said after she told him that Hermione didn't want to have sex. For a reason he knew very well by now, the thought of Hermione not doing it with Harry brought immense joy to him.

"So, are you going to tell Dean?" Ron said, eager to distract himself for the moment.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I have to think about it."

"Well, maybe I should teach you the contraceptive charm just in case," Ron said as he took out his wand again only for Ginny to stop him in his tracks.

"No, it's okay. I think we already had enough for tonight." Ginny said with a warm smile as she gave her brother a hug. "I don't plan on letting Dean near me in that way any time soon. I'm going to go to bed. See you in the morning, Ron." Ginny said as she gave him a kiss on his forehead before leaving his room.

Alone inside his room, Ron sighed as he placed the cork back on the bottle and stashed it under his bed. As he was doing so, Ron's hand collided with the yearbook that he had placed under his bed. Removing it from his hiding place, Ron opened the yearbook to the photograph of Jamie Potter whom he recalled having stared at for many months prior to his seventh year. Flipping to the photograph of a familiar witch with bushy brown hair and hazel eyes, Ron sighed as he stared at the photo of Hermione Granger.

Ron knew what he should do. He was the boyfriend of Jamie Potter, Hermione's best friend. Hermione was the girlfriend of Harry Potter, his friend. If he made a move on Hermione now, Ron knew that he would be wrecking not only his relationship with Jamie but his growing friendship with Harry as well. Not to mention, that Hermione did say she was happy with Harry and Ron had promised himself that nothing, not even his feelings, would get in the way of his friendship with Hermione. Yet Ron felt it growing inside his chest, a need to express to Hermione how he felt. He thought back to the speech Bill gave. Maybe he should do something.

Once again, the words Ginny said earlier in the night came rushing back.

 _Maybe you should give in a little to get rid of the sexual tension. Once it's gone, both of you can think straight about what you want._

Maybe this is all it is! Ron thought excitedly. He realized that he was attracted to Hermione but since the realization was fresh, Ron needed to nip it in the bud. He recalled his speech to Michael Corner about fleeting crushes and love.

"I just need to get rid of the tension!" Ron said out loud as he grimaced at the thought of what he must do. He knew his brain had formulated a plan. A plan that would help him get over Hermione and still allow him to live the life that he wanted. Guiltily, Ron realized that neither Jamie nor Harry could know what he was about to do. As he weighed his actions, a familiar lyric to a song Ron and Hermione once sang together waltzed through in his head.

…..

Jamie's head was throbbing as the sunlight peeked into the room. The morning air was certainly chilly as Jamie tugged on her blanket tighter. As she nursed the inevitable pain in her head from a hangover, Jamie couldn't help but smile as she recalled her dreams with a certain redhead and how they had done it in the Great Hall on the Slytherin table. Jamie blinked her eyes open as she realized how much she wanted her dream to be a reality. She recalled how the night before she had discussed at length with Seamus her plan to seduce Ronald Weasley into bed. Yet this morning, she found herself disgusted with the thought.

"I guess I just have to be patient. Good things are worth waiting for." Jamie said to herself as she smiled at the wise decision that she just made. Throwing off her blanket and sitting on her bed facing her window, Jamie planned what she wanted to do for the day. Jamie decided that she would have an early breakfast before writing a letter to Ron. "Hope Harry lets me borrow Hedwig." Jamie yawned as she raised her hands. The cold wind that had entered the room was now biting painfully into her skin.

 _Her skin?_

Jamie looked down to see that she wasn't wearing a top. Nor was she wearing pants. In fact, she wasn't wearing anything at all. Before she could process what was happening, a loud snore jolted her off her bed. Jamie turned around slowly as her mind tried to recall what happened the night before. She felt her whole world sinking away as Jamie saw the bare back of Seamus staring back at her.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"YOU BETTER BE WEARING CLOTHES IN THERE!" cried a voice as Jamie watched the doorknob start to turn.

…

Like I said, nothing ever goes according to plan.

 **Did you like it? I'm relieved that I finally finished with these two chapters. Honestly, I'm glad to go back to writing just 6000 words for a chapter once more. Anyways, do look forward to the next chapter where we will return back to some good old' Ron/Hermione action.**

 **Until then, take care! Thank you for the love and please don't forget to leave your feedback or review if you want to! Very much appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry for the long wait. This chapter was initially 12000 words long as well but I decided that I need to cut it in half otherwise this story will end way too soon! By now, you should be already seeing the couples I'm going for. This chapter focuses on three particular couples but not to fret because Ron/Hermione is still my main one.**

 **Hope you like it and review if you want to! Don't worry, the next chapter will be arriving a lot sooner as it's almost done but I don't want to make any promises in case I feel the need to retype certain parts again.**

 **A big THANK YOU once again to all my readers and reviewers for your support and feedback! Btw, if you're tired of the romance fluff, you can check out my OTHER fanfic which is a one-shot all about Snape. Take care!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own JKR. If I did, I might make Daphne Greengrass a more prominent character. The Ice Queen of Slytherin, haha.**

 **Chapter 12**

"So, is everyone clear on the plan?" Harry said out loud as the entire compartment looked around in silence. Hermione was deep in thought as she kept glancing at Harry. Ginny looked dazed as she leaned against Dean who seemed to be puzzled by Seamus who was unusually quiet. Seamus was sporting a dark look on his face as he seemed to be frowning to himself. Ron was the only one whose face was not in plain sight as he was buried in a book titled "Obscure Potions." Harry scanned the room before slamming his fist against the window which caused everyone to break from their thoughts.

"Ok what is up with all of you?" Harry cried out loud as everyone stared at him. "I know that Dumbledore has changed the Hogwarts schedule and that now we all have to report back to Hogwarts before the start of the new year but that can't be why you guys are acting so weird? In fact, I think it's a good thing we get to go back earlier so we can squeeze in more practices before our match with Slytherin. Or have any of you lot not paid attention to my tactical briefing for the past hour?"

"I heard you," Hermione said as she glanced warily at her boyfriend. "I'm just nervous, that's all."

"Sorry mate, me and Ginny heard you as well," Dean said as Ginny scowled. She always hated when Dean spoke up for her but Ginny decided that since she had to come clean to Dean regarding the pregnancy incident, it was best not to get into any new fights.

"Sis?" Harry said as he rounded on his sister.

"I heard you. Just trying to read off Ron's shoulder." Jamie said as she nudged her boyfriend who had been totally engrossed in his book. "Sorry, what? Did someone say something?" Ron asked, looking bewildered at the group staring at him.

"Yeah mate," Seamus said as he grinned, looking more like his old self. "Harry was wondering what could be possibly more interesting in a Potions book than your girlfriend next to you?"

"Ah…what?" Ron said, still looking puzzled.

"Anyways…" Harry said as Ron looked relieved at the interruption. "Seamus, did you hear what I said?"

"Honestly mate, not really," Seamus replied while Harry looked ready to retort. "But relax okay. Look, we can go through tactics all day again once we're up in the air. I'm going to go see if I can get some candy from the trolley lady. Anyone want to come?"

"I'll go. My boyfriend is too busy ignoring me." Jamie said as Ron gave a start before Jamie chuckled and gave him a kiss. Hermione cringed at the sight as Harry looked annoyed.

"Hey, no PDA in front of me. We had a deal, Jamie."

"I can kiss my boyfriend any time I want to." Jamie snapped back as Ron glanced between the two.

"Well, looks like everyone is getting some except me," Seamus said as he got to his feet. "Jamie, you coming?". Jamie nodded her head before giving Ron another long kiss earning a glare from both Harry and Hermione although the latter's expression went unnoticed.

"Anyone want anything?" Seamus said as Jamie walked out onto the corridor.

"Yeah, I would like a Chocolate Frog," Dean said.

"Then get one yourself!" Seamus jeered mischievously as he slammed the door but not before Dean flipped him off.

"Where are you going?" Jamie asked as Seamus proceeded to walk in the opposite direction. "The trolley lady is this way."

"I'm not going to get any candy. Just going for a fag." Seamus said as he checked out the various rooms on the compartment before slipping into an empty one. Jamie sighed before following him in.

"If the prefects catch you, you're going to be in trouble," Jamie said as she rolled her eyes at Seamus who had opened the windows before lighting a cigarette.

"I need one. Been doing a lot of thinking."

"You got to stop that!" Jamie cried.

"What? Thinking."

"Yeah, Seamus and thinking. It's going to look suspicious." Jamie snickered as Seamus let out a chortle.

"Seamus, are you sure you're okay?" Jamie said as she eyed him carefully. Seamus knew what she was thinking.

"For the last time, I'm fine," Seamus said as his mind wandered to the day after Christmas.

 _BANG!_

" _Jamie? Are you there?" Hermione cried out loud as Jamie sat motionless on the bed, trying to comprehend what was happening. "The door is locked. Could you help me unlock it?" Hermione said as she kept turning the doorknob but to no avail._

 _Jamie's instincts kicked in as she jumped up on her feet while throwing on her top. "Hermione, could you come back later?" Jamie replied to her best friend. "There's like a ton of puke on the floor and I'm trying to clean it up!"_

" _Eww! Whose puke is it?" Hermione shouted through the door._

" _Mine. I guess I took one drink too many. Could you come back like in twenty minutes?"_

" _Take your time. Just make sure all the puke is gone. Are the boys there?"_

 _Jamie panicked for a moment before realizing that Harry's bed was still untouched. "I think Seamus went for a walk. Not too sure about Harry."_

" _Okay!" Hermione said as the sound of her footsteps faded away._

" _Seamus!" Jamie whispered furiously as she aimed a kick at him. "Get up!"_

" _Five more minutes," Seamus replied groggily. Losing her patience, Jamie took out her wand before aiming it at Seamus._

 _WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA_

 _Seamus screamed as he found himself levitating in the air before dropping down to the floor in a sickening thud._

" _What the hell?!" Seamus roared as he turned to face his attacker before he became shocked at the sight in front of him._

" _JAMIE! What are you doing here and where in Merlin's name are your pants?!" Jamie blushed at the realization before grabbing her jeans to wear. Seamus, to his credit, had turned his back and was quickly wearing his clothes as well._

" _Shit! Shit! Shit!" Seamus cursed wildly as he waved his wand to make his bed. "Harry's going to kill me."_

" _Harry?!" Jamie cried incredulously as she stashed the empty bottles and cups into a trash bag. "What about Ron? I cheated on him!"_

" _Wait? What?!" Seamus said as he stared at Jamie._

" _Seamus, what did we do last night?" Jamie asked as she collapsed on Harry's bed. Tears were starting to swell in her eyes._

" _Jamie…" Seamus said as he went to comfort her only for Jamie to pull herself out of his reach. Sighing, Seamus turned and sat on his bed as he stared at her._

" _Honestly, all I can remember is us getting drunk and that's it. It doesn't mean you cheated on Ron."_

" _And I supposed we just happened to be naked and sharing the same bed is just a vile coincidence?!" Jamie snapped as she glared at him._

" _How the heck can we not even remember anything?!" Seamus groaned out loud._

" _I don't know. Did we use a Memory Charm or something? Or Confundus perhaps."_

" _Can't be," Seamus said as he thought hard. "I can recall us joking and laughing last night but after like my fifth drink I think, everything is just a blur. Maybe we can recall it when we're sobered up."_

" _I am sobered up! The panic of what we might have done has woken up my brain, Seamus! Yet I still can't recall anything!" Jamie snapped as she punched a pillow._

 _Seamus rushed through his thoughts. He recalled laughing along with Jamie but for some reason, probably due to his hangover, Seamus could not recall anything he did last night that would put him and Jamie in the same bed._

" _Okay, okay we just have to be rational about this," Jamie said as she took a large breath to compose herself. "I don't feel any different this morning. Not sore or anything down there. What about you?"_

" _I feel like myself. Why?" Seamus asked as he stared curiously at Jamie._

" _Because if I just had sex, shouldn't I feel sore?"_

" _Not unless I put it in for only a second. Or I came early."_

" _Either way, it still means we had sex or tried to. Which is still cheating."_

" _We don't know that, Jamie. Stop jumping to conclusions!" Seamus snapped._

" _I'm not! I'm just inferring the most obvious outcome!" Jamie retorted._

" _Wait, shouldn't you be bleeding given this is your first time?" Seamus said as he stared at Jamie who shook her head._

" _This is my first time but considering what Davies has done to me in the past, I doubt I'll bleed that much."_

" _But are you bleeding?" Seamus asked. Jamie shook her head in response which prompted Seamus to flash her a smile._

" _See? There's a chance we didn't do anything. We didn't wake up in each other arms. We woke up sharing the same bed naked because maybe it got warm last night and we subconsciously took off our clothes!"_

" _Are you serious?"_

" _I'm not even going to make a pun on that to show you how serious I am. I didn't sleep with you, I slept next to you!"_

" _Are you just saying this because you're worried my brother is going to kill you?"_

" _Look," Seamus said as he grabbed Jamie by the shoulders half expecting her to pull away only for Jamie to stand still as she stared at him with her gorgeous eyes. Part of Seamus wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss her yet Seamus resisted the urge. "If I did have sex with you, I would tell your brother and Ron as soon as possible. If I did remember having sex with you or if you remembered having sex with me, then yes let's go ahead and confess. But honestly, I can't remember a thing and with the exception of waking naked next to you, we have no concrete proof that we had sex, Jamie. Don't you want to know the truth before you reveal it to Ron?"_

" _Arghh!" Jamie yelled in frustration as she kicked a shoe against the wall. Pacing around the room, Jamie kept mulling things over in her head before she was struck by a thought. "Wait, let's do a Reverse Spell on our wands. If we had sex, I might have cast the Contraceptive Charm! Or a Memory Charm!"_

" _What's the point? If it's a Memory Charm, it will just tell us that we did perform it but no way of getting back the memory to see what we did. Anyways, you cast a contraceptive charm when your mother was teaching you the charms. Did you recall how many attempts you made? Because if you don't, then we can't tell if the charm was cast for practice or the real thing." Seamus said as he threw himself on the bed._

" _Then I have another idea," Jamie said._

"So, let's go through the plan again, shall we?" Jamie said as Seamus nodded his head. "Once we get back to Hogwarts, you and I will go to the library and find out all we can about memory extraction spells. Then once we've mastered it, you and I will extract our memories and go to the Room where we will use a Pensieve to see what happened that night. Hopefully, we can put this thing to rest."

"Even if we do master the spell quickly, I think we should do it after the match," Seamus said as Jamie looked uneasy at his suggestion. "We're already screwed for keeping it a secret this long. We shouldn't let what we see affect us for the game. That's not fair to the rest of the Pack."

"Fine." Jamie relented as she leaned on her seat. "I just hope we didn't do anything."

"Jamie, I have to ask. Do you really want to know what happened?" Seamus said as he stared back at her.

"I need to know. If I'm going to be in a relationship with Ron, I don't want any secrets between us. At least this way, I know I'm telling him the truth no matter how bad it is." Jamie replied adamantly.

"Okay. I'll support you no matter what"

"Thank you," Jamie said as she smiled at him. Seamus could feel his insides churning. Lately, he had been thinking a lot about what happened. Even though he knew Jamie was head over heels in love with Ron, Seamus couldn't help but feel a little upset at the thought of Jamie together with Ron.

"Seamus, you sure you're okay?"

"I'm good. Just trying to picture myself hitting Malfoy with a Bludger." Seamus lied as Jamie giggled at the thought. She then gave him a strange look, as if she was sizing him up for something.

"What?" Seamus asked as he stared back confusedly at Jamie.

"We're good right? You and me? Because we haven't really talked about it yet."

"Listen Jamie," Seamus said as he put on his best version of a reassuring voice. "No matter what, you and I will always be friends okay? If we did do something, I'm going to chalk it up to just an intoxicated mistake and if we didn't, then even better. But let's not make things weirder than it already is."

"I like that," Jamie said as she stood up to leave. "You're like a brother to me."

"Ouch! You're bro-zoning me? Damn you, Jamie Potter."

"Hey, you got to see me naked!"

"Which reminds me! Why didn't I like grab a camera? I could have taken pics!"

"You're disgusting, Seamus Finnigan!" Jamie said as she rolled her eyes. "See you back at our room. I'm going to grab some candy from the trolley otherwise they're going to think something up."

"Get me a chocolate frog, sis!" Seamus yelled as Jamie flipped him off before grinning at him and exiting the room. Seamus looked down at the ash that had been falling all over his hand with his forgotten cigarette burning in the wind. With a sigh, Seamus lit another cigarette as he tried very hard not to let his thoughts be invaded by a certain raven-haired beauty.

…..

"Trying to be the captain's pet, are you?" Harry yelled as he walked onto the Quidditch Pitch. The sun had started to set as the rest of his team had gone back to the dorms to get changed for dinner with the exception of a young redhead who was still throwing a Quaffle through the hoop. With each throw, Ginny would fly as fast as she could to catch the Quaffle before it hit the ground.

Harry sighed at the thought of the first practice with the Pack ever since they got back from Hogwarts. It was a disaster, to say the least. Seamus was off his game hitting Bludgers all over the pitch. Jamie and Jack had an argument as to who should take point in their flying formation with the latter leaving the pitch early in disgust after he accused the group of not taking him into the Pack. Hermione had been a jangle of nerves as she kept flying wildly from hoop to hoop. Even Harry was off his game as it took him a long time to spot the Snitch before catching it. Yet the worst was Dean and Ginny. For some unknown reason, Ginny had snapped when Dean tried to console her when she missed an easy shot leading to a shouting match that left Dean throwing his bat in the air and walking to the showers. Harry had tried to restore order and yet the entire team seemed to be on edge. He decided to end the practice early before someone got hurt.

Ginny had ignored him as she continued to throw the Quaffle through the hoops. Harry let out another sigh as he flew up on his broom to catch the Quaffle once Ginny had thrown it which led to the Weasley glaring daggers at him.

"Give me back the Quaffle, Harry," Ginny growled as she stuck out her hand. Harry shook his head and stared defiantly at her.

"You're not right in the head, Ginny. You're too emotional."

"I don't give a fuck what you think. GIVE ME BACK THE QUAFFLE!"

"You want it? Come get it." Harry said as he turned to fly in direction of the lake. Turning back to see Ginny barrelling towards him, Harry grinned before advancing towards the lake.

"That's all you got, Weasley?" Harry screamed as Ginny yelled in frustration. Harry flew his broom through the Whomping Willow, narrowly missing the branches as Ginny did the same. Turning at a sharp angle, Harry barrelled towards her as Ginny flew towards him, refusing to get out of his way. Just as they were about to crash, Harry did a sharp dive downwards as Ginny dropped behind him.

"GIVE ME THE QUAFFLE, HARRY!"

"COME TAKE IT FROM ME!"

Harry and Ginny zigzagged through the trees of the Forbidden Forest as they darted around the foliage. Every trick Harry did to escape Ginny's clutches, he was glad to see that she had not given up in her pursuit. Harry urged his Firebolt broom towards the lake, knowing that Ginny's Cleansweep would not be able to match his speed. As he got closer to the water, Harry slowed down as Ginny came within inches of his broom. Smiling to himself, Harry waited until he was close enough to the water before pulling away and flying towards the shoreline. As he landed, Harry realized that he hadn't heard a splash. Before he could turn around to see what was happening, he felt two small hands shoving him to the ground.

"Think you can pull that Wronksi Feint thing on me?" Ginny growled as she stood glowering over him. Harry got himself up and smiled at her.

"Apparently not. You're a hell of a flier, Weasley."

"And you're just a fucking arse, Potter," Ginny said as she walked towards the Quaffle that had fallen from Harry's grasp. As she reached to take it, Harry swooped in from behind and grabbed the Quaffle.

"Stop being a prick and give that back now!" Ginny roared as Harry taunted her with the Quaffle.

"Not until you calm down and listen to me."

"Why the hell should I do that?"

"Because I'm your captain?"

"Try again," Ginny said as she lunged for the Quaffle. Harry easily dodged her attempt.

"You know what! If you're going to be an immature prat, then forget it. Go make love to that Quaffle, Harry Potter. I'm done." Ginny said as she turned to walk towards her broom. Harry sighed as he chased after her.

"Look, Ginny. Talk to me." Harry said as Ginny merely growled in frustration as she grabbed her broom. As she mounted her broom, Harry decided to pull out the only ace card he had.

"Ginny, tell me or I'm telling Dean that you and I kissed."

Ginny gave him a strange look before shrugging her shoulders. "Tell him. I don't care."

"Okay, that's it!" Harry yelled as he grabbed her broom, preventing her from taking off. "First, you ask me and Hermione to help you with the pregnancy kit thingy and now that you told us that you aren't pregnant and Ron knows, you should be in a better mood instead of acting like some spoiled bitch!"

"What did you just call me?!" Ginny screeched as she stood up to him but Harry, fuelled with anger, refused to back down.

"You heard me. Sometimes, you're just so high and mighty, Ginny Weasley. Sure, you have your mature moments and sometimes you're are more mature than the rest of us but that doesn't mean you're not a prat. You've been picking fights with Dean and putting him through hell because you're pissed at something that's not Quidditch related and yet instead of talking it out with him, you just goad it along. Dean's my bro and I sure as hell won't stand for you attacking him all the time!"

"No, instead you just kiss his girlfriend!"

"Oh, would you just get over that?" Harry cried in frustration. "You want me to tell him? Fine. I'll do it. But then I would have to tell him about the pregnancy crap we went through. But hey, if that's what you want, sure. I'll do it right now!" Harry said as he stormed off towards his broom only for Ginny to grab his hand.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DO THAT!"

"YOU DON'T GET TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Harry roared back as he snatched his hand away.

"YOU'RE A REAL DICK, HARRY POTTER!"

"At least I'm an honest dick!" Harry retorted. "Unlike some people who get angry over something and instead of talking it out, she takes it out on her boyfriend constantly. If I didn't know any better, I would say you're trying to get him to break up with you!"

The truth dawned upon Harry as he turned to see Ginny Weasley staring angrily at him with tears in her eyes.

"That's it, isn't it? You want to break up with Dean but you want him to be the one that does it."

Maybe it was the fact that they were both tired or that Ginny was finally relieved that someone had seen to what she was doing. Nonetheless, the revelation was too much for her as she fell to the ground in tears. Harry stared at the sobbing redhead, unsure of what to do. His first instinct was to get Ron but he was back at the castle and was too far away. Instead, Harry did the only thing he could do. He walked up to Ginny and cradled her in a hug.

"Ginny, I'm sorry," Harry said as Ginny buried herself in his chest. Harry gulped as he realized a warm sensation rising from his stomach and engulfing his heart. Dismissing it as he stared at the crimson hair of Ginny Weasley, Harry pulled her tighter as he patted awkwardly on the top of her head. After what seemed like an eternity, Ginny pulled away as she wiped the tears from her face.

"No, don't apologize. I was the one acting like a git." Ginny said as she sat down on the grass facing the lake.

"Nah, I was the one flying around with the Quaffle baiting you to catch me."

Ginny smiled as she looked at him. "To be honest, it was a distraction away from my thoughts which I really needed so thank you."

"You're welcome," Harry replied as he sat next to her. Neither said a word before Ginny let out a long sigh.

"You know when I first met Dean, I was really attracted to him. He was cute, funny, kind and he always looked out for me. But then, things started to unravel. I would hate how he would always let me have my way and he got so clingy. But I was an idiot. I didn't want to lose him and so one thing led to another and we did it. And for that moment, I thought I did the right thing because I felt happy. But instead, now all I feel is upset at myself for doing it in the first place."

"Ginny…"

"How can I be like this, Harry? How can I have feelings for him one moment and just lose it the next? I even preferred the company of you and Seamus sometimes. Sometimes… I even think of how cute other guys are…"

"Ginny, it's okay."

"NO, IT'S NOT!" Ginny howled as she started to burst into tears again. "You're not supposed to think about other people when you're in love. How would you feel if Hermione told you that?"

"I would feel devastated, I suppose," Harry said as he looked away.

"See?! When you're in love, you're supposed to want to be with that person despite their flaws or the fights that you have. You're supposed to want to fight for them and love them so much that even the crap like the possibility of having an unplanned pregnancy should at least make you happy that you're with him when it happens. But I don't feel like that Harry. I feel like some scarlet woman that just uses men for her own pleasures."

"Ginny, I think you're overreacting."

"Am I?"

"Yes!" Harry said as he gave Ginny a comforting smile. "Firstly, I don't think you were in love with Dean. Sure, you're attracted to him at first and you wanted to be in a relationship but it's probably because you fancied him. Love is much stronger than that. Look, the way I see it, you're sixteen. You don't even know what you want or who you are! Heck, even I don't know that about myself. And we're supposed to love someone and want to be with them when we don't even know what we want? It's too much! I thought Cho was the one too until I realized that she wasn't. Sure, it was hard to admit that but it's who I am. Sometimes I have feelings about someone and things change."

"Aren't you afraid that Hermione might fall for someone else?"

"Of course," Harry said as the thought of Hermione falling for someone other than him ached badly in his heart. "Or I might fall for someone else. Problem is, we can't help it when it happens and to be honest, being so young, we shouldn't force what can't be forced. Like Oliver said, you will never catch the Snitch or get it to come to you if you stay in one spot. You got to keep moving until you catch it."

"Really, Harry," Ginny said as she grinned at him. "You're going to use a Quidditch metaphor?"

"Hey! Tell me it doesn't work." Harry said as he grinned back at her. He took a long look at her. Ginny's eyes were still red and her face was still wet yet she was no longer crying as she chuckled at his comment. Her crimson hair was flailing about wildly on her face as her freckles shone in the light of the setting sun. Harry could feel the sensation rising in him again as he pondered just how beautiful Ginny looked. Before he could delve deeper into his thoughts, Ginny got up to her feet.

"We should go. It's getting late and your girlfriend might be wondering where you gone."

"I wouldn't worry about that. She and Ron have to eat an early dinner before getting ready to do patrols. Since its New Year's Eve, lots of students are planning to throw parties so the prefects have to cull it down."

"Are we still having our party?"

"Of course. Seamus said he'll take care of everything. He's been acting weird as well ever since Christmas. Do you know anything about it?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders as they grabbed their brooms.

"All I know is that we better get our game on before the Slytherin game. If not, Malfoy's going to be gloating that over me until I graduate." Harry sighed.

"Tell you what. As a favour for helping me see things, I will talk to Dean after the game and tell him everything." Ginny said as Harry tried to protest only for her to hold out her hand. "Until then, I will play nice and after we win, I will explain everything to him. No arguments Harry. We all want to beat Slytherin."

Harry looked at Ginny before smiling and nodding his head. "It's your relationship. Just talk to him whenever you want to. "

"Let's get you back before your Golden Snitch aka Hermione thinks you and I are having an affair or something." Ginny laughed as Harry paled at the thought. "I'm kidding!"

"Thank God."

"So, Hermione's your Snitch, huh."

"For the moment, yeah. I think she is."

"And what if she isn't?"

Harry smiled in response to Ginny's question as the two took off towards Hogwarts. Staring at Ginny Weasley's back, Harry sighed as he whispered his answer.

"Then I'll let her go."

….

"Ron, what are we doing here?" Hermione asked as the two prefects walked up to the top of the Astronomy Tower. "You said we could go to the kitchens!" Hermione groaned while scowling at him.

"Isn't Seamus bringing up food from the kitchens for our midnight party? You can eat later!" Ron said in exasperation as Hermione clutched her stomach and let out another groan. Deciding not to waste any more time, Ron grabbed her wrist and dragged her out towards the balcony.

"I knew it. You're going to try to kill me." Hermione giggled as Ron rolled his eyes and dropped her hand. Ron walked towards the end of the balcony where he looked out from the ledge at the Hogwarts sky that was glittering with stars. He could see the Quidditch Pitch in the distance as well as smoke billowing out of Hagrid's Hut which stood at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"We're definitely going to lose," Hermione said as Ron turned to look at her. For some reason, Hermione had straightened her hair tonight with her sleek, brown hair fluttering in the wind. Ron could see her sizeable chest heaved up and down as she folded her arms and placed them on the ledge. Ron could see her forlorn brown eyes staring at the Quidditch pitch as she pursed her beckoning lips. Ron could not help but feel the heat rising to all corners of his body. Even with the majestic landscape before them, the way Hermione looked right now put them all to shame.

"You're going to be fine, Hermione. You just lack confidence, that's all."

"And I suck."

"You don't suck! Stop putting yourself down, Hermione."

Hermione let out a long sigh. "You weren't there for practice, Ron. You didn't see how badly I performed."

"You just need more practice," Ron said as he placed a reassuring hand on her back briefly before removing it as quickly as possible. Any contact with Hermione right now was causing all sorts of problems for Ron, particularly a hard one between his thighs.

"Where were you anyway?" Hermione said as she rounded up on him. "I thought you said you come to all our practices since I won that bet."

"That bet was for ONE practice and ONE practice only," Ron replied. "Besides, I had things to do."

"With who? Don't tell me you're cheating on Jamie already." Hermione said with a smirk as Ron rolled his eyes.

"Well, I was working on my Potions if you must know. NEWTs are coming up! If you want to concern yourself with something, concern yourself with NEWTs."

"Who cares about NEWTs right now?" Hermione snorted as she threw her arms in the air. "I've got bigger problems. Like how to deal with Blaise and Tracey during our match!"

It was Ron's turn to snort. "There are more important things than just Quidditch, Hermione."

"There is nothing more important than Quidditch!" Hermione said in her best pompous voice as she wagged her finger at Ron who grinned back at her.

"You'll be fine," Ron said as he clapped her back as hastily as he did before. "Besides, if anything does come up, I'll probably strip again. Maybe I'll go completely starkers!"

"No! That will just distract me!" Hermione said out loud. "And Jamie."

"So, you do think of me naked?" Ron said as Hermione started to blush. "Now, who's the pervert, Granger?!"

"Still you!" Hermione said as she stuck her tongue out. "You probably brought me up here to seduce me! Better make sure you know how to do a contraceptive charm before you get me pregnant."

"Speaking of getting someone pregnant, Ginny isn't," Ron said as he grinned at her. Hermione stared at Ron with confusion before her eyes started to widen in realisation.

"She told you. Wait, she's not pregnant?" Hermione asked as Ron shook his head. Ron proceeded to tell Hermione everything about what happened with him and Ginny. At the end of his story, Ron could see Hermione giving him an apologetic look.

"Ron, I tried to convince Harry and Ginny to tell you but Ginny refused! And then when you looked so hurt that you thought Ginny lied to you, I didn't want to see you that way! So, I made up a lie to save you from the truth! I'm really sorry, Ron."

Ron smiled as he waved his hand dismissively. "It's okay. I wanted to thank you actually for sparing my feelings that night. I was going through quite a bit."

"Yeah, I know. Kissing Jamie and all that." Hermione said quietly as she looked away.

"No, that wasn't what I was going through," Ron said as Hermione turned to stare at him with a confused expression on her face. Ron sighed as he pulled out a Butterbeer bottle from his robes.

"You have Butterbeer and you decided not to take it out until now!" Hermione cried out loud as she tried to reach for it only for Ron to pull it away.

"It's not Butterbeer!" Ron said as he gave the bottle a sad look. "It's something that I was working on since morning which was why I couldn't come to practice."

"What is it?" Hermione asked as her curiosity was piqued. "A potion of some sort?"

"Yes," Ron replied as he gazed at her. "A potion that I need. Tell me, have you heard of the Discota Potion?"

"Oh man, is it going to be in our NEWTs? Because I haven't even read on it." Hermione said as she groaned in frustration.

"No," Ron said as he began to explain. "The Discota Potion isn't in our syllabus because it's an obscure Potion which hasn't been used for many decades. You see, back in our fifth year, I was doing some light reading when I came across this book. You know, the one I was reading on the train. And the book talked about a potion known as the Discota Potion. You see, back in the old Wizarding wars, especially the ones fought between wizards and goblins, a lot of soldiers were forced to fight vicious battles and do things they never thought they could. Naturally, the emotional and mental trauma took its toll and many soldiers died or refused to go on in consecutive missions. An Italian wizard by the name of Romero Bagini sought a solution."

"Could you speed this up, Professor? I'm kind of losing interest." Hermione said as she grinned at him. Ron did not smile back.

"Bagini invented a potion that targeted the brain. When a soldier goes through trauma, he or she is constantly haunted by images in their brain. The Discota Potion was created specifically to induce complete memory loss of a single day, removing all memories and images for a soldier. In a nutshell, once someone drinks the potion, he or she need only fall asleep and once they wake up, they could no longer recall what they did yesterday."

"But couldn't they just use a Memory Charm?" Ron shook his head.

"A memory charm is not as specific as the potion. Using a Memory Charm could backfire if one removes too much or too little and can cause serious damage to the brain. But this is where it gets interesting. As Bagini worked on the potion, he realized that although the purpose of the potion was to target the brain, it is the heart that the potion has the greatest impact."

Ron could see Hermione hanging on his every word.

"Bagini did an experiment where he gave the potion to two wizards who had just come back from a terrible mission. As soon as the first wizard drank the potion, he fell asleep immediately. The second wizard, however, wanted to talk about the mission and so Bagini spend hours talking to the wizard to get him to come to terms with what he did. Once the wizard was satisfied with Bagini's reasoning, he fell asleep. The next morning, the first wizard woke up having no recollection of the mission or what he did and yet he felt depressed and in pain as if his heart knew that he did something bad although he could not recall what it was. What was remarkable, however, was what happened to the second wizard. When the second wizard woke up, he was smiling and focused, ready to do battle."

"So Bagini's potion worked better for the second because he talked to the wizard before the wizard went to sleep?" Hermione asked as she tried to contemplate what Ron was saying.

"That's the thing, Hermione!" Ron said giddy with excitement, a feeling he always felt whenever he imparted knowledge to someone. "Bagini's potion isn't just a memory loss potion, it is a potion for closure as well! Bagini made his potion to target the most powerful emotion he knew; pain. Yet non-physical pain is both mental and emotional. Imagine something bad happened to you? Whenever you relive the memory of it in your head, you feel the pain. Whenever your head overthinks as you picture upsetting images in your head, you feel the pain. Yet Discota removes this by removing any painful memories you might have. But Bagini didn't account for the heart in his initial study and he eventually realized what helped the second wizard wasn't because he talked to the wizard, Hermione, but because the wizard had managed to let everything out. All the rage, all the regret, and all the guilt. In laymen's terms, the wizard had gotten emotional closure before he fell asleep and thus the potion's effects became even more effective in helping the wizard to move on and fight another day."

Ron looked at Hermione who seemed baffled by his explanation so he tried another route.

"Simply put, the potion helps you to seek closure so as long you say everything you need to say before you drink it and fall asleep. The next day, you won't remember what you did the day before but you would feel a sense of satisfaction knowing you've gotten something off your chest. Ironically, after the war, the potion became very popular in celebrations particularly bachelor and hen parties where fiancées have one final swing before forgetting what they did the next day."

"Okay, I think I sort of understand how the potions works. But it hasn't answered this question. Why did you make it?"

Ron sighed as he placed the potion bottle on the ledge. He then stood next to ledge, looking out at the landscape once again. Hermione moved closer towards him, her shoulder brushing against Ron as she kept her brown eyes on his face.

"You want to hear another story?" Ron said as he turned his head to look at Hermione. Both Ron and Hermione felt heat rising to their cheeks as they realized just how close they were to each other.

"Sure," Hermione said as she grinned back at him.

"Once upon a time, there was this handsome, kind, studious, responsible and polite boy wizard. This wizard was on his way to his boarding school where he would go through what would be his final year."

"Wow, I wonder who it could be?" Hermione said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Now at this school, the boy wizard was minding his own business where a bushy-haired, rude, lazy and annoying prat of a witch accosted him in the common room."

"Hey, I did not accost you… wait what does accost mean? And who are you calling a prat, you jerk?!" Hermione said indignantly as Ron smirked at her.

"The witch was failing at her grades you see and so she thought of a plan. A plan that involved the wizard helping to tutor her in exchange for a strange request. You see, the wizard had long fallen for the witch's best friend and so, the witch promised him that she would get her best friend to go out with the wizard so long as the wizard helped her in her studies. The wizard agreed."

"Sounds like a smart witch if you ask me," Hermione said as she winked at Ron.

"As the tutoring sessions began, the wizard and the witch began to spend more time together. In doing so, they managed to recreate their friendship bond which they thought was long gone years ago. The witch kept her part of the bargain and so, soon the best friend of the witch had fallen for the wizard. Interestingly enough, the witch also had another wizard who was her best friend and who she finally got together with."

"Please do add that the wizard she got together with is the most handsome wizard in all of Hogwarts," Hermione said cheekily as Ron smiled at her.

"And so, with the wizard getting the girl of his dreams, the job he desired and a friendship he cherished, the wizard should be happy. Everything was going well except for one tiny hitch."

"Which is?" Hermione asked, curious to know the answer.

"The wizard, in his quest to win the heart of the witch's best friend, had instead fallen for someone else," Ron said as he grabbed the potion bottle from the ledge.

"Who?" Hermione said as her mind started to race. Ron said nothing as he stared at her.

"Ron, tell me! Who did the wizard fall in love with? RON!" Hermione yelled as Ron smiled sadly at her before raising the bottle in the air.

"You," Ron replied as he pressed the bottle to his lips and drank the potion.

….

 **Like I said, this chapter was originally 12000 words long but I had to cut it so that I don't end this fic too early. If you're confused by the potion and how it works, don't worry. You will get a better understanding of it in the next chapter which will consist of R/H fluff and of course, the match against Slytherin. Next chapter should be up soon! Take care!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi everyone, it's been a while hasn't it? Sorry, it took so long to update this story but I am currently going through some personal stuff so it has been hard to write. Furthermore, I did finish this chapter ages ago but when I read it, I just felt it was too clichéd and not realistic enough based on the relationships that I went through as a teen. So being the writer that I am, I ripped it up entirely and redid the entire chapter. I will add an Author's Note at the end of this story but I just want to say two things before you read. Firstly, please note that Ron, Hermione as well as other teens in this story are not perfect. They make flawed decisions like any teenager would and the one thing most people must realise that because of Voldemort, teens like the Golden Trio had to mature faster than they normally would as basic teens.**

 **Secondly, this is a Romione story but it doesn't solely focus on the two characters. The other characters play a MAJOR role in developing the story and for all intents and purposes, I have to shape them as such but no worries, it is still Romione. In fact, this is a Romione chapter although it may not be as fluffy as I said it would be. Sorry about that.**

 **THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS AND FEEDBACK. THANK YOU FOR READING AND PUTTING UP WITH THIS STORY! YOU GUYS ARE TRULY MAGICAL AND I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my story. As for all songs I used, you know who the singers are and when they came from. I will, however, only use songs from the canon time period of the Harry Potter series which in the 90s.**

 **Chapter 13**

Ron took a moment to glance around his surroundings. The balcony of the Astronomy tower was bare except for a large telescope in the middle of the class gazing up to the stars. There was the bench where a wireless radio sat together with their bags and their wands. A cold draft came breezing through as the night sky, dotted with stars, twinkled above them. Yet despite the grandiose scenery surrounding him, Ron's eyes had lingered back on the only living person with him in the room sitting on the bench as she fumbled around with the bottle of Discota Potion even though he watched her from the corner of his eyes. Somewhere, a door slammed shut and students' laughter from the mini celebrations held all around the castle broke the silence between the two individuals but Ron's mind could hardly fathom anything that was going on around him.

Suddenly, a temporary hush had come over the school as all around him; Ron could hear the distant chanting of the students counting down the new year. A tradition from ages ago brought down to signify a new year and more importantly, a fresh start. The beginning of the new chapter that their lives were about to write and yet for those ten seconds, Ron found himself being stuck in memories of the past and the present.

" **TEN!"** Ron heard as the distant roar of students counting down to the new year had begun.

….

…

 _1991_

 _The constant droning of the Hogwarts Express had started to drown out the sounds of the many parents coming to see off their kids. Ron stared as his mum busied herself with his luggage while his dad took the moment to do his obligatory warning to the twins on their behaviour while Percy nodded his head in agreement. Charlie was nowhere to be seen while a young Ginny stood next to him, squeezing his hand for all her worth._

 _Bill laughed as he placed a comforting hand on his sister's back and ushered her to their parents. Then, Ron felt a tug as Bill pulled him aside._

" _So, ready for the next chapter of your life, little bro?" Bill said as his long locks of hair had restricted Ron from gazing into his eyes while his ridiculous earring dangled precariously at the edge of his ear._

" _Yeah, I'm ready," Ron said, trying to sound as convincing as possible even though he knew it would be futile to try to get one past his eldest brother._

" _Listen, bro," Bill said while giving his brother a serious look. "I know that when it comes to school, you probably got it pat down. The work, the books, you're going to be a natural at this and I have no doubt that when it comes to classes, you going to be the teacher's pet. So any advice I can give you pertaining to school work or behaviour will just be useless. Instead, I got something more important to talk to you about?"_

" _Which is?" Ron asked curiously._

" _Friends. You do know how to make friends, don't you?"_

" _Of course, I do!" Ron said, clearly affronted by Bill's lack of confidence in him._

" _Now, I know you're thinking I'm just doing the big brother thing where I tell you to take care of yourself and choose your friends wisely. But it's not that. See, Ron, I don't think you're going to have a problem making friends. It's just how to handle friendship that's going to be an issue."_

" _Why?" Ron scoffed as he glared at Bill. "I know how to be friends with someone. Just have to be there by their side, help them out and always be honest about what you're thinking so that you'll never lose their trust."_

" _Good! But there's a difference between theory and the real thing."_

" _I know the difference."_

" _So what? Knowing something doesn't make you an expert on it. How about this for an example? You said always be honest with your friends?"_

" _Yeah, so what, Bill?"_

" _What if your honesty comes off as bossy, tactless or even just you sounding insensitive? Some kids don't like someone bossing them around like a know-it-all."_

" _I know how to be sensitive, Bill! I'm not going to be overly honest with them." Ron scoffed once again._

" _Maybe for boys I think you'll be fine, but what about girls?"_

" _I've had experience with Ginny for years!"_

" _Ginny's your sister. What about a girl your age? Being best friends with a girl is a lot different than being best friends with a boy. You can't go about having the emotional range of a teaspoon when it comes to girls. You have to be more careful around them, you need to understand them as best as you can and if a girl tells you she's right, you really need to assess everything before you retort because if she turns out to be right, then she won't let you forget it!"_

" _Seriously, Bill? Are all girls like that?" Ron asked wispily._

" _Most that I encountered are like that. But there are exceptions. Who knows, maybe you'll meet a girl who's so outgoing and fun, she be the complete opposite of you? Loves to laze around, wears her heart on her sleeve, is even a bit of a slob?"_

" _Sounds like a nightmare!" Ron said out loud while Bill chuckled._

" _Or a dream come true," Bill said as he clapped Ron's back. "You'll understand when you're older."_

…

" **NINE!"**

 _1997_

Hermione's eyes widened as a look of utter disbelief washed over her face. Ron had said it. He had said it. Just one word.

" _You."_

Ron stared at Hermione took a few steps back from him.

"Ron, I don't understand. Are you saying you're in love with me?"

There it was. The dreaded L word. The question that Ron had pondered about for many years. Was he in love with her? The thought of love had always overpowered him. While there was no denying the intensity of feeling he felt towards Hermione and the occasional times he used or mention the word love, he knew that to answer her question meant confirming it once and for all and Ron, being the student that he was, was always afraid to give an answer he wasn't a hundred percent sure. So Ron did what he always did whenever someone asked a question he couldn't fully answer.

"Remember the ball?"

"Yeah, when you asked my best friend to be your girlfriend and you kissed her for the first time!"

"Well, a funny thing happened when I kissed her," Ron said as he started to explain. The initial shock of his revelation had started to worn off from her as Hermione's eyes filled with curiosity. "See, when I kissed her and they were playing that song, I didn't picture myself kissing her. I pictured myself kissing you. I pictured us dancing to the song inside the Room of Requirement and how it felt to press my lips onto yours."

"And that thought made you think you're in love with me?" Hermione said incredulously as Ron cringed again at the L-word. "Maybe it was just a fleeting thought since we both had obviously gotten closer."

"No, it's more than that."

"How much more, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"More. This isn't just some spur of the moment feeling. It's been building up." Ron said with a sigh.

"Since when?" Hermione asked as Ron looked at her forlornly without answering her question. Curious at the thought, Hermione asked again.

"Ron, how long have you been feeling this way?"

…

" **EIGHT!"**

 _1993_

" _So, little brother, update us about Hogwarts. How's school?" Bill asked as Charlie skipped another rock on the surface of the pond. Bill, Charlie, and Ron had managed to escape Mrs. Weasley's wrath as she was on a warpath ever since the twins pulled yet another stunt in school. Desperate to get away, the trio managed to sneak off to a nearby pond where they intended to stay until their mother cooled down._

" _School's okay, I guess. But guess what Hermione did during one of our classes! She had a broken wand and tried to cast a Slug charm but it backfired and she started belching out slugs!" Ron laughed as Bill grinned before sticking his hand out to Charlie who groaned. Charlie removed a Sickle and placed it in Bill's hand before glaring at his older brother._

" _It's not fair! How did I know he be falling for her?" Charlie said as he skipped yet another rock._

" _All's fair in love and war, Charlie!" Bill chuckled as Ron stared at his brothers in confusion._

" _What's going on?"_

" _Oh, me and Charlie had a bet that you couldn't talk about school, or anything in particular, without bringing up Hermione's name. Your infatuation with her is incredible!"_

" _Infatuation?!" Ron said with aghast. "She's my best friend."_

" _Please." Charlie scoffed as he smirked at Ron. "She's obviously more than that. Mom, guess what Hermione did? You'll never believe what Hermione said? Did you know that Hermione has this? Hermione. Hermione. Hermione!" Charlie said mockingly as his smirk grew larger._

" _Face it, little brother, you have a crush on her." Bill agreed as he nodded at Ron who was now on his feet with his hands by his hips._

" _I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HER! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND!"_

" _Of course she is. That's how all school romances start!" Charlie said as he shook his head. "A girl and a boy can't be best friends and not fall in love!"_

" _Now hold on a minute there, Charlie. That's not true!" Bill countered._

" _Well, I've never been best friends with a girl and not have her fall for me or the other way around," Charlie said as Bill laughed._

" _Explains why you're hanging out with mostly guys then. We all thought you were gay!" Bill said as Charlie glared at him before thinking too himself and breaking out in laughter._

" _Excuse me!" Ron said indignantly. "But Hermione and I are just best friends."_

" _Really? Shall we put him to the test, Bill?" Charlie replied as his older brother nodded. "Okay, Ron. Tell me, what's your favourite thing about Hermione?"_

" _Well, she has a great personality. She's outgoing, funny, smart when she plays chess or when she applies herself and incredibly selfless. She's always there for me!"_

" _Okay, tell me, as a friend, does Hermione spend time giving you advice? Helping you out with work? Spend time talking to you? Does she know about your life?"_

" _YES! She sometimes asks and I tell her. Of course, she does help me out whenever she can although there's really not much to help me out on. And she's there whenever she can be."_

" _But is she giving as much into the friendship as she should?" Bill asked._

" _Well…" Ron wanted to answer but for some reason, he hesitated. Although Hermione was his best friend, Ron realized the bulk of their friendship mostly consist of him doing stuff for her._

" _I mean, whenever you talk about her, you always mention how much work you do for her, what she wants to be and how you can help her get there, how badly she has it in life and how you can't stand if something bad happens to her," Bill said as he stared at his youngest brother. "Why are you investing so much attention, time and energy into one person, especially one that doesn't invest back in you?"_

" _Because she's my best friend! And I want to be there for her as much as possible!" Ron said._

" _Okay, now picture this scenario. What if Hermione decides one day to end your friendship and go with another guy? Or rather, she just drifts away because she's spending a lot of time with someone else say…that new Potter kid?"_

" _Harry?" Ron said with disgust, before feeling surprised at how much contempt came from his tone. "I mean, if she's okay with it, I guess it will be okay."_

" _No, it's not, Ron. Face it, you're being possessive!"_

" _No, I'm not!" Ron retorted._

" _Really?" Charlie said while lifting an eyebrow. "Because it sounds to me like all you want to do is protect her and save her and take care of her while showing her that hey you're there!"_

" _Tell us, do you feel really good whenever she compliments you?" Bill said as Ron gaped his mouth wide open.. Truth was, the feeling of elation that came from Hermione's praise or acknowledgment of his actions had always brought him such joy second to none. Not even good grades or compliments from anyone else had reached the ecstasy of a smile from Hermione, let alone words. But that couldn't mean he had a crush on her, could it?_

" _You're doing everything a boyfriend does, not a friend and a clingy boyfriend at that," Bill said as Charlie nodded._

" _But I'm not her boyfriend!"_

" _Exactly!" Bill and Charlie cried in unison._

" _I'm just her best friend, guys. You guys have no idea how much she means to me. We're just best friends and this is what we do!" Ron said adamantly while crossing his arms. Charlie threw his hands up in the air in frustration while Bill offered Ron a bittersweet smile._

" _Maybe one day, your brain will stop denying the obvious. When that day comes, you just need to know one crucial thing. Be very careful, Ron and don't forget that your family always got your back!"_

" _Why are you telling me all this?" Ron sighed in frustration. "We're just best friends."_

" _No, you're not. But you'll understand it one day. Everything we just said. But be careful, okay. Don't forget. A reject of a crush can haunt you the rest of your life. And there's no way of avoiding the hurt or the pain. After all, there's a reason why they call it a crush."_

… _._

" **SEVEN!"**

 _1997_

"Ever since we met, I didn't realize it then. Or maybe I did but I just denied it all the way. The way you captivated me whenever I saw you with your bushy hair and your smile just lighting up each room you were in. I remembered how we used to argue and banter and bicker each time we hung out and you drove me crazy, both mentally and emotionally." Ron let out a mirthless laugh. "I even recalled how much you telling me that you appreciated me made me just burst out smiling for hours on end."

"I had that much of an impact?" Hermione said warily as Ron smiled sadly at her.

"You did. If you had asked my younger self if I was in love with you, it would have been a resounding yes. Of course, I realize now, that it wasn't true."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked as she decided to sit down on a bench. Ron paused for a moment before joining her.

"I was fooling myself into thinking I was your friend when really I wanted something more. What's even worse was that I placed you on a pedestal. All your faults and flaws disappeared as I tried to take care of you in the desperate manner that boys who are friendzoned always do. In a nutshell, I made it all about you and none about me."

Hermione said nothing as she gazed out into the sky.

"I guess that's why when we drifted apart, it hurt. The entire third-year incident. But there was something good then came up from it."

Hermione gave Ron a quizzical look.

"I started to care about me."

…..

" **SIX!"**

 _1994_

" _Ronald?"_

 _Ron turned his head as he pushed himself off the tree that he was sitting against. There, walking towards him with a concerned look on her face, was his mother._

" _Yes, mum?" Ron said as he quickly wiped his damp cheeks that had been wet from crying in an attempt to look normal for his mother. Mrs. Weasley gave him a sad smile as she motioned for him to walk with her._

" _Are you okay, Ron?"_

" _Yes, mum."_

" _You know that you were always a terrible liar, weren't you?" Molly Weasley said as she shook her head slightly at Ron. "Now how about you try that again?"_

 _Ron contemplated going forward with his lie but knowing his mother, that would have been a lost cause. Letting out a relenting sigh, Ron fashioned a smile the best he could as he opened his mouth to speak only to be beaten to the punch by his mother._

" _Things are bad between you and Hermione, aren't they?"_

" _How did you know?" Ron said, sounding genuinely surprised. "Did Percy or Ginny tell you?"_

 _Molly let out a sigh as she shook her head at him. "No, they didn't. But it doesn't take a genius to figure it out. By this time during your holiday, you would have probably sent her a dozen letters by now and yet for some reason this year, you haven't asked to borrow Errol or your brother's Ministry owls. Can you tell me what happened?"_

 _Ron told his mother about everything that happened between him and Hermione during the third year as Molly listened intently._

"… _and now that I know she's just using me, I decided to drift away from her. Not that she noticed, too busy hanging out with her new friends."_

" _So you're upset that you and Hermione Granger aren't friends anymore? There's nothing else?" Molly asked as she stared at Ron warily._

" _No, nothing else," Ron replied._

" _Are you sure?"_

" _Of course I'm sure, Mum. What else would there be?" Ron said as he gave his mother a questioning look. Molly opened her mouth as if to say something, before closing it and smiling at her youngest son._

" _And I assume you don't want to talk to her?"_

" _Why should I, Mum? I wasn't the one who took our friendship for granted." Ron replied huffily as the two Weasleys sat down on a bench at their front porch._

" _So what are you going to do?" Molly asked her son._

" _I'm going to study really hard and apply for that Ministry internship that Percy was talking about last night. I'm going to get that position at MACUSA and finally, I will be able to leave this place for good. I'm going to study hard, mum, and get that position where hopefully, one day, it turns into a full-time job where I will go on to do great things. Especially for S.P.E.W!"_

" _That's great, son. It really is." Molly said as she clapped her hand on his back. "But I assume you're also going to make new friends, I hope."_

" _Only if they're really friends and don't get in the way of my dreams. Although at this point, I rather have no friends. At least that way no one gets hurt." Ron remarked as he smiled bemusedly at his own thoughts._

" _Ron, are you sure you don't want to talk about Hermione?"_

" _No, Mum! I don't want to talk about Hermione. I mean…I did so much for her, Mum! And she didn't even appreciate me for it. Why should I waste any second of thinking about her? It's time for me to be there for me!"_

" _That's good that you think that… it's just…" Molly looked as if she was about to say something again only to close her mouth shut. This time, however, Ron decided to press on._

" _Mum, please tell me what you're thinking."_

" _Well…" Molly said as she looked at her son. "I'm thinking the reason you're feeling so cut up about Hermione, is because she's more than just a friend."_

" _Yeah, she was my best friend."_

" _Maybe even more than that?"_

" _What?" Ron said looking puzzled before shaking his head. "No, Mum, I know what you're thinking. Hermione and I were just best friends." Ron said as his face contorted into a sad frown. Molly sighed as she gazed upon her youngest son. Leaning on the bench, Molly turned her head to the crimson sky. The sun was setting in the horizon as the long grass and weeds shifted under the strong breeze._

" _Did I ever tell you about my first best friend, Ron?"_

" _You mean dad?" Ron said as Molly let out a slight giggle._

" _No, your dad and I did become close towards the end of our Hogwarts school years but before I met him, I had a best friend. Back then, Uncle Fabian and Uncle Gideon were both in their own years and although we were close, we hardly had time for each other in school. So in my first year, I met a boy named Gerard Sullivan. Gerard and I used to spend so much time together. We would plan Hogsmeade outings together, go to Quidditch games together and it wasn't long before people were saying how cute we were as a couple. Gerard listened to everything I said and was always there for me and I was there for him as well. It was the perfect friendship."_

" _What happened?"_

" _Well, naturally as best friends go, we both dated other people but those never came to anything. Slowly, I realize that no matter how much I denied it, I was always screwing up my past relationships with other wizards because I had fallen for Gerard. So then I started to give Gerard all of my attention. I put all my effort into him until one day, I decided to tell him how I felt and honestly, Ron, if Gerard had reciprocated how I felt, you wouldn't be here right now."_

" _He rejected you? But you guys were best friends." Ron said out loud._

" _He didn't feel the same way as I did. I was devastated of course but I wanted to remain as best friends only to realize that I couldn't. I couldn't be happy for him seeing some other witch take his heart. And so, a five-year friendship came to an end as we drifted apart. And don't tell your father this, but back when we first started dating, I had convinced myself that if Gerard ever changed his mind, I would go back to him in an instant leaving your father behind. But Gerard never did and so as it happens, with the many years of effort that your father put in, I gave your dad my love."_

" _But you weren't in love with him when you first met?" Ron said as Molly shook her head._

" _No. I did sort of like him and yes, there was a certain chemistry between us, but back then I was still in love with Gerard. But in the end, I chose to give my love to Arthur and I have no regrets ever since."_

" _So you don't love Dad like you did with Gerard?" Ron asked his mother as Molly laughed._

" _Okay, I admit it is kind of confusing so let me clarify two things. First is that I love your father with all my heart and with each one of you born, I loved him even more. I have no regrets, not one bit."_

" _And the second?"_

" _We don't get to choose who we fall in love with, Ron but we get to decide who…or what…we wish to give our love to."_

… _._

" **FIVE"**

 _1997_

"So after letting you go, I started to get more into my life. I started studying harder than I ever been and I starting thinking about my own goals and dreams. I'm ashamed to say it now but honestly, back then, I used my feelings towards you as fuel that pushed me to pursue my own passions. Finally, I wasn't being held back by my heart and I could go ahead with my head."

"Then Jamie?" Hermione finally spoke as she moved closer to Ron on the bench.

"She was a crush that just kept growing," Ron said with a smile. "I'm still a teen and naturally, I still felt the urges. When Jamie became the talk of the school, I decided to give her a closer look and well, I guess I started to crush hard. It was kind of similar to what I felt with you except I didn't know Jamie."

"Until this year," Hermione replied as Ron nodded.

"Yeah, this year when I decided to take Ginny's advice and live my life a little. Then you and I started getting closer once again and suddenly everything changed. We had this plan where I would help you with your work while you would help me with getting Jamie. And then you taught me how to have fun, Hermione. You made me realize what I found so fascinating about you in the first place."

"How do you know it's not like the last time?" Hermione asked.

"Because this time, I'm not trying to impress you or anything. This time, I get to share with you who I really am. I didn't change my personality or behaviour to suit you. I just was me and in doing that, I realize you and I just fit…together."

"What do you mean?"

"You frustrate me, Hermione. You make me so angry sometimes and yet you're the only person that can truly make me laugh and feel so hilarious. You challenge me even when you don't understand the topic. Just like me, you're incredibly stubborn. You're honest with me to the point of being insensitive sometimes and you just so outgoing and passionate and fun to be with. I can be so serious sometimes but with you, I get to have fun. I get to loosen up. All in all, I get to be myself when I'm with you and I get to discover parts of myself I don't think anyone else would ever be able to help me discover it."

"What about Jamie?" Hermione whispered quietly.

Ron sighed. "I do really like Jamie a lot. My feelings for her due to the crush I had are still here. But it's nothing compared to yours. I don't really know how to explain it except maybe that Jamie makes me smile but you make me happy. I think it must have been the song when I first realized it. That feeling growing in my chest…"

"Which song?"

"I would do anything for love…" Ron said

"But I won't do that." Hermione finished as she looked at Ron.

"So…" Ron said as he stared at Hermione awkwardly. Hermione swallowed a gulp. It was her turn to speak.

…..

" **FOUR"**

 _1997 (The night of the Ball)_

" _So you're really going to have sex with my brother?" Jamie asked as Hermione stared out her window. She poked her head out of the window to listen as the familiar sounds of the forest echoed in the distance. However, a new sound had piqued her curiosity. Sticking her head out further, Hermione swore she could hear the faint sound of a boy crying somewhere in the castle. Before she could dwell further on the thought, Jamie pulled her from the window._

" _Are you trying to kill yourself?! Don't we already have enough drama for one night?!" Jamie whispered loudly so as not to disturb Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender, all of whom were fast asleep. Hermione looked around her and saw that she had been, indeed, leaning quite some way out of the window. Giving Jamie a sheepish grin, Hermione went into her bed as Jamie went into hers._

" _Anyways, you haven't answered my question yet, Hermione!" Jamie whispered, sounding half annoyed, half curious._

" _What?"_

" _Are you planning on having sex with my brother?"_

" _Harry…why would I…OH!" Hermione said out loud, as she recalled that she had lied to Ron about Ginny's pregnancy after the ball. "Err… one day…maybe…"_

" _Ewww… just promise me you won't share any details of your sex life with me."_

" _Trust me. I won't."_

" _Although maybe you ought to think about using Contraceptive Charms instead? My mother knows how to cast them although I can't imagine ever asking her about it."_

" _Can we like cool it with the sex talk, Jamie?"_

" _Okay, okay," Jamie said as she turned to smile at her best friend who turned to face her as well. "Maybe you can pass me one of those condoms. For Ron."_

 _A wave of disgust spread throughout Hermione's body. "I doubt Weasley would want to do that anytime soon! Besides, he and Ginny have the pact remember."_

" _Which she broke! Besides, he might change his mind." Jamie giggled as Hermione forced out a laugh as well. Staring at her best friend who looked happier than she had ever seen her with Davies or Diggory, Hermione sighed._

" _So you and him are really official."_

" _Yes, we are!" Jamie squealed as Hermione beamed at her. Whispering her goodnights, Hermione lowered the curtains on her four-poster bed before burying herself within her sheets. Although it had been a long day and Hermione was mentally drained, she couldn't quite get herself to go to sleep. After thinking about Professor Binns and his lectures on the Goblin Wars, Hermione found herself dozing quite easily as she fell into a familiar dream of her and Ron studying in the library._

 _It was her usual dream where Ron would sit in front of her trying desperately to teach her yet another thing of the magical world that she took for granted while Hermione, from her point of view, would be playing with her wand or doing something to distract Ron. Only this time, something was amiss. Instead of being frustrated with her, Ron was deep into his books while Hermione tried her best to pry them away from him but to no avail. Suddenly, Ron stood up on his feet as he gave her an unnaturally long grin with unblinking eyes. Hermione felt uncomfortable as she stared at Ron. As she got up from her seat to approach him, Ron suddenly took off down one of the many book aisles._

 _Hermione scampered after him as she found herself chasing Ron through a labyrinth of bookshelves. Each time she turned, she would see a flash of red hair before Ron disappeared down another aisle. After what seemed like an eternity of chasing, Hermione felt herself enter a dark room where Dream-Ron, Dream-Jamie, and Dream-Harry were all glaring at her. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but not a sound came from hers. Suddenly, Dream-Harry stepped forward._

" _I have seen your dreams, Hermione Granger, and I have seen all your fears. All you desire is possible, but all you dread is also possible. Unloved by her parents who preferred her to being a Muggle instead of a witch. Unloved now by the boy who prefers your best friend. To her, you will be second best always, eternally overshadowed…"_

" _SHUT UP!" Hermione tried to scream but to no avail._

" _Why did you become friends with Ron again?" Dream-Jamie asked with a similar menacing tone as her brother. "Why did you become friends with us? We were all better with you, happier without you. He was glad of your absence. Do you have any idea how much we laughed your stupidity? Or at Quidditch where your cowardice always causes us to lose? Not to mention your presumption…"_

" _Presumption!" echoed the Dream-Ron, who was more handsome and yet more terrible than the real Ron: he swayed, cackling, before Hermione, who looked horrified yet transfixed by the sight._

" _Who could look at you, who would ever look at you, beside Jamie Potter? What have you ever done compared to her? What are you compared to your best friend, the most good looking and eligible witch of her time."_

" _I confessed" Dream-Harry spoke again. "I would have preferred to have Ron as my best friend and Cho as my girlfriend. I would be so willing to exchange. Then I and Cho can be together forever while Ron can forever be with Jamie."_

" _Who wouldn't prefer her?" Dream-Ron spoke as he wrapped his hands around Dream-Jamie. He pulled her into such a tight embrace that Hermione could not tell their bodies apart. It was then that Hermione realized that both Ron and Jamie were stark naked. As he brought his lips closer towards Jamie, he turned to give one final jeering look at Hermione._

" _Why would I take you? You are nothing, nothing, nothing compared to your best friend." And with that Ron crashed his lips onto Jamie as they continued to kiss and grope each other._

 _Hermione's eyes burst open as she woke up panting. She could feel beads of sweat glistening on the top of her forehead as her bed had become increasingly hot. As she felt the fresh memory of the nightmare she just had, Hermione could not help the tears that were now falling freely from her face._

… _._

" **THREE"**

 _1997_

"Ron, I…" Hermione opened her mouth to speak as Ron stared warily at her. _Should she tell him that she liked him as well? What would that mean? Would they get together? What about Jamie and Harry?_

"You know what…" Ron said as he interrupted her. "It's okay. I don't really need to hear you say it."

"Say what?" Hermione said as she stared at Ron.

"That you and I are just friends. That you love Harry. I think I can sort of formulate what you're going to say and besides since I gotten out everything I needed to say, the effects of the Discota Potion would work out just fine!" Ron said hastily as he swung the bottle in front of her. Hermione had nearly forgotten about the Discota Potion which according to Ron, would remove the memories of what he said for the past twenty-four hours like it never happened. _Only that it did happen and I know about it!_ thought Hermione fiercely as she fully contemplated Ron's actions. He had intended to confess to her without him ever bearing the consequences while she had to live the memory knowing that Ron had feelings for her. In that instant, Hermione saw nothing but red.

"You – complete – _arse –_ Ronald –Weasley!" Hermione screamed as she punched every inch of him that she could reach.

"Ouch –ow –geroff! What the-? Hermione –OW!"

"YOU DRANK THE POTION!" Hermione screamed as she continued to hit Ron only for Ron to cast a Shield Charm between them which didn't stop Hermione from hitting the magical shield as hard as she could. "You prat! You drank the potion which means you get to forget that you told me how you feel but I have to live with that guilt for the rest of my life!"

"I didn't finish the potion!" Ron screamed as he swung the bottle back and forth. The sloshing of the potion as it hit the sides of the glass bottle could be heard.

"Wait…so does that mean it's not going to work?" Hermione asked, her expression softening for a moment.

"No, it's still going to work."

"Then how the fuck does that help, you arse!"

"Because you get to drink it, you git!"

Hermione stopped pounding the shield as she gave Ron a blank stare. Ron sighed as he lowered the charm before raising his hands in surrender.

"Look, yes, the potion will work on me but it will also work on you once you've taken even a tiny sip of it. I figured that because I couldn't control how I feel that I would tell you tonight just before the new year. Once I told you, I figured you might be awkward seeing as how you are happy with Harry and so, the potion would also help you to forget this moment. So when you rejected me, you wouldn't have to deal with the guilt or anything remotely close to it as this moment would have never happened between us and I would have had the closure I needed to get it off my chest. Our friendship would still be intact and we both would be happy with our respective Potters."

"So if I take the potion, I won't remember anything?"

"Not a single thing."

"So I can say and do whatever the fuck I want to do right now and I won't recall it?" Hermione said as she glared at Ron.

"Yes but I should warn you that if you tried to kill me, you might not recall how but Aurors can do spell checks to find out it was you," Ron said with a cheeky smile, hoping that some humour would defuse the tension.

"You're still a prat, Ron. And do you want to know why? Because even being the smartest wizard of your age, and having this plan to say how you feel, you thought of every single possibility and every single outcome except one."

"Which is?"

"That I might be falling for you too," Hermione whispered as she collapsed on the bench.

….

 **TWO!**

 _1997_

"What?" Ron said out loud as his eyes widened in realization. Hermione smiled as she picked up her bag and rifled through its contents. Pulling out a wireless radio, she busied herself with tuning it. Ron could see tears starting to run down her face as she fumbled on its tuning. It was obvious to Ron that she wanted to distract herself from what was happening.

"You know it won't work here. Electrical equipment can't work in Hogwarts." Ron said as he stared at her while trying to work through her words.

"This one can. It's a magical radio. I took it from the Room of Requirement. I was going to play it at our party." Hermione said as soft music started to come on the radio. "Speaking of the party, we should head back. Everyone's probably worried about us."

"Hermione…" Ron said as Hermione stood up from the bench. Before she could start packing, Ron grabbed her hand.

"Hermione, stay."

"Why, Ron? Why should I?" Hermione said as she glared at him. "You clearly didn't want to remember this moment. You want it all forgotten so how about I give you your wish? How about I just drink the potion and that way, you get your peace and I won't remember any of this."

"Hermione…" Ron pleaded as he stood up facing her.

"Tell me something, Ron," Hermione said icily. "If the Potion only works on the last twenty-four hours, doesn't that still mean you'll still be in love with me? And I with you? I would still remember falling for you. I just forget the past twenty-four hours like a really bad hangover."

"Yeah, you'll still have feelings but the intensity of it would have died down." Ron sighed as he tried to explain. "After tonight, saying everything out will have given you closure. That way, you can move on without ever having to remember doing the whole confession thing. I just wanted a way that wouldn't hurt."

"Wouldn't hurt?" Hermione said incredulously. "Fine? You want me to say everything out? I will. I couldn't stand you during our early years. You were always so clingy and you bossed me around even though I was supposed to be your friend. I'm sorry I took advantage of you but I wasn't a good friend back then either and I'm not going to make excuses for what I did. I was horrible but I didn't care for you like that back then. When we drifted and you started avoiding me, I thought it was just how friendships ended. No goodbyes, just separation. Then this year, you and I started this whole stupid plan to help us get what you want and suddenly, I got a glimpse of the real Ron. The kind Ron who helps anyone he sees. Who listens to girls. Who is a fantastic brother to Ginny. Who I can do bat-shit crazy stuff with and just be completely free. Who helped me focus on my studies and would do anything for me, even stripping naked and embarrassing himself at a Quidditch game just so I wouldn't embarrass myself. Who is nice and kind and kinda good looking with that stupid joke about a nine-inch penis…

"For the last time, I don't have a nine inch…" Ron interrupted but Hermione placed a finger on his lips.

"Whose friendship and time spend made me feel like there was more to me than just a Potter's best friend. And yes, all those times spend with you, from the kitchens to the studying to the prefect rounds and to the crazy moments in the Room of Requirement, I started to fall for you. Who you really are. And I got so jealous, Ron. I've always had to spend time in the shadow of Harry and Jamie. Especially Jamie who's prettier than me…"

"She's not prettier than you…"

"Please. She is and she always got everything. Everyone loves her and now she's even got you. Do you know how that feels like?"

"You mean like when you went chasing after boys like Krum or Harry whose better at me in every way? Yeah, I do, Hermione."

Hermione scoffed. "I admit I did have a crush on Krum and on Harry. Just like you and Jamie. Just like you said, they can make me smile and laugh but you're the one makes me happy. I want to be with you! I realized that quite some weeks ago."

"Why didn't you say anything before I got together with Jamie? Why help me with her?"

"Because you said you were happy with her, Ron! And don't pin this on me. Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"Because you said you were happy with Harry! I mean, you've been pining for him for so long! How was I supposed to know you like me?"

"So okay, we've made a few misunderstandings," Hermione replied dryly. "But that doesn't mean we can't move on from there and just try to work things out."

"We can't!" Ron said loudly as he turned away from her. Hermione spun him around fiercely as she poked a finger on his chest. "Why the bloody hell not?!"

"Because of MACUSA! Because Hermione, at the end of this semester, I'm going to go away from Britain for five years!"

"So what?! We can still write letters. I can still visit you when you come back?"

"You don't understand…"Ron sighed as Hermione groaned in frustration before yelling at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK CAN'T I UNDERSTAND?!"

"I CAN'T BE WITH YOU!" Ron roared back. "You're the one who acts before she thinks but I'm the one who thinks before he acts. You don't think I've considered it? A long distance relationship? It wouldn't work! You haven't even decided what you want to do once you come out from Hogwarts while my future is set in stone. My whole family has sacrificed so much for me to go to America and I can't just turn my back on all that. You wouldn't want me too, either. Would you?"

"No, but…"

"But nothing, Hermione. Listen to me before you speak. Think of it like this. Say we get together and yes, we continue the relationship after Hogwarts. You would barely get to see me again for another five years. I wouldn't get to see you much either. Let's not forget that if I do a good job, they might offer me a place overseas and I would be gone for even longer. Sooner or later, the long-distance thing would just start to shackle on us and we might start resenting each other. Meanwhile, other boys might try to woo you and same goes for me. So you get loads of jealousy placed in there as well." Ron said.

"You're just overthinking it," Hermione whispered.

"No, I'm not. Not only would us getting together mean that we would have to break the hearts of both Harry and Jamie, whose friendships we cherish, but it would also mean that the Pack might be broken for a while. Not to mention that the odds of us staying together after five years of being apart is low. You and I would be separated for far too long and that would take a toll on any relationship we might have. Our friendship might be strained too. You see how hard it was for us to walk it back. Can you imagine it surviving a second time, especially after us getting together because I don't. I don't want to not be with you but I don't want to lose you completely either. Hermione, if you think there's even a chance of us getting through those five years and possibly longer when we're at the cusp of taking those few steps into adulthood, then I'm in too. But I know any future rejection from you will break me and I can't have that. I can't be hurt like I once was. Never again."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but no words came from it as she contemplated everything Ron had told her. Seeing no response, Ron took his turn to speak.

"Your friendship is the most precious thing in the world to me. If I can't be with you, then I rather not lose you. But I'm scared I might lose you if we choose to go down this path. I don't believe long distance relationships especially ones where I might not come back home for a very long time."

"I could come to America with you," Hermione whispered quietly as Ron gave her a smile.

"How? Would your parents even allow it, seeing as they probably want you to take up some Muggle job?"

Hermione sighed. She knew Ron was right about her not being able to leave. Even if she did well in her NEWTs, Hermione had no idea of what she wanted to do. Or where to go. Even if she did run away to America with Ron, she would probably be upset at not being able to adapt to the situation. She was going to stay in Britain while Ron would be on the other side of the Atlantic. Jamie, as she once surmised, would have connections to get an international Portkey but as for Hermione, unless someone did want her for her Quidditch skills, was going to stay here.

Ron dropped his shoulders as he moved to sit on the bench. Hermione stared at him long and hard before joining him. She then reached out for the bottle of Discota Potion before leaning her head on his shoulders while Ron dropped his head softly on top of hers in response. As they sat there, the sounds around them started to disappear except for a voice on the radio.

"And now for a recap of songs in 1997 before we go to 1998! Here we have, fresh off his album Either/Or and you might recognise it from the movie, Good Will Hunting, the fourth track of the album by Elliot Smith, Between the Bars!"

 _Drink up, baby, stay up all night  
With the things you could do, you won't but you might  
The potential you'll be that you'll never see  
The promises you'll only make_

Ron turned his head to gaze into the hazel-colored eyes of Hermione Granger, whose bushy hair covered her ears as her luscious lips pursed into a small smile. He could feel his heart beating away, reverberating inside his chest like a loud drum as the butterflies continued to flutter in his chest. He could see her fumbling with the bottle in her soft hands. Reaching out to grab one of them, Ron could see Hermione turning to face him.

 _Drink up with me now and forget all about  
The pressure of days, do what I say  
And I'll make you okay and drive them away  
The images stuck in your head_

Hermione stared at the crimson-haired boy with the penetrating yet soft blue eyes. She could count every freckle in its place and how they danced lightly across his face. She could see the way Ron was licking his lips as he seemed to have stopped breathing. Hermione could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as she lowered her gaze to his ever beckoning lips. Hermione inched her face closer towards his.

 _People you've been before that you  
Don't want around anymore  
That push and shove and won't bend to your will  
I'll keep them still_

"So, we won't remember a thing if I drink the potion? Like nothing we did?" Hermione whispered as she inched her lips towards Ron

"All we'll get is closure in our hearts. Nothing else." Ron said as tip of his upper lip grazed on Hermione's

"I don't want to lose you either, Ron."

"Then don't."

 _Drink up, baby, look at the stars  
I'll kiss you again, between the bars  
Where I'm seeing you there, with your hands in the air  
Waiting to finally be caught_

"Ron…" Hermione said but Ron refused to let her finish as he crashed his lips onto hers. And then Hermione felt it. Everything all at once. The butterflies fluttering in her stomach. The lumps in her throat. The feeling of ecstasy pulsating through every inch of her body like an electric shock riding in wave after wave after wave. She could taste his lips as she took in his scent, intoxicated by the aroma from the apple scent of his soap to the light perfume coming from his robes. Most of all, Hermione could feel the hardness and trembling of his lips as she deepened the kiss.

 _Drink up one more time and I'll make you mine  
Keep you apart, deep in my heart  
Separate from the rest, where I like you the best  
And keep the things you forgot_

"Mione…" Ron mumbled as he thought of pulling away after kissing Hermione over and over again but this time, Hermione refused to let him finish. He felt her small fingers intertwined with his large ones as strands of her bushy hair had started to tickle the sides of his face. Ron noticed how she had shut her eyes as they kissed but Ron could not help but study and feel everything about Hermione as he refused to close his. He could her soft nose brushing against his lightly as they continued to shift around their lips with each kiss. He took in the wondrous smell of her lavender perfume as he continued to kiss her again and again and again. Ron felt every inch of her soft lips and on certain occasions when Hermione opened her lips, he could feel his tongue massaging against hers.

And then he felt it. The wave of emotion that was riding throughout his body. The girl whom he had obsessed with, cared for, annoyed him, laughed along, hurt by, disliked intensely and fallen hard for was now here in the moment with him. Kissing for all their worth. For Ron knew deep down, this was their first and now, their final kiss. As Ron and Hermione pulled back to study each other, they gave each other a bittersweet smile before moving in for one long, final kiss.

 _People you've been before that you  
Don't want around anymore  
That push and shove and won't bend to your will  
I'll keep them still_

Ron and Hermione felt their lips linger as they slowly pulled away. Both stared at each other, perhaps daring the other to speak but they both knew. An unspoken agreement had just been reached as Hermione turned to the bottle before turning towards Ron as if hoping for one final resistance from him. But Ron gave her a bittersweet smile and Hermione realized that this was all down to her. Contemplating what Ron said, Hermione fumbled with the bottle as Ron took the moment to gaze about his surroundings. They were almost to midnight as Hermione could hear the chanting of students ready to count down the new year. As the distant chanting started, Hermione turned to face Ron who had become lost in his thoughts.

" **ONE!"** cried the students as Hermione took the final second of 1997 to contemplate telling Ron that she loved him, that this was a bad idea, that she would do anything for love, even risking their friendship and countless others just so they could be together. That she didn't have to drink it. That they could somehow figure things out in the future where she and Ron could work things out and have many more adventures and grow old together.

But she couldn't do it.

She wouldn't do that.

"Happy New Year, Ron," Hermione said as Ron turned to look at her downing the entire remainder of the potion down her throat.

….

 _1998_

Ron felt a soft pair of lips pressing on his as for some reason, he felt a sort of peaceful contentment wash over his body. As he blinked his eyes awake, Ron could see a pair of his eyes staring at him.

Piercing green eyes.

"Happy New Year" Jamie Potter whispered as she kissed her boyfriend again. Kissing her back, Ron sat up as Jamie wrapped her hands around his body. He could see that he was in his bed in his pyjamas while Jamie was sleeping next to him, wearing her rose pyjamas as well. Ron surveyed his dormitory. He could see a half-naked Seamus snoring loudly while lying stomach down on his bed. He could see Dean and Ginny, fast asleep, while locked in a tight embrace on Dean's bed although it seemed that Ginny was trying to pull away while Dean kept spooning her hard with his arms wrapped firmly around her waist. He could see Neville dozing in a chair while Parvati and Lavender slept on his bed. The floor was littered with plastic cups, streamers, empty bottles and Exploding Snap cards.

"What the hell happened last night?" Ron said as he turned to his girlfriend who had pouted at him. "I'm sorry," Ron said as he frowned at drawing a blank at yesterday's events. He couldn't recall a single thing, not even anything from the morning itself.

"Well…" Jamie said as she pulled herself closer to him. "We had a party last night to welcome in the New Year although you and Hermione came in late, way after the countdown had happened and I didn't even get to kiss you at midnight! Although you explained to me that you guys were held up during your rounds busting up parties. You did look a little awful last night. Did something happened?" Jamie asked as she stared at Ron.

Ron shook his head. "I can't remember a single thing. Must have been really hung over from the party."

Jamie shrugged her shoulders before smiling at him. "Oh wells, whatever it was, it was so last year. Time for a fresh start!" Jamie said as she moved in close to give Ron a kiss. As Ron kissed Jamie, his eyes fell to Harry's bed where Harry laid sleeping with a familiar witch with brown, bushy hair lying on his chest. As Ron stared at the look of peaceful contentment on Hermione's face, he could not help but feel a tinge on uneasiness which was washed away almost immediately by a wave of contentment flowing throughout his body. Pulling back from Jamie, Ron took a second to stare at the pair on Harry's bed before turning his eyes on his girlfriend and giving her a bittersweet smile.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

THE END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **I'm kidding! Not the end, not even close! There's still much more to go!**

 **So firstly, I have to say that the Discota Potion was something I invented that as the story goes, removes your memories on the previous day. It doesn't mean that Ron loses interest in Hermione or vice versa as their feelings have been happening for quite some time but it does help to give closure. Like imagine telling someone you feel how you felt and you both come to some mutual agreement with all your feelings being lifted from your chest. The potion allows you to do that without recalling that you did it or what you said. There is more to the potion part in the next chapter so stay tuned if you're still confused.**

 **Secondly, I know some of you might be peeved that the reason Ron and Hermione can't get together is because Ron is leaving after Hogwarts and would barely get to see Hermione but like I said, I based it on MY relationships and honestly, although I agree there are exceptions to the rule, I don't believe in long distance relationships having much success. I've experienced it before and I've seen many couples go through it only for many of them to fall apart. Especially at an important time in Ron's life and development, a LDR would jeopardise that and Ron is being realistic here but he does leave that decision to Hermione who decides to do it as well. Remember that Hermione cannot take Portkeys like Jamie and Apparating is out of the question considering the distance. Now just because I said I don't believe in LDRs doesn't mean I support this decision but like I said in the beginning, Ron and Hermione are NOT perfect and are flawed. They're still kids! So you'll just have to see it from there.**

 **Finally, no Slytherin match in this one as I changed the chapter. It will be in the next chapter and it will feature our infamous Slytherin, Draco Malfoy! Finally, I get to write about Malfoy. There still more to come and I would like to apologise if my writing for this chapter isn't as good as the previous ones. You guys have been so nice with your feedback and reviews and I hope to do each chapter justice.**

 **THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR FEEDBACK AND REVIEWS! LOVE YOU ALL LOADS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry again for yet another long wait. I owe you guys an explanation and that explanation is simple. I've recently lost someone and for many days, I just didn't have the energy to write. I thought of just writing a chapter just to satisfy my readers but I felt it would be an injustice to you all. For those who waited and for those who read and reviewed, thank you so much for putting up with me. I can't say I'm going to update as frequently as I once did but I am going to finish this story. So thank you for all your kind words and feedback. Keep reading and reviewing!**

 **A/N2: This chapter will contain Draco Malfoy and before you criticise me, I would like to say that Malfoy is OOC in this story. Why? Because without Voldemort, I believe Lucius, the manipulative smooth talker, would hone in his leadership skills and become more of a driven character with purpose rather than a disgraced lackey for a Dark Wizard. In doing so, Draco will change too. I don't want to give much away at this point. Secondly, this chapter ALSO contains part of an idea that will spawn my next Ron-centric story with Malfoy as a secondary character. Can't wait to begin that one so stay tuned.**

 **Lastly, please do check out Misfits by my good friend, Shadowblazetyrant. It's an incredible read with many possibilities.**

 **Disclaimer: I normally say that JKR owns it all and not me here but I realize that the nature of my story does contain strong language and some smutty imagery so do be careful although I'm pretty sure teens nowadays have read and written worse. But nevertheless, do take care especially for this chapter.**

 **Chapter 14**

1992

Draco straightened his tie for the umpteenth time as he studied his Hogwarts robes once again. Frowning hard as he tried to observe any creases still apparent, Draco took nearly ten minutes before feeling satisfied with his look. Taking a deep breath, he made his way to his father's study.

To say his father's study was massive would be an understatement. The sheer vastness of the room alone would dwarf most living rooms yet the décor was fairly simple. Surrounding the walls of the study room were shelves and shelves of books. Lucius Malfoy was a voracious reader and he collected many books, letters, manuscripts and even several past editions of the Daily Prophet. In the centre of the room stood a roaring fireplace where their house elves would ensure that the fire would not die out by checking in on it every hour. With a magnificent oak table and posh furniture, Draco often was filled with awe every time he entered the room. Of course, it was the final detail of the room that often took Draco's breath away.

On the top of the fireplace, there were the portraits of every ancestor and relative of the Malfoy family. They were all sleeping now, the portraits although the masterpiece had to be the colossal portrait of Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy, with his parents standing behind him with pride as Draco sat in the middle. His father had mentioned that once Hogwarts was finished for him, they would be making yet another portrait. The Wall of Malfoy, his father had called it as Lucius would often beam with pride at the purity of the blood lineage that stood before him. Not only that but the Malfoys were rich, not nouveau riche like some wizarding families, but the Malfoys possess a vast amount of wealth that could not be surpassed by any other wizarding family in Britain passed down from generation to generation.

The door creaked open and in walked in a pale, middle-aged wizard with long white blond hair and shimmering grey eyes that Draco had long thought indicated the wisdom that his father shared with him in all his tales and teachings to his only son. While his father had educated him about many things from his own wizarding lineage to the behaviour of the upper-class wizards, there was one thing that his father often spoke to him about, a mindset that has been passed down from Malfoy to Malfoy since for as long as Draco could remember.

"Draco, let me take a look at you," Lucius said in his usual authoritative tone. Draco knew his father would find flaws with his uniform. No matter how well Draco had groomed himself, his father had always been hyper-critical of his appearance. "Nothing is more important than a Malfoy's image." Words that his father had forced him to live by and one in which Draco now swears by. So it came to no less than an incredible shock when Lucius clicked his teeth but often no words of critique or any form of feedback.

"Dad?" Draco said as his eyes widened with surprise but Lucius paid no attention to his son. Instead, he walked over to his desk, pulled out a parchment and motioned for Draco to join him at his desk.

"Tell me, son, what is this?"

Draco gazed at the parchment before recognising the familiarity of the words. "It's the Sacred Twenty-Eight. The twenty-eight British wizarding families that are considered to be pureblood as of today."

"Count again," Lucius said in an impassive tone. Draco studied the parchment and realized that one of the names had been crossed out.

"Ollivanders? The wand makers?" Draco whispered confusedly as Lucius let out a large and long sigh.

"Unfortunately for Garrick, it had just come to our attention that his mother is Muggleborn." Lucius drawled as he waved his wand and the crossed out name disappeared along with the number 28 turning into 27. "All it takes is one bad Mudblood to spoil the entire barrel."

"How could Mr. Ollivander's father do such a thing? They had such a rich, wizarding history!" Draco said out loud in the hopes of impressing his father in his distaste of the Ollivanders. While his tactic would normally have garnered praise from his dad, Draco could not help but quiver slightly at his father's steely gaze that Lucius had leveled on his son.

"Draco," Lucius called out in a solemn tone. "What do I hate more than anything else in this world?"

"Muggles and Muggle-borns," Draco replied

"Why do I hate them?" Lucius said with a smile. His son gaped at him wordlessly. In all his twelve years, Lucius Malfoy had never asked Draco such a thing. His father cleared his throat as Draco stood still, knowing his father wished to speak and would not tolerate any form of interruption.

"When I was younger, I asked your grandfather Abraxas the same thing. Why do we hate Muggles and Muggle-borns? Now, you must understand that I was young back then and despite my father's teachings, I was young and foolish. Most of all, I was curious. I couldn't understand why my grandfather insisted on maintaining a pure-blood lineage and why he hated Muggles and Mudbloods so. That was until my grandfather showed me the truth.

He told me that Muggles are like a disease. In all the species that encompass our great Earth, nothing and no one is more destructive, dangerous and poisonous quite like a Muggle. I used to laugh at this notion until my father showed me what Muggles were capable of back in their own Muggle World Wars. Wars so horrific that even the damage and destruction caused by Grindelwald back in the day went about unnoticed. Even then, I was unsure of how to feel until I was about eight when the world came on the brink of nuclear war."

Draco stood silently, taking in everything his father was saying.

"Even then, I was still stubborn. So my father tore into me. Showed me more of the truth. The ones that he tried to hide from me to protect me. He showed me images of the witch trials. You remember the Pendle witch trials? What they did to us? Drowned us, burned us and hanged us. I kept seeing image after image, each more gruesome than the worst until finally, I asked my father, why didn't the wizards and witches intervene? Why didn't the Ministry? Why didn't someone do something? Father said they did but in most cases, the Ministry refused to intervene in fear an all-out war. Can you imagine that son? Wizards and witches were dying and our Ministry refused to do anything about it!"

Lucius slammed his fist on the table so hard that it nearly gave Draco a fright.

"Even the most powerful wizard of our time, the great Merlin, had to play second fiddle to a young and pathetic upstart like Arthur. Merlin, with more power than you can imagine, being a sidekick in his own story. And since his time, we wizards and witches have to live in secret for fear of being exposed. We, the most powerful beings on the planet, having to play by the rules for the sake of Muggles, many of whom are content with tearing themselves and the world apart. I thought it couldn't get any worse. That was until, my father, told me about the Mudbloods."

Lucius spat the last word with as much contempt as he could muster.

"No one knows who started it. Who was the first wizard or witch to have relations with a Muggle. But nevertheless, it happened. Did you know that the chances of you having a Squib for a child increase exponentially once you marry a Mudblood? As I've said many times to you Draco, magic comes from the blood! Nothing else! The blood and instead of preserving and maintaining the chances of increasing our already diminishing numbers of wizards and witches, these fools chose to marry Muggle-borns or Muggles and taint the bloodline even further. Some even choose to mate with other beings such as werewolves; as if we were are nothing more than just animals. We should be as far away as possible from such creatures but alas, some of us choose to ignore what's right for their own feelings, the selfish, pathetic idiots that they are."

Lucius then walked towards Draco and gripped him by the shoulders.

"I vowed to myself, Draco, that I would do all I could to change wizards' minds and protect the purity of our blood. However, unlike the Blacks or the Lestranges, I realize that influence others, one must at the position of strength and power. Remember! A Malfoy's image is our most valuable asset. Have you ever wondered why I chose to send you to Hogwarts rather than Drumstrang or why I always donate huge amounts to St Mungo's? All to gain important allies, so of whom I despise, just so I can extend my reach and influence as best as I can. I learn to use my brains and my wit just as Salazar Slytherin himself did. So you can imagine my surprise when I learn about your antics in your first year at Hogwarts."

"Father, I…" Draco started to speak but Lucius whispered something underneath his breath as Draco realized his father's wand had been pointed at him. Immediately, Draco felt his mouth clamped shut as his body froze himself leaving Draco unable to speak or move.

"You confront the Potter boy like a common brute and you tried to pick a fight with him using your fists, like a common disgusting Muggle! I raised you better than that Draco and you choose, once again, to disappoint me. You're impulsive, irrational but above all, you're foolish. Instead of making allies and gaining influence, you chose to discard slurs and act like a common bully. No one hates Mudbloods more than me but even I know better than to say the word in front of teachers from other houses! Not to mention your grades. Losing to that Weasley boy! Thank Merlin, he's a pureblood otherwise I would not know where to hide my face."

Lucius whispered as he pointed his wand at Draco who collapsed to the floor before rising to his feet. Draco refused to raise his head as he contemplated his father's words. Tears had threatened to break onto his face. A loud clearing of the throat signified that his father wanted him to look up. Frowning the best he could as Draco hoped to eliminate any signs of weakness from his face; he turned to face his father whose expression was one of disappointment mixed with sympathy.

"Tell me Draco, do you hate this Potter boy?"

"Yes, Father. I do."

"Why?"

"Because he loves Mudbloods. One of his best friends is a Mudblood and his mother is a Mudblood whore. He constantly mocks Slytherin and insults me and my friends."

"So what do you want to do to him?"

"I want to hurt him."

"And how do you plan on accomplishing that? By doing what you did in your first year?" Lucius said in a scornful tone.

Draco thought long and hard about what his father had said to him, taking in everything his father had taught him.

"No," Draco said as he started to formulate ideas. "I have a plan."

….

 _Dear Ron,_

 _By now, you should be wondering what happened to you last night and why you cannot remember anything that happened. As you recalled in previous days before yesterday, you were working on the Discota Potion and seeing how clueless you are now, the potion must have worked. I hope that by this point, you should be feeling a sense of relief inside you. If you don't, then we must have brewed the potion wrongly because last night, you settled things with Hermione._

 _I contemplated whether I should tell you in exact detail what happened tonight because everything did happen according to how we wished. However, as we agreed on before tonight, any details shared, even in the best of interests and with its benefits, would only lead to a range of potential problems that would be better avoided._

 _Ronald Bilius Weasley, last night, you and Hermione got closure. You both decided to stay with your respective others and that despite your feelings, Hermione still wishes to be friends with you. Your friendship with Hermione is so important to us, Ron. Please don't screw that up. Furthermore, you're in a relationship with Jamie who loves you dearly so don't lose her either. It's time to let go of the past, time to move forward._

 _You're going to be okay._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Past Ron._

Ron read the letter again as he sighed before crumpling the parchment up and lighting it on fire. He had found the letter in his robes in the morning of the start of the year and for several days, Ron kept it close by. During this time, Ron took the time to observe Hermione. Though it was apparent that he still felt lingering effects of jealousy whenever Hermione would cuddle up to Harry, it was also clear to Ron that the effects were not as painful as before. During this time, both his friendships to Hermione and Harry as well as his relationship to Jamie had flourished. He and Jamie even had a double date with Hermione and Harry in the Room of Requirement. All things considered, everything was going well. Hermione's grades had improved, Ron's relationship with Jamie had blossomed both emotionally as well as physically though they still have not yet had sex and best of all, Ron's friendships with the Pack had grown stronger than ever.

"What you got there?"

Speak of the devil.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron said as the young, bushy-haired witch ran towards him. "Nothing. Just some notes that I thought I needed."

Hermione gave him a pout. "And you burned it away? Gee, thanks for thinking about the rest of us who could have used it for our NEWTs."

"Trust me," Ron said as he grinned at her. "You don't need this. Anyways, fill me up. Professor McGonagall told me that you'll update me. How come we have to patrol the corridors tonight?"

"You don't know?" Hermione said incredulously as she rolled her eyes at him. "Geez, the whole school is in uproar and Ronald Weasley is completely clueless."

"Hey! I was busy at the…"

"…Library! Yes, I know." Hermione chuckled as she shook her head at him. Ron could not help but feel that pang of attraction pulling him towards the sound of Hermione's laughter.

"Okay, Ronald, you do know that today was the game between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."

"Yes, I'm aware. I'm not that clueless, you know."

"Well, that game ended in a draw. Ravenclaw were one hundred and fifty points in the lead when by sheer dumb luck, the Snitch somehow found its way into Smith's hand."

"You're kidding?! So it's a draw? But I thought Quidditch rules in the national league state that draws were unacceptable by the rules and the win should be given to..."

"…to the team that catches the Snitch. Wow, Ron. I thought there are more important things than Quidditch?" Hermione said as she gave her best impression of an overly pompous Ron-like voice, earning a glare from Ron.

"So I take it the Ravenclaws weren't happy," Ron replied.

"Would you be? You worked your arse off and then some dumb fucker like Smith clumsily catches the Snitch? So naturally, the Ravenclaws started to stir up trouble and the Hufflepuffs, bloody hell, decided to grow a spine after all. The crowd started to rough it up and after the teachers cleared up the mess, they issued instructions to all the prefects of the respective hours to help impose this curfew that Dumbledore gave out."

"Do you really have to curse all the time, Granger?" Ron said as he scowled at Hermione's choice of words.

"Oh, come on. You know you love me for it, Weasley." Hermione replied as she grinned at him. Ron watched as her lips twitched their way to that familiar lopsided grin which made his knees go weak. Even despite the effects of the Potion and Ron's efforts to move on, Ron knew deep down that the feelings he felt for Hermione would not go away as easily.

 _Maybe given time_ Ron thought as he smiled back at her.

"Anyways, both Harry and Draco are being summoned to the Headmaster room. According to the grapevine, Dumbledore is considering moving our match with the Slytherins until after the NEWTs. Considering the number of seventh years involved, the match would only serve as a major distraction."

"Really?"

"Yeah. With Hooch giving her opinion that today's game be considered a draw, that means that the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs are on one point each while the Gryffindors and Slytherins are at three. Doesn't matter whether we win or lose against the Hufflepuffs, the Slytherin game just became the final. Whoever wins it, wins the title."

"So how are you feeling about all this?" Ron asked, knowing Hermione's nerves at the momentous task ahead of her.

"Well, before I met you, I would have probably started panicking like crazy but strangely, I don't feel like that anymore. I guess since it is probably my final game ever, all I can really do is give my best."

"Who are you and what have you done to Hermione Granger?"

"Fuck off!" Hermione said as Ron shook his head at her words once again. He and Hermione walked down their assigned corridor, peering into classrooms as they checked for any signs of students wandering about.

"Wait, what do you mean your final game ever?" Ron asked Hermione as a thought had been nagging at him for several minutes.

"Well, since I am graduating Hogwarts, wouldn't the match be my final game?"

"For Hogwarts, yes. But it isn't going to be your last game ever. What about taking on Quidditch as a career?"

Hermione looked bemused at Ron's remarks.

"Have you seen me play?"

"Yeah and if you don't let your insecurities get in the way, you're a damn good player."

"Ooo… now, who's cursing?"

"I'm serious, Hermione," Ron said out loud as he sighed in frustration. "You could try out for the Chudley Cannons."

"Oh because they're always last every year so who would notice right?" Hermione replied with a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

"That's not what I meant."

"Urgh, can we just drop this tonight?" Hermione said as she strode ahead. "I so do not want to talk about the future."

Ron did contemplate dropping the issue yet seeing Hermione walk away from him only served to strengthen his stubborn resolve.

"No. We can't. Hermione, we graduate in about four months. You really need to start thinking about your future."

"Geez, Ron, what is your problem?" Hermione said as she slammed open a classroom door.

"You're my problem! You've talked about giving your best. Well if your best is good enough to win matches, shouldn't it be good enough to try out at least?"

"Why does it matter to you that I become a Quidditch player?"

 _Because Quidditch players have access to international Portkeys_ thought Ron fiercely before he stopped himself for retorting out his thought. Ron felt sick at himself. After all, he did to put his feelings aside and move on with Jamie, there was still a part of him that wanted Hermione to be the one.

"I just worry about you, that's all. You said you might consider going into the Muggle world."

"Yeah, it was just a consideration, Ron. Do you really expect me to decide what to do with my life right now?"

"No, but I expect you to take it more seriously."

"How can I? How can you expect me to take it seriously when my best friend won't even be around." Hermione yelled as she crumpled down on a seat. Ron gave her a blank stare, not knowing what she meant.

"What do you mean, Hermione?"

"Take a wild guess, Ron. You're supposed to be the smartest wizard of our age."

"I know Jamie is trying out for a Quidditch career and Harry's thinking about following his dad to become an Auror. So your best friends are still around to be there for you."

"And what about you?" Hermione said as she glared angrily at him.

"What about me?"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, are you just plain dumb or playing some kind of reverse psychology game here?"

Ron stared at Hermione for a long while in confusion before the realization of her words dawned on him.

"I'm your best friend?"

….

"So Potter, guess I'm going to have to wait till after our NEWTs to beat you. No matter, it will make my victory so much sweeter considering the last memory of Hogwarts will be you watching me hold the Quidditch Cup high."

Harry scowled at Draco as they walked down from the corridor. As expected, Dumbledore had decided to move the match. Despite some minor protests from Sprout and Flitwick, it was not lost on anybody's minds that the game between Gryffindor and Slytherin would decide the Quidditch Cup and even the House Cup.

"I forget. You never did have a chance to lift the trophy as captain, did you? All those times, Marcus Flint held the trophy twice and all you could do was watch. Whereas I had that privilege as captain before. Don't worry, when we win again, I send you my memory. Maybe you can enjoy watching it over and over again." Harry replied giving Malfoy a cheeky smirk. Malfoy glared at Harry for a moment before reverting back into his cold demeanour.

"You know, after seven years, I thought that maybe perhaps one day, I might respect you, Potter. I mean, you have been close to a worthy opponent. But I have to say, despite everything we've been through, there is one thing that's never changed. And that is how much I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual, Malfoy," Harry replied icily.

"Nevertheless, I want to thank you." Draco drawled as he turned to face Harry, his arm reaching into his robe. Instinctively, Harry grabbed his wand and pulled it out but not before Draco withdrew his arm to show Harry an empty palm while sneering at the raven-haired wizard.

"Always ready, aren't you Potter?"

"Still playing these same, stupid games, are we Malfoy?"

"Not the same as in our first year, I believe? Where we were much more…callous in our actions?" Draco said as he stared at Harry with cold, unblinking eyes. "But you made me realize that even the most ardent Slytherin needed to adapt when brute force just doesn't quite do it for you."

"Merlin, you really do love the sound of your voice. Listen Malfoy, I love to spend the next hour or so talking about how awesome you are and everything but I got to go. Hermione's waiting for me." Harry said as he walked away from Malfoy.

"You're still with that Mudblood?"

Harry spun around in anger before sticking his wand out at Draco. "Don't you ever use that term?"

"Why? It's just a word. There's no one here but you and me. Are you really going to risk expulsion by firing a wand at the Head Boy? I wonder how that will turn out for you."

"Then I'll use my fists. I could say that I tripped and my hand accidentally landed on your face."

"Typical. Just like a Gryffindor to use his emotions without ever using his head." Draco said as he grinned wickedly at Harry. "I thought you were better than this, Potter. Too bad, you could have joined the Club if things hadn't changed."

Harry grimaced at the thought of the Club. Back in his second year, Draco Malfoy had suddenly changed his attitude. No longer was he, Crabbe and Goyle getting into physical confrontations with Harry and his friends. Instead, Draco spend his time getting closer to certain members of the Slytherin House to form a group known as the Club. While past members have left the group, the current Club consist of members divided into two groups. The first group consist of the main leaders with Malfoy in charge, Sarah Lestrange, Adrian Selwyn, Theodore Nott, Astoria Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson while the second group were considered as only honorary members such as Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and Tracey Davis to name a few. It was obvious to anyone that the hierarchy within the Club was solely based on purity of blood with its main leaders all tied to the Sacred Twenty-Eight.

"Sure, why don't you sign me up?" Harry spat as he had yet to lower his wand. Draco smirked as he took a step towards Harry, undeterred by Harry's aggressive stance.

"I owe you, Potter. Ever since you bested me back in our first year, ever since I realize that I couldn't beat you, you forced me to adapt. Change my stance. Ironically, I owe you everything to you, Harry. My father always said we get so much more from our enemies than our friends and it took me quite a long time to do that. So as a token of my appreciation, I would like to invite you to join the Club."

"What the hell are you playing at, Malfoy?"

"I'm thinking of life after Hogwarts, Potter. What I want to do, what I can do. You have things that I want. Influence, for one."

"You must be out of your mind to think that I will ever join you or your stupid club. And for a horrid cause, no less."

"Why?!" Draco whispered angrily as he took another step forward. "Because I care about our purity of blood? It's who we are, Potter! What will you have us do? Mate with Muggles and Muggleborns?"

"What's wrong with mating with Muggles or Muggleborns?"

"EVERYTHING!" Draco yelled with such fury that he punched the stone wall next to him, earning a small trickle of blood running down his hand. "They are a disease!"

"You're a disease. You disgust me, Malfoy."

"Think about your father, Harry. A lifetime of maintaining a pure bloodline even with pro Muggle ancestors in the past who are still pureblood only for your father to destroy an entire legacy by marrying your mother."

"Watch it," Harry said in a cold, steady voice as his green eyes flared about with rage.

"I would think that you, would at least have the common sense not to make the same mistake as your father only for you to settle for Hermione Granger. As much as I hate you, Harry, even I cannot believe you would stoop so low. And for what? Love?"

Harry said nothing as he glared Malfoy down. He could feel his fingers tightening into a fist.

"You want to know the only truth I've ever known about love? Love makes us do stupid things. It makes us change who we are, tears us apart and it hurts us like no other force can. Love blinds us, Potter and forces us, whether knowingly or unknowingly, to make mistakes that we can never take back. Even you will agree with me, Potter, that the worst things imaginable have been done in the name of love. Love will be your downfall, Potter and don't say I didn't warn you."

Draco took yet another step towards Harry. Harry could feel his breath touching his face as their nose were less than a centimetre apart and strands of Draco's blond hair grazed the top of Harry's head as the Slytherin wizard leaned in to whisper.

"But I guess like father, like son. Both great wizards who made the mistake of shaming themselves by getting together with a Mudblood cunt."

WHACK!

Draco fell backward as Harry's fist connected with his nose which was now surely broken into pieces. He crashed onto hard stone floor of the corridor as sharp pangs of pain shot up all over his face. Draco rolled around on the ground in agony clutching a bloody mess of broken nose, skin and what was left of his nose.

"Fuck you, Malfoy. Say one more thing about my mother or Hermione and I will end you." Harry whispered furiously as he stomped off back to the Gryffindor Tower, leaving Malfoy to scream about in pain.

…

"Bloody hell, Ginny!" Jamie whispered as Ginny leaned in on her shoulder. The two witches were tucked away in a couch at the Gryffindor common room. Ginny sighed in relief. It felt so much better to have told Jamie everything that she had been through with Harry and her thoughts about Dean.

"Still can't believe you kissed my brother though. Must have been disgusting." Jamie said as she mad a face. Ginny gave a dry laugh while fidgeting nervously. Recently, thoughts of a certain black-haired bespectacled wizard with bright green eyes had been entering her dreams although, in those dreams, Ginny had found clothing to be optional. Nevertheless, she always dismissed those thoughts and tried to focus back on Dean. "Please, Harry kissed me and I threw him off," Ginny said as she made a gagging sound, earning a bout of laughter from Jamie.

"So, are you going to talk to Dean?"

"I don't know." Ginny sighed as she buried her head in her hands. She had planned to break up with Dean right after the game as she promised Harry she would but now with the match postponed, Ginny realized she had to live her lie longer. The guilt and pain was already taking a toll on her.

"I guess I'll just have to wait," Ginny said as Jamie gave her a sympathetic smile before pulling her into a hug. "Well, maybe it's for the best," Jamie said as she tried to reassure her friend. "Look at it this way, at least Dean won't be distracted during his NEWTs and that once the game is over and Dean graduating, a leave of absence will probably be good for him to get back on his feet."

"Yeah, I suppose." Ginny sighed once again as she held on to Jamie. "I just don't want to hurt him."

"Sometimes you can't help it. But better to hurt him now than to live a lie and fall for someone else. You know, I rather my boyfriend sleep with a hooker or someone who he has no emotional attachment too rather than fall in love with someone else."

"What's the difference?" Ginny scoffed as Jamie gave her a nervous look. "It's still cheating."

"Physical cheating, not emotional cheating. You know what they say. Men rather get cheated on emotional rather than physically while women are the other way round."

"Are you saying you wouldn't mind cheating on my brother, Jamie?" Ginny said as she raised her eyebrow accusingly at Jamie who looked beside herself.

"What?! NO! I wouldn't!" Jamie said hastily as Ginny watched her with an amused expression before bursting into laughter.

"Gosh, relax, you virgin. I was just messing with you."

Jamie scowled at Ginny before hitting her with a pillow. "Not funny, Weasley. Speaking about physical cheating, maybe I should go up to the dormitory and tell Dean where his girlfriend's lips have been!"

Ginny return the scowl and took a pillow to hit Jamie playfully as well. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me," Jamie smirked as she hit Ginny's face with a pillow, resulting in both witches trying to outdo the other using the pillows as makeshift weapons all the while laughing at themselves.

"Pillow fight with my girls?! Count me in!"

Ginny and Jamie turned around to see a dressed up Seamus running his hand through his neatly combed hair while grinning cheekily at them. Both girls flipped him off as Seamus sat himself in between both girls, putting his arm around their shoulders.

"Now, now, don't fight over me ladies. Plenty of Seamus to go around."

"Like anyone would want you," Jamie said as she stuck out her tongue, earning a mock disappointing look from Seamus.

"Ouch! What about you, Ginny?"

"Not even in your dreams, Finnigan. Besides, where the hell are you going? The whole castle is under curfew."

"I happened to be very good friends with a certain, handsome Gryffindor prefect and Hermione," Seamus said while winking at Jamie. "You could say both Ron and I shared certain things." Seamus cried as he gave out a fake cough.

"Well, can't be the size of your penis. Ron's is nine inches, not millimetres, Seamus." Jamie replied acidly.

"How would you know how long mine is, Jamie?" Seamus countered, leaving Jamie speechless as she tried to think of a retort.

"As interesting as this conversation is," Ginny said as she studied her friend curiously. "Where are you going, Seamus?"

"Well, a certain blonde and extremely attractive Slytherin witch wants to meet me in a broom closet and I be damned if I keep a lady waiting. I am a gentleman, after all." Seamus said, earning a snort from Jamie.

"Anyways," Seamus continued to speak while ignoring Jamie. "Dean is waiting for you upstairs, Ginny. He wants to talk to you."

"Damn," Ginny whispered under her breath before nodding to Seamus and giving Jamie a hug. "See you guys later." Ginny took off up the stairs while Seamus turned to Jamie who was glaring at him furiously.

"Have I offended you?"

"Merlin, you're such an arse, Seamus Finnigan. What if Ginny suspects what I did? She already seems suspicious about me!" Jamie said as Seamus stared into her green eyes. _Fuck, you're gorgeous!_ Seamus thought before shaking his head.

"Will you just chill, Potter? Ginny doesn't suspect a thing and neither will anyone if you just remain calm and not act like a nervous wreck all the time. Besides, I'm almost done learning how to extract my memory. I think we can do it next week in the Room –" Seamus said before Jamie placed a hand on his arm to cut him off.

"Listen, I've been thinking. Things are really good between me and Ron right now. Like he's becoming closer to me than before all of a sudden and we're in a really good place. So since we both don't know what happened and we both feel like we didn't do anything that maybe we shouldn't go ahead with this."

Seamus stared at Jamie incredulously.

"Are you serious?" Seamus said indignantly. "It's not just about you, you know. I couldn't live with myself if I know that I did something with my friend's girlfriend. We have to know the truth."

"But why?" Jamie cried with a pleading tone in her voice. "What if the truth just destroys everything that Ron and I have?"

"What if it doesn't?" Seamus countered. "What if we didn't do anything? Don't you want to know for sure?"

"Listen," Jamie whispered as she pulled him closer. "I love Ron and I know that if I ever did anything or if the memory suddenly comes back and I did do something, then I tell him. But can't we just leave it for now?"

Seamus sighed as Jamie stared up at him with a longing in her eyes. Seamus could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"Why now? Why all of a sudden?"

"I won't tell you unless you promise me that you're going to let this matter rest."

"Fine!" Seamus said as he threw his hands up in the air. "I'll let it go. Now tell me."

Jamie beamed at him as she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Because I think that maybe soon, he and I will…you know… do not make me say it."

Seamus understood what Jamie was saying as an image of Ron and her making love on a bed brought about a nasty pang and a nauseating feeling.

"Too much info!" Seamus said as he got up from the couch. "Can't believe you're going to fuck him."

"Don't say it like that!" Jamie said as she grimaced at the words. "Anyways, what's it to you?"

"Nothing. It's fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!" Seamus replied as he straightened his robes and patted down his hair before composing himself to smile at Jamie. "Well, I gotta go. You know what they say. The grass is always greener on the other side."

"Nice," Jamie said as she pictured Seamus and Daphne making out in a closet. For some reason, the thought filled her up with an uneasy and nauseating feeling.

"Still can't believe you're out with Daphne again."

"What's it to you, Potter?"

"Nothing, Finnigan. It's fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!" Jamie said a little too loud, earning strange looks from the cluster of Gryffindors nearby. Seamus gave her a curious look before winking and setting off for the Fat Lady's portrait. As Jamie watched him walk away, a strange feeling she couldn't quite place was growing inside of her.

…

"I'm your best friend?"

"Geez, Ron. For the millionth time, yes!" Hermione growled with frustration as she and Ron walked out into the Hogwarts grounds. Ron had been lost in his thoughts for quite some time, only repeating those same four words as they continued to patrol around Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry. It's just a lot to take in." Ron said as Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, don't strain yourself. Trust me, came as a shock to me too." Hermione replied as she walked towards an outside broom closet where Madam Hooch kept training brooms for the first years to practice on. Due to the brooms not being in the best conditions and are of the lowest brands of broomsticks known to wizardkind, Madam Hooch had not taken the effort to put in more protective and locking charms around the closet. A simple Alohomora spell often did the trick for Hermione.

"Well then, as your best friend, we should really sit down and work out your career together."

"Bloody hell, Ron! Can't you give it a rest already?" Hermione sighed as she went inside the closet to remove two brooms. "Here, get on," Hermione said as she threw herself on one broom while sticking out the other for Ron who looked at her as if she had gone mad.

"Are you crazy? You want to go fly now?"

"Yeah, I feel like taking a break from life and this is the only way I know how. So stop being a bitch and get on your broom."

"We're supposed to be patrolling, Hermione! This is against the rules!"

"Look, Ron. We both know how this plays out. Either you give me a lecture after which I convince you to fly or I don't and I take off anyways and you come after me on your broom. So how about we save each other the effort and just get on with it?"

Ron glanced at the broom Hermione was holding out for him. With a gulp, Ron took the broom and placed his legs on either side. A quick inspection of the broom showed its various signs of wear and tear and Ron felt the brooms would only take the weight of a small first year rather than a tall and lanky figure such as himself. Hermione grinned cheekily before winking at Ron and flying up into the sky. Torn between safety and Hermione, Ron pushed off from the ground with such force that he found himself speeding up behind Hermione.

Ron felt the strong wind hitting him on all sides of his body as the broom continued to pick up speed. He could feel the temperature dropping as Hermione flew higher and higher until Hogwarts became just a speck on the breath-taking Scottish landscape. With chattering teeth, Ron placed a Heating charm on himself as he flew next to Hermione who looked at the clouds that were a lot closer to them as they were to the ground.

"Aren't you cold?" Ron said as he placed a Heating charm on Hermione who nodded at him gratefully before looking around with a despondent expression on her face. Ron could see her face was slightly wet as her bushy hair trying to straighten itself due to the strong winds pushing against it. Ron sighed internally as the familiar sight of Hermione Granger against the night sky started to make him breathless once more.

"I've always loved to fly, Ron." Hermione started to speak as Ron was jolted from his thoughts. "Ever since McGonagall visited me and told me I was a witch, flying has always been the most magical thing about our world. Finally, I got the superpower I've always dreamed of even before I became a witch."

"What about Muggle airplanes?" Ron said earning a snort of derision from Hermione.

"You mean, constricted metal coffins where you're squashed for hours on end? Not quite the same thing."

"I understand."

"No, you don't," Hermione said as she turned to face him. "Do you want to know why I play Quidditch, Ron? Because it's the only thing that allows me to do what I love. And in a sense, my whole life has always been centred around flying. It's probably what attracted me to Harry because Harry's the best flier I know."

"I see," Ron said, ignoring the tiny prick of jealousy that had started to return even after drinking the potion.

"Do you ever get sick of it? The routine? Life's simple. We are born, go to school, get a job, get married, have kids, grandkids and then we die. Just that. And most of time because we have to make ends meet, we settle for a career that allows us to experience maybe a little of what we want to do. Or even not at all. And for what? Money? A house? Family? What if I don't want those things? What if I don't want to conform to what society wants?"

"You don't have to, you know. You can be who you want to be."

"That's a load of dung and you know it, Ron Weasley. Just because you can doesn't mean you will and ninety-nine percent of the time, you have to settle to be whoever life dictates you to be. Not everyone can be as lucky as you, Ron."

"Lucky?" Ron said while staring at Hermione curiously.

"Lucky. What you love is to read, study and help the wizarding world, all reasonable and suitable goals. You're dating my best friend who absolutely adores you and is stunning, to say the least, and you get to travel out of Britain! Create a brand new life. You're going to get everything you wanted Ron not only because you worked hard and earned it but also because it works well with the routine of life."

"I don't get everything I want," Ron whispered as he pondered about what Hermione had said. Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Spare a thought for us unlucky ones," Hermione said as she sighed once again. "The only career that allows me to fly is Quidditch but since I suck at it and will probably never even consider to play it professionally, the only thing's left for me is to suck it up and try out for some other path. A path without you in it. Merlin, that sucks."

With that, Hermione started to tear up as Ron pulled her close to him.

" You're speaking to me as if I'm going to die, Granger."

"Might as well, Weasley, since we won't see each other much for the next five years," Hermione said as she pulled Ron into a hug.

"I know it's incredibly unfair and I won't ever ask you to do it but honestly, I don't want you to go."

The two prefects sat there on their brooms amongst the clouds not saying a word as they held each other as tightly as they could. Ron could feel his heart beating fast as Hermione tucked her head perfectly in between his shoulder and his cheek. Suddenly, an idea came to him.

"Hermione," Ron whispered excitedly as he pulled himself away, causing Hermione to pout. "I have some good news."

"What?"

"Well, I have like two weeks after Hogwarts to go overseas. I mean, I thought of leaving as soon as possible to set up but I could do that in a day. Furthermore, I get another two weeks off because according to Percy, the attachment will only begin once my mentor is back and he's only back much later. I was only supposed to go there just to keep appearances but how about we do something together? Like, take a trip?"

"Ooooo….where?" Hermione said as she clapped her hands.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

"Hmmm…" Hermione thought hard as her eyes suddenly lit up with glee. "I've always wanted to go to Paris. And Barcelona. Munich. Rome!"

"You mean like backpacking across Europe? Are you sure about this, Hermione?"

"ABSOLUTELY!" Hermione yelled as she beamed at him. "Only let's not backpack cos I hate walking. Let's take a road trip."

"But I can't drive!"

"Not drive, you git! Fly!"

"In a car?" Ron asked.

"On brooms, you prat!" Hermione said as she squealed in delight. "Let's take a wizarding road trip!"

"You want to fly across Europe? Are you completely insane?"

"Why not, Ron?"

"Well, for starters, what if we get tired and we fall off? What if the brooms can't carry us that far? What if people see us?!"

"What if you stop thinking so much and just start living, Ron? We can cast Disillusionment Charms so we won't be seen. We can take breaks and camp in tents every time we feel tired. Come on, we can call it our graduation trip. What do you say?" Hermione said while looking at him earnestly. Sighing but smiling at her, Ron nodded his head as Hermione threw her arms around him.

As she hugged him, Ron could feel a trace of her lips grazing across his left cheek. Suddenly, his brain felt pain as if something inside his head that was hidden wanted to come out and was doing so by trying to pierce itself through. Yet Ron steadied himself as he stared at the beautiful witch that was smiling mere inches from his face.

"I would do anything for my best friend," Ron said as Hermione sniggered while screaming out loud once more.

…

"Geez, what the fuck happened to you?"

Theodore Nott and Sarah Lestrange had entered the private chamber of the Head Boy. The entire room was filled with dark décor as only a few candles tried its best to light up the room. Around the room were cupboards and bookshelves, many of the latter filled with dusty, old books. Yet next to the large, birch four poster bed with satin sheets was Draco Malfoy, staring out into the night sky while nursing his recently healed nose.

"Did Potter do this to you?" Sarah said in a dangerous, soft tone while Nott cracked his knuckles in response. However, Draco continued to ignore them as he kept staring outside.

"Anyways, Daphne says she still working on Finnigan," Theodore said as Sarah spat out in disgust.

"Can't believe she let Seamus touch her."

"She has to. It's part of her cover. Everyone, even most Slytherins, think that the Ice Queen is outside the Club."

"Still…" Sarah said as Theodore groaned in frustration before walking over to Draco.

"Anyways, Daphne hasn't gotten anything we can use yet. I'm thinking we go back to basics like pranking the Pack into missing their game. All we need is –"

"Shhhh…" Draco said as he interrupted Nott who nodded quietly before standing still and looking down.

"You too," Draco said as he turned to Sarah who obliged. Pleased with the responsiveness of his members, Draco smiled as he paced around his room.

"I've always loved the night sky. It gets pretty lonely at Malfoy Manor and most of the time, I would spend hours just staring into the sky."

Draco looked towards his members who both looked stoic and staunch in their demeanour as Draco beamed at the duo.

"You know, I realized I owed a lot to my dad ever since I ended my first year at Hogwarts. He taught me what it was like to truly be a Malfoy and in this case, a Slytherin. Slytherins are supposed to be sly, shrewd and cunning. And now, after years of trying to one-up Harry Potter, I finally have the means of destroying him."

Draco waved his hand as both Theodore and Sarah broke from their stances and looked at Draco with a mixture of curiosity and admiration.

"Tell Daphne she can stop trying to seduce Finnigan. I've gotten what I wanted. Just needed to be sure tonight and a broken nose is well worth the price."

"Are you sure?" Theodore asked hesitantly as Draco smiled wickedly at him before removing an envelope from his robes and throwing it at their feet. Both Sarah and Theodore rushed to pick it up as they opened to see its contents. Both of their eyes widened as Sarah let out a screech of delight while Theodore smacked his hands together with glee.

"Who would have thought that my favourite pastime would give me what I've been waiting for all these years?" Draco said as he walked towards them while picking up the contents of the envelope. "Can't believe that going up to the Astronomy Tower to stare at the stars on New Year's Eve would be a stroke of luck."

"This will kill him," Theodore remarked.

"Might even make him want to join us," Sarah added.

Draco stared at the photograph that he took while entering the Tower that night. At first, he couldn't believe his eyes and by sheer luck or coincidence, Draco happened to have confiscated Colin Creevey's camera. Taking a photo had been easy although Draco feared that when he left, an accidental hit on the door had caused it to slam and that the occupants of the Tower would have suspected that someone was spying on them while using a Disillusionment Charm to disguise himself.

Yet as Draco gazed at the photograph of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger sharing their first kiss together, he couldn't help but feel pride at the way he had handled himself all those years with everything now coming according to plan. There was still much to be done but it would be smooth sailing from now onwards.

"I did try to warn you, Potter," Draco said to himself as he chuckled under his breath.

 **END.**

 **Hope you enjoyed my version of Draco and if you don't, not to worry because I have to admit other than Dean, he is the character that I find hardest to write about sometimes.**

 **This chapter might not be as dramatic as the last and some parts may seem like filler but trust me, it all leads to an important end not just for Ron and Hermione but everyone else as well although Ron and Hermione are still the main characters.**

 **P.S How good would it be to take a road trip on brooms? Or shrooms? Haven't done either.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: We are in the final lap! Thank you once again to everyone who favorited, read, followed and reviewed my last chapter. It has been tiring and hellish at work but I finally had some free time to write this chapter!**

 **To my reviewer Zalini, thank you for your feedback! I thought about it and yes, I do agree with what you said about Lucius. Maybe it was because he was played by Jason Isaacs, who I love, that made me think he would be as manipulative as I wrote it but nonetheless, Lucius is a bigot. And a cowardly one at that. Thank you for reading my story though! I keep going back to the great Romione fanfictions for inspiration so your stories, especially Mental Match, I've visited quite a few.**

 **Thank you to the rest of my reviewers! This story is going to come to an end soon and honestly, it wouldn't have gotten this far without my faithful reviewers and readers pushing me on. Love you guys!**

 **Disclaimer: JKR owns HP. My only wish is to time travel back to when I was a kid and go through the magical journey again. Oh wells, at least there's still Fantastic Beasts.**

 **Chapter 15**

"Very good, Mr. Weasley! I'm awarding twenty points on behalf of you and your group. Granger, Potter, Thomas, Finnigan, excellent work!" Professor Flitwick said as each member of the group showcased excellent Patronus Charms.

"I think we're so going to ace our NEWTS!" Dean yelled as he high-fived Seamus.

"Yeah, my parents are probably going to wonder if I've been replaced by some smarter version of myself." Harry joked as the rest laughed.

"Well, it's all thanks to Ron," Hermione said as she beamed at Ron who was blushing furiously.

"No. Honestly, you guys did it all on your own. Really good work." Ron replied as Seamus clapped him on his back.

"Praised by McGonagall and Weasley? We must be dreaming!" Seamus said as Dean tried to pinch him while Hermione and Harry showcased their Patronuses to each other. Ron could not help but smile at the scene before him. The months had quickly shifted ever since the start of the year and now that they were approaching the month of April by the end of the week, Ron realized that in less than two months, just several weeks, they would be done with their NEWTs, the Quidditch game with Slytherin and graduation. Ron bit back at smile knowing that he and Hermione had planned a flying road trip once graduation was over. _Perfect way to say goodbye_ Ron thought sadly. However, before he could dwell further on such thoughts, Harry cleared his throat as he smiled at Ron with the others looking at him.

"Okay, Ron, all four of us here want to show you our appreciation. Now, I'm sure you know what special day is coming at the end of this Friday."

"What day?"

"Come off it, Ron." Dean laughed as he patted Ron on his back. "Surely you, of all people, wouldn't forget your girlfriend's birthday."

Ron felt a large knot in the pit of his stomach. Jamie's birthday! His girlfriend's birthday! How could he possibly forget? Of course, Ron rationalised, he never really had a girlfriend before but it was inexcusable. He could hear loud sniggers and giggles as he pulled himself away from his thoughts to see three smirking wizards and one beautiful, bushy-haired smirking witch.

"Pay up." Seamus turned to Dean, who grumbled, before passing a sickle over to Seamus while Hermione did the same for Harry.

"Can't believe you would forget Jamie's birthday, Ron!" Hermione chastised him as Ron looked down shamefully. "It's like boyfriend rule number one."

"Come on," Harry said as he dragged Ron out into the corridor as Flitwick dismissed the class. "Listen, Ron. Since you have been helping us with our studies, we're going to help you. The four of us together with Ginny will plan Jamie's birthday party for you while Hermione will help you get a present for my sister at Hogsmeade on Friday. This party is going to be two-fold. It's going to be Jamie's celebration as well as our final party before the NEWTs officially begin. It's going to be epic."

"Yeah, mate. We're thinking of bringing in fireworks from your brother's shop, streamers, balloons, the whole works." Dean added.

"And the best part is we don't have to go all out to get all the supplies," Seamus said loudly as the five of them met with Jamie and Ginny who had emerged from another classroom.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jamie said as she walked towards Ron to give him a kiss on the cheek. Ron noticed how both Harry and Hermione flinched at the sight even though the latter's was much more subtle.

"We were talking about Jamie's birthday celebration," Seamus said as he winked at her. "Going invite like a hundred people, maybe more."

"Where in Merlin's name are you planning to have a hundred people at? The Quidditch Pitch?" Jamie asked as Seamus turned to Harry who nodded.

"The Room of Requirement."

"WHAT?!" Jamie, Ginny, and Ron cried in unison.

"Shhhh," Hermione said as she motioned for the Pack to follow her towards an isolated part of the corridor.

"Yes, Jamie," Harry replied. "The Room of Requirement."

"Are you crazy? We kept that a secret for years!" Jamie said as she looked aghast at her brother.

"Yeah, well. Firstly, I doubt we're the only ones who use it. Secondly, with most of us graduating and only the two of you left, we should let others in on our secret."

"They might take it for themselves," Ginny argued.

"How? The Room appears in anyone's time of need. Plus, you can't block the room from being used." Dean replied as Ginny opened her mouth to retort only to think better of it and simply leaned herself against her boyfriend.

"But me and Ginny were fancying having it all to ourselves." Jamie pouted as Harry laughed before clapping his sister on the back.

"You still can. Anyways, most of the people we invite are from our year so they will be graduating anyways. Look, it's the right thing to do. The Room wasn't just ours, to begin with." Jamie sighed knowing full well how stubborn her brother could be.

"Well, it better be a kick-ass party."

"Your boyfriend's the planner so yeah, I guess it will be," Harry said as he winked at Ron, who looked positively clueless at this point. Jamie turned to face Ron.

"Who's on the guest list?"

"Ahh…well…. I'm…" Ron stuttered before Hermione came to his rescue.

"He's planning it with us so don't worry. We ain't going to invite any of your crazy stalkers or girls you don't like or Professor Snape."

"Although," Ginny said as she smiled at the group. "If we did invite Snape, I bet you anything all of you are getting Outstandings for your NEWTs. Provided the birthday girl gives him a lap dance."

"EWWW!" Jamie cried as the rest of the Pack burst out laughing with Ron still trying to make sense of everything that was happening.

"Speaking of Slytherins, can my girlfriend come, Ron?" Seamus said as he turned towards Ron. It had become old news now amongst the Gryffindors as well as the Slytherins that Daphne Greengrass and Seamus Finnigan are an item. The announcement did cause some tension within the Pack and even more so between the Pack and the Club. However, after a few weeks, all parties had accepted the fact the Ice Queen of Slytherin had become the girlfriend of Seamus Finnigan.

"No, we definitely can't invite Daphne there. She'll tell the Club." Jamie exclaimed.

"We've been through this, Jamie. Daphne's not in the Club!" Seamus retorted with a scowl.

"Here we go again," Hermione whispered to Harry.

"Look, you guys want to share the location of the Room, fine! But sharing it with one Slytherin just leads to the rest coming in later, especially since your girlfriend's sister is one of the leaders of the Club!" Jamie replied, fixing a scowl of her own. Seamus sighed in frustration.

"Well, luckily for me, the decision isn't up to you."

"It's my birthday!"

"Ron's the planner! So, yeah, Ron, can my girlfriend please come? I mean, you guys all are attached to each other and I'm always the odd one out but I've paid my dues as a friend haven't I? And she's my girlfriend. It was difficult not bringing her to the room when she and I started dating but it's time."

"Look, Seamus, I'm not saying I won't support you bringing her to the Room," Jamie replied before Ron could answer. " But since it's my birthday, can you just not bring her there on that day? Any day after that is fine but not my birthday. I just don't want to see her."

"What's your problem with Daphne?!" Seamus cried before kicking a chair. "You know what? Fuck this. I'm out." Seamus said as he stormed out the room.

"I'll go after him," Dean said as he kissed Ginny on the cheek before rushing after his best friend.

"Me too," Harry added as he did the same to Hermione before taking off after Dean.

"I should go too." Jamie sighed as she proceeded to walk towards the door only to be held back by Hermione.

"Give him space. Listen, why don't you and I talk about your guest list? Ginny, you can help Ron with the planning." Ginny nodded as she pulled her brother out of the classroom.

"Sit," Hermione said as Jamie stood up to walk towards the door again. "You and I need to talk."

….

"You know this is the exact place Bill took me before the ball," Ron said as he sat down on the patch of grass with his sister who had dragged him out to have their lunch.

"Well, ever since you've been spending an awful amount of time with Hermione and Jamie, I was worried you might forget about who your first best friend is? You know this gorgeous red-head girl? What's her name again? Ginny?" Ginny said as she mockingly placed a finger to her lips. Ron laughed as he wrapped his arm around his sister.

"You know you'll always be my favourite, Gin. No girl can take that away."

"Well, girls like to be reminded that they're special, big brother," Ginny said while playfully prodding him in the ribs. "So I can't believe you would forget something as important as your girlfriend's birthday."

"Forgive me, but I never had a girlfriend before."

"True, true. All right, fine. I'll give you that."

"Thanks" Ron replied before putting another bacon roll into his mouth. "So how do I go about planning this party? Do I need to ask Fred and George about party supplies or something?"

Ginny laughed as she stared incredulously at her brother. "We're doing her party in the Room, Ron! The Room will provide us with the decorations and the aesthetics. We just have to plan the activities and other stuff like the food which luckily for you, Harry and the rest of us have agreed to take up. All you have to do is show up, give her a present and have a good time!"

"Really? Oh thank you, thank you so much!" Ron cried with relief as Ginny giggled at the sight of her brother leaning back while clutching his chest.

"So what do you think of getting her?"

"As a gift? I have no idea! Perfume? Jewellery?"

"Really, Ron? You're going to get her jewellery as a gift? " Ginny said as she raised her eyebrow at her brother.

"What's wrong with jewellery?" Ron asked as Ginny shook her head.

"The present you give to her, you prat, has significance behind it. If you give a girl jewellery, it tells her that you're really committed to this relationship and that you're serious about it, which is good, but it also means that for the next celebration, be it anniversaries or whatever, you're always going to have to get something just as special or even more so. Jewellery is kind of a serious gift, one you give when you've been dating for quite a while."

"Okay, I get what you're saying. How about perfume?"

"No."

"A book?"

"No."

"Stationary?"

"Are we looking for a gift for Jamie or for you?"

"I give up!" Ron said loudly in frustration. "Girls are so hard to please."

"Hmmm…" Ginny said with a wicked smile on her lips. "You could give her your penis."

"GINNY!" Ron said out loud, shutting his legs tight for some reason.

"Wait, listen to me. Look, from the looks of things, you'll probably going to screw up in the gift department. But it won't matter if you give her your second gift, the one she secretly wants. Give her your nine-inch penis, Ron. Stick it to her good!"

"GINNY! STOP IT OR I'M TELLING MUM!" Ron said as he tried to put his fingers into his ears only for Ginny to hold them back.

"I'm serious, you prat. Look, Jamie has been telling me how she's been dying for you to make such a move and if you were to give it to her, on her birthday of all days, imagine how special that would be for her especially since this would be the first time for both of you. I know she wants it bad. Despite me telling her how much I do not want to know anything about my brother's love life, Jamie tells me how much she…er… drops physical hints at you and all you ever do is just make out. Nothing else!"

"Well, I just don't want to rush into things."

"But why not?" Ginny asked looking at Ron in confusion. Ginny grabbed her brother's wrists.

"Ron, ever since you laid eyes on her, you've been crazy about Jamie like every other guy in our school. Now that you're finally dating her and you guys seem so great especially ever since the start of the year, why don't you want to do this? You love her right? Once this party is over, you might not get another chance like this before you go to MACUSA. So why won't you do you know what with Jamie?"

Ginny stared at her brother while Ron fidgeted uncomfortably on the patch of grass. Ginny was right. He and Jamie were getting closer both emotionally and physically day after day and yet despite Jamie practically throwing herself at him, Ron had resisted any kind of physical interaction that might lead to sex. At first, Ron thought that his hormones just needed more encouragement but deep down, Ron knew the truth. A truth he had tried to block as hard as he could.

You can't make love to someone you're not in love with.

Thinking long and hard, Ron stared at his sister. The weight of all his thoughts and emotions had been bearing down on him for so long and Ron ached to let it all out. Letting out a sigh, Ron turned to Ginny and gently held her hands.

"Gin, there's something I need to tell you."

…

"Okay, what gives?" Hermione asked sharply as she stared at her best friend. "Why do you have such a problem with Seamus inviting Daphne?"

"It's just that I don't like Daphne, that's all," Jamie said as she folded her arms.

"But why? You were okay with her when she joined us at the Ball?"

"That was for the ball and back then, Seamus wasn't serious with her. You know how Seamus is with girls. He always loves to play around but whenever he chooses one, he tries ever so hard. And you know how they all end up."

"Okay," Hermione said as she grinned at Jamie. "I'll give you that but ultimately it's his choice? Shouldn't we just respect him for it?"

"Where's the ol' Hermione? The one who would support me blindly no matter what and would have called Daphne a bitch."

"She's been spending way too much time with your boyfriend," Hermione replied while laughing. "Bloody hell, I've been cursing less, doing prefect duties, actually studying! I'm turning into Ron! That's it. We need to spend more girl time together."

Jamie burst out laughing as she adjusted her ponytail. "You know, I'm actually glad you and Ron are so close."

"Why?" Hermione cried, feeling a little uneasy.

"Well, it's the dream, isn't it? My boyfriend and best friend are cool with each other and not at each other's throats like you guys were at the start of your final year. What more can a girl ask for?"

Hermione smiled at Jamie while deep down, she felt a painful pang in her gut. Ever since the start of the year, Hermione had felt much better in dealing for her possible feelings towards Ron and sticking with her plan that she made during the Christmas holidays. While she was grateful that she still felt attracted enough to Harry to continue with her plan, there were times whenever she would see Ron and Jamie display affection for one another and it made her feel slightly sick to her stomach. Especially when they kiss. For some reason, Hermione could feel what it felt like to kiss Ron even though, of course, she never did. Did she?

"Anyways, perhaps you can help me with something," Jamie said, dragging Hermione away from her thoughts.

"What?"

"Okay, I know this was like a sore point between us the last time but seeing how you and Harry have probably done it, I think it's okay to talk about it. Plus, I really want a girl to talk to about this and I can't do it with Ginny for obvious reasons."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, confused to what Jamie was asking her.

"I'm talking about sex," Jamie replied, prompting Hermione to give herself a mental slap on her forehead.

 _Not this again!_

"You want to have sex with Ron on your birthday?" Hermione asked as Jamie nodded.

"Yes! Think about it. It's perfect! This is our last celebration before your exams and sooner or later, you guys will be graduating. There won't be a better time than this and on my birthday of all days, think about how special it will be. I know, I know, makes me sound a little desperate but I really want my first time to be perfect and I can't think of a better one than this."

"What about after marriage?" Hermione said, trying to give Jamie her best lopsided grin.

"Thanks, Mum!" Jamie replied sarcastically as she grinned back at her best friend who sighed before grabbing her arms.

"What do you want me to do?" Hermione asked.

"Hint him."

"Couldn't you do that?"

"I tried. Oh, believe me, I tried. But Ron's stubborn. I haven't been able to get him out of his comfort zone and the only person who I can think of that can do that is you."

"Me?!"

"Yes, you Hermione." Jamie sighed as she turned away. "You were the one who got him out of his shell, you made him come to our matches and training, you made him one of the Pack, you got him to have fun and be a little less uptight. If I have to be honest with myself, I'm jealous. I'm his girlfriend and yet for some reason, he does whatever you tell him to do."

"That's not true, Jamie. He's heads over heels in love with you. Always has been." Hermione said out loud while sitting as close to her best friend as possible.

"Relax. I'm not saying anything bad." Jamie said as she clapped her arm on Hermione's back. "It took me a while to realise but I've come to the conclusion that you guys are like best friends and I'm the girlfriend. I'm okay with that. So I thought I come to you, ask you to help me."

"Ohhh…" Hermione said as the painful pang returned. "So, you want me to talk to him about it?"

"If you won't mind," Jamie said hopefully as her pleading green eyes made Hermione feel more and more uncomfortable. "I mean you don't have to talk per say, just hint. Or like talk. Actually, I don't know. All I know is that on my birthday, it would really be a wonderful gift."

"I get it," Hermione replied as she gave Jamie a bittersweet smile. "I'll do my best."

"THANK YOU!" Jamie cried out loud as she threw her arms around her best friend. "I always knew I could count on you, Hermione."

"Please, …it's really not a big deal…" Hermione stammered.

"Well, it is to me!" Jamie replied as she beamed at Hermione. "I mean, it's probably why I didn't want Seamus to invite Daphne. Couldn't stand the thought of all the other couples doing it on my birthday, especially Seamus who reminds me of…."

Jamie clammed her mouth shut as Hermione gave her a puzzled look.

"Never mind," Jamie said quickly as she and Hermione headed out of the classroom.

"By the way, your brother and I haven't done anything yet either," Hermione exclaimed as Jamie looked at her incredulously.

"Really? But I thought you were head over heels in love with him. Do you want me to hint Harry?"

"No, it's okay. Maybe we're just aren't there yet." Hermione said quietly as Jamie wrapped her arm around her best friend's.

…..

Ron could see Ginny's eyes widening as she continued to read the letter that he had written to himself. Finishing it, Ginny could only gape at Ron for a few seconds before sitting next to her brother and giving him a smack on the arm.

"OWW!" Ron yelped in pain. "What was that for?"

"Firstly, it was for keeping all this from me. It's me, Ron! You and I always talk about these things!" Ginny said in a huff as she glared at her brother. " Secondly, it was for making that stupid potion in the first place."

"I was trying to take your advice about the tension remember," Ron replied as he recalled what he and Ginny had talked about during the Christmas holidays.

"I didn't know that I was even giving you advice in the first place, you prat! Tell me, Ron, do you feel better now? Do you feel like you can move on from Hermione?"

Ron had to bite back a retort as he considered his sister's words. While it was better initially at the start of the year, he would be lying if he said he didn't still ache for Hermione. Whenever he would see Hermione and Harry display any sort of affection for one another, he could always feel, even though it was considerably less, the painful pang in his gut.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this, Ginny. I was head over heels in love with Jamie remember? How I would follow her with my obsessed look in my eyes or how I would talk about her for hours? I mean, this is Jamie we're talking about. The girl of my dreams. And now that I finally having everything I ever desired, I'm still not happy?"

Ginny sighed as she placed her arm around her brother's shoulders. "It's like what you told Michael Corner. Jamie was just an image you fell in love with. True, you got attracted to her even more so when you know her now but it's not enough because you're not in love with her. We can't choose who we fall for, Ron. Mum taught us that."

"She also taught us that we can choose who we give that love too," Ron said as he recalled telling Ginny about the story of Molly and Gerard.

"Yes, except Mum told Gerard that she loved him and he turned her down. The pain you try so hard to flee from is what you actually needed to move on, Ron."

"I couldn't risk the friendship I had with Hermione. Nor lose Jamie in the process. I know it's selfish but I wanted Hermione to be just a passing fancy, you know? I didn't expect to fall in love with her. I know it's hard to understand how someone can just fall out of love after years with being in love with someone only to go after their best friend."

Ginny kept silent, staring at her brother before deciding something in her head.

"Ron, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I'm going to break up with Dean."

"Why? Is it cos he's graduating?"

"No, it's because I don't love him anymore."

It was Ron's turn to gape at Ginny. "I don't understand. I thought you were crazy about Dean."

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "I thought I was too. I mean when we started going out, I thought this was it. Dean's the one. Even after getting to know him, I was a hundred percent sure that he was the one. Why else would we do it, you know? But lately, it's been just fights between us and Dean's been way too clingy and protective. I thought I could solve those issues but the truth is, you can't change who a person is. Or maybe you can but I know I'm not the one for it."

Ron stared at his little sister, taking in every word she spoke.

"We're teenagers, Ron. In our world, once you finish school, you're supposed to go to work already at the age of eighteen. There's no higher education platforms, just on the job training. So we make rushed decisions to grow up. But we're not perfect. We're flawed and I realise that Dean, as much as I want him to be, isn't the one."

"So when are you going to break up with him?"

"I was going to do it earlier but his exams are in a few weeks' time and there's that game with Slytherin. I can't just do it now when it can be so emotionally damaging for him. I just have to wait until after the game. At least when he graduates, he will have the time to recover and deal with it. But enough about me. You got to deal with this too."

"Why, Ginny? I'm going to graduate in two months. Won't see Hermione anymore."

"But you're still in a relationship with Jamie."

"Who I am still attracted too."

"Physically!" Ginny groaned with frustration. " Of course you're attracted to Jamie, you have to be gay not to be. But it's just pure physical attraction. I know, just like me deep down, you want Jamie to be the one but she's not. Love isn't brains, it's blood and heart and you can't change that no matter how much you will for it which brings me pain to say this but you got to break up with Jamie. She deserves someone who really loves her, Ron. I know you're already aware of this."

Ron sat quietly for a moment as he pondered everything Ginny had said. She was right, of course. He had tried to make things work with Jamie but for a certain bushy-haired reason, Jamie would never completely win over his heart. Maybe not now. Maybe never. All he knew was that he had to do it.

"I'm not good with breakups." Ron said as Ginny gave him a hug. "Neither am I. So let's just do it together at the same time."

"Oh," Ron said as he stared out at the Whomping Willow. "I thought of doing it sooner."

"Well, you can't break up with her on her birthday, that's for sure. Then it's going to be your exams and our match. You have to do it after. I can help her pick up the pieces next year." Ginny said as she patted her brother on his back.

"Okay fine."

"There's one more thing, Ron. You'll have to tell Hermione how you feel."

"WHAT?!"

"You have to, Ron! It's the only way you can move on. I know that from the letter it says Hermione picked Harry anyways but you need to hear her say the words. You can't run away from things like that. You need the pain."

"But I could lose the friendship, Ginny!"

"Why?! Because you were honest with your feelings? Sure, she might not want anything to do with you initially but you're leaving to MACUSA anyways. Don't leave with any regrets."

Ron got up from the grassy patch and started to pace. Everything he had worked to avoid doing this was now coming back to haunt him.

"What if she hates me?"

Ginny stood up and hooked her arm around her brother. "I don't think she will. Even if she does, you still have me, Ron. You're not alone in this okay. But you got to do it. Just do it before you leave."

"We're supposed to go to Hogsmeade to pick out a gift for Jamie." Ron sighed.

"I'll go with you. Jamie's been eying this pair of Chaser gloves anyways and I had a discount at the Quidditch shop. You just have to tell Hermione soon, preferably after breaking up with Jamie." Ginny said as the siblings walked back towards the castle.

Ron said nothing as dreams of a flying road trip with Hermione now seemed to be going up in smoke.

…..

If Jamie's Birthday celebration was meant to be the final party before the NEWTs, it was certainly the perfect party to blow off steam. Ron could not help but admire at the decorations that the Room had provided with the entire party being held inside a great hall. Ron could see a long table where food and drinks provided by Dobby and the house elves were brought in. The noise inside the Room was deafening as the chatter and movement of all of Jamie's guests brought about a boisterous atmosphere to the place. Students were chatting and moving in groups and all of them wore Muggle clothes which was the theme that the Pack had put in place. Ron smiled and laughed as he mingled amongst the guests. Initially, a fear had been set in that the party might be too big or that they would get caught but seeing the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw prefects who had also been invited, Ron could breathe a sigh of relief. Only the Slytherins could bust them now and Ron only knew of one that was invited.

"Ron, thanks again mate, for letting me invite Daphne," Seamus said as he placed another Butterbeer bottle into Ron's arms before raising his own. "Cheers mate."

"Ronneikins!" cried the voices of Fred and George as they tackled him from behind, nearly causing him to drop his drink. "Good to see you're no longer a stiff like Percy," Fred said as he grinned cheekily at his younger brother.

"What are you two doing here?" Ron grumbled as he wiped spilled Butterbeer off his shirt.

"We are your firework sponsors of the night not to mention your chaperones. Make sure you have those Contraceptive Charms done right, eh Ronneikins?" George said as he winked at Ron before nodding in the direction of Jamie, who wore her periwinkle gown, and was in the midst of wild giggling with some of the other Quidditch girls.

"Our Ron is about to become a man tonight, Lee," Fred said to Lee Jordan who had joined the group.

"Guys, stop it," Ron said out loud yet in vain.

"I was just thinking guys, if Ron was to strip in the final game against Slytherin again, maybe you guys should put like advertisements all over his arse or something. " Lee chuckled as the Weasley twins roared their approval.

"Are you idiots bothering him again?" Harry replied as he and Dean joined the four of them.

"Yeah, Harry. They were just talking about the best positions Ron can do when he consummates with your sister tonight." Seamus said with a wicked grin, causing Harry to spit out his drink.

"What?! Ron! You are NOT banging my sister." Harry said while glaring at Ron who looked hapless at this point.

"Come now, Harry. Be reasonable. Your sister has become a woman tonight and Ron just wants to make sure of it." George replied by winking at his brother.

"Well, since we're on the subject of sisters…" Dean said, causing both Fred and George to turn their attention towards him.

"I think Dean wants us to hex him tonight, George."

"Or since it's Muggle themed, why not a plain ol' Muggle fight, Fred?"

"Sounds good to me," Fred said as they started on Dean only to be blocked by Seamus.

"Guys, guys, it's Jamie's birthday! We can't get into this now." Seamus said out loud as Harry took steps to back Dean. Lee, however, had a wicked smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah. It is her birthday. We can't have a duel…WITHOUT BETS!" Lee yelled out loud as many heads turned towards him. "Everyone, step right up! Harry and Dean versus Fred and George in a wizards duel! I'm taking all bets!"

Everyone started to gather around the four of them as Dean, Harry and the twins gave each other sporting looks while Seamus dragged Daphne to sit next to him while eating popcorn. Behind them, Jamie and Ginny were running towards the group with the latter screaming.

"NOT NEAR THE BIRTHDAY CAKE, YOU IDIOTS!" Ginny roared as Neville and Lavender moved the three-tiered chocolate birthday cake. As Ron surmised the scene happening in front of him, a short tug on his sleeve caused him to turn around and stare into the hazel set of eyes that he had been avoiding all night long.

"I need to talk to you," Hermione said as she dragged him away from the melee

….

"Sorry, you looked like you needed saving," Hermione said as she sat down at a couch, isolated from the noise and commotion of the party.

"Yeah, thanks for that," Ron said as he smiled at her. Hermione had tied her into a ponytail with her bushy curls temporarily straightened. She wore a plaid shirt and jeans and even in such simple attire, Ron could not help but feel his heart leaping all over the place.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"It about the gift," Hermione said while fidgeting in her seat.

"Does Jamie not like it?" Ron asked, thinking about the red gloves he had picked at the Quidditch shop.

"The gift is perfect… it's just…"

"Is it cos I went with Ginny? I'm sorry but Ginny wanted to talk to me about some stuff."

"No, no. That's fine. It's good you're spending time with your sister."

"Then what's this about?" Ron asked curiously as Hermione tried to avoid his gaze.

"Well, okay…" Hermione said as she tried to compose herself. "Now this is kind of an uncomfortable thing to say but I did promise Jamie I will talk to it about you. Or hint it at you. And I am a good friend…I think…"

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Spit it out!"

"Okay! Okay! Bloody hell, relax!" Hermione said gruffly as she turned to face him. "Have you given any thought as to what you're going to do tonight with her?"

"Aren't we already doing it now? Like the party?" Ron said. "I mean, like, isn't the party sufficient?"

"No."

"What do you mean, no?"

"Ronnnnn…." Hermione sighed as she pleaded for him to get what she wanted to say. "Jamie is kind of looking forward to something more tonight. Something more which only her boyfriend can give her?"

Ron stared at Hermione blankly.

"Bloody hell! She wants sex, alright." Hermione shouted, clearly losing her patience.

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, Ron. Jamie wants tonight to be the night you give it to her."

"And she talked to you about that?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Can you blame her?" Hermione replied. "She's been dropping subtle and not so subtle hints for weeks. Hints that even a eunuch would get and yet you have been completely oblivious to! So yeah, she talked to me and now I'm talking to you. If ever you going to get the balls to do it with her, tonight would be the night."

"Okay."

Hermione was stunned.

"Wait, okay? Just like that? You've been avoiding this for weeks but all of a sudden, I bring this up and you're okay with it?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "You brought up a good point. It's her birthday and there's clearly no better time. So why not? She's my girlfriend and I should just do it."

Hermione was still in shock.

"Hold up, what gives? Are you doing this because I told you to?"

Ron shook his head. "Nope."

"Then how come you're suddenly up for this? Why didn't you want to do it before?"

"It wasn't the right time."

"Bullshit, Ron!"

"Language, Hermione!"

"Don't you language Hermione me!" Hermione said as she looked furious at this point. "You know you're perfectly capable of making your own decisions, Ron. If you don't want to do this, then don't do it."

"First you tell me to do it and now you tell me you don't. Make up your mind, Hermione."

"I'm not the one who is indecisive, Ronald!" Hermione retorted with a cross look on her face. "At least when I want to fuck someone, I know why I'm doing it. But you clearly don't. You, Ronald Weasley, are caving to peer pressure!"

"From who? You?"

"Jamie!"

"I want to have sex with Jamie!" Ron yelled back.

"WHY?!" Hermione roared.

"Because that's what couples do, don't they? When they're in love? Fucking. Having sex. Coitus. Mating. Making love! I want to have sex with Jamie because that is what couples do." Ron replied wearily as he threw himself down onto the couch. Hermione proceeded to sit next to him.

"Ron…" Hermione started to speak but Ron held up his hand.

"Don't, Hermione. Don't say a word."

"Ronald…" Hermione continued, ignoring Ron's plea. She could see that he had a frustrated look on his face, not the type that a boy has when knowing he can have sex with his girlfriend much less Jamie Potter of all people.

"Do you love her?" Hermione asked as she stared at Ron. "Do you love my best friend?"

Ron hesitated for a moment before giving Hermione a determined expression. "Yes, I do," Hermione smirked before giving Ron a bittersweet smile. It didn't matter what his answer was. Ron hesitated. He actually hesitated. This could only mean one thing.

"You're lying," Hermione said as Ron stared at her. "If I asked you that at the start of the year or before you went on your date with her, you would have said yes without skipping a beat. Something's changed. You're not in love with her anymore."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Am too"

"Am not"

"Hermione Granger!"

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione replied, smirking at him. "I could do this all day but it won't change the fact that you're lying and you know it. You're not in love with Jamie."

"I can't talk about this with you," Ron replied sharply as he tried to get up on his feet only to be pulled back down to the couch by Hermione. "Let go of me!" Ron said as he struggled desperately to get on his feet.

"Why not? Haven't we established that we're best friends?" Hermione said as she gripped his arm as tight as she could. The closeness of the pair was starting to feel a little unbearable as the heat radiating from having Ron's face, especially his lips, so close to hers was causing Hermione to feel her heart beating rapidly as butterflies fluttered freely inside her stomach.

"You're her best friend too!" Ron retorted as he stopped struggling and simply leaned his head against Hermione's shoulder in defeat.

"So I want to help both of you!" Hermione said as she let go of his arm and sat with her legs crossed, facing Ron.

"You can't!"

"Why not?" Hermione said as she gave him a puzzled look. "Watch me. I'm going to use the powers of inference you keep asking me to use whenever we have to do our essays. You've been crazy about Jamie like every other boy has, for years now and finally you not only get a date with her but you get her to be your girlfriend. You should be over the moon except that all of a sudden something happened that caused you to fall out of love for Jamie. Now unless Jamie cheated on you or something…"

"She didn't." Ron interrupted.

"She didn't and we both know it can't be that she distracts you from work because your studies and duties have all been carried out well so far, it could be her character. Maybe she's too bossy. Too pushy?"

"No, Jamie's perfect."

"Then what then?!" Hermione groaned in frustration. "Because the only other thing that could make someone fall out of love with a girl is if they fell for someone else. But that can't be it? Can it? Can it, Ron?"

Ron tilted his head to look into Hermione's beautiful brown eyes, which seemed to search for an answer amongst his own.

"Ron?" Hermione whispered as she moved in closer. "Did you fall for someone else?"

Maybe it was just the moment. Maybe there were forces beyond their understanding that were pushing Ron and Hermione closer. Neither one could deny the force of attraction that had been tugging at their hearts for such a long time. Ron felt himself move closer to Hermione as his head was less than an inch before Hermione. Hermione could hear his soft breathing and prayed that Ron could not hear how loud the beating of her heart was. As Ron moved closer to answer her question, Hermione could feel her head tilting slightly to the side as if trying to accommodate those soft lips that were approaching closer and closer.

"Ron? Hermione?"

The sound of the unknown voice caused the both of them to leap back as far as they could. Ron turned to see Colin Creevey giving them a sheepish smile as he motioned his head back to the party.

"Fight's over. We're about to sing Happy Birthday to Jamie. Seamus asked me to get the two of you."

"Yes of course!" Ron said as he nearly ran from the couch back towards the party. Hermione gave Colin a sheepish smile of her own as she motioned for him to walk ahead of her as she silently cursed everything and everyone around her.

…..

"HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYY TO YOUUUUU! Happy birthday Jamie!" everyone roared as Jamie cut the cake to cheers and loud burst of fireworks that were lighting up the ceiling. Ron watched as Lavender and Parvati waved their wands to cut the cake and give out a piece to all the guests. Harry motioned for the Pack to come off the stage and sit at a specially designated part of the room which Seamus had given the term VIPs. The Pack together with Daphne Greengrass sat on couches facing each other while taking swigs of FIrewhiskey and Butterbeer.

"Hell of a party, Ron!" Daphne said as Seamus echoed his sentiments by hooting loudly.

"Yeah, what a night!" Harry exclaimed as he and Dean rubbed the bruises caused by hexes thrown about in their duel. "Not a bad party before we get back to work."

"I still can't believe you idiots duelled with my idiotic brothers!" Ginny said as Dean threw his arms around her.

"We were only fighting for your honour, my love."

"It was about my honour, you prat. And you already took it. I hope you didn't tell them." Ginny said as she whispered the last part out in case Daphne was within earshot.

"If I did, I wouldn't be alive," Dean said as Harry nodded. The twins certainly hadn't taken it easy during the duel.

"Anyways, thanks so much everyone for organising this. I love each and every one of you." Jamie said as she gave Ron a kiss and gave both Hermione and Ginny hugs.

"Did you talk to him?" Jamie whispered to Hermione who looked at her blankly. "Hermione, Hermione are you okay?"

Hermione shook herself from her thoughts as she turn to look at Ron who was doing his best not to look at her right now. Sighing, Hermione nodded as she smiled at Jamie who squealed in return.

"Even me?"

Everyone turned to face Daphne who had pulled herself for Seamus's embrace to hold out a package in her hand. It was wrapped in green and silver wrapping paper and had a familiar snake crest on it.

"What do you have there?" Jamie asked, ignoring Daphne's question. Daphne smiled as she handed the package to Jamie.

"Now don't shoot the messenger but I was asked to give you this. On behalf of Draco."

Harry tried to snatch the gift from Jamie who dodged his move.

"Jamie! That's a Malfoy gift. It could be some sort of prank!"

"Harry, it's my birthday and it's my gift! I know what I'm doing." Jamie replied hastily as she and the rest of the Pack turned to face Daphne. "Did he say what it was?"

Daphne thought for a moment. "No, he was being his own arrogant, cryptic self. Said it was something you need to see." Jamie turned to her boyfriend.

"Ron. Do you know any spells to check to see if this is some sort of trap or prank?

After fifteen minutes of Ron trying every charm and spell he knew to check for traps, the Pack, with the exception of a protesting Harry who felt the gift deserved to be thrown into the fireplace, decided to open it. Everyone, including Daphne, held their breaths as Jamie removed the wrapping paper to reveal a simple wooden box. Pushing the lid aside, Jamie pulled out a tiny, transparent tube containing a shiny, silvery substance.

"A memory?" Ron said as he scratched his head. "Why would Draco want to give you a memory?"

"Maybe it's a memory of him stripping and he wants Jamie to see it?" Seamus said, prompting loud groans of disgust from the rest. "Could be worse, guys. Maybe it's a memory of Snape dancing nude!"

"Eww, shut up Seamus." Ginny cried as she tried to remove the image of a naked Snape from her head.

"Thanks for putting that image in our heads, mate," Dean replied as he tried to do the same.

"Wait, guys, there's something at the bottom of the box. It's kind of feels like a card." Jamie said as she pulled out a white card. Turning it back to front, the card was completely white with the exception of a few words.

"A picture speaks a thousand words. Happy birthday Jamie!" Jamie read the card out loud as the rest gave her confused looks. "Why the hell would Malfoy…"

"LOOK!" Dean said as the Pack turned their attention towards where he was pointing. The card that Jamie was holding was starting to shake as the whiteness of the card begin to peel away, revealing a…

"Photograph! It's a photograph." Harry exclaimed loudly as Jamie brought the photograph closer to her face, her fingers preventing the rest from seeing. "What is it, Jamie? What's the picture?!"

Jamie dropped the photograph a shocked look in her eyes as tears started to form on her face. A loud gasp was heard from Ginny as the boys yelled out curses. Hermione looked too stunned to speak as Ron's face turned white. Amidst the shock of seeing such a photograph, not a single member of the Pack paid attention to the pretty blond hair witch who was smirking at the group while taking a sip from her Butterbeer.

"Happy birthday, Jamie Potter," Daphne said as a loud firework from high above them. 

**End for now. I thought about waiting another chapter for Draco to reveal what he knows but that would make the story too draggy. So here you have it, next chapter will have the aftermath of the Draco's photograph revelation.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Well, I've updated much quicker than expected and that's because of a particular fan of my work that asked me not to take so long to update as well as all my readers and reviewers and fans of my work. It's because of all of you that keep me going and once again, for the reviews and your feedback, I want to say THANK YOU! PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING IF YOU WISH! LOVE YOU ALL.**

 **On that note, I've always intended for this story to be 20 chapters. Since I've always targeted an average of 6000 words per chapter and some of my chapters have been twice that long, we might actually be on chapter 18 now. Which means, not long to go, people. This story is coming to an end and I'm going to finish it.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm really going to miss writing this story, especially one Jamie Potter, the only character I own.**

 **Chapter 16**

Seamus watched as Neville, together with Parvati and Lavender, were the last people to exit the Room. Though many wished for the party to continue, Seamus was tasked by the Pack to stop all activities and usher everyone out. After a few complaints, the guests had decided to take the party elsewhere, thinking that the party was dead. Seamus swallowed a gulp knowing full well that the night was far from over. He walked back towards the couches where the Pack sat, each one far apart from the other with a particular girl standing in the middle.

"Okay, that's the last of them," Seamus said as he walked towards Daphne, who was forced to remain by orders of the Pack.

"All right, before we get ahead of ourselves, let us consider first what is happening?" Dean said, stepping in as the cool head in a group ready to implode.

"Yes, lets. Let's consider first why my boyfriend and my best friend have been sneaking behind my back to snog!" Jamie yelled, unable to contain herself. Harry, who had been quiet this whole time, leapt forward towards Ron and only the timely intervention of Ron's Shield Charm had prevented the Gryffindor Quidditch captain from pummelling him.

"HARRY!" Hermione cried as she tried to pull Harry away only for Harry to pull himself away from her grasp.

"Don't touch me!" Harry screamed as Seamus tried to calm him down.

"Harry, we didn't kiss!" Hermione replied, her face nearly in tears.

"The fuck is this then?!" Harry shouted as he threw the photograph at Hermione.

"OK, EVERYONE JUST CHILL THE FUCK OUT!" Ginny screamed as everyone stopped arguing and turned towards her. "We don't even know if what this is. All we know is that _she_ …" Ginny said venomously as she glared at Daphne. "…she gave this to us. For all, we know it could be fake! This is Malfoy, for Merlin's sake! He could be playing us!"

"Are you trying to fuck with us?!" Jamie cried as she tried to launch herself at Daphne only to be held back by Seamus. "Get the fuck off me, Seamus!"

"Will you calm the fuck down?!" Seamus yelled as he struggled against the chaser.

"No, I will fucking not calm down! I just got a picture of the worst possible nightmare on my fucking birthday of all days brought to me by this bitch and I demand some fucking answers!" Jamie snapped as she pulled herself away from Seamus and leaned against Harry. Everyone turned towards Daphne who had been admiring the chaos in front of her while sipping from her drink. Realizing that everyone was waiting for her to speak, Daphne smirked as she clapped her hands slowly.

"Well, well, well. Looks like little miss perfect isn't so perfect after all. Feisty even. Now I know why you slept with her, Seamus."

Everyone froze at Daphne's words. Seamus looked in shock before turning a bright red as members of the Pack gaped about in confusion.

"You told her…" Jamie whispered out loud, as her eyes were filled with disbelief at Seamus. Harry, whose anger had been directed towards Ron and Hermione, was starting to shake with anger.

"When did you sleep with my sister?" Harry whispered in a dangerous tone.

"I didn't! We didn't! We…can't remember?" Seamus replied slowly as he looked at Jamie for help only for the latter to shake her head in anger.

"There seems to be a whole lot of memory loss going on, isn't there? First Ron and Hermione, now I find out that my best guy friend is shagging my sister!"

"Dude, I didn't fuck your sister! We woke up in bed that's all! We didn't do anything!" Seamus pleaded as he turned to Dean, who looked in distress as to whose side to take.

"Why the hell were you in bed with her in the first place? And why did you sleep with him anyways?!" Harry yelled as he turned his anger towards Jamie. Jamie turned to face her brother, a mixture of anger and sorrow on her face.

"I didn't sleep with him! It was Christmas morning and we had a lot to drink the night before and we woke up in the same bed without clothes but we didn't have sex! I didn't feel like we had sex!"

"Wait, Christmas morning?"

Everyone turned to Ron, who up until that moment had been deep in thought as to the photograph.

"You slept with Jamie recently?!" Ron asked, his voice filled with hurt and incredulity.

"I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HER!" Seamus roared.

"Then why were you naked with her in bed then?"

"I…don't know," Seamus said as he dropped down onto the couch, wishing he could disappear.

"Great, so it looks like everyone here has been hiding secrets! Way to call yourselves friends you guys!" Harry cried sarcastically as Hermione rounded up on him.

"Oh, you're one to talk, Harry or have you forgotten how you kissed Ginny when you went with her to get a pregnancy test!"

It was Dean's turn to get angry as Ginny rushed to his side.

"You kissed my girlfriend, Potter?" Dean roared as Harry turned to him.

"It was part of a ploy to get her a pregnancy kit because she thought she was pregnant. It didn't mean anything!"

"I'm sorry but how the fuck does that even make sense?!" Dean shouted as he strode towards Harry who didn't back down.

"Dean, please…" Ginny cried as she tried to pull her boyfriend away. Dean, however, shrugged her off.

"Yeah, you know what; I'm not doing this now, Thomas," Harry said as he tried to walk away only for Dean to suddenly jump on top of him.

"DEAN!" cried a few as Seamus and Ron rushed to pull Dean off Harry.

"Fuck off, Dean. Why don't you direct your anger at your girlfriend, huh? Since she's been dying to break up with you for so long!" Harry yelled as he picked himself off the ground.

"Fuck you, Harry!" Ginny yelled as Dean stopped struggling against Seamus and Ron to turn his attention towards her.

"Is this true, Ginny?"

"Can we just talk in private?"

"IS THIS TRUE, GINNY?!"

"Don't yell at her!" Ron shouted as he glared at Dean who glared back.

"I want to know! DID YOU KISS HARRY? WERE YOU PREGNANT AND DID YOU WANT TO BREAK UP WITH ME?! I DESERVE TO KNOW, GINEVRA WEASLEY!"

Ginny looked at Dean blankly before bursting into tears. Hermione, however, had enough as she whipped out her wand and pointed it straight at Daphne.

"Guys, we can sort out all our shit later. Right now I want to know what this bitch knows."

"Hermione, put down the wand." Seamus cried as he stepped in between Hermione and Daphne.

"Get out of the way, Seamus or I'm gonna hex you too."

"HERMIONE, PUT DOWN THE FUCKING WAND!"

"GET OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY!"

Daphne started to laugh as everyone stared at her. "You know Granger, for a Mudblood, you sure got a lot of fire in those veins. Pity you aren't Pureblood. A fine Slytherin you would be."

"Don't call me that." Hermione spat as she kept her wand aimed towards Seamus and Daphne.

"Malfoy was right. It's so much better to break up a group from the inside than from the outside. I admit, when Malfoy first asked me to get close to you, Seamus, I was disgusted to say the least but you know Malfoy, persuasive especially when it comes to money. Plus, I was intrigued. The perfect group of friends. The Pack! Crashing down like a bunch of cards. Listen, Hermione, I know you're not the brightest and all that and Malfoy had a feeling that you guys might not believe him so he provided you guys with a memory. So how about you get a Pensieve and see the truth for yourselves."

The Pack stared at each other before Jamie removed the bottle of silvery liquid from the box. Wishing for a Pensieve to appear, Jamie poured the contents inside as the Pensieve started to glow. With curiosity brewing and a silent ceasefire amongst themselves, the members of the Pack gathered around the Pensieve before placing their heads inside.

Ron found himself with the Pack at the corridor that lead up the Astronomy Tower. There he saw a certain blond wizard leaning against the wall with a young but pretty Slytherin witch in his arms.

"Let's just find a broom closet, Draco," Astoria said as she ran her fingers through Draco's blonde locks. Before Draco could reply, a voice called out to him in the corridor.

"Draco, Draco!" Blaise Zabini said as he ran towards the couple while trying to catch his breath. Part of him was smiling wickedly.

"What is it, Zabini?" Draco drawled, uninterested in anything else other than Astoria Greengrass who was now hugging him tight for all he's worth.

"I just saw Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger go up the Astronomy Tower."

"So what? They're both prefects. They have the right to patrol around."

"Well, I caught something in the Weasley's robes. Looks like a Butterbeer bottle!"

Draco pushed Astoria off, earning a sharp rebuke from the latter which fell on Draco's deaf ears. Draco himself, however, was grinning from ear to ear.

"Gryffindor prefects drinking on the job?! Opportunity of a lifetime. Blaise, go back to my room and go get me that disgusting mudblood's camera that I confiscated. I'm going to see what they're up to." Draco said as he took off in the direction of the tower, not even acknowledging Astoria who looked distressed at Malfoy's ignorance. The Pack watched as Malfoy snuck up the tower, cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself and sat quietly watching and listening to Ron and Hermione. The Pack watched as Ron talked to Hermione about the Discota Potion and their confessions towards one another. There was a brief moment when Zabini snuck into the Tower hastily, causing a door to slam shut. Yet despite all this, the Pack watched as Ron kissed Hermione who kissed him back and drinking from the potion. The memory started to fade as the Pack found themselves back in the Room where a smirking Daphne was waiting for them.

"You're right, Seamus," Daphne said as the Pack gave each other blank stares of disbelief. "These violent delights do have violent ends," Daphne said, echoing familiar words spoken not too long ago.

….

"Daphne!" Seamus yelled as he emerged out of the Room. The Pensieve incident had led to another round of shouting and screaming among the Pack. Seamus, however, had noticed that Daphne had taken opportunity during the confusion and anger to make her escape. Chasing after her, Seamus saw the pretty blonde witch sitting down at a bench along the corridor. Taking a moment to compose himself in case he burst out with anger, Seamus walked slowly towards Daphne to sit next to her. There, they both sat in silence until Seamus chose to break it.

"You know, there's something I don't get."

"What?" Daphne said in a passive tone as she continued to stare out down the corridor.

"Why you did all this? I mean, I get that you're a vindictive bitch and all but why? Your family is loaded with money so I don't believe for a second that money is what motivated you to help Malfoy. Maybe you're just a bitch."

"Nice thing to call your girlfriend," Daphne replied icily.

"You're not my girlfriend. My girlfriend wouldn't have tried to destroy me or my friends."

"You want to know why I help Malfoy?"

"Yeah, pretty much. That's all I want to know."

"Fine, I'll tell you. One thing you can take to heart is unlike your friends, I don't lie and I don't hold back." Daphne said. Before Seamus could retort, Daphne spoke again.

"I've always been in control, Seamus, it's what I pride myself on. Which is why I don't really associate myself with the Club. The idea that an arrogant prat like Malfoy wants to have power over me like he does my sister sickens me and I do have a reputation to uphold. I'm not sure if you know this, because this was kept a secret but unlike popular belief, I didn't always play around with boys. I had a boyfriend once and I loved him. I loved him a lot. Until the day he dumped me for Jamie Potter."

"What?" Seamus said with a puzzled look on his face.

"My ex-boyfriend was Roger Davies. He and I would hang around and he was really very attractive. I was head over heels in love with him until that bitch snatched him away. One day, Roger decided that his attraction towards Jamie was too much and he broke up with me. You could say that was the day I decided to always be in control and never let anyone hurt me. I became the Ice Queen, the name you guys chose to bestow on me."

"Wait, so that's why you did it? As revenge for Jamie stealing your git of a boyfriend? That's why you cooked up this scheme with Malfoy to destroy us? Do you realize how petty that is?"

"I agree. It is petty." Daphne said in her cold tone of voice. "But I don't care. I'm a Slytherin, after all, Seamus."

"So all of it was a lie? Getting to know us? Hanging out with us? Going out with me?" Seamus said in indignation as Daphne suddenly turned to face him, a sad smile on her lips.

"You're one to talk about lies, Seamus. Weren't you the one who said I wasn't your girlfriend?"

"That's because you tried to ruin our lives, Daphne! I was into you! We were dating!"

"Oh please!" Daphne snapped as she stood up. "If your love for me was genuine in any way, I wouldn't have helped Malfoy at all. In fact, I would have stood up to him for you."

"It was genuine!"

"Don't make me laugh!" Daphne said as she glared at Seamus. "You're the one who's lying, who made our relationship a farce and guess what, it's because of Jamie. Even when I try to one-up little miss perfect, she somehow manages to steal you away too! And I do like you, Seamus contrary to your belief. You're more than just comic-relief but instead of trying to work out a real relationship, you decided to chase after your Juliet!"

"I'm not in love with Jamie!" Seamus yelled as Daphne let out a sarcastic laugh. Seamus could see, however, that tears were brimming on her eyes as Daphne tried hard to fight them off.

"You can't lie to me! You can lie to your friends, even to yourself, but not to me!" Daphne cried as she wiped her face. "Even when we were going out, all you talk about was Jamie. I saw the way you look at her every time she enters the room. That longing, lingering gaze I used to see on Davies all the time! What is it about her that makes boys go crazy, huh? Tell me the secret, Seamus, I'm dying to know. Does her hair reek of Amortentia?!"

"You're being crazy!"

"Am I? You recall when you tried to invite me to the party, how against it she was? But I saw your eyes whenever you tried to make us talk to each other. You wanted her to be mad that you were with me. Because deep down, in places you keep hidden, you _enjoyed_ the fact that she was mad because you were hoping that your precious Jamie was jealous."

"You're nuts!"

"I wish I was," Daphne said with a sigh. "I wished that you were just another horny wizard, admiring Jamie and her looks but it's much more than that now. Whatever happened to you that morning with her in bed, it changed your relationship forever. Now, you're into her. You love her, Seamus and girls like Jamie would be the death of you."

Seamus rose up to retort but found no words escaping his mouth. Daphne smiled at the blank expression on Seamus's face and moved closer to him. Cupping his face, Daphne turned his cheek to give him a kiss, leaving Seamus more confused and shocked than ever.

"Like I said, I do like you, Seamus. You're more than just the funny guy in the group. It's a shame that within the Pack, a guy like you is single but I rather you be single than chase after girls like Jamie. Jamie is never going to fall for someone like you. Diggory, Davies, Weasley, they're all ambitious go-getters who give girls like Jamie a concrete future but guys like you are just shoulders to cry on, jokes to laugh at and friends to be around. Take some advice from us Rosalines of the world. Stop hanging around Jamie and go be happy with another girl. Let her love you the way you deserve to be loved."

Daphne straightened her robes as she slowly walked away from Seamus, who still had nothing to say.

"Be careful, Romeo, if you choose to chase your Juliet. Don't forget how that story ends." And with that, the pretty blonde Slytherin walked off down the corridor back to the dungeons leaving a young Gryffindor wizard scratching his head as he contemplated everything that was just said.

…

"Thought I find you here," Ginny said as she walked into the Quidditch locker room. After Seamus had run after Daphne, Ginny watched as Dean glared angrily at her before storming off. Knowing that her boyfriend needed fresh air to clear his head, Ginny waited a moment before running after him. She had searched the grounds for Dean and had nearly given up if not for a soft crash coming from the locker rooms at the Quidditch pitch. Cursing herself for mentally forgetting the place of their first kiss, Ginny rushed towards the locker room to see Dean Thomas pounding his fist against his locker as brooms, quaffles and other Quidditch items were strewn all over the floor.

Dean had his back faced towards her as he slumped himself down on a couch, his shoulders no longer as tense as it was whenever he grew angry. Ginny hesitated before walking over and sitting down next to him.

"Do you want to talk?" Ginny asked. A low grunt was her response as Dean turned his head, not wanting to look at her.

"Fine, then maybe, you'll just listen?" Ginny said. Taking the silence to mean consent, Ginny let out a long sigh before telling Dean every detail of her pregnancy scare, what she did, her conversation with Harry about breaking up with Dean and her talk with Jamie regarding it as well. When she was done, Ginny sat in front of Dean as she noticed that despite having his head turned to the side, she could still see him crying.

"Dean, please, please say something."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything." Ginny cried as she grabbed his hand. Even though she could feel him flinch, it was a small comfort to her that Dean didn't pull away. "Scream at me, shout at me, call me a bitch, anything. Just please, for the sake of Merlin, say something."

Dean kept crying silently as Ginny realized that her own eyes were getting wet as well.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant? Or thought you were." Dean said after a long period of silence.

"I was scared, Dean."

"I would have been there for you. Taken care of you and the baby. I know I can be a git at times but I would never abandon you, Ginny."

"That's what I was scared of, Dean," Ginny said with a sigh. "I was scared that you wanted to stay. I was scared that if I was pregnant, that we would be forced into this relationship and that I would have a child with you even though I was…" Ginny's voice trailed off as she realised the words that she was about to say.

"No longer in love with me," Dean said, finishing her sentence. Ginny burst into tears as she threw herself into Dean's arms, not caring if he pushed her off.

"I'm such an awful person. I wanted to be in love with you, Dean! You're my first and I wanted to be with you forever. I don't know what's wrong with me! It kills me that I'm making you feel this way. Maybe I should die. The world would be better off anyway."

"Don't be so dramatic," Dean said as he hugged Ginny tightly. A mirthless laugh escaped her lips as Ginny continued to sob into his robes.

"Ginny," Dean said as Ginny continued to cry. "Ginny, I need you to pull yourself together. I need to ask you something."

Ginny pulled herself away from Dean and wiped her face as hard as she could, her red eyes glistening in the light of the locker room.

"What did I do wrong?"

"What?" Ginny said, surprised at Dean's question. "You didn't do anything wrong, Dean. It's all on me."

"Ginny, please," Dean said as he tried his best to muster a smile. "If I'm ever going to move on from this, I need to know. What did I do wrong?"

"Dean, really, it's just me. I…"

"Ginny."

Ginny sighed as she recognized the finality in Dean's tone. Clearing her throat, Ginny averted her gaze from Dean.

"You were sometimes, not always, a little too overprotective. Clingy if you want me to be honest."

"I was clingy?"

"Yeah, always protecting me whenever you hit Bludgers. You hit them hard whenever it's Jamie or Sloper or even Bell but when it's me, you tend to hit them much softer."

"Okay, that's good. What else?"

"Dean, it's really just small things on your part."

"Ginny, please. I need to know."

Ginny let out a frustrated sigh before composing herself. "Okay fine, you would get too clingy whenever we hung out, not letting me even look at guys sometimes. You were possessive. You often agreed with everything I said and yes I know all about being a gentleman, but I do not need help getting into the common room or someone defending me without giving me a chance to defend myself."

"Wow, I just wanted a little bit, Ginny. You don't have to hurt me."

"NO!" Ginny cried out loud, dumbfounded at Dean's words. Before she could say anything else, the last sound she expected to be coming out from her boyfriend was escaping his lips. Ginny stared as Dean started to chuckle.

"I'm just messing with you!"

"Oh, you prat!" Ginny said as she swatted him playfully while starting to giggle herself. Before they knew what was happening, both Dean and Ginny started to laugh uncontrollably. After a long period of laughing, both Ginny and Dean started to compose themselves as Ginny sat next to Dean with his arm around her.

"Ginny?" Dean said as Ginny turned her head to face him. "You did love me once, right?"

"I did," Ginny whispered as she gave him a smile. "I still care for you now. Maybe that's it. When we first started talking here in this room, I remembered how fascinated I was with you. You were my senior and I was just your junior teammate and I recall how much you loved to talk about yourself, especially the Muggle world. Also, it helped that you are handsome."

"Thanks," Dean said as Ginny sniggered.

"But I think that's the problem. I was so fascinated with you that I forgot how real love can be. Like it's more than just wanting to be with someone. It's more than just going on dates or hanging out or even sex. It's knowing that you just fit with the person and given how obnoxious and demanding I can be with my Weasley temper, I lost sight of how…compatible if you want to call it…we are and tried to force the pieces to fit. But we don't fit. We're good together, Dean and I won't ever deny that but we're not great together. And we shouldn't settle for less. Especially not you."

"Did you like inherit your brother's ability to make speeches or something?"

"Nah, it's just a Weasley trait."

"So who fits for Ginny Weasley? Harry?" Dean said as Ginny smiled at him.

"Yeah, cos that's what you want. Two temperamental people who both want to be in control. Nah, me and Potter don't fit."

"But you kissed him. Couldn't you give him a chance?"

Ginny stared confusedly at Dean. "Do you want me to date your best friend?"

"No, but if that's what makes you happy, shouldn't you go for it?"

"DEAN!" Ginny cried out loud, causing him to jump. "I didn't fall for someone else. I just fell out of love for you." Dean raised his hands in response.

"Chill! I'm not saying you should go after Potter because let's face it, I'm still mad at him for kissing you but more so for not telling me even if he promised you. But since we're being honest, then I have to tell you something as well."

"What?"

"You're not the only one who had doubts about this relationship. They've been plaguing me for a long time and especially now when I'm so close to graduation, I often did think about it. Heck, I've even discussed it with Dean and Parvati."

"Really? Parvati?" Ginny exclaimed incredulously.

"Yup, she thinks I should go for Lavender seeing how Lavender has been harbouring a crush on me for the longest time."

"That bitch!" Ginny cried indignantly as she crossed her arms. "You can do better than that bimbo, Dean!"

Dean laughed as he placed his arms on Ginny's shoulders in an attempt to placate his ex-girlfriend. "Relax, I'm not going after Lavender. I'm just saying you shouldn't feel so much guilt as if you are fully to blame. I guess out of the both of us, you were the one brave enough to say it although I have to agree on your earlier plan about telling me after graduation. Can't believe I have to deal with this before NEWTs."

"I wanted to!" Ginny said frustratingly. "But stupid Hermione had to open her big mouth."

"Can't really blame her. You did kiss her boyfriend."

"Which I thoroughly regret and once again, Harry kissed me!"

"It's okay. I will get over it, I promise. Don't feel so guilty, Ginny. We're not together anymore."

The last line of Dean's words lingered in the air as both Dean and Ginny stared at each other with heavy hearts. Before Dean could say anything, Ginny planted a kiss on his lips hard before pulling away and burying herself into his chest. Dean hugged Ginny as tightly as he could while Ginny clung onto him, both refusing to let go.

…..

"Harry?" Hermione called out as Harry noticed a shadow moving towards his bed. After the Pensieve incident, Harry could not help himself as he raged against Ron and Hermione. Even his sister had not escaped his wrath. Only after shouting himself hoarse did Harry finally let it all sink in. Seeing how Dean, Ginny, and Seamus had left, Harry did so himself ignoring the cries of Hermione for him to come back.

He had considered calling Dobby to bring him out to Hogsmeade but Harry wished to be alone. Realizing how tired he was, Harry opted for the chamber and noted with a sigh of relief that the only present occupant of the room was Neville who was fast asleep. Harry threw himself into his bed and lowered the curtains of his four-poster bed. It was only then that Harry allowed himself to feel everything that happened and the image of Ron and Hermione kissing as well as Hermione's confession was more than he could bear. So after the tears, Harry succumbed to his hidden bottle of Firewhiskey hoping that it could numb the pain. It seemed to be working until Hermione showed up.

"Harry, are you asleep?"

Harry contemplated faking himself to sleep but for some reason, he felt like he needed to talk to Hermione. Sighing, Harry waved his wand as the curtains lifted for a brunette witch to enter.

"Hi…" Hermione whispered as she sat cross-legged at the foot of his bed. Harry noticed how red her eyes were. Her hair was a mess as it resorted to its bushy nature with clumps of brown hair all over the place. For a moment, his protective boyfriend slash best friend side kicked in as Harry thought of comforting her. Yet the memory of her betrayal was still fresh in his memory.

"What do you want?" Harry said as he tried to maintain as much aggression from seeping into his tone as he could.

"I want to talk to you."

"And what makes you think I want to talk to you? I don't even want to see you now, Hermione."

"I know. Believe me, I know. And I would talk to someone else only that I don't have anyone now. Ron's out of the question because he lied to me, Jamie can't stand me, the rest are missing and you hate me. But out of everyone, I always used to come to you to talk to you about these things. I mean, we're still best friends…"

"That's debatable."

"You're right," Hermione said warily as she fiddled her thumbs. "I don't deserve you. And if you want me to go, I will go but I just want to say my piece and then I'll leave. Can you give me that?"

Harry said nothing which Hermione took for a good sign.

"Harry," Hermione said as she stared into his piercing green eyes. " I know what you saw in the memory must have hurt you and believe me that the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you. Even though I don't recall ever doing what I did, after Ron explained to us about what that Discota Potion does, I realize that the person saying all those things and…kissing… Ron was me. And I'm not making any excuses for anything but…"

"Hermione, does your speech have a point? Because I like to go to bed now."

Hermione sighed as Harry glared at her. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. If Ron never made the potion, none of this would have happened."

"Hermione," Harry said as his expression started to soften. "Do you want to know what bothers me the most? What pisses me off the most? It wasn't that Ron made the stupid potion or did the confession. It was that you were feeling this way about Ron days before he made the potion and even now since the potion only removes the memory of that day, you are still aware of your feelings for him and you didn't say anything to me."

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but Harry held his hand up.

"You know, people always told me that you and I were meant to be even before we started dating, even when I was with Cho. Jamie would always hint to me that you were crazy for me and I have to admit, back then, I was intrigued but I never saw you that way. Then came the match and suddenly I felt it. And I was in, Hermione, I was falling for you hard. So I thought that this was it. Best friends falling in love? It's just meant to be. I've hurt girls before and I've been hurt before but it's nothing compared to the hurt I feel right now because Hermione, not only were you my girlfriend but you're best friend. How could you do this to me?"

Hermione could see tears starting to fall down Harry's face and before she could knew it, her face started to feel wet as well.

"Harry, I chose you. Yes, I admit that I started having these thoughts, these feelings for Ron but I never thought they would amount to anything because I thought he was in love with your sister. Even if he wasn't, there's no future for us. Ron's leaving for America."

"So I'm like second choice? Ron's unavailable so I'm next in line?"

"Harry, that's not what I meant."

"Did it bother you?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, confused by Harry's question. Harry, however, ignored her response.

"Did it bother you?"

"Did what bother me?"

"When I kissed Ginny."

Hermione looked stumped as Harry search her face for an answer. Getting none, Harry smirked to himself.

"You know, maybe if it bothered you, I wouldn't be this angry. After all, I kissed Ginny and you kissed Ron so it looked like it was even. But I guess it never was seeing how much you cared for Ron but you never cared for me. Well, I hope you guys are very happy together. Now, please leave, Hermione."

"Harry, please, I'm not going to get together with Ron. I can't stand to see him right now, much less talk to him."

"I don't care. Get out, Hermione." Harry said in a cold voice, even though Hermione noticed that it was cracking. Seeing how her presence would only continue to upset Harry, Hermione nodded as she got off from his bed. Turning to face Harry, Hermione knew she couldn't leave without saying what needed to be said.

"You're wrong, Harry Potter. I do care about you. I cared about you a lot. I've cared about you since third year. I've cared about you through every adventure we had from sneaking out of Hogwarts to Quidditch matches. I've even cared about you when you were off with some bimbo's tongue down your throat. I did love you Harry and it hurts me that you would think I don't. But I'm not going to waste time convincing you because right now you need time and space. Just hope that when you're better, you'll see that I'm still around. Because I care about you."

With that, Hermione disappeared from his sight as she exited the dormitory. Harry wiped his tears as he tried hard to banish the thoughts of Ron and Hermione kissing in his head. Interestingly, instead of the usual Snape in a dress image that Harry used to block out other thoughts due to its reviling nature, the image of Ginny Weasley and him at the field popped up in his head. It nearly brought a smile onto Harry's face until he realised, with a pang of guilt, that Dean would probably still be mad at him.

"Harry?" cried the voice of Neville who had obviously woken up to approach his bed. "I saw Hermione leaving and she was crying. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Neville. Go back to sleep." Harry lied as he removed his glasses and placed the bottle of Firewhiskey back into his hiding place while drifting off to dreams of betraying best friends, flying Snitches, and one particular red-headed witch.

…

"… _and that's what a Discota Potion does. It makes us forget the day. A permanent 24-hour memory loss."_

" _And what makes you think it was okay to do that, Ron?"_

" _Hermione, I wanted us, all of us to be happy. I thought by using the potion, we would all get closure."_

" _Closure?! Who cares? You kissed my girlfriend, Ron! And you, Hermione, just admitted you were in love with him! I'm fucking done!"_

" _HARRY, WAIT!"_

" _Hermione…"_

" _Just stay the fuck away from me, Ron. I can't believe you would think that this would be okay."_

" _I did it for our friendship, Hermione. If you would just let me explain…"_

" _There's nothing to explain. I can't trust you."_

As Ron's eyes lingered on the departing figure that was Hermione Granger, he felt his whole world had been turned upside down. Realising there was one more person in the room, Ron turned around to face Jamie. While Jamie had been questioning him furiously as did Harry and Hermione, she had somehow retreated after yelling at Hermione leaving Ron to finish explaining to Harry and Hermione. Ron took a good look at her, realising guiltily he had been watching Hermione's reaction and expressions during the argument that he had forgotten about Jamie.

Jamie had a dazed look on her face as she collapsed onto the couch. Ron sat on the adjacent chair, not wanting to agitate Jamie further. All of a sudden, Jamie burst into tears. Ron tried to comfort her only for Jamie to stick out her hand, pushing him away. Sitting back in his seat, Ron watched awkwardly as his girlfriend wiped the tears from her face as she tried to compose herself. There they sat quietly until Jamie walked towards a nearby cupboard. Opening a drawer, she rummaged inside until she took out a cigarette pack along with a lighter. Lighting up one, she dropped back on the couch as Ron watched puffs of smoke escaping her lips.

"Dean introduced us to smoking. I never really liked the taste of it but I guess tonight might be the night I change my mind." Jamie said abruptly as Ron stared at her. "Ever smoked before, Ron?"

"Once," Ron said as nonchalant as he could.

"Really? I didn't know that. When was this?"

"Happened in this room. When I was with…" Ron stopped himself as he realised who he had smoked with. Jamie, however, smirked at him as she put out her unfinished cigarette on the table.

"Of course. Who else would it be?"

"Jamie." Ron started to speak but Jamie held up her hand. Ron clammed up as he continued to stare in silence at Jamie who looked deep in thought.

"So this is how it feels like."

"What?"

"To have your heart broken into pieces. I've never felt it before you know? I've always been the heartbreaker, Ron. Diggory, Davies. I've always been the one who ended the relationships even with boys whom I've never been in relationships before. Somehow, each and every one of them have told me how it feels like. Like someone took a knife and pierced their hearts. Pain like nothing you have ever felt before."

"Jamie..I…"

"Maybe it's because I've never been cheated before?" Jamie continued, ignoring Ron. "Maybe it's because of all girls that you could have cheated on me with, you had to go after my best friend? Maybe that's why it feels so painful. Because of the betrayal."

"Jamie, I didn't mean for it to happen this way. I would never have kissed Hermione…"

"You think that is what bothers me?!" Jamie growled as she glared daggers at Ron, who cowered a little in his seat. "You think it was the kiss that bothered me? No, Ron! The kiss only happened because you had feelings for Hermione! That's what hurts the most! YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND! AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN TELL ME!"

"I was going to. I realised what I did was wrong…"

"Wrong?! Ron, even if you had fallen for my best friend, why couldn't you tell me? When did you fall for her? How long has it been?"

"Jamie…I…"

"HOW LONG, RON?!"

"Since the night of the Ball. That's when I realised I was in love with her." Ron said quietly but loud enough for Jamie to hear. Jamie placed her hands on her cheeks as she gaped at him.

"The night when we had our first real kiss?"

"Yes."

Jamie turned away as the anger and sadness started to overwhelm her. Frustrated, she went through her gifts that were left for her on a table and started to rummage through until she found it. Walking towards Ron, she threw the Quidditch gloves at him.

"I never want to see or talk to you again, Ronald Weasley. You were my first real love and you broke my heart. I guess, if not for anything, you are a good teacher. You taught me to never ever give out my heart like I did."

And with that, Jamie stormed out of the Room leaving Ron staring at the gloves. Jamie walked as fast as she could back to the Gryffindor Tower where she entered her bedroom. Parvati and Lavender both jumped as Jamie slammed open the door and threw herself into the bed, crying her heart out. As Parvati and Lavender approached her, Jamie stood up suddenly to raise her wand. Lavender let out a scream as Parvati and her leapt out of the way.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Jamie screamed as loud as she could. Only tiny white sparks emerged as she kept trying and trying until finally, Jamie had enough.

"Figures," Jamie said out loud, before throwing her wand aside and collapsing back onto her bed with tears.

….

It was raining cats and dogs on Monday as classes resumed for the week. Inside the Great Hall, students were clustered into small groups whispering to each other as rumours started to fly all around Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy sat at the head of the Slytherin table with a large smile plastered on his lips. While the Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws were laughing and chatting among themselves, the Gryffindors were another thing altogether. One could see Harry seated at the head of the table, playing with his food while staring blankly into space. Seamus could be seen rushing from Harry to Dean who sat many seats away, drinking heavily from his goblet which smelled of Firewhiskey. Down the table, a tired-looking Ginny Weasley was seen whispering to Jamie Potter, who looked like a wreck with red-eyes, ignoring the parade of boys who had approached her to ask what was wrong. At the other end of the table, Hermione Granger sat, looking deep in thought as she scribbled into her parchment. As the Gryffindors gossiped among themselves, wondering what had happened to the Pack, many opinions and assumptions were shared. Some thought that the Pack had fought over Quidditch while others said it was about the NEWTs. The top rumour, however, was that the Pack was brought down by a single redheaded wizard, whose absence from the Great Hall had been conspicuous from the start.

Neville carried a loaf of bread which he snuck into the library. He walked past Madam Pince who was busy stacking books towards a bunch of shelves that had books which interested no one. Neville took a moment to stare at the books. Books on magical socks, the state of elfish standings in society as well as the history of Muggle life in America were some of the titles that filled those shelves and which no Hogwarts student ever had any interest in reading with the exception of one.

"Ron?" Neville whispered as he approached the end of an aisle where a person sat behind a stack of books, his eyes focused on reading a book of spells from a wizard whose name Neville found hard to pronounce. Neville cleared his throat as he approached closer, causing the wizard to look up and smile.

"Thanks, Neville but I've told you, I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten in a bit, Ron. Plus, you've not been sleeping your bed."

"I've been studying for my NEWTs."

"Is that why I found you asleep on the study table in the common room? But seriously, Ron, you need to sleep in your own bed. And start taking care of yourself more."

"Look, Neville, I appreciate all that you're doing but I'm really okay."

"Did you get into a fight with the others? What happened between you and Jamie?"

"We broke up, Neville. Didn't I tell you that?"

"You haven't told me why."

"Neville…" Ron whispered quietly as Neville put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, Ron, I don't want to say I know how you feel because I don't. All I'm saying is if you don't want to talk about it, at least take care of yourself. Get some fresh air at least. Promise me." Neville said gently with a look of concern on his face.

"I promise." Ron said as he gave Neville a sad smile.

…..

Later that day, Ron walked out into the grounds of Hogwarts. Taking his time, he walked past Hagrid's Hut and towards a familiar patch of grass close to the Whomping Willow. As he sat on the ground, Ron sighed out loud. He watched as two brownish-blue Scottish crossbills cry out to each other as they flew from the snowy trees of the Forbidden Forest towards the mountains. As Ron sat, lost in his thoughts, he nearly startled when he felt a soft pat on his shoulder. Ron turned around and relaxed as a familiar shade of red appeared in his view.

"Hi, Ginny," Ron said as Ginny sat next to him, a look of concern on her face. Without saying a word, Ginny threw her arms around Ron as Ron pulled her tight towards him.

"What was that for?" Ron said as he released his sister from the embrace. Ginny shrugged her shoulders as she flashed him a smile.

"It looked like you needed it. Are you okay, Ron?"

"Honestly?" Ron said as he stared at his sister. "No."

"I supposed a pity party is out of the question, huh?" Ginny said as she rubbed his shoulder. Ron said nothing as he stared at the ground, unwilling to look anywhere else.

"How are you, anyway? Are you okay? Is Dean?"

"I'm not okay, either. And Dean…." Ginny said as she sighed. "I don't know about Dean. We haven't talked since. I've talked to Seamus though. He tells me you've been avoiding them, not sleeping in the dormitory."

"I can't. I just think it's best for everyone if I just stayed out of the way."

"Ron…"

"No, Ginny. I have to give Harry his space. As well as any member of the Pack."

Ginny looked as if she was about to argue but thought better of it. She could understand after all. Ron needed time. They all needed time. After a long period of silence, Ron spoke again in a low whisper.

"Is she okay?"

"Which one? Jamie or…"

"Jamie."

"She's still hurt, Ron. It's going to take a while."

"I tried to apologize…"

"Won't change a thing, Ron. Right now, she just needs time."

"Oh."

"Ron?" Ginny said warily as Ron turned to face his sister. He could see Ginny struggling with something as she fumbled into her pockets.

"What is it?"

"It's about Hermione."

Ron's ears perked as he turned to face her. "What about Hermione?"

"She wanted me to give you something. But I don't know what it is. Could be a secret Howler or…"

"Let me see it."

Ginny studied her brother's face, deciding if it was really the best thing to do. Seeing how tired and weary her brother was, Ginny sighed as she thrust the envelope into his hands.

"Do you want me to stay here while you read it?" Ginny whispered quietly as Ron studied the envelope. Ron shook his head slowly as he kept his eyes focused on the letter. Ginny heaved another sigh before planting a small kiss on her brother's forehead.

"I'm here for you, Ron. Love you okay."

"Love you too, Gin," Ron said as Ginny got up and left. Turning his attention back to the envelope, Ron tore it apart as he removed a single piece of parchment from it. Taking in a deep breath, Ron opened the parchment as he began to read each word carefully.

 _Ron,_

 _Firstly, just so there are no surprises, I'm no longer a prefect. I've had a talk with McGonagall and we both agreed that in order to prevent any distractions from my NEWTs as well as the semester coming to an end, I've been relieved of being a prefect. I will still get the honour written in my testimonial though so that's still good._

 _The reason I chose to start with that is because of what I'm about to tell you. I've been doing a lot of thinking this past two days, even revisiting the memory that is still in the Room. One thing I've learnt is that honesty truly is the best policy and so here it is. Yes, Ron, I did have feelings for you. This past year where we spend getting our friendship back and all those moments from our patrols to our lessons in the Room to everything else has been amazing and it all lead up to me falling in love with you. So here it is. I, Hermione Jean Granger, am in love with Ronald Weasley._

 _But if there's one lesson I've learnt this year is that falling in love isn't enough. It wasn't enough for you was it? You didn't want to fight for us so you invented a cheap way of getting out of it. You chose Jamie that night when you drank the potion and even though I was to blame for drinking it too, you put me in that position. You chose your life in America over me and even though I admit, I was furious when I thought about it, I realised it's who you are. Ronald Weasley isn't a spontaneous romantic fool. He uses his head and follows rational thinking. And so you chose, even though you claimed to have all these feelings for me, you chose to let me go and allow me to revert to the status of a friend, perhaps even less as time goes by._

 _You could have told me about the potion but you didn't. And in not doing so, I've lost a best friend in Jamie, a best friend in Harry and even the rest of the Pack. But I don't escape blame either, Ron. We both hid our feelings and for everything that's happen, it caused us a lot. I have to repair my relationships with the Potters now as well as the Pack. So what I guess I'm really saying here, Ron, is goodbye._

 _I know it's ironic given that I said I didn't want to lose you. But I want you to know that I'm not doing this out of anger even though I still am angry at you and can't trust you. I'm doing this because seeing you and talking to you and spending time with you only to know that I'm going to lose you is just too much for me, Ron. Like you said in the memory, you never want to go back to being hurt like I once did to you when I left. Well, I can't do it either. I can't do the flying trip. What I can do is use this anger that I feel towards you to try to push you away, to forget you. If there was a Discota Potion or any sort of potion that can remove all memory of you, I might drink it now. But there isn't. And I have to fix the relationships of the people I know will still be around like Jamie and Harry. Thank you for being my friend, Ron but I can't see you anymore._

 _Goodbye, Ron. Take care._

Ron read the letter over and over again. Each time he finished, the pain in his heart grew tenfold until he could no longer hold it in. Crumpling up the letter, Ron got up on his feet and threw the letter as far as he could before screaming as loud as he could. While the scream caused the Whomping Willow to shake furiously and birds flew out from the Forbidden Forest, Ron could only hear a tiny echo of his scream coming back at him as the grounds felt lonelier than usual. Ron's mind started to race as he recalled the memories of him and Hermione.

" _Just the first part, Hermione was right?" Hermione said as a mock expression of shock covered her face._

… _.._

" _Can I have my hand back, Ron? Kind of need it to write stuff down, you know?"_

…

" _For calling me beautiful. I knew you were always trying to get in my pants, Won-Won!"_

… _._

" _What do you think this is? A teen movie?" Hermione said exasperatedly. "Honestly, Ron, it's not like this is your first time out with a girl alone right?"_

… _._

" _Because I was concerned about YOU, YOU IDIOT!"_

… _._

" _You may be the brightest wizard of our age, Ron but you sure as hell don't know much about girls," Hermione said as she dragged Ron towards the library._

…

" _You'll see," Hermione said as she gave him a hug before whispering into his ear, making Ron shiver. "Good luck. Now go to Jamie."_

" _Thanks, Hermione for everything," Ron said as he pulled away. Hermione, however, looked sad as she smiled back at him. "I'm happy for you, Ron," Hermione replied before she walked towards Harry._

… _.._

" _Ron, tell me! Who did the wizard fall in love with? RON!" Hermione yelled as Ron smiled sadly at her before raising the bottle in the air._

… _.._

" _You're still a prat, Ron. And do you want to know why? Because even being the smartest wizard of your age, and having this plan to say how you feel, you thought of every single possibility and every single outcome except one."_

" _Which is?"_

" _That I might be falling for you too," Hermione whispered as she collapsed on the bench._

…..

As Ron thought back to all the times he spent with the bushy brown haired witch with hazel eyes, a single memory came to mind. Ron placed a finger on his lips as he tried to envision the kiss he saw in Draco's memory. Feeling nothing but the cold numbness of his skin, Ron sighed before pulling out his wand.

"Expecto Patronum," Ron said as he thought of the moment he first met Hermione. Only a thin wisp of silvery light emerged which hovered for a second before disappearing.

"Expecto Patronum!" Ron said a little louder as he thought of him stripping for the Quidditch game and the look of pride that Hermione gave him. Again, only a thin wisp emerged with no corporeal Jack Terrier in sight.

"EXPECTO…PATRONUM!" Ron yelled as he thought of the memories of the Room, particularly the one where Hermione taught him how to dance. A bright white light was seen only to dissipate leaving remnants of a tiny white sparks that became indistinguishable as the snow started to pour. Ron collapsed to the ground as small tears streaked down his cheeks only to disappear into the cold wet snow without a trace.

 **A/N: Hope you like this chapter. I wanted to make it as sad as possible but I'm not sure if I've succeeded. To address some issues.**

 **Seamus and Daphne- I didn't want Daphne to be mean without any reason behind it. What Daphne said to Seamus is actually a speech I used from one of my friends who told me what his now-wife once said to him. I've added the Romeo and Juliet parts.**

 **Dean and Ginny- And so ends the longest relationship of my story. I know that normally couples would take days before getting to where Dean and Ginny were in this chapter but honestly that would just drag out the story too much. I wanted a good send-off for Dean, a character I've not yet explored.**

 **Harry and Hermione- Honestly, Harry was supposed to be way harsher than what I've written him as but I've toned it down. He's only human after all.**

 **Ron and Jamie- Jamie is similar to Harry, she's been cheated on. It's going to take time.**

 **Finally, Hermione's letter. I know that Hermione's letter might not make complete sense and I did write an interaction for Ron and Hermione in this story only for one of my friends to say to me if he did what Ron did and Hermione found out, Hermione would most likely avoid Ron. And I agree. Some people just prefer not to deal face-to-face and so the letter was written but the reason the contents of the letter might seem a little confusing is because Hermione is confused as well. If you've been in my position and ever received a long text due to a breakup, you'll understand what I'm talking about.**

 **The next few chapters will contain characters from past chapters making a re-entry as well as the Slytherin match! Until then, take care!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I must really love you guys because this chapter was intended to be just six thousand words but somehow it became twice that! Yes, I wrote yet another twelve thousand word chapter and it's all really thanks to you, my wonderful readers and reviewers. Can't believe that when I first started this story, I would have close to a hundred reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I love writing it. And of course, please review!**

 **On a side note, I've been having thoughts of another multi-chaptered story although this will be more of a dark thriller rather than a romance story. It involves the Golden Trio and unlike this story, it would be mostly canon compliant. Don't wish to say more until I start writing so stay tuned!**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine but I wish it were so!**

 **Chapter 17**

Ron walked out of the examination classroom, pushing his way through the cluster of students that gather outside. Keeping his head down so as to not attract attention, Ron walked as fast as he could to get away from lingering students who sometimes badgered him for his answers to the examination especially the theory tests. For a moment, as he looked up to see where he was going, Ron thought he saw a glimpse of brown bushy hair. But a second look confirmed that it was not her. Sighing to himself, Ron increased his pace as he walked back to the library, his sanctuary away from a school he wished to get away from.

….

"Merlin, that was horrible." Seamus groaned as he leaned against Dean, who sniggered at the exhausted face of his best friend.

"It wasn't too bad, I thought. I mean like for question three when it said…"

"LALALALALA!" Seamus screamed, cutting him off. "I don't want to know. The exam is over and I don't want to know! Why would anyone want to know? It's not like you can change your answer? Just leave it to fate." Seamus grumbled as Dean placed a hand on him.

"You're right. Who cares if the answer to question four is the Fidelius Charm?"

"Oh, you prat!" Seamus said as he punched Dean on the shoulder before putting a finger to his lips. "Did I put Fidelius Charm? Did I spell it right? Do they deduct marks for the wrong spelling? Oh, see what you've done, you git!" Seamus yelled in frustration as Dean burst out laughing. The two started bickering until Seamus spied a familiar face in the crowd outside the classroom.

"Hey, mate. Let's go get Harry and go get some lunch." Seamus said as he pointed towards Harry who was busy chatting to several Ravenclaw students. Dean gave Seamus a pointed look.

Seamus groaned. "Come on, mate. It's been like days. Weeks, even. Surely you got to get over it sometime."

Dean shook his head. "He kissed my girl, Seamus."

"Not out of love, you prat. He was just helping her."

"Helping her, my arse. And anyway, why do you even want to talk to him? Or are you forgetting that you shagged his sister?"

Seamus slapped his hand to his forehead in frustration. "For the last time, I did not fuck Jamie. We just woke up naked to each other. It doesn't mean we fucked. If I could get that stupid memory out of my head, I'll show it to you guys and prove it once and for all!"

"Right, cos waking up naked to his sister who was also starkers in her bed is a good sign that you didn't have sex," Dean said sarcastically.

"Fine, at least I'm not being a bitch by not trying to talk to him. Come on, mate, he's been our best friend for years!"

If you're going to talk to him, I'm leaving." Dean said in a hardened tone as Seamus let out a sigh. "Fine, let's just go to lunch. Anyways, how's you and Ginny?"

It was Dean's turn to let out a sigh as they started to walk down the corridor. "She and I are at that awkward stage where we just avoid each other."

"But I thought you guys settled things already? Like didn't you say you and her talked things out."

"Just because you talked things out doesn't mean everything is good after a breakup. We both just need some space. To be honest…" Dean said as he stopped himself in his tracks. "I can't wait to be out of Hogwarts. Then maybe I can move on."

"You just need another girl, mate. To get over her." Seamus said with a grin as Dean started to lighten up.

"Oh yeah, who? Lavender?"

"Come on, you can do better than that bimbo. What about Parvati? She's nice to you. Pretty. Smart. Kind of a badass, at times. Definitely your type."

"Parvati, eh?" Dean said as his eyes filled up with interest at the thought. Seamus continued to smile at his best friend as they continued walking. That was until another group came in sight.

"Speaking of girls, isn't that your ex?" Dean said in disgust at the Club which had gathered on one side of the corridor. Seamus frowned as he saw Draco Malfoy being surrounded by his group of Pureblood fanatics and his frown only increased when he saw Daphne standing next to him, chatting with the others. He hadn't spoken to Daphne since that night but it would seem that Daphne had made it clear the next day whose side she was on, siding with Malfoy while she and the Club traded snide remarks and insults with everyone else.

"You go ahead, mate. I'll catch up." Seamus said as he made a beeline towards the group.

"She's not worth it, mate. Let's just go." Dean argued.

"I've got to talk to her," Seamus said as he shook his head. Dean let out a groan, knowing full well how stubborn his friend could be.

"You want back-up?"

"I can handle a few trolls myself."

"Was trolls the answer to question seventeen?"

"What?!" Seamus said as he shook himself from his thoughts before glaring at Dean who had started laughing again. "Screw you, mate! See you at the hall."

Seamus waited until Dean disappeared from sight before walking over to the group. He could see several eyes on him, looking at him with disgust. Ignoring the looks the Slytherins were giving him, Seamus waltzed right in the centre of the group.

"Hey Malfoy, I got a question. I'm just dying to join your Club here but I'm wondering do I have to lower my IQ to join or do I have to pretend to speak troll like these clowns?" Seamus said as he pointed to Crabbe and Goyle who started to take steps towards Seamus.

"Why Finnigan, I never pegged you as the smart type. Especially since you were dumb enough to think you were actually good enough for Daphne over here." Draco drawled as he gave Seamus a smirk. Crabbe tried to grab a hold of Seamus's robes which the latter dodged out of his reach. Draco shook his head as Crabbe took a step back.

"Nice to see you got your dogs well trained. If only you could tell them to play dead for the rest of their lives." Seamus replied as he glared at Crabbe before turning his attention to Draco.

"Speaking of training, how goes the Gryffindor Quidditch team? Please, don't make it too easy for us to win this year. Although I tell you what, how about I give you a Galleon for every time you polish our trophy? See, Seamus, I'm not unkind. I've just given you a job." Draco said with a smirk as the Club with the exception of Daphne burst out in laughter. Seamus turned his attention to the blonde witch as he glared at her. " I need to talk to you. You don't mind right, Draco? Sparing her for a bit?"

"I don't need Draco's permission," Daphne replied with her eyes narrowed at Seamus.

"You might need some work with this one. Whatever, Daphne, have a nice life." Seamus said as he started to walk away. He could hear Draco whispering something to Daphne before whistling to the Club to follow him. Seamus turned around to see Daphne staring at him hard.

"Didn't leave with your master?" Seamus said sarcastically.

"What do you want, Seamus?" Daphne said as she glared at him.

"Oh, we're calling me Seamus now. I thought we agreed on arse for me, and conniving bitch for you."

"If you're just going to insult me, then I'll just leave," Daphne said as she turned to walk away but not before Seamus grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" Daphne cried out loud as Seamus dragged her to one side before releasing her.

"I thought you were different, Daphne. But now you're acting like one of Malfoy's goons."

"I am NOT one of Malfoy's goons!"

"Then why are you hanging around him so much, hanging on his every word? Oh right," Seamus said as he gave Daphne a smirk. "I heard around that Astoria is now Draco's girl? So is that what you're doing? Trying to hone on the Malfoy wealth while being a good sister-in-law?"

Daphne said nothing as she glared at Seamus.

"You know, despite everything, I kind of respect your sister. At least she isn't a liar. Pretending to care for someone while happily carrying out a plan to destroy them."

"I told you before, I am NOT a liar. What do you know about caring for someone?" Daphne said as she gave a derisive laugh. "Oh wait, I forgot. Your precious Jamie."

"Don't do that." Seamus snapped. "Stop bringing Jamie in this. This is between me and you. Jamie has nothing to do with this. I haven't even spoken to her since that night."

Daphne looked surprised. "Why haven't you spoken to her? You guys have nothing to fight about."

"Well, I haven't gotten around to speaking to Harry yet. Can't talk to Jamie before I talk to Harry. Bro code." Seamus replied.

"Well, why haven't you spoken to Harry yet?"

"Why do you care?" Seamus asked.

"Because, I thought if anyone would have tried to fix things between everyone, it would be you."

"Well, some things can't be fixed once they've broken beyond repair," Seamus said in anger as he glared at Daphne. He was expecting Daphne to glare back at him, maybe even laugh at how well she deceived them all but Daphne had a strange look on her face. An expression of…was it pity?

"Anyways, that's not why I wanted to talk to you about. I just want to say that…"

A lot of thoughts ran through Seamus's mind. Thoughts he had thought of over and over again ever since that night. A list of insults and curses were ready to be let out as he thought of raining every bad word he could think of at her. Yet for some reason, looking at the blonde witch and recalling her last few words to him that night, Seamus's expression began to soften. He recalled the times they both laughed as they playfully jibed at each other.

"That I'm sorry," Seamus said as he glanced at the ground before looking back at Daphne. "I'm sorry if you thought that I was in love with Jamie and not giving you the attention and love that you deserve. I'm sorry if you thought you were Rosaline. But you're not, Daphne. I did care for you and I did see a future for us after Hogwarts. But I guess we weren't meant to be and even though I should be incredibly angry with you still, it's just not who I am. And I'm not just apologising for myself. I'm apologising on behalf of all the boys who hurt you. Boys like Davies. But he's a prat anyways and if it helps, I did slug him a few times…"

"In Hogsmeade," Daphne said softly as a warm smile came on her lips.

"Yeah," Seamus said as he nodded. "But if I ever made you feel like you weren't worth it or you were second next to Jamie, I'm truly sorry. I should have been a better boyfriend. But I did care for you, Daphne, I truly did. Wish you all the best for the NEWTs and I hope you get a much better life than you did here at Hogwarts."

Daphne said nothing as she turned her gaze away from him. Sighing to himself, Seamus put his hands into his pockets before turning to walk towards the Great Hall. A few footsteps in, he could feel an arm pulling him back.

"Thank you," Daphne said as Seamus could see her face was wet. "Thank you for saying all that."

"I'm not really good with crying girls. Can you go back to insulting me?" Seamus said nervously as Daphne laughed while clearing her face.

"Okay fine, you prat! Why haven't you talked to Harry yet?"

"I told you…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just zip it, Finnigan," Daphne said as she gave him a playful smirk. "Are you a Gryffindor or not? Where's that famous Gryffindor courage I've heard so much about?"

"Hey!" Seamus cried in indignation. "I did confront Draco and the Club."

"Yeah, because you weren't afraid of them. Courage isn't the same as having no fear." Daphne countered as she shook her head. "Courage isn't the absence of fear, but the choice to stand up even when you're afraid. It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends."

"Why are you quoting something Dumbledore would say?"

"Shut up. Listen to me, Seamus, you need to talk to Harry. Only Harry can get the Pack back together and stand up to Malfoy and the Club. You guys haven't even had a training session in weeks! Malfoy has the Club studying and training together. They're a well-oiled machine and Slytherin hasn't looked this strong in years. I know that we're all going to graduate after the game but if Malfoy wins, trust me, you will never ever hear the end of it. You can't let that happen. You can't let Malfoy win!" Daphne said, her eyes blazing with passion.

Seamus sighed out loud. Daphne was right. The Pack was a wreck right now and with no training session in sight, they were vulnerable to a humiliating defeat at the hands of Draco Malfoy. Seamus balled up his fists. He wasn't going to let that happen.

"Right. So I got to talk to Harry."

"Yes, Harry," Daphne said as she gave him a sad smile. "…and Jamie."

It was Seamus's turn to look surprised. "Jamie?"

"You got to tell her how you feel?"

"How I feel about what?"

"Oh, don't give me that," Daphne said as she shook her while keeping her smile on him. "I know how you feel about her, remember? You don't have to lie to me. I mean every word the last time we spoke, Seamus. You're an incredible guy, sweet, funny, not bad looking. But I always admired how good a heart you really have. And if Jamie can't see that to even give you a chance, then I say she's really not as smart as people make her out to be. Tell her how you feel, Romeo. I got to go."

With that, Daphne gave Seamus a peck on his cheek before turning to walk away. Seamus touched his cheek, his face still slightly blushing from the kiss. Before she disappeared out of sight, Seamus called out to her.

"But if she's my Juliet, we both know how that story ends!"

Daphne turned around to give Seamus a smile.

"Some things are worth the risk." And with that, Daphne disappeared out of sight leaving Seamus alone with his thoughts.

….

"Hey, I thought you might be hungry."

Ron looked up from the stack of books and parchments to see a bunch of bacon sandwiches wrapped in brown paper as well as a bottle of water. His stomach rumbled at the sight, reminding Ron that he had, indeed, skipped lunch once again. His eyes darted to the owner of the voice.

Nothing but the sight of the wizard would have made Ron dropped his quill as he stared in shock at who was before him.

"Michael?" Ron said as Michael Corner gave him a sheepish grin.

"I've been noticing that you're not been in the Hall for lunch these past few days. Didn't want you to starve yourself to death."

Ron gaped at Michael, still unable to grasp what was happening. He and Michael had ended their friendship on bad terms, and ever since Ron was in the Pack, he hardly ever noticed Michael's presence. Michael, realizing what Ron must be thinking, raised his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, easy, I'm not here to fight or anything. The food isn't poisoned in any way. I just wanted to see how you're doing?"

"I'm good. Thanks for the food, Michael, but I'm really not hungry." Ron said as he went back to his word, hoping Michael would leave. To his annoyance, Michael pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. For hitting you that time. I was out of line and… well, if you want to take a free shot at me right now, go ahead. I deserve it."

"I'm not going to hit you, Michael. I just want to be alone." Ron said as he scribbled furiously into his parchment.

"Well, I wanted to thank you as well," Michael said, ignoring Ron's request.

"What for?"

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have met her."

Ron wanted to ask who _her_ meant but felt a nudge on his shoulder instead. He turned to Michael who nodded to his direction on the right. Turning to face where Michael was aiming for, Ron saw a beautiful, Asian witch grinning at him.

"You're dating Cho Chang?!" Ron said in surprise. Michael chuckled to himself while waving back at Cho.

"Yeah, I'm surprised as well but looked how well that turned out. After our fight, I mostly kept to myself and just stayed away from everyone. One day, I meet her at the library and we just started talking. I told her about my stuff with Hermione and she shared stuff about her and Cedric Diggory. Suddenly, we were sharing so much stuff about ourselves and I even brought her out to Hogsmeade. Soon after that, we became official." Michael said as Ron saw him swooning gleefully in his seat. "I'm happy for you, mate," Ron said genuinely as he smiled at Michael who now turned his attention to Ron.

"You owe me an apology too, mate," Michael said as he grinned at Ron.

"What for?"

"For lying to me."

"About what?"

"About how you felt about Hermione? Because rumour has it that you and Hermione were making out at the top of the Astronomy Tower."

"Who said that?"

"Just some third-year Hufflepuffs and a few of the Slytherins. Although the Slytherins are much nastier in the way they describe things."

"Oh," Ron whispered quietly as he tried to bring his temper down. Before he could retort, Michael spoke up.

"Course I told them all to shove it. Firstly, it's none of their damn business and secondly, I'll be damned if someone were talk about my friend that way. Got a detention coming up for throwing a hex at Zabini. Worth it if you ask me."

"I didn't lie to you. I wasn't in love with Hermione then." Ron exclaimed before realising what he had said. "I mean… no then… I wasn't in love with Hermione."

"Mate, I'm not judging," Michael said as he raised his arms again. "Believe me, I'm not. Merlin, I'm the last person that can judge you. I was obsessed with Hermione until you gave me the push I needed to move on with my life and not waste time with her. It's just mate…I know what it's like…caring for her and I know how hard it can be. I look at you and I see how lonely and isolated you've become. If you need someone to talk to, trust me… I'm the best person who can understand."

Ron sighed as he stared around the library, his Potions work forgotten. He hadn't talked to anyone, not even Ginny about the letter. It was taking a toll on him. NEWTs had been a welcome distraction but with it coming to an end, Ron knew he had to get it all off his chest. Ron turned to Michael before revealing everything from how he got close to Hermione, to falling in love with her and the Discota Potion incident until the point where she broke his heart. Without realising it, Ron could feel tears dropping from his face. To his credit, Michael listened as he heard every word Ron said.

"How long have you been keeping all that in?" Michael said sympathetically as he placed a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"A while." Ron sighed.

"Ron, mate, listen to me," Michael said as he looked at Ron. " You remember the last time we spoke? Well, I took everything you said to heart and naturally, you were right of course. But another thought occurred to me as well. Hermione was the mistake I needed to make. I know it's cliché and like every single love story has a saying that goes like that but it's true. I needed my heart to get broken by Hermione. I needed to chase after her and even though I lost, I have no regrets. How can I, when I got the most beautiful girl who actually cares about me, gave a shit about me for once to actually go out with me? I don't think I would have appreciated the way I have Cho now."

Ron looked at Cho once more. Michael was right.

"That's the first thing I want you to know, mate. You should have no regrets. Like you told me, this was the best year of your life until that incident and we both know that you've never been happier. So don't let any regrets get to you, okay. Second of all, the thing I want to say the most is…you're an idiot."

"What?!" Ron said in shock.

Michael looked amused at Ron's reaction. "Don't get me wrong. You're the brightest wizard of our age but even the brightest wizards can be idiots sometimes. You've been an idiot a couple of times like when you went starkers for the match, which I thought was brilliant by the way, and for being an idiot for making that potion in the first place. But the most idiotic thing you've done so far…is giving up."

"I'm not giving up! She wanted me to stay away from her. I'm honouring her wishes as well as focusing on my exams." Ron replied indignantly.

"Which we all know you will ace and even if you don't, you still have a job waiting for you!" Michael said as he smirked at Ron. "Look, Ron, perhaps idiot wasn't the right word. The right word would be that you're scared. Ironic for a Gryffindor."

"I'm not scared!"

"Oh yes, you are," Michael said as his expression becoming serious. "You were harsh when you spoke to me but guess what, it worked! So I'm going to return the favour. You could have talked to Jamie about how you felt. You could have told Hermione. You could have done anything except the potion. But don't fool yourself into thinking you did it because you want Hermione to live a happy life without you while you stayed with Jamie. Don't think that! You can't pull off dumb, Ronald. You were scared that you would lose Hermione. You were scared of losing that friendship and you were afraid of hurting Jamie as well as Harry with your revelation."

"Fat lot of good it did," Ron said bitterly. "I still lost them."

"Yes but you can get them back, Ron," Michael said, his voice getting agitated. "Apologise to Jamie and Harry. Talk to them. I know they will forgive you. After these NEWTs are over, go on and talk to them. It doesn't matter if they don't forgive you but at least you tried."

"I know that." Ron sighed. "I'm trying to give them space."

"Well, space time is over. Pity party is over as well. Once the exams are over, go talk to them."

Ron nodded. Michael was right once more. He had been avoiding them.

"And for Hermione, well if what you said from the letter is true, then it's obvious what she wants you to do."

"Which is?"

Michael looked at Ron, incredulously. "Please tell me you, of all people, the guy who gives love advice by the buckets, know what to do?"

Ron gave Michael a blank stare as Michael sighed. "You got to fight for her."

"That's not what she said. She said goodbye, Michael. It's over."

"It's only over if you want it to be. Fight for her, Ron! You love her and she's worth it. So fight for her. Don't let this step back keep you from playing the game."

"It's not a game, Michael," Ron said, now getting agitated himself. "She made it clear she wants nothing to do with me. If our roles were reversed, I would tell you to stay away from her. Weren't you in the same boat, mate? She told you to stay away and you did. And looked how it turned out for you! You got Cho Chang!"

Michael sighed as he got off from his seat. "Promise me you'll at least eat and take care of yourself, okay. I got to go but if you ever need someone, I'm here for you mate."

"Thanks, Michael," Ron said gratefully as the boys shook hands. Before Michael left, however, he turned to Ron.

"You're wrong, Ron. We are most definitely not in the same boat."

"Why not? We were both in love with her and she told us to stay away."

"True," Michael said as he winked at Ron. "But Hermione Granger was never in love with me."

…..

"Come on, Eloise. Just until that tree." Hermione cried out to the witch who was running a few metres behind her. Hermione had to smile at how much progress Eloise had made. Her acne had started to clear and she had shed a few pounds. Hermione recalled how much motivation she had given to Eloise back when they first agreed to start running together. Of course, most of the motivation speeches had come from…

 _NO!_ Hermione thought to herself wildly as she touched the tree. _Don't think of him, Hermione. Don't go there._

"You are really in great shape, Mione." Eloise panted as she stood to catch her breath.

"You're not so bad yourself, Eloise." Hermione smiled as she beamed at her friend who gave her a thumbs-up before collapsing to the grass. Feeling exhausted herself, Hermione dropped next to Eloise who was busy wiping the sweat from her brow.

"So, one last exam and it's all over," Eloise said as she grinned at Hermione. Hermione felt a wave of gratefulness towards Eloise. For the past weeks when the NEWTs were coming, she and Eloise had worked together in the corner of the common room, helping each other study though Hermione was impressed with how much Eloise knew about schoolwork. "I had time. Wasn't going to socialise so might as well pick up a book." Eloise had told her.

"Yeah, but it's Potions. Theory and practical." Hermione groaned as Eloise laughed beside her.

"Tell me about it. But just think, Hermione, once we've done with that, it's all over. No more classes with horrible professors, no more school projects, no more textbooks, no more Hogwarts." Eloise said, her last words lingering around the two of them.

It was bittersweet, Hermione felt. Hogwarts had been her home for the past seven years, much more so than her home herself but the last few weeks had made her wish she was anywhere but here. The rumours of the incident had spread throughout the school and sometimes Hermione would catch some of the students giving her dark looks or whispering behind her back. It almost made her regret giving up her prefectship. Instead of handing out detentions, Hermione handed out insults instead.

"So what are your plans after Hogwarts, Eloise?" Hermione said, determined to change the subject lingering in her head.

"Well, I'm thinking of applying to become a Healer you know? Madam Pomfrey has done quite a bit for me so I'm thinking I want to do that. Help people who need help." Eloise said as Hermione gave her a smile.

"What about you? What is the great Hermione Granger going to do after Hogwarts?"

"Become a dentist," Hermione said bitterly as Eloise raised her eyebrows.

"Surely you're not going to go have a Muggle career, Hermione. That's like wasting seven years at Hogwarts." Eloise replied.

"My parents sent me here to get control of my magic, Eloise, which I already have. It doesn't mean that I have to be part of the wizarding world. I can easily just go back to the muggle world, confound some university admissions officer into accepting me to college or something."

"You can't use magic against Muggles. The Ministry will catch you, Hermione."

"No, they won't because I won't be seventeen. No Trace, remember." Hermione said as she grinned at Eloise's shocked expression before laughing. "I'm only kidding, Eloise. Bloody hell!"

"You prat!" Eloise said as she nudged Hermione as they both burst out laughing.

"Listen," Eloise said as she composed herself. "Once we get our NEWT results, come to my house. We will look over those career pamphlets that the school sends out before applying for our respective jobs. Although I still think you'll make a decent keeper."

"Yeah right." Hermione scoffed.

"I'm serious," Eloise said. "You'll make a cracking keeper. You just need to calm your nerves. So why not try out for the Cannons? That way, if you lose, it's no surprise. You won't get any pressure from fans. Looking at how the transfer window works for them, you might be the only one applying. Perfect for you!"

It was Hermione's turn to nudge Eloise who had started laughing once again. "Prat."

"Hey, is that any way to talk to a friend?"

"No," Hermione said as she gave Eloise a hug. "Thanks for being there for me. And for caring for me so much."

Eloise waved her hand dismissively. "Please, you don't have to thank me. If anyone should be thanking here, it should be me, with you and Ron helping me out."

Hermione dropped her head between her knees as Eloise cried out in shock. "Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to say his name."

"It's okay," Hermione whispered as she blinked her eyes hard before looking up at Eloise with her best attempt at a smile. "Shall we go back to the common room? Might as well finish our exams with a bang."

"Yeah, yeah.." Eloise said, only too eager to change the subject as the two girls walked back to the common room. As they walked past the Quidditch pitch, a figure on a broom appeared in the air, throwing Quaffles through the hoops. One look at the figure and Hermione felt her stomach drop.

"You should talk to her," Eloise said as she stared up at Jamie as well. "She needs you. I know it."

"I've tried to talk to her but each time, Ginny tells me she doesn't want to. Same goes for Harry, Seamus tells me he doesn't want to talk to me either." Hermione sighed. Ever since the incident, Hermione had tried to find opportunity after opportunity to talk to either Potter. Each time, she was blocked either by Ginny, who looked sympathetic to Hermione's ordeal, or Seamus, who looked like he himself was avoiding Harry.

"Well, she's alone now. Go on. I'll wait for you at the common room." Eloise said as she gave her friend a hug before walking away. Hermione swallowed a gulp before entering the pitch. Jamie still hadn't noticed her as she was angrily throwing quaffle after quaffle into the hoops. Hermione turned around, thinking that this was a bad idea but not before she saw a training Keeper's uniform and a broom right next to one of the exits. Soon an idea formed in her head as Hermione donned the uniform before flying up to meet Jamie.

"Hey," Hermione said softly as she came in between Jamie and the hoops. Jamie's eyes narrowed as she stared at Hermione.

"Get out of my way, Granger."

Hermione cringed but didn't budge. "We need to talk."

"No, we don't. We have one more exam and then it's all over." Jamie said as she turned around to fly to the other hoops on the other side of the pitch. Hermione sighed as she chased after her on her broom. Hermione intercepted the quaffle that Jamie threw before it entered the centre hoop.

"What part of leave me alone don't you get?" Jamie snapped as Hermione stared defiantly at her.

"It's not all over. We still have the match against Slytherin…"

"You're one to talk!" Jamie interrupted. "Where's our training sessions, vice-captain? Oh wait, we can't have training sessions because you decided to cheat on our captain by kissing my boyfriend. Nice going there, Hermione."

Hermione's anger started to rise. Days of rumours, gossip, and whispers were starting to get to her. "Well, at least I didn't sleep around, did I? Waking up naked next to your brother's best friend? Hypocritical much?"

Jamie glared daggers at Hermione. "I didn't sleep with Seamus! We had no recollection of what happened and I didn't feel like I've been fucked which I have pretty good idea what it must feel like since you and Ron decided to do that to me!"

Hermione glared back at Jamie. "Oh perfect, Jamie. Can't do a thing wrong. Yeah, no recollection right? Kind of like the Discota Potion Ron gave me? How black are you, Miss Pot?"

"WHICH YOU DRANK UP WILLINGLY AFTER KISSING MY BOYFRIEND! WHO YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH!" Jamie yelled as her face turned red. "At least I didn't resort to willing doing something unlike you."

"How would you know? You couldn't remember! Who's to say that your choices weren't willing as well?" Hermione retorted.

"Just like Hermione. Can't take that she's made a mistake so she tries to divert attention away from her! How many times have I covered for you? When you were with Krum, how many times was I there for you? And you couldn't have the decency to tell me that you were in love with my boyfriend. You were supposed to be my best friend, Hermione Granger!"

"I was there for you too so don't act so noble. How many times did Davies or Diggory get you down and I was always there for you? I made a mistake and instead of talking to me about it, you keep avoiding me while the entire school levels accusations at me. Some even call me a slut, Jamie! But I don't care for any of that. All I cared was talking to you but you keep avoiding me! You're supposed to be my best friend too."

"Yeah, well I guess things change, don't they? Now move, Granger."

"Not on your life, Potter."

Jamie and Hermione glared at each other, both not budging from their respective positions. Suddenly, a smirk appeared on Hermione's face.

"You want me to move, fine. Play me for it. Every time you score a shot, you get a point. Every time I save a shot, I get a point. First to five, wins. If you win, I'll give you what you want and I leave you alone. If I win, you stop being a bitch and talk to me."

"You're on," Jamie said as she flew back several metres before barrelling down towards Hermione. Hermione watched as Jamie flew to the left hoop only to shift her body to the right as she threw the quaffle through the right hoop.

"One-nothing," Jamie said as Hermione threw another quaffle at her. Jamie barrelled down again as she flew directly at Hermione before dropping a few feet below her before making a turn in mid-air as Hermione fell for the manoeuvre. Jamie easily threw the Quaffle into the right hoop once again.

"Two-nothing. At least give me a challenge." Jamie said as she flew backward for her third attempt. Hermione narrowed her eyes. This was Jamie, Hermione reasoned. _You know all her moves, Hermione. Come on, think, what would Jamie do next?_

Jamie flew towards the left hoop once more. Hermione smiled to herself. This was just like chess! Just as she predicted, Jamie did the same manoeuvre as the first one only this time, she threw the quaffle towards the left hoop which Hermione intercepted easily.

"Two-one. Not as easy as you think." Hermione smirked as she threw the Quaffle back at Jamie. Though it must be a mistake, Hermione thought she could see Jamie smiling at her for a moment before the cold expression returned.

The match was intense, to say the least. Hermione had saved a couple more times after that, giving her the lead. Jamie fought back, putting in another two quaffle shots before Hermione saved once more.

 _This is it_ Hermione thought as Jamie went back for the final attempt. _If I don't save this, I lose my best friend forever._ Hermione looked at Jamie. Her cold expression was gone, replaced by a strange look that almost seemed…sympathetic. Without warning, Jamie flew with her at such speed that Hermione nearly panicked at the chaser flying towards her before noticing that Jamie had moved her feet away from the sides and on to the broom. Hermione knew this move. It was Jamie's favourite move as it was easily the most effective. Jamie launched herself in the air as she threw the quaffle over Hermione's head. Thinking only of her friendship with Jamie, Hermione jumped off her broom as Jamie landed on hers.

"HERMIONE!" Jamie screamed in fear and with good reason. While the pitch was open for use, the Cushioning Charms under the Keeper's goalpost were only in effect during registered training sessions and matches which meant that the charm was not in place. Jamie watched as her best friend had pushed the quaffle away from goal as it fell together with her. Of course, Hermione could easily have cast a charm on herself to levitate or at least slow down her momentum but Jamie couldn't take that risk.

It was as time stood still. Jamie saw the falling Hermione and immediately went for her wand only to curse herself for leaving it inside the lockers. Without hesitating a moment more, Jamie tore after Hermione, hoping to catch her before she fell. Knowing she had to match the falling speed of Hermione, Jamie flew as fast as she could next to her before grabbing her and pulling her horizontal of the Quidditch pitch in order to slow her momentum before crashing into a pile in the middle of the pitch.

Both Hermione and Jamie groaned as they felt the bruises and aches of the crash. Taking a moment to stare at each other while still lying down, Jamie looked at her best friend whose bushy hair was a mess all over her face while bristles from her broomstick had caught themselves in her own hair, making her look a mess. For a moment, both girls stared around, surveying every inch of each other and themselves.

"You look like crap," Hermione said, breaking the silence.

"Right back at you," Jamie replied. Taking another look at Hermione, Jamie could not help but giggle a little. Hermione look affronted for a brief moment before letting out a giggle as well. Soon, both girls were rolling on the ground, laughing for as long as they could.

…

"Blimey, I can't take this anymore," Seamus growled as he tossed his Potions textbook off his bed. Dean gave him an amused look before levitating the book back to him.

"One last exam and then it's all over, mate. You can do this."

"I swear once the exam is over, I'm gathering all my books and notes and just burning it in some big bonfire. What say you, Dean? Join me in my burning quest!"

Dean chuckled out loud. "I can't, mate. I promise Ginny I'll give her my notes and well, I kind of like my textbook."

"You're barmy, you know that?" Seamus grumbled. He took a moment to stare around the room. Ron's bed was empty as usual and Neville hadn't come up yet, probably because he was studying with Ron in the Great Hall. Due to the NEWTs examinations, the Great Hall was opened to all seventh-years who wished to study. In the dormitory, however, Seamus noted that it was just the three of them. He, Dean and…Harry. Seamus turn to look at the raven-haired boy who looked preoccupied with his own Potions textbook, not paying attention to anyone. Seamus stood up and poked Dean in the arm before nodding towards Harry's direction. Dean gave him a frustrated look and just shook his head before turning away. Sighing to himself, Seamus composed himself before walking over to Harry's bed.

"Hey man, how's it going?"

Harry looked up from his book and arched one of his eyebrows. He looked surprised to see Seamus talking to him though that only lasted a moment before he glared at Seamus and went back to his book. Usually, Seamus would have shrugged his shoulders and just walk away but the words of Daphne Greengrass were still ringing in his ear. Seamus prodded Harry's foot, hoping to get his attention once more.

"I'm busy, Finnigan. What do you want?" Harry snapped.

"Ouch, since when do you call me by my last name with that sort of tone?"

"Is there a reason as to why you're bothering me?" Harry said, a little louder than usual.

"Yeah, mate. I want to talk to you."

"Well, our exams are tomorrow so if you don't mind, can we postpone it? In fact, let's not talk at all. Would save you the trouble."

Seamus sighed as he sat next to Harry who instantly moved his feet away as if the touch of Seamus had burned him. "Harry, we really need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"But why? What did I do to you?!" Seamus asked indignantly. Harry threw his book aside, his eyes glaring daggers at Seamus.

"You shagged my sister!" Harry growled as Seamus recoiled a little.

"I did no such thing, mate. Didn't Jamie tell you? We woke up naked to each other, that I admit but I did not shag her!"

"Oh please!" Harry snorted with derision. "You expect me to buy that bull of a story where you guys were in bed together but nothing happen because you DON'T remember it? Gee, where have I heard a similar story before? That's right. From my cheating ex-girlfriend!"

Before Seamus could say another word, he felt an arm on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Dean glaring back at Harry with fury.

"You're one to talk, Potter. At least when Seamus did it even if he did, it wasn't intentional. Unlike you when you decided to kiss my girlfriend and not tell me about it!"

"I didn't shag her though, did I? And I was doing your EX girlfriend a favour so that she could get the pregnancy kit!"

"You could have told me!" Dean roared. "I was your best friend and you could have told me!"

"She told me not to, Thomas!" Harry roared back. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Tell me!" Dean yelled. "I'm your best friend and best friends never hide crap from each other."

"She's your girlfriend and she did it for you! Ginny couldn't stand you, Dean! You were being an overprotective, clingy prat and she wanted to dump your arse for weeks." Harry shouted, unaware of what he was saying. Dean's eyes narrowed as Seamus looked at Harry in shock.

"Mate, that was uncalled for," Seamus whispered as Dean gave Harry a wicked smile.

"As compared to you who can't even keep a girl's heart, much less her attention. At least my girlfriend didn't cheat on me, you worthless sack of shit!"

That did it. Weeks of pent-up anger and frustration from the two boys had reached its breaking point. Harry lunged towards Dean as he tackled him to the floor. Wands abandoned, Harry and Dean started to wrestle each other on the ground. Seamus sighed as he stared at his two best friends. Part of him wanted to pull at least one of the other but a stronger part told him that he needed to let this happen. Both his best friends were stubborn and sometimes, boys just needed to get their frustrations out. Yet what started out as a wrestling match now seemed more like a struggle. Dean had Harry in a headlock but Harry had two fingers jammed up Dean's nose, intend on pulling him off.

"This is just embarrassing," Seamus said before aiming his wand at the two and casting a Shield Charm between the two. The force of the charm pushed both Harry and Dean in separate directions. Before either could retaliate, Seamus shouted "Petrificus Totalus." at both his best friends.

Immediately, Harry and Dean fell down to the ground unable to move. Seamus picked the two boys up and tossed them on his bed, laying them beside each other.

"Are you guys done? Did it feel good? Oh wait, you can't answer." Seamus said as he removed the charm from Harry and Dean.

"Seamus!" They both roared in unison before Seamus pointed his wand in their direction.

"Now, unless you both want to go under the charm again, I suggest you keep quiet and listen. Don't even think about it, Harry." Seamus said warningly as he saw Harry's eyes dart back to his wand. "You two idiots decided to have a go at it and I allowed that because frankly, I wanted to see you two beat the shite out of each other. But you both had to embarrass yourselves because if I didn't know better, I say you two prats were trying to kiss and make up instead."

"Seamus…"Dean started to speak.

"I SAID SHUT UP, DEAN!" Seamus roared as Dean clamped his mouth shut. "Look at us! I mean really look at us! We've been friends ever since we entered Hogwarts and now just before the end, we look like we're ready to kill each other. Meanwhile, Malfoy is somewhere in the castle, laughing his arse off because he knows that he's beaten us! You two gits are playing right into his hands. Malfoy wants us off our game because he knows if we can't stand being in the same room, we won't be able to beat Slytherin!"

Both boys said nothing but Seamus could see that they were contemplating his words. Seamus's expression began to soften as he walked over to his dresser to pull out a photo. Throwing it on the bed, it was a photograph of Harry, Dean, and Seamus on the last day of the first year, splashing about in the lake at Hogwarts.

"Look how happy we were. I remember that day. We've been so scared of the lake but we decided to fly there anyways and we had such a good time. Then we promised each other that we will write and visit over the summer. We even wished summer was over so we could spend another year together! Come on, guys, we've been through a lot at Hogwarts together, are we really going to let some petty misunderstandings get in the way?"

Seamus could see Harry and Dean squirming on his bed, both not looking at each other but their eyes filling with regret. Seamus turned to Harry.

"Mate, you're my best friend. I would never ever do anything to hurt you or your family. I promise you that even if I did sleep with Jamie, it wasn't intentional and I would never ever make a move on your sister without your permission. I rather have my best friend around than a girl I love any day. And Dean, Harry was trying to look out for your girl. You told me how you felt the relationship was breaking apart anyways and honestly, I like Ginny but if she can't be honest with you about such serious things as being pregnant, then she's not for you, mate. Not to say she's not good in any way but it means she and you aren't meant to be. Look, I know what happens tonight doesn't mean we're going to be okay because that takes a long time and maybe if we were just friends, we could leave things the way they are but we're not just friends. We're best friends and best friends always try to work things out. So what do you say? Can we at least call a time-out until after the match? Because I be damned if the last image of Hogwarts is seeing Malfoy holding up the trophy that we deserve."

Both Harry and Dean turned to each other, not saying a word until Harry gave Dean an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry for kissing your girl, mate. I should have told you about the pregnancy thing. I was out of line and I'm sorry for all those other stuff as well."

"I'm sorry too," Dean whispered. "For all the stuff."

The three boys stared at each other awkwardly for a moment, neither moving nor saying a word.

"Well, this is awkward," Seamus said as Harry and Dean looked at him before sporting grins at each other. All of a sudden, they launched themselves at Seamus and started hitting his arms.

"OEI! What was that for, you idiots?" Seamus snapped angrily as he pulled himself away.

"That was for hexing us, you prat!" Dean said as he laughed at Seamus rubbing his arms.

"Thought we weren't going to retaliate, did you?" Harry said while laughing as well.

"Fuck you both!" Seamus said as he flipped them off. Dean and Harry continued laughing until Seamus could no longer hold it in and started laughing as well.

"So, Dean," Harry asked as they managed to compose themselves. "You okay? I mean with the whole Ginny breakup."

"Yeah," Dean said as he gave Harry a smile. "It's like I told Seamus the other day, I always felt that towards the end of our relationship, we weren't going to last. Just felt like the feeling we once had was disappearing. Guess some guy is going to be lucky now huh? I mean she's definitely going to have guys chasing after her. Plus it saves me from the whole jealousy thing where she's in Hogwarts and I'm outside and some guy tries to seduce her here…"

"That's true," Seamus said loudly. "That's why I don't date younger women. Too much of a hassle."

"Please," Harry laughed. "I bet you three sickles that you're going to fall for a younger girl."

"You got yourself a deal," Seamus said as he and Harry shook hands. Sporting a wicked smile, Seamus turned to Dean. "So, Dean, now that you and Ginny are over, do you mind if I have a go?"

"Trying to lose the bet that fast?" Harry said he flipped Seamus off.

"Go for it."

Seamus and Harry turned towards Dean in shock. There was a bittersweet expression on Dean's face.

"Look, mate, I was kidding. I'm not going to go for your ex. Bros before hoes, remember? Not that Ginny is a hoe." Seamus exclaimed hastily as Dean gave a light chuckle.

"No, guys, I mean it. I mean, she's got to move on sometime, right? Plus if she has to end up with someone, why not one of my mates? Besides, I'm kind of thinking of moving on too. I know it's a little fast but, hey, we're graduating right? New world and all that."

"Who?" Harry and Seamus asked in unison.

"I'm not telling you guys. But she's not in our clique of friends if that makes you guys more comfortable. I've learned from you, Seamus. Better to date outside the Pack." Dean replied as he grinned at the two. "But it's all just in the works. There's nothing definite yet."

"So you really don't mind if one of us dates Ginny?" Harry asked as Dean shook his head. "Nope, not at all so long as you guys come to me first."

"I shall put that in the bro code, mate. A bro must always inform another bro if he falls for the bro's ex."

"Or sister," Harry said as he winked at Dean.

"Or sister," Seamus said before realising what Harry was implying. "Hey, whoa! Harry! For the last time, I do not have feelings for your sister!"

"I don't think you ever asked him that question as of late, Harry?" Dean said with a mock expression on his face.

"No, I don't think I have," Harry said as he grinned at Seamus who looked flustered at the moment. Deciding to save Seamus from further embarrassment, Dean turned to Harry.

"Mate, if we are going to start training again to beat Malfoy, it would also mean you have to talk to…you-know-who."

"You mean She Who Must Not Be Named?" Seamus said, eager to change the subject.

"Very funny, you prats," Harry said sarcastically before looking out the window. He could see the Quidditch pitch in the distance. A sad pang filled his heart as he recalled his first kiss with Hermione. Seeing their friend distressed, Seamus and Dean sat next to Harry as both placed their arms around his shoulders.

"After Potions, tomorrow, Seamus, you and Dean go get the girls and ask them to meet us at the Quidditch Pitch. I'll try to get McGonagall to let us sign for some training sessions." Harry said as the other two boys nodded.

"And Hermione?" Dean asked as Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Guess I'll have to talk to her."

…..

"My arse still feels sore." Jamie groaned as she and Hermione trotted back to the castle. Hermione stretched her arms. The Quidditch contest had taken a lot from the two.

"Nice save, by the way," Jamie said as Hermione turned to her. Jamie no longer had her usual frosty look that she had been giving Hermione the past few weeks.

"Please, I got lucky," Hermione replied as she gave Jamie a smile. "You were totally kicking my arse. I just really wanted to win. I mean, our friendship was on the line."

"Yeah…" Jamie said as the two grew silent. It was dark outside as Hermione looked at the glowing lights of Hogwarts. She could see Argus Filch, the caretaker, calling out his cat while smoke billowed out of Hagrid's Hut. Hermione sighed out loud as she stopped walking, taking her time to admire the view.

"Hermione, you okay?" Jamie asked as a look of concern washed over her face. Hermione stared at her best friend. Even when she looked like a mess, Hermione couldn't help but feel slightly inferior to her. Without warning, a series of images flooded her mind as Hermione recalled the first time she met Jamie, the laughs they shared, the talks they had all of which took place at Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered as she collapsed to the ground. Jamie ran towards her, dropping her broom and her bag.

"Hermione?"

"I'm so sorry, Jamie. I didn't mean to hurt you. I never, ever want to hurt you. And I'm not sorry just for this, I'm sorry for all those times when I was jealous of you when I would say hurtful things just to spite you. You're my best friend, Jamie."

"You're my best friend too," Jamie said as she pulled Hermione into a tight hug. Hermione could feel her shoulder getting wet as tears ran down her face as well.

"I'm sorry too, Mione. I should have talked to you, at the very least. You're my best friend too!" Jamie cried as she and Hermione started to sob on each other's shoulders. Hermione felt a great weight lifted from her as wave after wave of relief swept throughout her body.

"Room for one more?"

Hermione and Jamie broke off the hug to face the source of the voice. "GINNY!"

"Yeah, I came to check on Jamie," Ginny said as she walked closer towards the duo. "Merlin! What the hell happened to the two of you?"

Hermione and Jamie took turns to tell Ginny what happened as the redhead witch listened intently.

"You saved Jamie's trick shot, Hermione?" Ginny said, looking impressed. "It's never been saved before! Normally, the Beaters just hit Bludgers to put the Quaffle off course!"

"Yeah, she's going to beat the hell out of Slytherin!" Jamie said as she gave Hermione a pat on the back. "Speaking of which, I need to talk to our brother! We need training sessions! Hermione, you have to talk to Harry tomorrow."

"I don't know if he wants to talk to me," Hermione replied sadly. "I've tried to get his attention but he's been avoiding me."

"Well, don't worry, I'll back you up," Jamie said fiercely as Hermione beamed at Jamie.

"Wait, so is this cold war thing over? You guys okay?" Ginny said as Jamie and Hermione turn to each other.

"Well, I don't think we're going to be okay so fast but I think we're at least in the right direction. Besides, I'm so sick of fighting. Can we call like a time-out?" Jamie said as Hermione grinned at her before pulling her into a hug.

"Hey! Not so fast!" Ginny yelled as she threw herself into the embrace. The girls laughed as they hugged each other tight before walking back to the castle, linking their arms together.

"I'm going to study with Eloise. You guys are welcome to join us." Hermione said as Ginny and Jamie nodded in agreement.

"Can't believe you two fought over a guy, even if it is my brother. Whatever happened to chicks before dicks?" Ginny said.

"Well, to be fair to Hermione and me, he did have a nine-inch penis," Jamie replied cheekily as Ginny made a face.

"Eww! Gross! That's my brother!" Ginny said. "Anyways, you two better head to the bathrooms first because you two reek! I'll go meet Eloise upstairs in the meantime." Ginny replied as she held her nose before walking away but not before Jamie and Hermione flipped her off.

"Speaking of which," Jamie said once Ginny was out of earshot. "I know we're like taking baby steps here but I got to ask. What are you doing with the whole Ron thing?"

Hermione sighed before telling Jamie about the letter she wrote as Jamie's eyes widened with each sentence.

"So you told him goodbye?" Jamie asked as Hermione nodded her head.

"I needed to fix things with you and Harry first. Besides, he's going to MACUSA once we graduate and I'm staying here in London. Nothing is going to happen between us."

"Wow," Jamie said as she put her arm around her best friend. "I just can't believe it."

 _Neither can I_ Hermione thought sadly before pushing images of her and a familiar know-it-all redhead wizard out of her mind.

…

"Congratulations on completing your NEWT examinations. You may leave the examination area."

Ron watched as the classroom burst to life. Students were hollering and screaming in delight while notes and papers were thrown in the air. Pats on the backs were given, high-fives were shared and two girls even burst into tears although Ron couldn't determine if it was because the exams were over or because the papers had been tough.

"IT'S OVER! WE DID IT!"

Ron turned around to see Seamus exchanging handshakes with Harry and Dean as the other two looked at their best friend with amusement.

"Tell me about it. I swear Snape never covered that last question." Dean said as Seamus placed two fingers to his ears.

"LALALALA! Shut up, you prats. Exams are over. Let's never speak of it again." Seamus said as he glared at Dean. Harry, however, had burst out laughing as he pointed at Professor Snape who stood outside the classroom, answering questions from the Slytherins who had gathered around him.

"Fuck you, Snape." Harry cried as he flipped his professor off although he made sure Snape couldn't see him. "Can't believe I survived that nightmare of a professor."

"Harry!" Seamus said as he gave Harry and Dean a serious look. "You're right. You survived him. We need a title for you. Harry Potter! The Boy Who Lived!"

"Eat slugs, Finnigan!" Harry laughed as the three boys ran out of the classroom. "Remember to get the girls!" he cried as Seamus gave him a mock salute before all three boys disappeared from sight. Ron looked around at the students filing out of the classroom. For a moment, he caught a glimpse of a familiar brown bushy head before it too disappeared together with the sea of students. Packing his things up, Ron slowly waited till everyone had left before walking out of the classroom.

"Ron!"

Ron turned to see Neville charging towards him before pulling him into a bear hug.

"It's over, Ron! It's finally over!" Neville said as he twirled Ron in the air before setting him down, leaving the latter gasping for breath.

"Sorry," Neville said apologetically as he patted Ron on the back. "Anyways, Hogsmeade is open to all seventh-years today! How about you and I go grab a drink? There's someone that I want you to meet."

"Who?" Ron gasped as he tried to collect his breath. Neville started blushing as Ron stared curiously at him.

"Well, you know Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff? Well, she and I are kind of a thing now."

"WHAT?!" Ron said out loud. "Why didn't you tell me, Neville?"

"Didn't want to jinx it," Neville said as he shrugged his shoulders. "We started talking like months ago but in the recent weeks, we've sort of been getting closer. Well, today, just before our paper, I asked her to go with me to Hogsmeade afterward and she told me so long as it's a date."

"Congrats, Neville!" Ron said as he beamed at his friend. "I'm really happy for you, mate."

"Thanks! So you coming?"

"Nope."

"Why not?!" Neville asked.

"Because, you git, she's asking you on a date!" Ron laughed as he patted Neville on his back. "You can't bring another bloke on the date!"

"But you've been good to me, Ron, with all the help for NEWTs. Plus, you're my best friend since like forever. I want her to get to know you too." Neville replied as Ron gave him a smile.

"There's time for that once she's your girlfriend, mate. But today, if you really want to pay me back for helping you study, nothing would make me happier than you going on a date with Hannah. We can have drinks later. Go be happy, mate!" Ron said as Neville smiled at him before pulling him into another hug.

"I'll catch up with you later!" Neville cried as he took off down the corridor.

"Go get her!" Ron shouted as he smiled at the departing Neville, who looked eager to find Hannah. Realising he was the only one left in the corridor, Ron decided to enter the now empty classroom. He walked to his usual desk, in the first row just before the teacher's table. Touching the mahogany table, Ron sat down on the chair and stared at the rows and rows of tables and chairs before him.

 _I'm never going to have another class at Hogwarts_ Ron thought sadly as he rested his head on the table.

"Reminiscing about the past, Mr. Weasley?" cried a warm, light-hearted voice.

Ron spun his head around as he saw Albus Dumbledore smiling warmly at him.

"Headmaster!" Ron said as he stood up straight and started adjusting his robes. Dumbledore gave a light chuckle.

"Come now, Ronald. You may address me as Albus."

"If it's okay with you, Headmaster Dumbledore, I'll just stick to your title," Ron said uncomfortably as Dumbledore beamed down at him.

"You know, I read about something interesting in this Muggle article that Professor Burbage brought to my attention. It seemed according to some Muggles, images from our eyes take a very small yet tangible amount of time before they reach our brain to be processed. This would mean that even though it's almost negligible, what we see before us has already happened. As such, we're always glimpsing into the past. Fascinating, don't you think?"

Ron nodded his head as his eyes glanced nervously at the Headmaster. Dumbledore turned around towards the entrance of the classroom before motioning for Ron to join him. Ron hurriedly grabbed his stuff as he and Dumbledore walked down the corridor towards his office.

"You know, the reason I came looking for you is because I just received a letter from your brother Percival."

"Really?" Ron asked, curious as to why Percy would write to Dumbledore.

"Yes, apparently your brother feels that with the end of your examinations, he could arrange for you a Portkey that would take you straight to America so that you may familiarise yourself with the inner workings of MACUSA before beginning your internship there. I did, however, inform young Percival that there is a game coming up between your house and Slytherin and you might have some interest in watching the game, particularly with your friends on the team."

"Oh…"Ron said as he contemplated Percy's request. Paying a visit to MACUSA would certainly help him not only to clear his head but also would also be beneficial to his internship. On the other hand…

"Mr. Weasley, what would you like to do?" Dumbledore asked as he sat on a bench, watching the youngest Weasley wrestle with his decision.

"Honestly, Headmaster. I do not know." Ron sighed.

"Ronald, is there something you would like to ask me about? I admit I do not know everything but this old man can still share whatever knowledge he has with you." Dumbledore replied kindly.

"It's ok, Headmaster. It's just a silly student problem. Nothing to worry about."

"On the contrary, I value the well-being of my students above everything else and trust me, I would rather much be invested in a conversation with you than some silly politicians who seek me to babble about rather boring issues."

Ron gazed up towards the kind, blue eyes of his Headmaster.

"Well, there's this girl…."

"Oh, fascinating!" Dumbledore said as his eyes started to twinkle. "Forgive me, Ronald. I just find such topics to be much more interesting than say, the thickness of cauldrons. Silly things that I have to deal with. Please do continue."

"Well, I have this problem. There's this girl I really…care a lot about and we were close. But I made a rash decision because I felt that with me going to MACUSA, we wouldn't have much of a future as I would see little of her in five years. I thought I was doing the right thing by letting her go but now…"

"Now you wonder if you've made the right decision," Dumbledore said, finishing Ron's statement. "For what is the right choice?"

"Exactly," Ron said as he sighed loudly.

"May I tell you a story, Ronald?"

"Go ahead, Headmaster."

"I once met a boy who by my standards had a great deal of potential to becoming a great wizard. But unfortunately, that boy was with the wrong crowd and so he believed in certain things. One day, he meets a girl who changes his beliefs and tries to bring him back to the right path. The boy, while being infatuated with her, resisted the change and though they were friends for a bit, he never made a move. Soon things went sour and the boy and the girl parted ways. The boy had a chance, however, to make things right and get the girl but instead, he chose a different path, one he was familiar with. One day, when he realised what he had lost, he tried to go after her but alas, she had fallen for someone else. The boy continued to grow in power and did make a name for himself but it was clear to everyone, his heart was now dark and even though he would never admit to himself, the man now grown up would always be miserable."

"That's an interesting story," Ron said as Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Now for another, Ronald. I met a girl who just like the boy in the previous story had the potential to become a very accomplished witch. She loved magic and would always work just as hard as you have. She even had dreams of joining the Ministry and once even spoke to me of her ambition to becoming the Minister for Magic. One day, she meets a boy who had charmed her heart and soon, she fell in love. Not long after that, the boy convinced her to go with him to another country to start a new life and she, being in love with the boy, ran off with him to get married. But a school romance isn't equivalent to a full-blown marriage and as the problems started to mount, their relationship became strained until finally, they went their separate ways. The girl never reached the heights she once dreamed of reaching again as opportunity had passed her by though she did do some good in her current career."

"I see. What happened to the boy and the girl?"

"Well, they both ended up here. As respective Head of Houses, no less."

"What?!" Ron exclaimed. "Headmaster, are you talking about Professor…"

"Now, now, Ronald." Dumbledore chuckled as he stroked his beard. "You know I won't say another word. Those are just stories, I'm afraid. But do you get my point behind telling you these stories?"

Ron shook his head.

"Well, Ronald, my point behind telling you these stories is that sometimes it's hard to tell if one is making the right choice. In both stories, both choices were picked and in both instances, the choices made were much less desirable than intended. I once said that sometimes we have to choose between what is right and what is easy but these choices, though the consequences can be severe, are easier to decide especially if you already know what's right. Take for example you're in a group of friends who are bullying someone they hate. What would you do?"

"I would tell them off, Headmaster! I would report them and save the victim." Ron said defiantly.

"A noble gesture indeed. Though it may be hard to stand up to your friends, you already know what the right thing to do is. But in your case, both choices may be right. Follow your heart, they say, but the heart may lead to delusions that would crush your reality. Follow your head, they say, but your head may send you down a cold, emotionless path with all the glamour but none of the happiness. Why not pick both? Because not all of us are blessed with such a possibility."

"Exactly! It's not easy to pick!" Ron sighed. "I've been dreaming of MACUSA for so long. It's my dream and I know that if I go, all my childhood dreams have a stronger chance of coming true. Not to mention, the sacrifice my family has gone through for me! Not to mention, the girl already said she doesn't want to see me anymore.

"But on the other hand, you care deeply for her, Ronald," Dumbledore replied gently.

"What would you pick, Headmaster?" Ron asked eagerly as he looked expectantly at Dumbledore. "What do you choose?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that, Ronald," Dumbledore said with a sigh as he got to his feet. "This must be your choice and your choice alone. Anything I say will just influence you further and I cannot be the deciding factor at such an important juncture in your life. Although I will say this, whatever you pick, do not think so much of the consequences but rather of what you might gain. I suppose at the end of the day, one must ask themselves if indeed whatever they chose was worth it. You still have time, Ronald. Take as much of it as you need."

"Thank you, Headmaster. I think I will stick around at Hogwarts for a while. Besides, MACUSA will still be waiting for me once I graduate." Ron said as he shook hands with Dumbledore.

"I will inform your brother of your decision," Dumbledore said as he gave Ron a warm smile. "I supposed I could add something that might make you decide sooner. Although whatever you choose Ronald, I do know that in my heart you would most definitely be able to live by it."

"What is that, Headmaster?" Ron asked he perked up with curiosity.

"What would you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, be willing to do for love?"

….

 **A/N: So yes, I've gotten the Pack back together. With the upcoming match against Slytherin, you probably already knew that was coming but I like to put a sense of realism into my stories so while the boys and the girls have talked it out, like Jamie said, some wounds haven't fully healed yet. The party took place on the third day of April and this chapter takes place at the end of NEWTs which is like the second or third week of May so enough time should have passed for them to let go of most of their anger. I would also add a little more about Quidditch in the upcoming chapter.**

 **There's still the Harry Hermione talk to look forward to, the match and of course, Ron's choice. Might have one or two more twists coming up but it's all coming to an end.**

 **P.S As for the Jamie/Seamus did they or didn't they have sex part, that's coming up soon as well. I promise** **! Thank you and yes, I do appreciate reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far. There are just a few things I want to address. Firstly, Ron's choice is a common choice faced by many of us in our lives but it doesn't just have to do with Hermione. Ron has to choose between giving up his dream at MACUSA and going after Hermione or forgetting Hermione and just live a good life in USA. Of course, there was the possibility of an LDR but honestly, I'm not a fan of LDR. It's not that it doesn't work but for me and for my friends, LDR often leads to painful issues. Don't worry; it's not just Ron who has to fight for Hermione. This is as much a Hermione fanfic as it is Ron's.**

 **p.s. Ron may be a prat at times but he IS lovable.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. All JKR's**

Chapter 18

"Alright guys, now listen up. As we have beaten Ravenclaw by the same score that Slytherin has but Slytherin beat Hufflepuff by fifty more points that we did which means in order to clinch the cup we need to beat Slytherin by sixty points! Of course, if we are to beat Slytherin by fifty points, we need to get that damn snitch as well but as you all know we can't rely on that. Malfoy is, and I fucking hate to admit this, almost as good so we have to beat them by sixty points! Which means our goddamn Chasers need to score more shots while our Beaters need to keep beating the hell out of those bludgers and our Keeper needs to ensure that we keep the scoring from the Slytherin down to a minimum. Now I know that we've not been the best team in the past few weeks with all our problems and shit but we need to put that aside because there is absolutely no fucking way I'm leaving Hogwarts with Malfoy winning the cup. We won it in our third and fifth year while Slytherin won it in their second and fifth year, stupid Triwizard Tournament be damned! So that means that this is our decisive match, the conclusion to the saga between the Pack and the Club. This is our moment, fellas! Time to make history! Now, are there any questions?"

"Yes, I have one."

"Okay. Go ahead."

"Why the hell are you giving the speech?!"

Seamus stared at the group as Harry who asked the question looked at him with a bemused smile on his face. Dean was grinning in a corner while Jamie rolled her eyes and Ginny gave him a mock salute. Sloper was laughing his arse off and even Hermione, who looked deep in her own thoughts, gave him a smirk.

"Well, cos I thought we could use like a sports pep talk before we started training!" Seamus said sheepishly as Harry smiled at him.

"Righttt…" Harry replied as Seamus gave him a lopsided grin. "Anyways, Seamus is right. We got about ten days left to beat Slytherin. Now I don't want anyone to panic. I managed to convince McGonagall that we can use the pitch for the next ten days and even if we can't, we can still use the grounds or the Room of Requirement. Now before I said anything else, I just want to say, as your friend and your captain, that I'm sorry about…"

"Harry!" Dean exclaimed, interrupting Harry's speech. "I don't know about you, mate, but I'm damn tired of the apologies. I just want to go out there and knock some Bludgers into those Slytherin gits!"

"Damn straight!" Jamie yelled as the rest shouted in agreement. Hermione, who was still silent, nodded her head and gave him a smile. Harry beamed at his team with pride.

"Well, if that's the case, enjoy yourselves today because starting tomorrow, we're going to have double training sessions."

"Wait, hold up, why not today?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah mate, let's start training today." Dean agreed.

"If you guys aren't tired from your NEWTs, I'm up for it," Ginny replied as Jamie nodded in agreement.

"We could even have triple training sessions, Harry!" Sloper exclaimed excitedly as Dean and Seamus both smacked him on his head.

"Shut up, Jack! Let's not push it!" Dean growled as the rest burst out in laughter.

Harry turned towards Hermione as did everybody else. Smiling at the team, Hermione stretched out her arms as she grabbed her broom that had been next to her inside the Quidditch locker room.

"Let's go train."

"Awesome!" Harry yelled as the rest of the group cheered. "Alright, the lot of you go get your stuff and go to the pitch. Me and Hermione will be talking about strategy for a while." Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Jamie, and Sloper hurriedly gathered their stuff as they exited the room chattering in delight. Harry and Hermione took a moment to watch them leave. Harry could feel his pride swelling up inside him. Oliver, his previous captain, would have probably fainted knowing that they only had ten days to train but Harry knew his team. They had been training together for years and whether it was ten days or two months, they were all eager and able to beat Slytherin. Turning to face Hermione, Harry could see her leaning against a locker, his good mood slowly evaporating away. Harry sighed as he motioned for Hermione to sit next to him.

"How was your NEWTs?" Harry said, not willing to address the elephant in the room just yet.

"It was fine. Much better prepared for exams this time." Hermione said as she looked at him nervously. "How was yours?"

"Good. Ron's tutoring really did help."

"Oh."

The mention of Ron's name meant that it could no longer be put off. Harry knew this was the moment.

"Hermione…." Harry started to speak but Hermione cut him off.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm not saying to get back into your good graces or anything because Merlin knows, I don't deserve it. I'm saying this because I should have been honest with you from the start. Yes, you kissing Ginny didn't bother me because I wasn't in love with you. I thought I was, I believe I was for the longest time but something happened and all those feelings I felt for you just disappeared. I was attracted to you, Harry, believe me, I was but it's not enough. Ever since I saw that we took that damn potion, it made me realise that if I had kept my feelings about Ron locked in forever, I might have done something more damaging to our friendship. But I want you to know, from the bottom of my heart, that I will never jeopardise our friendship, not even for someone I love. You're my best friend, Harry Potter and even if you don't accept my apology, I hope you know that I still care about you."

Harry waited patiently until Hermione had finished speaking to him before looking at her. He could see her eyes tearing up and her hands shaking as weeks of suppressed emotions came boiling up to the surface. Taking her hand into his, Harry gave Hermione a smile.

"Hermione, you're a prat. And forget about it."

"What?!" Hermione cried in disbelief. "But I hurt you."

"Yeah, you did, Hermione," Harry replied with a serious expression on his face. "But that doesn't mean that I don't want you as my best friend. Look, I've been doing a lot of thinking this past few weeks and I guess I said some things to you which were hurtful because I was hurt and angry. But time has passed, exams are over and we're about to graduate. Maybe if you were of lesser importance to me, I would let you go but you're not. You're my best friend, Hermione Granger and I care about you too."

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said as she threw her arms around him. Harry pulled her into a long tight hug before releasing her.

"I'm really sorry, Harry," Hermione said as she wiped her tears away.

"It's okay, Hermione. Look, you kissed Ron and I did kiss Ginny but frankly speaking, our relationship was never going to work out." Harry said as he started to put on his gear.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's face it, Hermione! You and I are too much alike. We're both hotheads who are passionate about Quidditch and we tend to agree on pretty much anything. But this isn't about compatibility or any of that crap. When we got together, I was pretty pumped to be dating my best friend only to realise that despite our attraction to each other physically perhaps, there isn't any chemistry! You're like one of my bros, Hermione."

"I'm a bro?" Hermione said indignantly as Harry laughed.

"Yes, but the cutest one I got! Come on, we kissed after the Hufflepuff game and we both had bad relationships in the past, me and Cho and you and Krum. The idea of us dating was enticing and I bet, what with all the romantic stories and clichés about best friends falling in love, that we were meant to be. Only now I know. You and me. We're just destined to be best friends."

Hermione smiled cheekily as she grabbed her Keeper's helmet. "Okay Potter spill, if I'm not right for you then who is?"

"I don't know," Harry said in an unconvincing voice.

"You already like someone, don't you!"

"No, I don't! And anyway, even if I do, I can't very well tell her."

"I KNEW IT! Wait…why can't you tell her?" Hermione asked.

"Just drop it, okay?" Harry snapped.

"Oh come on, why don't you just grow some balls and admit that you got a thing for Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed as Harry stared at her with a shocked expression.

"I don't…Pshh..me and Ginny Weasley?...come on…Dean would…. Why do you think I have a crush on Ginny Weasley?" Harry sputtered as he started blushing furiously.

"Hello, are you forgetting that I am a chess master? You said that you like some girl but you can't tell her and it got me thinking. Even if you like…oh say, Pansy Parkinson… you would still tell her how you feel. The only way you wouldn't is if she was close to us, like in our inner circle. Seeing how the only other girl in our group is your sister, it's not that hard to believe that you have a thing for Ginny. Besides, you're practically a tomato right now."

Harry stared at her incredulously for a few seconds before sighing out loud.

"Okay fine! I fancy Ginny okay? But I can't do anything about it unless I talk to Dean first."

"But they broke up. You think Dean would still be mad?"

"No," Harry said thoughtfully as he recalled what Dean told he and Seamus. "But I still got to talk to him about it. Maybe if we beat Slytherin, he would be in a happier mood."

"Plus all of this is moot if Ginny doesn't like you in that way," Hermione remarked as Harry glared at her.

"Thanks, Hermione, that thought never crossed my mind." Harry snapped before flashing Hermione a cheeky grin of his own. "What about you and her brother? Now that we're good, I suppose you and him are going to go out? Just promise me you're like ease me into it."

Hermione said nothing as she grabbed her broom. "Let's go, Harry. They're probably waiting for us."

"Wait, hold on a minute, Hermione," Harry said as he grabbed her hand. "What's going on?"

"Harry, I don't want to talk about it."

"Well fuck that, because since we just became best friends again, you kinda owe me now. So spill. What's with you and Ron?"

"Urghhh, FINE!" Hermione growled as Harry gave her a triumphant grin. Hermione scowled at him before telling Harry about her letter to Ron.

"Wow," Harry exclaimed as he pondered about what Hermione told him. "So, that's it. You and Ron are finished?"

"We're not finished, Harry. We never started." Hermione replied dispiritedly.

"I see," Harry said as he frowned at her. "Wow, Hermione, I didn't know you were this big of a prat."

"I'm a what?!" Hermione replied as she glared at Harry.

"A prat!" Harry said, ignoring Hermione's expression. "So what if Ron won't fight for you, how about you not fighting for him?"

"EXCUSE ME?! He's the one who's bloody going to MACUSA! Why should I fight for someone who clearly doesn't want me in his life anymore."

"Because you still want him to stay! Come off it, Hermione! Sure, Ron made a mistake with that whole Potion mess and yes, he's going to MACUSA after graduation but he might have stayed for you! Now that you wrote him the letter, you're basically giving him permission to leave. If he's not going to fight for you, how about you fight for him instead?"

"He's not going to stay for me, Harry," Hermione replied.

"How would you know?" Harry asked adamantly.

"Because I know him. Let's just drop it, for now, Harry. We have a Quidditch game to train for."

Harry let out a sigh of frustration before grabbing his broom. "Look, Hermione, as your ex-boyfriend, the last thing I would want is to see you in the arms of another boy but I'm not your ex-boyfriend anymore. I'm your best friend and as your best friend, I'm going to talk to Ron tonight to sort out our issues especially because he's been sleeping in the common room for weeks even though he doesn't have to. Life's a lot like Quidditch, Hermione. You're not going to know the outcome but it doesn't mean you don't fight like hell for it. You love Ron. So fight for him as hard as you're going fight to beat the Slytherins." Harry said as he and Hermione made their way to the pitch.

….

"You know you have to think of the happiest memory for that to work, right?"

Ron jumped in the air, startled by the voice he had heard behind him. The past few days, Ron had spent his time with Neville and Hannah as well as practicing his spells at the Hogwarts grounds. He had a good talk with Harry as well as Seamus and Dean and although he did spend some time playing games with them, the boys were usually busy training for their match with Slytherin. So it was a surprise to Ron to see the one other person whose attention he had been trying to reach for the past few weeks calling out to him.

"Hi, Jamie," Ron said as Jamie collapsed next to him in her Quidditch gear. "I thought you guys are having a training session."

"We're done with the first one," Jamie replied as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. "The second one is not for a few hours."

"Oh," Ron replied as he sat awkwardly next to Jamie, wary to keep a distance from her. Ron felt extremely awkward as he snuck a glance at Jamie who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts as she stared at the Whomping Willow. Plucking all of his Gryffindor courage, Ron cleared his throat to speak.

"Listen, Jamie, I know that I don't deserve this because of how much I hurt you but I am extremely sorry for what I did. I should have told you how I felt the minute I realise I had feelings for Hermione. But I didn't and that was a cowardly thing to do. You don't deserve to be treated like this, Jamie. You deserve better and I should have known that. I'm just very, very sorry." Ron said as he looked at her apologetically.

Jamie said nothing as she pulled a strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear. Thinking she wanted some time to be alone, Ron sighed as he packed up his things.

"You know, Ron." Jamie started to speak as Ron stopped packing. "These past few weeks, I've gone from being angry to being sad to being resentful and now finally I've reached a point where clarity just sits in. Do you want to know what I'm thinking of, right now?"

Ron kept silent, knowing the question was rhetorical.

"I'm thinking that I kind of owe you a thank you."

"What?!" Ron cried out in disbelief.

"Ron, before I met you, I was so cynical about love. You see, guys in our school would always go nuts about me and at the risk of sounding egotistic, I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the attention though I don't know why guys go crazy for me. Your sister just as beautiful Ron, even more so and if I were in a different school, say Beauxbatons, I would be considered average."

Ron thought of pointing out that even at such a school, a girl with Jamie's looks could never be considered as average. Yet he didn't dare to interrupt Jamie.

"Guys would just say yes to anything I want and most of them were really kind of cheesy. Even with my exes like Diggory or Davies, guys I were attracted to and look up to, they did the same thing. Nobody told me what I needed to hear until I met you. You are one of a kind, Ronald Weasley. You made me grounded and totally blew away this perfect image of myself that guys saw and even I did. And then you broke my heart. You fell for my best friend."

Ron looked away, unable to look Jamie in the eye.

"My heart shattered, Ron, it did and I just wanted to hurt you so bad at first. I was angry, Ron because I've always been the one who dumped or rejected or broken someone's heart but never the other way around. But then I realise that in a way, it was a good thing. I needed this incident, this lesson to bring me back to earth. That I was just an ordinary girl who could fall in love with someone and just as easily get my heart broken as well. For that, I thank you, Ron. You're a good teacher."

Ron kept silent as he stared at the Whomping Willow. Suddenly, he felt a soft hand touch his.

"Ron, look at me," Jamie said firmly as Ron turned to face her. Jamie was sporting a bittersweet smile as she squeezed his hand.

"It would be too fast to say that we're good because I know I'm still dealing with this but I forgive you. Besides, I did wrong as well. I should have told you about me and Seamus."

"But you guys didn't do anything remember? That's what you said."

"Ron, I woke up naked to him. Even if I did or didn't do anything, surely that's not acceptable in any relationship. I should have told you about that and I didn't. I'm sorry too."

"You've nothing to be sorry about, Jamie. But you have to know that I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You want to know something funny?" Jamie said as she pulled her hand away. "If you had told me you had feelings for Hermione, I would be disappointed of course but I would have helped you get her."

"I could never ask that of you, Jamie."

"Why not?"

"Because you're my ex-girlfriend."

"And she's my best friend and I would like to think we're still friends too, Ron. I know you straightened things out with my brother and he's fine with you going after Hermione and right now, so am I. So why haven't you've been asking to speak to her as you have with me and Harry?"

Ron sighed as he stood to his feet. "She doesn't want me too."

"She told me about the letter too, Ron. But frankly, I'm surprised. Since when do you let Hermione Granger tell you what to do? Surely you're not the same guy you once were back in your first few years at Hogwarts."

"Of course not," Ron replied dejectedly. "But it's not just about Hermione. It's also about…"

"MACUSA," Jamie interjected as Ron stared at her. "Yeah, I get it."

"Well, then you understand why I can't just go for her. I mean, everyone's been telling me about how I should tell her how I feel and just chase her like those romance stories you know? But it's not that easy. If I go after Hermione, I'm giving up my dream to work overseas. Hermione can't come because she can't get access to international Portkeys and she wants to stay in England. Even if we could somehow make it work, we wouldn't be meeting often for five years and that could be taxing on our relationship. My family invested a lot in me and I can't just throw that away. Not to mention, if Hermione and I don't work out, I be letting go of two dreams instead of one. I know I'm supposed to follow my heart, Jamie but my head has never let me down."

"Following your head never made you happy either, Ron," Jamie said with a sigh as she stood up next to him. Cupping his cheek, Jamie smiled at him.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, if I were in Hermione's shoes, I would probably tell you to go too because it's your dream and I know she will say the same thing. But it's not just up to Hermione, it's up to you too. And I know deep down, you're in love with her. You've been so cynical about love and I don't blame you considering how silly and cheesy romance stories are but forget about all that. Just think of this. Even if you don't go to MACUSA, you would still do well in your career path and you could even go down there later. You're only eighteen, for Merlin's sake. You got your whole life ahead of you and I guarantee you that things will work out. What I can't guarantee is that you would be as happy, even with someone else, as you are with Hermione."

"So you think I should choose Hermione?" Ron said exasperatedly as Jamie gave a light chuckle.

"Actually, I was thinking perhaps you could do both," Jamie replied.

"I can't do both, Jamie. Like I said…" Ron started to speak but Jamie held her hand up.

"I know you can't do both now but Ron, like I said, you're only eighteen. There's always time to go to MACUSA. I know, I know, this is an opportunity of a lifetime and well, if you gave this up, there might not be but knowing you, Ron, the Ministry would have to be run by Crabbe and Goyle if they even think of not giving you a second shot. Plus, there are other ways to get to the position you want. You just have to work a little harder and I know you can handle that. But if you give Hermione up, you might not get a shot with her again. Like you said five years is a long time."

"I might fall for someone else."

"What, someone like me?" Jamie said as she rolled her eyes at Ron. "Maybe but no matter what you fall in love with, she's never going to be Hermione. Ron, face it, you're in love with her. You're madly in love with her and if you give her up now, you're going to regret it the rest of your life especially when you leave something like this unfinished."

"But she doesn't even want to talk to me, Jamie."

"You let me worry about that," Jamie said as she gave him a hug. Ron held her as tight as he could before pulling away.

"Jamie, I don't know what to say. Thank you and I really am sorry for what I did."

"So am I, Ron. I won't lie and say I'm not hurting but for what it's worth, I'm sorry too. Anyways, we're graduating, right? One day, we might look back on this and laugh."

Ron beamed at Jamie as the latter picked up her broom before walking away. As Ron turned his back, he heard Jamie calling him again.

"Hey, Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Think about the kiss with her. And then try again. Trust me." Jamie said as she disappeared from his view.

Turning around, Ron smiled as a wave of relief coursed through his body. Looking at his wand, Ron closed his eyes as he tried to recall watching him and Hermione kiss that night at the Astronomy Tower, how good it must have felt to touch her lips while intertwining his hands with hers. Ron recalled the way they tilted their heads as the distance between them became smaller and smaller until they were pressed right up against each other. From that memory, Ron started to picture more images of him and Hermione kissing, sharing stories with one another, laughing about their day, going on broom rides and so much more. Some were past memories with her while others were daydreams and fantasies yet each image only made Ron feel lighter on his feet.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Ron yelled with all his might as he allowed himself to be overwhelmed for his desire and love to be with Hermione. A bright white light emanated from the end of his wand as it started to get bigger and bigger until it took the form of a small dog, barking and running around as it wagged its tail.

"Bloody hell," Ron said as he smiled at his Patronus.

…..

"Think we're ready for Slytherin?" Seamus asked the group as they walked into the castle.

"As ready as we're ever going to be. Get some rest guys because tomorrow, it's our last match ever!" Harry yelled as the rest of the Pack cheered on.

"For you maybe but for your chaser team, we still got one more year," Jamie said.

"Yeah, well, I'm always happy to come back and give my expertise," Harry replied proudly as Ginny and Jamie exchange looks.

"Yeah, how bout no?" Ginny said, earning laughs from everyone except Harry who mocked Ginny with a hurt expression.

"So, should we like do something tonight? Party in the dorms perhaps?" Seamus said as the rest started to groan.

"Absolutely not! No parties before the big game!" Hermione exclaimed while scowling at Seamus.

"Damn right!" Harry added.

"So no parties?" Seamus asked.

"NO!"

"No drinking?"

"NO!"

"What about sex?"

"SEAMUS!"

"Fine, fine! Whatever!" Seamus roared as the Pack started to chat amongst themselves. Jamie turned to Hermione.

"Hey, I got to see McGonagall about some stuff. Do you mind accompanying me?"

"Nope! Let's go!" Hermione replied, happy to oblige now that she and Jamie were on much better terms. The two girls chatted as they walked up a flight of stairs before turning into a corridor. Instead of walking towards where the staff offices were, Jamie pulled Hermione into an empty classroom.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, McGonagall asked me to meet her here."

"In this classroom?"

"Yeah, what time is it?"

"Almost six," Hermione said as she looked at her watch.

"Okay good," Jamie said as she sat down on a chair. Hermione raised an eyebrow at her best friend's unusual behaviour but thought nothing more of it. As they started to chat about Quidditch tactics, the door to the classroom opened and in came Neville Longbottom.

"Neville?" Hermione said, surprised to see the Gryffindor enter. Neville gave an apologetic grin before stepping aside to reveal a familiar face with freckles and red hair.

"Hi," Ron said meekly as he entered the room.

Hermione didn't know what to think. For weeks, she had been avoiding Ron which was a much easier task than she expected given that he spent most of his days in the library or isolating himself to a corner of the common room. Sometimes, she would try to capture his eye but each time she glanced at him, Ron was either busy reading or looking away. Her instincts told her to make a break for it but somehow, Hermione felt herself rooted to the spot.

Ron didn't realise he was holding his breath. When Neville told him that Professor McGonagall wanted to see him, he went straightaway. After a few steps, he realised that Neville was acting more nervous than usual and it took only a few minutes before he caved in and admit to him that Jamie was setting up a meeting for him and Hermione to speak. Instinctively, Ron wanted to walk away but somehow, Ron felt himself drawn towards the classroom.

Seeing how Hermione was still too shocked to speak, Jamie took advantage of the silence to address both Ron and Hermione.

"Hermione, I'm sorry if you're taken by surprise but I don't care. You're my best friend and no matter what happens, I will always look out for you. I think you need to talk to Ron and Ron, you need to talk to Hermione as well. Both Neville and myself as well as a few others, we're worried about you guys and as your friends, we feel you guys should at least talk. We're not going to force you or anything so if you want to leave at any time, just go. Hermione, when you're done, I'll be in the Great Hall having dinner."

"Yeah, Ron," Neville said as he turned towards Ron. "I'll be there too. Just find me once you're done and…uh…good luck!" Neville said as he patted Ron on his shoulder before leaving the room with Jamie in tow.

Ron could feel the butterflies in his stomach. Even after a gruelling training session, Hermione, whose brown hair was tied up in a ponytail, still looked extremely beautiful. Ron could see the sweat glistening off her skin as her soft brown eyes stared at him. He felt a lump in his throat as for the first time since he and Hermione became friends, Ron felt slightly intimated by the witch. Pushing aside all his instincts that told him to just run for the door, Ron cleared his throat as he started to speak.

"Hey Hermione, how are you?"

"Fine," Hermione replied curtly as she stood her ground. Overcoming her initial shock in seeing Ron in front of her, anger started to build from inside of her. Yet despite her anger, some part of Hermione felt glad to talk to Ron once more.

"I see," Ron replied as he awkwardly scratched his head. "Do you want to talk?"

"No," Hermione replied as she crossed her arms.

"Oh," Ron said as he thought on how to proceed. Usually, if it was someone else in his shoes, Ron would always reassure the person by telling him or her to just be honest and say whatever it is they wanted to say. However, being in the same spot now, his mind started to scramble for words as a panicky feeling started to settle.

"Well, Ron, if that's all, then you wouldn't mind if I join Jamie in the Hall, would you?" Hermione said as she took steps towards the door.

 _DON'T LET HER LEAVE! THIS MIGHT BE YOUR ONLY CHANCE!_ Ron's mind screamed at him as he pushed aside his nerves. "Wait, Hermione! I have something else to say and I think you need to listen to it!"

Hermione already had her hand on the door when he shouted. Turning around to face him despite her better judgement, Hermione crossed her arms once again as she waited for him to speak. Ron took a deep breath. This was the moment.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I am in love with you and I want to be with you."

Hermione's eyes widened as Ron took advantage of the silence between them.

"Hermione, I know I probably don't deserve this but you didn't give me a chance to explain when you wrote the letter so here's my say. I made the blasted potion because I thought that you were in love with Harry and wanted nothing to do with me. I didn't know you had feelings for me as well. If I did, I probably wouldn't have gone through with the whole Potions thing! But then when you said you loved me, I panicked. I didn't want to be in a position where I had to choose between my work and you. But I know better now, Hermione. I want to be with you. It's always been you."

Ron's eyes started to tear and he could feel his voice starting to break but Ron couldn't care anymore. None of it was as important as Hermione.

"You know what sucks? Being the guy who has to give all the advice about love and relationships to countless people but never actually being in love himself. I thought that when I got Jamie, it was finally happening to me. But it wasn't love, Hermione. I didn't break rules for Jamie. I didn't try to smoke or loosen myself up for Jamie. I didn't even strip naked in front of the entire school for Jamie. I didn't stay up late at night thinking about Jamie. I didn't guard my heart by throwing myself into my studies for Jamie. It's been you and maybe some of it was because of our past history but it's always been you. I tried running away, maybe that's what this MACUSA thing is, but it didn't work. Nothing ever worked because I never dealt with it. Even when I admitted to you that I liked you, I did it because I knew you wouldn't remember anything. I'm sorry that I didn't say it earlier but I'm saying it now. I love you Hermione and I want to be with you."

Ron could see tears falling down from Hermione's face as well. Gathering all of his courage, Ron walked towards her until he was just a few inches away from her.

"My brother Bill once told me that life is what happens to you when you're busy making other plans but if you're brave enough, life gives you what you really want and it did for me. This last year at Hogwarts has been one hell of an emotional rollercoaster for me, Hermione and even though there were some dark times, it was nothing compared to all the wonderful moments that we shared. For the first time in my life, I'm truly happy and it's because of you."

Ron released a huge sigh of relief at having opened up to Hermione. Strangely, Hermione had said nothing as she faced down to look at the floor. Worried that he might have said something wrong, Ron tilted his head down to get a closer look at her.

"Hermione, are you okay? Was it too much?"

Hermione said nothing as Ron could see teardrops fall to the ground.

"Hermione, please, I'm worried. Say something?"

Hermione continued to remain silent. An awful thought hit Ron on the head. _Maybe she's not feeling the same way anymore_ Ron thought as he tried to push the awful thought away. The tension was killing him. Deciding that he rather Hermione say nothing instead of rejecting him, Ron took a few steps back.

"I'm sorry. Maybe telling you all this was a mistake. Maybe you don't feel the same way as I thought you did. I'm really sorry, Hermione. I'll go now." Ron said as he reached for the door. He could feel the sharp pangs of pain piercing through his body as his heart started to feel heavier and heavier. Suddenly, Ron felt a soft but firm grip on his arm.

"You are such an arsehole, Ronald Bilius Weasley."

Ron turned to see a Hermione glaring at him as hard as she could with her lips trembling to speak. Hermione released her grip as she took a few paces back from him.

"What?"

"HOW DARE YOU THINK I DON'T LOVE YOU? BLOODY FUCKING HELL!" Hermione roared, her eyes seemingly blazing with fury.

"Hermione, you didn't say anything….oomph!"

Ron was cut short as Hermione ran at full speed towards him, flung her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Ron could feel her lips pressing hard against his, the intoxicating smell of her shampoo and the gentle bumping of their noses. For once in his life, Ron's mind drew a blank as his body quickly processed what was happening. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Ron lifted Hermione off her feet as he responded with as much passion as he could muster. After twirling her around, Ron brought her back on her feet as Hermione released herself from his lips. Refusing to let the other go, Ron and Hermione kept their foreheads pressed together with their arms around each other.

"Wow. I mean…like…wow" Ron stammered as Hermione started to giggle.

"Very articulate, Mr. Weasley."

"Hermione…" Ron said as he tried to catch his breath. "Does this mean…are we…"

"Ron?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up," Hermione said as she crashed her lips onto his once more.

….

Ron blinked his eyes wide open as a yawn escaped his lips. Stretching his arms, the first thing Ron noticed was that he was most definitely not in his bed. This was a king size bed with pink sheets and rather heavy covers. The next thing he noticed was that this was most definitely not his room. This room was vast and all he could see were stacks and stacks of things piled up one after the other.

"Morning."

Ron turned to face a beaming Hermione who giggled as she buttoned up her shirt. Blushing furiously, Ron tried to avert his eyes as he realised that Hermione was _only_ wearing a shirt. Instantly, Ron recalled everything that happened the night before. He and Hermione were kissing inside the classroom until the tension reached a boiling point. Not wanting to stop, they went to the Room of Requirement when they continued to make out on the bed until…

Ron dived under the covers to see he wasn't wearing anything at all.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said out loud as Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Language, Ron!" Hermione said cheekily as Ron blushed before wrapping himself with the blankets.

"Where are my…er…clothes?" Ron said as he looked to be in a daze.

Smiling, Hermione waved her wand as Ron's pants and shirt floated towards him. Mouthing a word of thanks, Ron promptly went behind the first stack he could find before putting on his shirt. Smiling to himself, Ron remembered how it felt to kiss Hermione, not only on her lips but all over her body as he caressed every part of her gently. He remembered how Hermione had revealed herself to him with tiny goose bumps forming over her beautiful breasts. He remembered how tense they both were when Ron entered her for the first time and how wave after wave of pleasure kept them screaming each other's name all night long.

Straightening out his robes, Ron beamed as he walked back towards Hermione whose back was turned towards him. Sitting next to her, Ron gave her a peck on the cheek which Hermione immediately turned into a full-blown kiss on the lips.

"Hermione, last night…last night was amazing. I never expected making love to be that wonderful."

"Making love?" Hermione giggled as she leaned against him. "That's such a dorky thing to say."

"What would you call it then?"

"Shagging, screwing each other, fucking."

"HERMIONE! That just sounds so…crude." Ron cringed as Hermione smirked at him.

"Well, I guess I can tell anyone now that I know how long your wand really is…"

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled before succumbing to Hermione's infectious smile and started laughing himself.

"Well, Merlin, today's your match day, isn't it? How are you feeling?" Ron said as Hermione stopped laughing and started to look apprehensive.

"Well, I mean we've trained as much as we can so I guess all we can do is give it our best shot."

"I'm going be there for you today, Hermione. No matter what, we can do this! Speaking of which, I got to write an owl to Percy."

"Whatever for?"

"To tell him that I'm turning down the MACUSA's offer. I suppose Bill would be happy now that I don't need the apartment, he can fully move in." Ron said excitedly.

"Ron…"

"Maybe I can even ask Percy for a postponement. Sometimes, the Ministry does grant that…

"Ron…"

"…especially once I've sent in my NEWT results which I hope I get all Outstandings for…"

"Ron…"

"…if not, I can always work my way up internally through the Ministry here…"

"RON!" Hermione yelled as she grabbed his hands.

"Yes?" Ron said as he gave Hermione's hands a squeeze. He could see that Hermione was looking down.

"You're still going to MACUSA. We can't be together." Hermione whispered loud enough for Ron to hear.

" _What?!_ "

"Ron…I…" Hermione stammered as she got to her feet. "I can't do this. I won't do this."

"Do what?" Ron asked.

"Listen to me, okay," Hermione said as she grabbed his hands while squatting in front of him. "Last night was amazing and I will never, ever, ever regret anything that has happened between us. I've waited so long for you to say those words to me and last night, you finally did! And I was so happy, Ron! I was so happy! And of course, of course, I love you. I will always love you!"

"But?" Ron asked as he stared into her brown eyes. "There's always a but isn't there?"

"But I can't ask you to throw away your future for me. You've wanted to go to MACUSA for so long, Ron. I can't stand in the way of that."

"You aren't standing in the way of anything, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "I'm making this decision on my own."

"Because of me! Ron, if things were the other way around, you would ask me to go as well. Don't you try to deny that!"

"Don't turn things around like that on me!" Ron snapped. He could feel his anger rising. After last night, Ron thought things with Hermione were finally turning their way and they were to be a couple. But now, it seemed that Hermione wanted to take a step back.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I'm making this decision on my own. Trust me, I had this same internal debate for days and now all I want to do is just to be with you. This is not something I'm going to regret. This is not something I made at the spur of the moment. Yes, I did want to go to MACUSA but now, I rather just be with you. I want to be with you. For Merlin's sake, Hermione, I thought we were done with all this!"

"We can't just jump at what we want without thinking it through!"

"I DID THINK IT THROUGH! Hermione, I finally get to be with you. I want to be with you. Why are you being so stubborn about this?" Ron asked as he got off from the bed and rounded on Hermione.

"Because…." Hermione started to explain but Ron could see the pain in her eyes as it pleaded with his to understand what she was going through. It took a few more seconds but finally, realisation hit Ron like a ton of bricks.

"You don't think we're going to make it," Ron said bitterly as he glared at Hermione.

"Well, our friendship has been on and off for years, Ron! Who's to say our relationship will be any better?" Hermione cried exasperatedly as she threw her arms in the air.

"You're making the same mistake I did with the Discota Potion. That's why you gave me so much crap!"

"I gave you so much crap because you DIDN'T tell me about the Potion until it was too late. I never said I disagreed with you. What you said that night in the Tower, it makes sense, Ron! We're on different paths, you and I. What if we get together but you begin to resent me for not letting you go on your way? What if we start bickering and arguing like we used to until finally comes an argument that splits us up? Is that worth the risk of you giving your dream right now?"

"YES! Without a shadow of a doubt, Hermione! Yes, we might not make it but I rather find that out than to just give up on us. And what if we were to make it, Hermione? What if we got married? Had kids? I get a job at the Ministry? You become an international Quidditch player? What if all that were possible as well? I rather work and fight hard for that possibility rather than settling to be in MACUSA where I might be successful but I know I won't be as happy."

"Ron, I can't…" Hermione began to say but Ron cut her off.

"Then what was that last night? Was I like… a good luck shag or something? Just needed to take the edge off the game?"

Ron looked positively furious. Straightening his robes, he made a beeline to the door as Hermione call out after him.

"RON! Wait!"

Ron turned around just as Hermione reached him. Once again, they were inches apart.

"Please. Let's just talk about this. But not now. After the game. Please. Let's just talk?" Hermione pleaded as Ron stared at her.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but I'm done talking and I'm done thinking. I made up my mind and I want to be with you. But I don't want to beat around the bush any longer. It's been driving me crazy the past several days and I just want a simple answer. A very simple answer. Do you want to be with me, knowing what will happen and what may happen? Do you want to be with me, Hermione? It's either yes or no. Anything else you might say besides a definite yes would be a no."

"Ron…I…"

"Answer me, please. _Please!_ " Ron said in a soft, urgent whisper.

Ron could see the tears streaking down her face. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron who remained unmoved by her embrace. Slowly pushing her back a little in order to see her face, Ron stared determinedly into her eyes as Hermione opened her mouth to speak.

But no words came from it. Instead, Hermione closed her lips as she looked down to the ground. It was back. That familiar pain that came along whenever he and Hermione were fighting. Only this time, it was much worse knowing they had just spend an incredible night together. Ron thought of MACUSA and Percy's request. He could remain here after the game and wait until the Leaving Feast where the seventh year students will graduate from Hogwarts or he could leave today via Portkey back to the Burrow to collect his things. But what about his sister? Knowing he couldn't leave without at least watching the game, Ron made a vow to leave as soon as the game was over.

Turning his attention back to Hermione, Ron could see the latter watching him warily as she tried to anticipate his next move. Ron leaned forward towards her lips to give her kiss only to divert his destination and kiss her on her forehead instead. Then without saying a word, Ron turned around and left.

…..

Hermione watched as the boy she loved walked away from her and perhaps even walking away from her life for good. She had given to emotion the night before but in the morning, when she awoke, Hermione felt a nagging feeling at the back of her head. Giving in to the thought, Hermione realised that while she had lagged behind during her years at Hogwarts, Ron had been working hard, day after day, to finally achieving his dream at working in MACUSA overseas. And he was going to give all that up for her.

For her. How is that fair? On one hand, you have a promising career with endless possibilities and on the other, you get nothing more than a chance at someone like her. Even if Ron could try to make both work, what are the chances that an opportunity like this comes around again? This dream, this job was once in a lifetime and Hermione, Hermione was not.

 _How can I let him do that? Am I really worth Ron giving everything up for?_

As she watched Ron leave the Room of Requirement, Hermione imagined that she called him out. That she ran into the corridor, jumped into his arms and kissed him once more before asking him to stay. She imagined winning the game against Slytherin as they lifted the Quidditch Cup. She imagined meeting Ron's parents and going on their first official date. She imagined flying around the world on a broomstick with Ron by her side. Instead, Hermione waited until she could no longer hear the sound of his footsteps before making her way down to the Great Hall.

 **A/N: I know some of you might be frustrated because Ron and Hermione still aren't together but don't worry. It's just because you've seen Ron having to deal with choosing Hermione but Hermione has been busy just mending her friendships with Harry and Jamie. And honestly, this is how I always see them going.**

 **Thanks for sticking around and as usual, read and review if you can!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I know it's been a while. If you read my other stories, you might realise why I took so long but nonetheless, what pushed me to finish this chapter was none other than my faithful readers who PMed me to update! Thank you so much! You actually gave me motivation to finish this chapter. I won't waste your time with another long author's note. Read and yes, do review if you wish. This is the second last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter 19**

October 1997

" _I still can't believe you actually want to see it." Ron cried out loud as Hermione shook her head in disgust._

" _Please, Titanic is supposed to be an epic, romance movie. The preview screening had incredible reviews and people are saying that this is supposed to be the greatest romance movie ever made." Hermione snapped as she walked ahead of him with Ron struggling to keep up despite his lanky frame._

" _Oh please, it's just going to be another generic love story. You do realise that the Titanic sank after just four days right? How could anyone possibly fall in love in such a short time? Or are they going to do another Romeo and Juliet knockoff?" Ron replied as he kept pace with Hermione._

" _Really? You have to analyse everything?! Why can't you accept that it's a beautiful and tragic love story like the rest of us normal people? You don't have to be cynical, Ron!" Hermione retorted._

" _Oh, I don't? What possible story could they have? You mean to tell me that during these four days, our protagonist met a guy, had a good time, had sex with him and then the boat sank. It's the equivalent of a one-night stand if you ask me." Ron fired back as he folded his arms._

 _Hermione gave Ron a strange look before laughing. "God, you really don't like romance movies, do you?"_

 _Ron sighed. "It's just that everything about a romance movie is based on such a convoluted plot. Okay fine, Titanic is different in terms of its storyline but most romance movies follow the same plot. Not just romance movies but romance novels as well. It's all a bunch of clichés."_

" _Okay, Ron, care to share on some of the clichés?" Hermione asked as she stopped walking to throw herself onto a bench. Ron sighed as he sat next to her while ruffling his hands through his red hair._

" _Let's start with the most common one. The convoluted plot. In most of these movies, you see two people who, God forbid, would normally never meet and never get to know each other under normal circumstances but instead are suddenly thrown together in a whirlwind of events. If it's not a sinking ship, maybe it's their friends who push them to meet or an accident happens to one of them, or their dad leaves their mom making them no longer step-siblings or even some dark powerful lord wants to take over the world and they're part of a team destined to stop him."_

" _That's because love in normal circumstances is boring, Ron! Guy meets girl, they fall in love and get married. The end. What's so interesting about that other than perhaps a few bad dates?" Hermione replied._

 _Ron let out a frustrated growl. "There's nothing wrong with that, Hermione. At least, that's realistic! I understand that for the film's or novel's sake that such plots are needed to push people together but come on, it sends out a message that can be positively dangerous."_

" _Like how?"_

" _Okay, let's start with this, shall we? In most cases, the two individuals have to be good looking or beautiful. They can look dishevelled, maybe even have a scar or two, but they still have to look good. And they share incredible similarities. Most of the time they're white, height difference isn't a problem, same religion etc. They're not as star-crossed as most of these films and movies would have you to believe. You want star-crossed? Try putting people where there's a great difference in the way they look, their skin colour, their family, their religions and beliefs and for the heck of it, their genders as well as see how the movie tries to move it along."_

" _Ok…" Hermione said as Ron continued to rant._

" _Then, there's the way they fall in love. It's firstly love at first sight. He sees her, she sees him and BAM! They're in love. Sometimes it's not only just love at first sight. That movie, Sleepless in Seattle, had the girl fall in love with the guy's voice of all things! She hasn't even met the guy and already she's falling for him. I get that we are attracted to these people but let's not rush in and proclaim it to be love where we do overly romantic gestures that can otherwise be seen as extremely creepy."_

" _Such as?"_

" _Stalking. Lots and lots of stalking. Or other romantic gestures that may seem sweet in its nature but come at the cost of great inconvenience to others as well as being just downright creepy. All these gestures that would seem to be creepy and over-the-top appear charming and sweet to us because we, as the omniscient reader and viewer, know exactly how these two individuals feel about each other where in reality, it's difficult to ascertain how you actually feel, let alone how the other feels. Like, imagine if I were to go to your house and hold a boombox outside your window without telling you. Even if my intention was sweet, it's still kind of creepy especially if I have no clue to what you're feeling."_

" _But we do know what they're feeling!" Hermione responded as Ron rolled his eyes._

" _Of course we do! But these characters don't! And they shouldn't! That's my point. Then, there's the twist, of course. That very clichéd twist."_

" _Which is?"_

" _Best friends falling in love. Or the guy and the girl you never noticed to be cute even though the audience can tell how good looking that person actually is, is the one you eventually fall for. And want to be with."_

" _Oh, is that why you think Harry and I will get together?" Hermione blurted out while winking at Ron who gave her a strange look._

" _Well, kind of, I mean, if there's one good thing about rom-coms or romance stories, it's that they do follow this pattern strictly. You always fall for the best friend and that perhaps is true seeing as you've spend time with this person. And if the other protagonist of your love story isn't who you picture as your best friend, I'm pretty sure the love story would force you to see them as such." Ron said thoughtfully as he frowned at his words. "But that's not the worst thing about love stories."_

" _What is, then?" Hermione whispered. Hermione had no idea what she was whispering but something about Ron's words were giving her a strange sensation chilling down her spine._

" _It's that most of the time, love stories require a sacrifice. Like the girl or guy is engaged to someone else and while they fall in love, they inevitably cheat on the other person they're supposed to be with. Romance stories try to cheapen this by portraying the other person to be completely horrible in some way but let's face it, most of the time, it's just cheating. Even if there isn't another person involved, the protagonist would have to sacrifice something else in return. Most of the time, it's their destiny or their dreams or a path they would have taken if not for what happened."_

" _Wow, can't believe you found a way to spoil romance movies and stories. Thanks, Ronald!" Hermione replied sarcastically as Ron looked apologetically at her._

" _Sorry. I guess I'm just cynical, that's all. Love tends to hurt more than it actually brings joy."_

" _Did something happen to you?"_

 _Ron remained silent as he stared at Hermione. Feeling a mixture of awkwardness and a feeling she can't put her finger on, Hermione shrugged her shoulders and decided to change the topic._

" _Anyways, I've got Quidditch practice coming up. You want to come and watch me play?"_

" _Why would I do that?" Ron asked, surprised that Hermione would ask him such a question._

 _Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Because you need it. You spend all this time with your books and your thoughts. Maybe a bit of fresh air and interacting with other people will do you some good."_

" _I don't know…" Ron trailed off as Hermione got off the bench._

" _Jamie will be there," Hermione said as she winked at him. Ron smiled at the thought of watching Jamie in her Quidditch uniform._

" _It's still our NEWT year."_

" _Oh, bloody hell, Ron!"_

" _Hermione! Language!" Ron roared as Hermione giggled at the sight of Ron chastising her for her cursing._

" _How about if I could go like one night without cursing, you come to see me play?"_

" _You couldn't even make it an hour," Ron replied while smirking at her._

" _Well then, Weasley, you have nothing to lose." Ron thought for a moment before nodding his head._

" _Fine, it's a bet, then," Ron said as Hermione extended her hand for Ron to shake. The pair continued to patrol down the corridor before Hermione decided to break the silence that had come between them._

" _Ron, if you were to write a romance story, how does the typical romance story go?"_

 _Ron gave her a puzzled look before thinking. "Well, I suppose it starts out with us meeting the two protagonists."_

" _And they fall in love at first sight?" Hermione teased as Ron gave a laugh._

" _No, it would be better if they can't stand each other. Or if they were like strangers to each other."_

" _Okay, what's next?"_

" _Then, I supposed a series of circumstances and events pushes them together. They're forced to spend time with one another."_

" _But, isn't that bad?"_

" _At first, I supposed it is, Hermione. But as time goes on, the inevitable happens. They start to slowly fall in love, or perhaps one of them starts to develop stronger feelings for the other."_

" _So they get together?"_

" _Not quite," Ron said as he smiled at her. "There's always got to be a conflict. Like they're not supposed to be together. Or external elements would mess up a potential relationship. But they continue to fall in love."_

" _Until they realize they're in love," Hermione added as she gave it a thought. "But it's not going to be easy."_

" _Nope. The conflict will continue to grow until it reaches its climax. There will be a lot of pain, a lot of hurt. You'll start to wonder if these two would ever get together."_

" _What happens next?" Hermione asked._

" _Well, then comes the moment of realisation. When the protagonist decides that love is what he or she wants. Most of the time, this realisation is met after something else happens. Like a person giving them advice. Of course, there are stories where both of the protagonists realised this as well."_

" _Then why aren't they getting together?"_

" _Because…maybe the other person just can't overcome the conflict just yet. Or maybe it might seem too late. But not to worry, next comes the chase. Like your typical run through the crowd moment. Or a sacrifice is made. Something along those lines where the two people finally decides to profess their love for one another before choosing to stay together."_

" _Then comes the happily ever after," Hermione said as she sighed at the thought. Ron chuckled as he looked at Hermione's dreamy expression._

" _Not always. I guess if there's one thing that isn't always cliché about romantic stories, is that the endings often differ. Sometimes, a happy ending isn't what's always on the menu." Ron spoke as Hermione gave him a blank stare while gazing into his beautiful, blue eyes. A loud growl sounded, breaking the tension between them as Hermione started to giggle once again._

" _That sound means I'm hungry. Time to go to the kitchens, Ron!" Hermione yelled as she took off. Ron looked shocked for the moment before composing himself and glared at her departing figure while trying to chase after her._

" _HERMIONE!" he yelled as Ron chased her down the corridor._

…

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione shook herself from her thoughts in just enough time to see a red ball flying towards her. Extending her hand, she caught the Quaffle in her glove as she threw it towards Jamie who had been screaming wildly at her.

"That's a nice save from Granger for once! Gryffindor really needs to keep this game flowing as quickly as possible. They are trailing Slytherin by ninety points at fifty to a hundred and sixty. That means, even if Potter does grab the Snitch, Slytherin will still win the cup. The only way Gryffindor wins the cup is if Potter grabs the Snitch to ensure a fifty point lead! Granger needs to keep the score down if Potter is ever going to go for it."

"Maybe she's distracted by Nargles. The entire pitch is infested with them."

"What the hell are Nargles?! You see, Minerva, what happens when you let Luna Lovegood commentate alongside me?"

"Mr. Jordan! Watch your language! And it's Professor McGonagall to you."

"Sorry Professor but emotions are running high. The Slytherins have been playing dirty as we expected."

"HERMIONE! Get your bloody head in the game!"

Hermione turned to see a tired but scowling Seamus glaring at her. The game was getting away from them. The Slytherins had done everything they could to prevent the Pack from scoring with their illegal blocking and tackling as well as their continued possession of the Quaffle. Though Gryffindor were allowed many penalties, Zabini had been more than up to the task of saving them. Worst still was the fact that Draco had obviously ordered Selwyn to help him look for the Snitch as well as keep an eye on Harry. Adrian had flown close to Harry on several occasions, preventing him from looking for the Snitch as Draco continued to survey the pitch. This resulted in many altercations, the worst being two penalties awarded to Slytherin after Harry had "accidentally" punched Adrian in the face.

"Just focus on what you're doing!" Hermione snapped, her temper getting the better of her.

"We're not going to win this," Dean said as he flew towards them, his eyes firmly on Ginny, Jamie, and Jack who were trying to breach the Slytherin defense. Crabbe and Goyle had taken positions covering two of the hoops, allowing Zabini to only have to cover one. "They're cheating way too much!"

"Then let's use the move." Hermione countered as Jamie's shot was easily captured by Zabini who tried to throw it towards Lestrange only to have Ginny intercept the shot. "We only need one shot and Harry can't do anything until we get that."

Seamus looked at Dean who shrugged his shoulders before nodding his head. The three of them then flew towards Ginny who was still struggling to pass the Quaffle to Jamie or Jack.

"What on earth are Granger, Thomas, and Finnigan doing? The Gryffindor goal is unprotected! Get the fuck back there now!" Lee screamed into the microphone

"Mr. Jordan, that is it! Miss Lovegood, you take over! It's all yours." Professor McGonagall said as Lee began protesting while she wrenched the microphone from his hands and gave it to Luna.

"Thank you, Professor. Nice weather we're having. The clouds do look a little dark although if you focus on the one hovering above us, it does look like a Blibbering Humdinger…"

"Miss Lovegood! Commentate on the match!"

"Oh right. Well, it looks like the Gryffindor team have decided to have a little pep-talk in the middle of the pitch, perhaps to discuss how to get rid of all the Nargles…"

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" Harry screamed as Seamus whispered something into Ginny's ear while Dean called for Jack and Jamie to join them. "This is NOT the time for a bloody pep-talk!"

"Shut up Harry! We're doing the move!" Hermione screamed as Harry's eyes dawned in realisation. Quickly, he dodged away from Adrian and Draco and flew towards the Pack who was now gathered in a circle surrounding Ginny.

"You sure about this?!" Ginny whispered loudly as she peered between the shoulders of Jamie and Dean to gaze at the Slytherin team. Almost the entire team were frozen in disbelief as to what was happening with exception of Malfoy who was screaming instructions to his team. All the spectators were yelling and shouting with many shouting curses at the Gryffindor team.

"Only one way to know. Let's go!" Hermione said as the entire Pack, now circling around Ginny as they flew towards the goal.

"It looks like Gryffindor is trying to carry the Quaffle into the goal." Luna cried as the entire crowd gasped in realisation.

"We got to stop them! Nott! Lestrange! Selwyn! Stop them!" Zabini screamed as the three Slytherin Chasers descended on the group.

"NO! WE CAN'T!" Draco roared as he raced towards his chasers. "We'll be penalised! Crabbe, Goyle! Hit those damn Bludgers. Aim for their heads!" Crabbe grunted in acknowledgement as he hit a Bludger towards the group.

"No!" Seamus yelled as the Bludger flew towards Jamie. Shoving her out of the way while still keeping the group intact, the Bludger collided with his side with the sickening crunch of his bones breaking.

"SEAMUS!" Jamie screamed as the rest of the group looked towards him in concern. Wincing in pain, Seamus only nodded for them to continue. Crabbe and Goyle continued to hit Bludgers towards the group with Sloper, Seamus and Dean taking the brunt of hits. Dean had intercepted some of the Bludgers as the group continued to edge closer towards the hoops.

"Gryffindor can't walk the Quaffle in! That's a foul, it has to be thrown into the goal!" Lee yelled having grabbed the microphone back while McGonagall, along with the rest of the crowd, were on their seats watching the spectacle before them.

"Zabini, fly towards them! They can't impede you!" Draco yelled as he, along with the rest of the team could only watch the group fly towards the hoops. Zabini nodded as he flew towards the group.

"We only have one shot at this!" Dean screamed as Zabini approach.

"Then let's make it count! Break! BREAK!" Harry yelled as the group burst apart with Ginny flying towards the bottom left hoop with Jamie and Jack next to her. Nott crashed himself into Sloper while Jamie and Sarah Lestrange slammed into each other, both appearing to want to break each other. Harry had slammed his broom into Goyle who in turn, crashed into Adrian leading to both Slytherins to fall off their brooms. Crabbe, who had been blocking the left hoop hit a Bludger towards Ginny only for her to dodge at the last second. Before he knew what was happening, Crabbe was knocked off his broom by the other Bludger which Dean had hit while screaming curses at the falling Slytherin Beater.

"What a mess! Everyone seems to be crashing into the other! Looks like Ginny's one on one with the Slytherin keeper!" Lee yelled as he watched Ginny flying closer towards the hoop.

"STOP HER!" Draco shrieked as he tugged frustratingly at his blonde hair. Zabini jumped in front of Ginny who appeared to throw the Quaffle hidden between her robes only to flash him the middle finger.

"WAIT! THE QUAFFLE IS NOT WITH GINNY! IT'S A DECOY!"

"WHAT?!" Draco yelled out. "Then where's the Quaffle?!"

"Oei Malfoy!"

Draco turned to look at who was calling him. Gasping along with the crowd, he turned his attention towards the right bottom hoop where Hermione Granger had been flying towards with the red, shiny Quaffle in her hand.

"Thanks for the gift!" Hermione said as she threw the Quaffle through the hoop.

"GRANGER SCORES! GRANGER SCORES! WHAT A MOVE BY GRYFFINDOR!" Lee yelled as Madam Hooch blew for the point. The Gryffindor spectators were screaming in delight while the Slytherins were cursing and protesting by raising their hands. Professor Snape appeared to be in a heated discussion with Professor McGonagall as both tried to appeal to Dumbledore.

"It's legal for a keeper to score so that point counts! Amazing move by Gryffindor to get the point they so badly needed!" Lee cried excitedly as many in the crowd screamed in agreement.

"Gryffindor wins the cup!" Luna yelled eagerly as she clapped her hands in delight.

"Relax, Luna! The game is not over yet. It only ends when one of the Seekers grab the Golden Snitch. We now wait for both teams to regroup…"

"What's the Golden Snitch?" Luna asked as Lee groaned in response.

"How are you allowed to commentate? The Golden Snitch! The golden, flying ball with wings that the Seekers have to catch!"

"You mean like the one flying around the Gryffindor goal?"

The crowd gasped together with Lee as Luna pointed towards a golden ball, clearly visible flying around the highest hoop of the Gryffindor goal. For a moment, no one moved or said a word. All of a sudden, two wizards clad in both red and green were flying towards the goal.

"POTTER AND MALFOY ARE FLYING TOWARDS THE SNITCH! COME ON, HARRY!" Lee yelled as the entire atmosphere exploded in screams and cheers.

"It looks like Draco might just reach it before Harry," Luna observed as Draco appeared to be a foot ahead of Harry who was flying as fast as he could. All of a sudden, a flash of red collided with Draco as he tumbled off his broom.

"It looks like Finnigan has hit Malfoy! Harry is now in the lead for the Snitch. He's almost there…come on Harry…yes… YES! HARRY GRABS THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Lee yelled as the entire Gryffindor section exploded in cheers. The Pack flew towards one another trading hugs while the Slytherin team appeared to curse in disgust.

"FOUL!"

Hermione, along with everyone turned to see Professor Snape glaring at Harry holding the snitch while snatching the microphone away from Lee.

"Mr. Finnigan impeded the Slytherin Seeker from getting the Snitch. That's a penalty!" The Gryffindors roared in protests while the Slytherins screamed their approval. The Pack and the Club appeared to be at loggerheads as Ginny and Sarah were trying to shove each other while Goyle threw his Beater stick towards Dean. Harry and Draco were yelling at each other as well.

"The game is over, Professor Snape!" Lee cried angrily as he yelled into the microphone. "Harry caught the Snitch!"

"Be quiet, Mr. Jordan! This does not concern you!"

"Oh yes it does, you slimy git!"

"Enough!"

Everyone cowered under the booming sound of a familiar voice as all eyes looked towards Professor Dumbledore who had stood up amongst his staff who were all seated in the high box. The entire pitch became silent as everyone looked towards Professor Dumbledore who cleared his throat.

"Since Mr. Finnigan did indeed impede Mr. Malfoy on his way towards catching the snitch, it is only fair that Slytherin be awarded a penalty that will be taken into account with the current scoreline. Madam Hooch, please prepare the teams. Minerva, Severus, are there any objections from you two?"

Snape shook his head while McGonagall, clearly torn between wanting her house to win and following the rules, begrudgingly shook her head as well.

"So what does this mean, Lee?" Luna asked as she spoke into the microphone.

"This means that with the scoreline at two hundred and ten for Gryffindor and a one hundred and sixty for Slytherin, Gryffindor would have won the Cup as they are fifty points ahead with Potter catching the Snitch. However, if Slytherin were to score, Gryffindor will only be forty points ahead. So unless Hermione Granger stops the Quaffle from going in…"

Hermione could feel all eyes on her as everyone turned to gaze in her direction.

"Slytherin will win the Cup."

….

"Ten more minutes, Harry."

"Madam Hooch, why are you allowing Malfoy to take the penalty?! He's a Chaser, for Merlin's sake!"

"That may be, Harry but Professor Snape has requested Malfoy to take the penalty on account of the other players in his team being injured."

"They're faking it!" Harry yelled in disgust as Madam Hooch glared at him.

"Nonetheless, you need to make sure Granger is ready. I'm sorry, Harry but that's how it goes." Madam Hooch said as she left the locker room. Harry cursed under his breath as he walked towards his team who were now gathered around Hermione.

"She's letting Malfoy take it?! But… he's not a bloody Chaser!" Dean cried indignantly as Jamie glared at him.

"All the better for Hermione. Malfoy couldn't throw a Quaffle into a hoop even if it's right in front of him and Hermione has saved against me one on one before!"

"That's right, you got this Hermione!" Ginny cried as the rest of the team murmured in agreement. Hermione felt the heat rise up to her cheeks as she vomited once again into the bucket. She could feel her nerves rising all about her.

"Guys… I love you all…but could you give me a moment?" Hermione squeaked. The rest of the team nodded as they hugged Hermione while whispering words of encouragement before they left the room. Hermione sighed out loud as she strapped on her Keeper's helmet while staring into the pile of vomit at the end of her bucket.

"How the fuck am I supposed to do this?"

"Language, Hermione."

Nothing but the sound of that familiar voice could have pulled her from her thoughts as Hermione whirled around to see a tall, handsome redhead giving her a strange, sympathetic look.

"Ron?!" Hermione cried in shock as Ron smiled at her before taking a seat next to her. "How did you get in here? Did Ginny let you in or something?"

Ron shook his head. "I was watching the game, Hermione. Or rather I caught the last move you and the Pack made. I wanted to see you once you guys won but seeing as how the game has gone into overtime, I thought I would sneak in to see you."

"Ron…I…" Hermione stammered as she looked into his dejected eyes as Ron forced a bittersweet smile onto his face.

"I'm still mad, Hermione. But like you once told me, we're best friends now and I figured you might need me right now." Ron said as he opened his arms wide. Not wanting to wait any longer, Hermione threw herself into his arms as Ron held her tight, as tightly as he possibly could. There the pair sat, holding each other in their arms, not wanting the embrace to end.

Ron pulled himself away, albeit reluctantly as Hermione felt the warmth that his body provided disappear from hers. He placed a finger on her chin, pushing her face towards his. Hermione could see everything. Every freckle, every strand of red hair and those deep, bright blue pupils staring into her as she felt her breath lodge inside her nose.

"So how are you feeling now?" Ron said, the passive tone of his voice breaking the tension that was rising between the two.

"Nervous as hell. I mean, it's literally in my hands now. If I don't grab or block that Quaffle from Malfoy, we lose the cup and everyone will blame me." Hermione sighed in frustration.

"And if you do stop the Quaffle, then you'll be a hero. What's that song again? Granger is our Queen?" Ron chuckled as Hermione gave a small laugh.

"It's Malfoy, Ron. There's just too much riding on this. I can't do this. It's just too much pressure!" Hermione screamed as Ron looked at her with amusement. All of a sudden, Ron started laughing.

"What? What's so funny?!" Hermione said indignantly, miffed that Ron was laughing at her pain.

"Let's get something straight. You mean to tell me that the great Hermione Granger, miss- I-don't-take-no-nonsense-from-nobody is nervous? The girl who taught me the importance of embarrassing yourself, the girl who acts before she thinks, wears her heart on her sleeve, is passionate, determined, focused and can actually succeed when she believes in herself is nervous? This is Draco Malfoy you're up against? You know Pureblood-loving, Muggleborn-hating, insulting, rude and overall piece of dung, Draco Malfoy. The Hermione I know will relish the chance to wipe the floor with this guy."

"Are you giving me a pep talk? Cos that's like the worst pep talk in history." Hermione said with a smirk.

"Okay, then how about this? Fuck them."

"RON!" Hermione said out loud, aghast at what he said. "Language."

"Quite the role reversal, huh?" Ron said as he smiled at her. "But yes, look, it's just a stupid game. Yes, yes I know!" Ron snapped as Hermione looked to protest his words. "Look at this, Hermione, you catch the Quaffle, you win the cup. You don't and you lose. But what will the repercussions be? The Pack will have your back no matter what. Everyone will bask or be upset for just about the day and then everyone will move on. You're graduating for Merlin's sake!"

"So that's your big plan? Motivate me by trying to make it look like it's no big deal? Seamus already tried that, for your information."

"Okay, then how about this one?" Ron snapped, frustrated at how his speech was going. "Go in there and go save that shot. Yes, there's a chance that you could crash and burn but you know what? That's okay! Because if you do succeed, you'll win the cup! Do you know what this is? It's called a risk, Hermione. And life is nothing if we don't take risks! Like how one risks his future for a chance to be with the girl he loves! Yes, we're scared and damn it, I'm scared as hell but I rather risk everything to get what I want than settle for what I can get. So go out there and go show Malfoy and the Club and everyone else just who Hermione Granger really is!"

Ron kicked the bucket angrily as Hermione remained silent. Composing himself, Ron said down next to Hermione.

"I'm leaving," Ron said in a quiet voice.

"What?"

"I'm leaving. Dumbledore already prepared me a Portkey that will take me to London where I will go to the Ministry and sign my contract. It's a magically binding contract which by midnight, will take full effect unless of course, I rescind my signature. The MACUSA jobs isn't the same as muggle ones. There are strict repercussions for anyone who doesn't follow through."

"Ron…I…"

"I didn't want the last thing that happen between us to be a fight so that's why I came here to see you. I wanted to say my goodbye, Hermione."

Tears were streaking down Ron's face as Hermione felt her own cheeks getting wet.

"This last seven years at Hogwarts…it hasn't been easy… but you, you made it so much better than I would have ever expected. I mean what I said before. I don't regret our last year. You made me so much better than I would have been. For the longest time, I thought I would as stuffy as my brother Percy and then you came along and turned my life upside-down. But, I can't stay. Those two weeks in between where I'm free, I'm just going to stay in the States. I'm sorry Hermione but saying goodbye to you is the hardest thing I ever have to do and if I get even a glimpse of you again, it will be too soon and I don't think my heart can recover from it. You made your choice and so I have to make mine. Maybe we'll see each other again after five years. Thank you for being my best friend, Hermione Granger." Ron whispered as he stared at her.

For a moment, Hermione couldn't speak. She felt a frog lodged up her throat as she fumbled about the words to say. This was it. Ron was walking out of her life, at least for another five years. Was she really going to do this? Let Ron go? Her heart was screaming inside her, telling her to tell him to stay.

 _But I won't do that_

The tension between them was unbearable. _Come on, Hermione! Say something! Anything! HE'S LEAVING FOR GOD'S SAKE!_

 _You can't deny him this chance. It's an once-in-a-lifetime chance. How can you stand in the way of him being happy?_

 _Because he isn't happy! He's miserable and so are you! Stop being so stubborn and tell him to stay!_

 _He isn't happy now but he could be! How can you expect him to stay for the likes of you?!_

 _Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!_

"Ron, what are you doing here?"

Ron and Hermione both jumped at the sound of Ginny's voice. Turning to face his sister, Ron forced a smile on his face as he got up from his seat.

"Sorry to break this up," Ginny said sheepishly as a whistle blew outside. "But it's time, Hermione," Ginny said as she disappeared back onto the pitch.

"That's your cue. Good luck, Hermione!" Ron said as he smiled at her. Before Hermione could say anything else, Ron pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I got to go."

 _SAY SOMETHING FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!_

"You remember last year? When you spoke to me about love stories? I realise we've gone through nearly every love cliché in the book." Hermione blurted out as Ron gave her a blank stare before laughing.

"Yeah, I suppose we have. Ironic isn't it? How I complained about love stories being clichéd and unrealistic when I would give anything to have that happily ever after now? Anyways, you should go, Hermione." Ron said as he walked towards the entrance of the locker room.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed as Ron turned around.

"Yes?"

"I love you, Ron. I love you so much."

Ron smiled as he nodded his head.

"I love you too. Hope you figure out what you want, Hermione and when you do, go for it." Ron said as the tall, redheaded boy disappeared outside.

…

The cold winds were biting down her neck as Hermione stepped outside. She could hear the crowd chanting loudly, half booming in cheers while the other whistled with jeers. She could feel the pats on the back from Sloper, Seamus, and Dean while feeling tight strong hugs from Ginny, Jamie, and Harry. Across the pitch, a sneering blonde boy with dark grey eyes glared maliciously at her while the rest of the Club were laughing and pointing in her direction. She could hear the booming sound of Lee Jordan on the microphone as she stared out the three golden hoops, each glittering in the dying rays of the sunlight. As she sat down on her broom, she could feel Madam Hooch pulling her close as she spoke instructions to both Malfoy and her. Yet despite the grand atmosphere of what was happening around her, Hermione's mind only focused on a single thing.

 _Ron_

She should be nervous and yet a strange calmness took over her body as Hermione floated into the air. She flew swiftly towards the hoop as her ears blocked the sounds of cheering and screaming from the spectators. Malfoy had flown towards the middle of the pitch, the designated starting position for penalties that occurred in overtime. She could see the entire crowd chanting in anticipation as cheers and jeers reached a fever pitch before the loud piercing whistle silenced the entire arena. Then a second whistle was heard and Hermione saw a blond wizard streaking towards her, with the Quaffle in hand.

 _Ron_

As Draco Malfoy was barrelling towards her, Hermione kept her eyes fixed on his every movement. Every part of her body, every nerve was ready in anticipation for any move Draco Malfoy was going to throw at her. Like a grandmaster at chess, Hermione's brain analysed every turn he made as Draco flew in a zigzag manner, trying to throw her off her game.

 _Ron_

As Draco came closer, Hermione's mind was racing. Only it wasn't about the game. Hermione thought back to her first day when Professor McGonagall came to her house to tell her that she was a witch. She thought back to her first day at Hogwarts where she met Ron and they became friends. She thought back to her third year and how she joined the Pack. She thought back to her first meeting with Jamie, Ginny, Seamus, Dean and of course, Harry. She thought back to the Quidditch matches, the classes, even her dates with Krum. She thought of how Ron entered back into her life and the moments they shared either at loggerheads with one another or embracing in a dance inside the Room of Requirement.

 _Ron_

"Hermione! You got to fly towards him! Constrict the angles!" Harry yelled.

"Shut up Harry! She knows what she's doing!" Jamie screamed

"Malfoy's approaching the goal. Looks like he's going to try to outfly Granger!" Lee cried.

"Come on, Draco! Destroy that Mudblood!" cried one of the Club members.

 _Ron_

 _Figure out what you want, Hermione and when you do, go for it._ Hermione could hear Ron's last words to her echoing in her head as Malfoy flew mere metres away from her.

 _What do I want?_

 _I want Ron. I want to be with Ron._

And there it was. Hermione looked towards the bright red Quaffle that Malfoy was carrying as she pictured the tall, lanky redhead that she fell in love with. She pictured Draco Malfoy, who was sneering at her as he extended his arm, as everything that had gotten in the way of her and Ron. MACUSA. The Discota Potion. The letter that she wrote. Everything. Hermione could feel it the anger rising inside of her, her passion blazing like Fiendfyre as she tilted her body to the side. Draco had flown past the hoops, using his powerful broom to his advantage as he threw the Quaffle with his right arm, hoping to curve it towards the right hoop. Anticipating this and knowing that flying together with Malfoy would have been futile, Hermione did the only thing she knew she had to do. She took a risk. Putting her back into it, Hermione reversed her broom as she leapt backward through the middle hoop.

There was a collective gasp as Hermione felt herself hurtling through the air. In Quidditch, this was a suicide dive, a desperate attempt to touch the Quaffle, hoping to put it off course or at the very least, throw the chaser off his game. The odds of her saving the penalty were not in her favour as Hermione knew how often such a move was successful. Nevertheless, Hermione shut her eyes as her body flew through the hoop, both her hands and fingers outstretched, hoping to make contact with a hard object. This was a risk, a risk she had to take.

 _Come on_

 _Come on_

 _COME ON!_

She felt herself starting to fall. It had failed. The Quaffle would have flown past her by now and anytime soon, she would hear the screaming cheers of the Slytherin fans in the distance.

 _Bump!_

Hermione gasped as her middle finger touched something hard, something wooden. Hermione opened her eyes. She could see herself turning over on her back, her eyes firmly on the Quaffle which had flown past her despite her touch. It flew and flew until it hit the side of the hoop without passing through and dropped down towards her.

As the crowd exploded into a symphony of cheers and red and yellow fireworks burst into the air, Hermione felt herself slowing down due to the Cushioning Charms of the pitch. As she slowed, the red Quaffle dropped into her hands. Hermione cradled the Quaffle as she smiled at it, never removing it from her grasp as swarms of bodies threw themselves onto her with cries of joy and laughter.

…..

The atmosphere inside the Gryffindor common room was abuzz with excitement as a roaring celebratory party was in full swing. Everyone from the first years right up to the seventh years were present as the sound of party poppers and crackers filled the air. Each member of the Pack had been hoisted into the common room and the glittering silver Quidditch Cup was being passed around as Harry insisted on everyone getting a turn to parade their magnificent trophy. Food and drinks were brought from the kitchen as well as snacks that were smuggled in from Hogsmeade were being passed around as everyone sang, laughed and celebrated in joy. Even housemates from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff crashed the party as Lee Jordan, who had insisted on staying after the game, showcased the wide variety of Weasley products that he had brought. Through the mass of students, an Irish wizard with sandy hair and pale skin was nervously tugging at the collar of his shirt.

"WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! GRYFFINDOR 1998!" someone yelled as the rest of the Gryffindor House cheered together. Rubbing against his injured ribs which still felt sore despite Madam Pomfrey's best efforts to heal it, Seamus focused his attention on a particular witch with smooth white skin, green eyes and her familiar black hair tied neatly in a ponytail. Waving at Jamie who nodded at him, Seamus retreated to an isolated part of the common room so as to have privacy.

"How's your ribs?" Jamie asked with a concerned look on her face. As her eyes glittered under the light of pale moon peeking through the window, Seamus couldn't help but feel the butterflies in his stomach start to flutter furiously.

"Nah, it was nothing," Seamus said in his best expression of a macho yet indifferent voice. Jamie cocked her eyebrow before smirking at him.

"Then I guess you won't mind if I did this!"

Jamie poked her fingers on his bruises causing Seamus to yelp in pain. "Okay, okay, stop it!"

"Can I see it?"

Seamus felt his mouth fall open. He couldn't believe his ears. "What?!"

"Can I see it?"

"Jamie, I don't think that's a good idea. Your brother somewhere around and not that I'm not flattered but…"

"For the love of Merlin!" Jamie snapped as she rolled her eyes. "Your bruises! Can I see it?"

Seamus mentally slapped himself before realising just how hot his cheeks had been burning. "Of course, of course," Seamus said as he lifted the side of his shirt. Jamie gasped as she stared at the dark purplish contusions on his side.

"God, that looks so bad! Are you sure you're alright?"

"Please. Like some Bludger is going to keep me down. You do know who you're talking to, don't you?" Seamus said as he gave Jamie a smirk.

"That was for jumping in front of the Bludger," Jamie said before she suddenly slapped him on his arm.

"Righttt…"Jamie said as she smiled at him. "Anyways, I wanted to tell you. I got the memory." Jamie fished out a bottle with a silvery substance inside and passed it to Seamus. Seamus cooed as he stared at the tiny bottle.

"I found out how we lost our memory as well," Jamie said as Seamus looked at her in shock.

"How?"

"Well," Jamie said as she took the bottle back from him. "Ron helped me figure it out. Turns out that apparently some of the contraceptive charms that my mother told me about can be a little outdated. If you were to accidentally shoot one of the charms towards an alcoholic liquid, the alcohol mixes with the charm would cause memory loss especially if induced in high amounts. My guess is that night, I was busy showing off what I learn and I might have accidentally shot the charm at your liquor which we drank."

"Wow… so do you still want to find out if you and I shagged?" Seamus asked as Jamie shrugged her shoulders.

"Honestly, it's kind of moot now but we could look at it tomorrow in the Room of Requirement. Speaking of which, tomorrow after the Leaving Feast, there's going to be a party in the Room before we head for the train station. Get you guys to like take photos and be merry before leaving Hogwarts forever. Anthony is helping me with me." Jamie said as she turned to wave at the Ravenclaw captain who stood not far from where they were. Goldstein blushed as he gave a sheepish wave, earning a scowl from Seamus.

"So are you and him like together or something?" Seamus said as Jamie gave him a smirk.

"Why? You jealous or something?"

"No," Seamus said as he looked away. "Why would I be jealous of some Ravenclaw prat?"

"Uh-huh. Anyways, everyone is invited to the party, even the Slytherins. So I guess you can invite Daphne if you want even though I can't think of a reason why." Jamie spoke as she said the last part hastily. Seamus cocked his eyebrow.

"Why? You jealous or something?"

"What?! No. Please, definitely not jealous." Jamie said as she folded her arms. "Haven't you heard? After Ron, I'm swearing off boys. No need for me to be dating any more heartbreakers"

"Well, after Daphne, I'm swearing off girls," Seamus said as he folded his arms. "No need for me to be dating any more self-absorbed chicks."

"Good."

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

Jamie and Seamus glared at each other before bursting out in laughter. All of a sudden, Seamus felt a soft pair of lips touching his cheek. He could feel his face burning as Jamie pulled away from the kiss.

"What was that for?" Seamus said as he caressed his cheek.

"For being you. And for taking a Bludger for me. I'm really going to miss you next year, Finnigan." Jamie said as she beamed at him before walking away to re-join the party.

"You and me both," Seamus said as he touched his cheek.

…..

"Hey, can I sit?"

Ginny turned from looking out the window to see Harry sitting on the ledge next to her. She smiled as he handed her a Butterbeer.

"Of course. Thanks." Ginny said as she took a sip. Harry nodded as he sipped his beer, his eyes fixated on the beautiful, freckled redhead sitting next to him with her back against the side of the window ledge. Harry turned to look out at the Hogwarts grounds. Though it was dark, Harry could see the branches of the trees inside the Forbidden Forest swaying and groaning as the cold night wind blew across the landscape. A tiny flash of light appeared as Harry spied on Hagrid's Hut down below. Up in the sky, the stars were twinkling brightly as the full moon shone brightly.

"What were you and Dean talking about?"

Harry turned his attention away from the window and back to Ginny who was looking towards the party.

"We needed some bro talk."

"Uh-huh, and that wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that he's kissing Parvati Patil now?"

Harry spun around and sure enough, Dean was locking lips with Parvati on one of the couches, snogging her as hard as he could. Harry was happy for his best friend whom Harry had spoken to after the game about two things. The first had been about Dean and how he felt towards Parvati. Harry had urged Dean to make a move and sure enough, Dean had followed through. The second, however, was a little more complicated but in the end, Dean had given his approval. Breaking himself out of his thoughts to look at Ginny, Harry was suddenly aware that Ginny was watching her ex-boyfriend kissing some girl.

"Ginny, are you okay?"

"I'm more than okay, Harry. I'm happy for him." Ginny said genuinely as she flashed a smile at the loving couple. "Anyways, Parvati's much better for him than Lavender at least. Or myself."

"Ginny…" Harry started to speak but Ginny merely shook her head.

"No, Harry, it's okay. The more I feel about it, I'm glad that Dean and I dated but he wasn't the one for me and just because we aren't dating doesn't mean I don't want him to be happy. He's still my friend after all. Surely, you of all people can understand."

"Me?" Harry exclaimed in surprise.

"Hermione," Ginny said as she smiled at him. "You were infatuated with her once until she fell for my brother. But I'm going to hazard a guess and say, you don't feel as upset at her as you once did."

"Guess not. Strange, isn't it?"

"Not really. We were both in love with the image of the person rather than the person themselves. The sad truth is sometimes the only way to find that out is by going out and making that mistake."

"True. I'll drink to that." Harry said as he clinked his Butterbeer bottle against Ginny's in a toast. Harry took another moment to gaze upon Ginny. Thinking back to the time he went with Ginny to get a pregnancy test, Harry couldn't help but snort at the thought of Carl and Mary and what they would say if they knew how Harry felt about Ginny.

 _Carl would probably jump for joy_

"Harry, what's so funny?" Ginny asked as she looked at him curiously.

"Nothing. I can't believe that I actually followed you to buy a Muggle pregnancy kit test. Merlin, can't get that image of you when they passed you the condoms!" Harry said as he laughed. Ginny glared at him before realising how silly they must have looked and broke out in giggles as well.

"Well, Harry, you were officially there at the most embarrassing moment of my life. Consider yourself lucky. I don't just bring anyone to get condoms with."

"Oh, I'll be treasuring that memory for the rest of my life, Miss Weasley. Got to get a Pensieve soon. Speaking of which, there's going to be a party at the Room tomorrow."

"I know," Ginny said as she smiled at Harry. "Jamie told me."

"Right. Anyways, I was wondering…if maybe…you like to…go together?" Harry stammered while staring expectantly at Ginny.

Ginny gave Harry a blank stare as she pondered about his words.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Date?!" Harry spluttered as Ginny gave him a smirk. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

Ginny continued to smile at Harry as all of a sudden, she moved herself closer towards the raven-haired wizard.

"Nothing. So, I'm guessing we're going as friends?"

Harry moved himself closer as he imitated Ginny.

"Of course, we're going as friends. We're friends, aren't we?"

"True. And I really respect your friendship, Harry. Outside my brother, you're the one I'm closest to inside the Pack."

"And I respect your friendship, Ginny. I wouldn't want to do anything to jeopardise it."

"Right, because after all the both of us have been through, the last thing we need is another relationship."

"Yeah, relationships suck."

"Absolutely."

Perhaps it was the atmosphere within the common room, the constant chanting and celebrating which were causing both Harry and Ginny to feel a little light-headed as a strong force appeared to pull the two closer together. Harry gulped loudly as Ginny approached him. Her soft fingers grazed over his arms, causing goosebumps to break out at her very touch. She tucked back a strand of red hair behind her ear as a faint blush rose onto her cheeks. Harry could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he leaned closer, bring his face barely an inch from hers. He could see her tiny freckles that danced lightly across her nose as he felt himself being pulled into her deep, brown eyes. He could see her soft lips trembling as she bit on her bottom lip. Their noses were almost touching now as Harry leaned closer. Images of their last kiss played constantly in his mind as well as those clandestine wet dreams which Harry often had even while he was dating Hermione. Fantasy was about to become reality as their lips were almost brushing against one another, Harry pushing himself forward to taste her soft lips once again when…

Ginny pulled herself away at the last minute causing Harry to almost fall onto the floor.

"Guess, I'll see you tomorrow then, friend," Ginny said as she smiled evilly at Harry. Before Harry could retort, Jamie appeared in front of both of them.

"Hey, upstairs now. Hermione wants to tell us something. Let's go." Jamie said as she made her way towards the stairs

"Okay," Ginny said as she helped Harry to his feet.

"That was cruel, Weasley." Harry huffed as he glared at her. Ginny just winked at him before leaning in to whisper.

"Better get used to it, Potter. And put your wand away. There's no need to wave that thing about…"

"What are you talking about? I left my wand back in my…OH!"

…..

"Wow," Seamus said as the others exchanged looks amongst themselves. "Can't believe you guys shagged."

"Wait, so Ron's going off to sign the contract tonight?" Dean asked as Hermione nodded.

"Isn't Ron going to come back for the Leaving Feast? I mean, he's our valedictorian, right? He's still got to give his speech." Harry spoke as Ginny shook her head.

"It's not compulsory for him to be there and any awards can be passed to him. I can try to convince him to come back. He's my brother, after all."

"Ron would still leave for MACUSA though once he signs the contract," Jamie replied sadly as she looked at her best friend.

To say Hermione was a mess would be an understatement. After her amazing save, everyone had come to congratulate her as they patted her back, gave her hugs and even sang songs and cheers after her. Yet Hermione's focus was only on one thing. Hermione looked down at the red Quaffle that she had still clung onto. Not even the lure of hoisting the Quidditch Cup could pry Hermione from holding onto anything else. As the party in the common room started, Hermione had retreated into the boy's dormitory as she made a beeline for Ron's bed, hoping to find the wizard lying there hiding inside his four-poster bed. Yet Ron's bed was bare, not an item of him in sight as the covers on his bed looked like it was brand new. Upon realising that not a shred or remainder of Ron remaining, Hermione had burst into tears as she broke down on his bed. Only when Jamie appeared and comforted her, did Hermione decide to call in the Pack to tell them about her and Ron.

"It's all over. Once Ron signs the contract and if his signature remains until midnight, the contract will be binding and Ron will move to MACUSA."

"There's got to be something we can do!" Seamus said in frustration as the others nodded in agreement. "What about Dobby?!"

"Dobby's busy at the moment," Harry replied. "Tried calling him but I guess he's tied up doing something for Dumbledore."

"What if we OWL?"

"Won't be fast enough. And I don't think a letter is going to stop my brother." Ginny said.

"Floo?"

"Only Floo to the Ministry is in Dumbledore's office," Dean said.

"Apparate!"

"You can't apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds." Hermione sighed.

"Damn it! What else is there?" Seamus growled in frustration. "It's not like we could fly to the Ministry on our brooms."

Everyone stared at Seamus as their eyes began to widen. Seamus groaned in frustration.

"Well, we've done crazier things before."

…..

 **A/N: So that's the Slytherin match as promised. Now onto the final chapter where I will try to tie up this story as well as give my thanks to all those who supported me throughout this story. Thank you for your support! Love you guys. Thanks for reading and yes, leave a review if you can.**


End file.
